Alpha Plus Psyker
by MA7
Summary: Once in every 100 trillion human births a psyker is born with godlike levels of power, the terrible Alpha Plus level psykers. Most are killed by the warp before the age of 5, but when the chaos lost and the damned give birth to a mutant Alpha Plus little girl who survived to the age of 11 the Inquisition must rush to kill this innocent little girl for the safety of the imperium.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Plus Psyker

Chapter 1D

On the whole human beings have negligible psychic powers, but only on the whole. In every generation a few are born who are a little bit different, determined solely by the cold soulless mathematics of probability.

While most of these psykers born have only limited powers that require effort and concentration to use, in the vastness of the galaxy the sheer trillions of people create big enough numbers for mathematical chance to demand that a true monster be born.

Once in every 100 trillion human births an Alpha Plus is born...

...

"Egg" Sevenson was just another 11 year old mutant girl in the multitudes of the lost and the damned. She loved playing with dolls, adored her siblings and hated doing maths homework. Her name had been chosen by the chaos slave woman who raised her, because of the fact that she had literally hatched from a mutant egg. The woman was no relation to Egg but had raised her from birth and Egg considered the slave to be her mother.

Every morning her mother would brush her mutant feathers that she had in place of hair, her big brother Augusta would tickle her in epic sibling tickle wars, and her sister Mandy would play dolls with her in the crude plastic doll house they had made in the 3D printer.

Life was good on the whole except for one thing: Egg wasn't like other girls at all!

The chaos gods had cursed Egg with a terrible gift, a curse that consistently endangered everyone she cared about and caused her nothing but misery.

Egg had not asked for this "gift" the gods had given her and she didn't want it. She didn't want to keep killing people by accident, she didn't want to keep making her family homeless by accidentally destroying the entire space ship they were on at the time! And she most DEFINITELY did not want any more wars fought over her to acquire her as a weapon!

At present her current "Owners" were a faction of the Iron Warriors Legion called "the Steel Brethren". She had originally been the "property" of a faction of the Night Lords Legion called "the Royal family", but the Iron Warriors had stolen her and some of her family a few months ago.

At present Egg was being held on board the Iron Warrior's Despoiler class Battleship "the Bakal", fleeing the Daemon World of Aumaom with the outraged Night Lords fleet in hot pursuit. Egg didn't know where they were headed and didn't really like to think about it too much.

Egg ignored the pounding of the Night Lords ordinance fire on the armoured hull of the Bakal, this stupid game of naval cat and mouse had been going on for months and Egg was used to it by now.

This was all just part of life when you had the misfortune of being born an Alpha Plus psyker in the forces of chaos.

Egg had been born with psychic powers so extreme that she exceeded even the lofty heights of the rare and terrible Alpha level psykers. "The Assignment" that characterised every individual with a Greek letter to show their psychic power levels had no classification for psykers like Egg, she was completely off the scale and was labeled as simply being Alpha Plus meaning "above Alpha". She could (and accidentally had once) snap an Emperor class battleship in half with minimal psychic effort and had so far been responsible for the accidental damage and/or destruction of at least 6 friendly chaos warships.

She was a living super weapon able to obliterate everything in her path, the warp just flowed through her so effortlessly that she was a living warp conduit of godlike power. The problem was not destroying things, the problem was making the destruction STOP!

To protect everyone she cared about Egg was forced to forever wear a high tech helmet when not in battle. The "psychic nullifying helmet" generated a constant small Gellar field around her head, cutting off her brain from access to the warp. As long as she had the helmet securely padlocked around her head she was just a harmless little girl, unable to even beat her older brother in their daily tickle wars much less destroy a warship!

Powerful as she was, the various chaos factions had no trouble whatsoever in controlling her. She dearly loved her family and the space marines knew this. All they had to do was keep some of the people Egg loved hostage at gun point on other ships out of range of her powers and Egg would do anything they asked of her to spare their lives. Family was EVERYTHING to Egg!

Egg squirmed as her mum fussed over her messy feathers where they protruded from under her helmet, Egg was anxious to play with the other children but mum was still brushing and putting ribbons in her feathers. Mum tutted and Egg reluctantly held still so she could finish.

"Absolutely perfect, you now look so cute!" Mum said happily in her village dialect, admiring her work with the ribbons.

Egg gave her mum an affectionate cuddle and ran off to play with her siblings.

She was immediately ambushed by her big brother Augusta as soon as she left the room and she giggled as he chased her trying to tickle her. This game was part of their daily rituals, had been for as long as Egg could remember.

Egg squealed with laughter as Augusta caught her and squeezed her belly till she just about died from how bad it tickled! Augusta gave the most KILLER tickles, worse even than Mandy, and he always won the tickle wars!

Egg ran off again giggling as Augusta deliberately released her so he could chase her again and the game began again! It was a constant game of cat and mouse, constant giggles and laughter.

It ended like it usually did, with Egg eventually wetting herself and mum exasperatedly having to wash her and change her clothes. With the tickle war temporarily on ceasefire (lest mum have a fit if Egg wet herself again!), Egg and Augusta ran happily to find the rest of their crèche of chaos children.

They found Mandy and Liling doing homework in the study room Mum had set up for them, and Augusta and Egg dutifully distracted them by blowing fart noises with their mouths until the two girls were in a fit of giggles! All 4 children/teenagers dissolved into riotous laughter as they horsed around until mum got cross.

Among the chaos worshipping so called "lost and the damned" stable home life for children was a rare and valued commodity (chaos space marines and blood mad cultists were not exactly known for their parenting skills), so chaos children from different biological parents tended to be lumped together in crèches under the care of those few adults who were sane and stable enough to be trusted to raise children.

Egg's own crèche currently consisted of 6 children/teenagers: Egg, Augusta, Mandy, Liling, Violet, and Violet's rape baby Patrick. The Iron Warriors had stolen as much of Egg's crèche as they could from the Night Lords in order to control her but the Night Lords still held Violet and Patrick, which meant that Egg flatly refused to use her powers against the Night Lord ships for fear of harming her 2 crèche members.

Without being able to deploy Egg against the Night Lords fleet, the Iron Warriors fleet had instead had to rely on conventional methods of naval conflicts against the superior firepower of the Night Lords fleet and they were losing the war and forced into constant retreat. It made very little difference to Egg which chaos faction controlled her so long as the people she loved were well treated.

The crèche was under the care of mum, an insanely beautiful Slaanesh worshipping sex slave named Octavia who loved kids and retained enough sanity to raise them. Mum had once been a favourite concubine of the Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson and had borne the Lord a son "Augusta" who was part of the crèche. Egg herself was also a biological child of this chaos lord, as were thousands of other children, the chaos lord had had absolute sexual rights to every slave and chaos cultist in the Night Lord fleet and had fathered astonishing numbers of offspring.

Mum was technically the wife of the chaos lord's lesbian sister, the chaos champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson, but they had been estranged even before the Iron Warriors abducted mum and had been considering getting divorced. Poor mum could only tolerate so much unfaithfulness (even by Slaanesh worshippers generous standards of relationship faithfulness!) before enough was enough!

The entire crèche was sick of the way Wendy had broken Mum's heart, you fuck with a sex slave's BODY not her HEART! Just because Wendy technically had the "right" to treat the low ranking sex slave like dirt didn't make the crèche accept seeing their mother in tears! Egg just hoped that Mum didn't go crawling back to Wendy again when the Night Lords inevitably stole them all back again.

The crèche was a very diverse bunch, some related to each other and some not. Regardless of biology, every member of the crèche considered every other member (except Patrick) to be their brother or sister.

The physically biggest was Augusta. He was a favoured bastard son of the Night Lords Chaos Lord by his former favourite concubine, so he had been given the rare privilege of becoming a chaos space marine. At almost 15 he was still a neophyte halfway through his gene seed organ induced transformation and he was already physically larger than most natural human full grown men!

The eldest member of the crèche was Augusta's 15 year old non-mutant human wife Liling, who wasn't genetically related to any of them but had by marrying into the crèche become a sister-in-law to the rest of the crèche. The pair had married young, but they had been childhood friends and sweethearts ever since the then 4 year old Augusta found the homeless little girl living in a maintenance crawl space and brought her home to the dismayed but sympathetic Mum. Liling had had nowhere else to go so she had been raised alongside the rest of the crèche.

Mum's wife/owner Wendy had not been impressed by having the homeless waif join the already large crèche that already distracted Mum from her sexual "duties" and had forbidden Liling from becoming an official member of the crèche. Mum and the crèche children had fed and raised Liling anyway, and Augusta had gotten so sick of how much Wendy complained about paying for a free loader who wasn't part of the crèche that he had married Liling a few months ago to legitimise her into the family!

The third oldest was the almost 14 year old Mandy, another pure human with no mutations, she was the daughter of Wendy's former late wife who died before Wendy married Mum. As Wendy's step daughter, Mandy had simply been tacked onto the crèche. Her biological father had been killed by a deadly Tyranid naval boarding action on his chaos ship before she was born, and her biological mother had been murdered by her own slaves before Mandy's 1st birthday.

Almost the same age as Mandy was the slightly younger 13 year old Violet, a mutant like Egg who was Egg's half sister by a different father. Violet (like Egg) was the oldest biological daughter of the (arguably criminally insane) Tzeentch worshipping mutant sorceress turned Daemon Princess, the terrible TigerLily. TigerLily was bad news all through and so completely evil that raising children (without doing terrible things to them) was completely beyond her, so on the whole Egg and Violet were more than happy to be raised by a slave in a crèche away from that abusive tyrant!

Violet was a psyker like her mother, only less powerful than the terrible power of her Gamma level mother, a mere Iota level psyker. Violet was capable of little more besides basic telepathy, a mere flea compared to the abilities of Egg and TigerLily.

Physically Violet was a type of stable mutant abhuman sacred to Tzeentch, known colloquially as a "bird mutant". Like all bird mutants, Violet had razor clawed bird feet in place of human feet, laid eggs rather than normal human births, and like all bird mutants she had at least some level of psychic powers. In addition to these general mutations of all bird mutants, Violet had also inherited some of TigerLily's more useless chaos "gifts", namely blue feathers in place of hair on her head, blue body hair/eyebrows, and a mutant voice box that was great at making bird noises but struggled with human speech.

A while back a Slaanesh worshipping pedophile had brutally raped every girl in the crèche except Liling, and the then 12 year old Violet had gotten pregnant from the rape. TigerLily had killed the man who raped her daughter in a suitably gruesome fashion and Egg had spent days washing all the pedophile's blood out of her feathers afterwards! A few days after the rape Violet had agonisingly squeezed out a gigantic egg and had spent the next 9 months sitting on it like a hen before a little baby mutant boy hatched out, whom she named Patrick.

Violet was currently being cared for/abducted by the insane TigerLily in the Night Lords fleet, and Egg hoped that Violet and Patrick were ok.

Youngest of all in the crèche was Egg, 11 going on 12, cute as a button, and one of the most powerful psykers in the entire galaxy. Egg was physically very similar to Violet, with the same mutations (not counting her awesome psychic powers). Egg was TigerLily's second child, and the oldest legitimate child of the Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, a mass murdering colossal psychopath with the blood of millions on his hands.

TigerLily had originally been married to Violet's biological father and as the most powerful psyker in Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson's fleet she had naturally become his official chaos sorcerer to aid him with her powers. She had then seduced/manipulated the Chaos Lord into becoming infatuated with her, given Violet's biological father the flick like a piece of trash, and married the Chaos Lord becoming the first (and only) woman he had ever married. The marriage had been a complete train wreck right from day one but had lasted long enough to produce Egg and a number of other children.

TigerLily had then stabbed everyone in the back to ascend to Daemonhood, killing hundreds of billions of her fellow chaos worshippers on the Daemon world of Aumaom and ultimately causing the current war between the Night Lords and the Iron Warriors! She was only even still "allowed" onboard the Night Lords fleet because a Daemon Princess is a very hard stowaway to forcefully evict! Becoming a Daemon Princess clearly had not improved TigerLily's terrible lack of human decency and Egg wanted absolutely nothing to do with that evil bitch!

Egg had all but disowned her biological mother, and she wasn't particularly impressed by her mass murdering biological father either to be honest. Her father absolutely adored her, partially because she was his first born legitimate heir, but mostly because she was an Alpha Plus psychic super weapon who could destroy his enemies for him!

The Chaos Space Marine Lord had been absent almost her entire life, content to leave her in the care of slaves and his emotionally damaged sister Wendy as he and TigerLily fought in terrible wars. It was only after a decade later, only after the news reached him that one of his offspring was an Alpha Plus, only THEN did he suddenly decide to travel halfway across the galaxy to suddenly become a part of her life!

Well maybe this wasn't entirely fair, he had lost astropathic contact with their ship before Egg hatched under Mum's care and had not known where they were until ten years later. But Egg was inclined to be unfairly biased against the old villain.

As far as Egg was concerned, "family" had absolutely NOTHING to do with biology, family were the people who were actually a part of your life without any ulterior motives, family were the people who loved you just for being you whether you were an Alpha Plus or not!

People who feared her and sucked up to her were not family, people who tried to intimidate her into obeying them were not her family, anybody who saw her as an Alpha Plus rather than a person was not her family. No matter what their blood none of these people were TRUE family.

No, family was the sisters who set up her innocent dolls in unflattering positions when she wasn't looking to make her that wonderful combination of giggly and cross. Family was the big brother who fearlessly gave her his patented "atomic death tickles" till she wet herself, completely unafraid of playfully tormenting one of the most powerful psykers in the galaxy. And most especially, family was a lowly slave woman who absolutely loved her to death and saw only her daughter when she looked at her.

...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman of the Ordo Hereticus sipped a cup of coffee as he read through his thick fat folder of intel on his target "Egg Sevenson". He liked his coffee to be like his heart, black as night in the bitterness of responsibility and strong as adamantium in faith to the Immortal God Emperor. The potent strong coffee gave him focus, kept his uncompromising mind razor sharp.

For 7 long years Inquisitor Hoffman had been hunting this dangerous mutant psyker. His prey was just a naive little girl, but the traitor legions who carried and harboured her were cunning as foxes and had kept her from his reach. They were very wise to keep her from him, for he would kill her on the spot if he ever got hold of her.

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman had dedicated his entire career to tracking down and destroying Alpha Plus psykers with extreme prejudice. He had destroyed scores of the dangerous living super weapons during his centuries long life, and would destroy scores more until no Alpha Plus ever drew breath again.

Egg Sevenson was by far the most dangerous Alpha Plus currently alive today. She wasn't the most able of the 32 currently documented Alpha Pluses alive at this exact moment, in fact she had some of the worst ability to safely control her own powers he had ever seen in an Alpha Plus. Neither was she the most powerful of the 32 (a soon to be assassinated toddler in the Segmentum Solar currently held that honour). What made Egg Sevenson so dangerous was the fact that the traitor legions had acquired her!

The fallen space marines had contained her powers safely behind a helmet mounted Gellar field to make her safe to keep on their ships and for the past almost year now they had been training her to control her powers. A decade from now her training would be completely mastered and she would be one of the most unstoppable killing machines the forces of chaos had ever possessed!

The elimination of Egg Sevenson was now one of the highest priorities in the upper echelons of the Ordo Hereticus, the Officio Assassinorum, the Chamber Militant, and was even a growing concern for the High Lords of Terra themselves. If this psyker was not killed before she was fully trained then she would kill billions of imperial soldiers and be a catastrophic threat to the entire Imperium of Mankind!

Horatio took another sip of coffee, a deep mouthful this time, and studied the intel as though it were a lover's body, intensely focused on every single word and what it meant.

For 7 years he had studied this little girl in intimate exhaustive detail, he KNEW her, knew her as deeply as if she was his own daughter. Her every action and movement was reported by an army of spies and informants in the chaos fleets, she could hardly so much as go to the toilet without Inquisitor Hoffman knowing about it! To defeat your foe you must KNOW your foe, and Horatio knew Egg Sevenson better than she knew herself.

She was a very gentle, loyal and sweet natured girl. She had a goodness and an innocence about her that would make weaker men question the necessity of her death. This was no blood mad monster or evil minded manipulator like so many other chaos worshippers were. Egg Sevenson was just a normal little girl who wanted nothing more in life then playing with dolls, watching films and having the simple pleasures of fellowship with her loving close knit crèche.

If it had not been for her powers then even the uncompromising Inquisitor wasn't bloody minded enough to go significantly out of his way to kill such an inoffensive creature. She was a mutant, but the lost and the damned had billions of mutants, and as mutants went she was (if not for her powers) about as gentle and inoffensive as a mutant could be.

A lifetime of almost always having her mind cut off from the warp meant that no chaos god yet had a hold on her to corrupt her. Her soul was as pure now as the day she was born, at least as pure as a mutant could be. She had been raised to worship Slaanesh and cheerfully parroted the disgusting behaviour her depraved community taught her was normal, but the actions of worship had no spiritual effect beyond mere physical acts, and Slaanesh had so far been unable to touch her soul, forever frustrated by the Gellar field produced by her helmet.

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman would certainly kill this gentle natured little girl, but he would take no pleasure in the act. In fact he would feel a sense of sadness, grief even. You can't study such a dear and inoffensive little thing in so much detail for 7 long years without feeling SOMETHING when you finally must end her life.

This was the grief of the Inquisitor, the pain that all Inquisitors felt. This was the terrible burden that comes with the power of the office of the Inquisitor, the sleepless nights where every person you have ever killed appears before you in your mind and asks, "why did I deserve to die?"

When Egg Sevenson was dead, the ghost of her memory would torment him with guilt, he knew this with certainty. "All I ever wanted was peace, why did you murder me?" she would say. And when that happened Horatio knew that he would weep, weep behind closed doors in the dark, weep over the ghost of Egg Sevenson.

Horatio had a small army of children ghosts that tormented him with guilt in the dark of the night. They haunted his dreams and often he would awake screaming with grief and remorse. It was the especial burden of an Alpha Plus hunter.

Alpha Plus psykers were so dangerous that the safest way to assassinate them was when they are as young as possible, preferably as babies and toddlers, before they gain enough wisdom and awareness to use their powers to protect themselves properly. Horatio had made it his duty to ensure that no Alpha Plus in the galaxy lived past the age of 5.

To this end Horatio had shot scores of extremely young children in the heads, almost every one of his victims was a child, just innocent little children who didn't understand what they were or why they had to die! And every single night the ghosts of their memories would look at him in silent judgement with gaping bullet holes in their foreheads, driving him mad with guilt.

He had studied Egg longer than most and knew her more intimately. Even worse, Horatio actually LIKED Egg Sevenson, she was just so intrinsically likeable as a person.

He had actually laughed out loud when he read the report about Egg stealing every single crate of food from the Chaos Lord's kitchen supply to feed to some starving chained up imperial prisoners in the Chaos Lord's grim dungeons! The Chaos Lord and his entire household had gone without breakfast that day and the Chaos Lord had tanned the little girl's hide for that! It was at once adorable, commendable and absolutely hilarious. This was just the sort of person Egg was.

Horatio had felt holy rage when Egg was molested repeatedly for many months by a slave man of the chaos lord's household who was a pedophile, a part of Horatio had actually wanted to be present to intervene, to shoot the vile pedophile himself! It was ridiculous of course but it just goes to show how well he had studied the girl that he could be so emotionally invested in her.

No matter how much it hurt him, he would one day have to put a hole in this little girl's head. The 7 years of study was ultimately for this purpose alone. He must know her as completely as possible, know her so well that he cried when she cried and cheered when she cheered, all to give him the maximum advantage in hunting her down and eventually killing her.

And when he did, Horatio had no doubt whatsoever that he would weep. He would weep as though he had just killed his own daughter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2D

The Iron Warriors 8 kilometre long Despoiler class battleship flagship "the Bakal" screamed it's way through the warp with Night Lords weapons fire pounding off it. A mere million kilometres behind it was the Night Lords dreaded flagship, the terrible Gloriana class command battleship "the Nightmare Asylum". At 20 kilometres in length the Nightmare Asylum was more than twice as big as the Bakal and had more than 4 times as much firepower.

The Night Lords were absolutely transcendent with rage, the Iron Warrior swines had stolen their Alpha Plus! If it wasn't for fear of accidentally killing the Alpha Plus then they would have already obliterated the Iron Weaklings piddling little flagship! As it was they had to try to whittle it down over time with low power long range prow macro cannons, damaging it only just enough to let them recover their property and it's crèche without damaging it.

The craven cowards were fleeing for the safety of the Maelstrom, a massive nebula of warp rifts and daemon worlds close to the centre of the galaxy in the western edge of the Ultima Segmentum. The fools thought to hide from the Night Lords in the warp rifts!

"Bah! You can run little weaklings but you can't hide from us!" The Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson snarled at the image of the Bakal that the daemon princess TigerLily was providing to the targeting systems.

"Who is this "us" you speak of my dear "lord", it is "I" alone who am able to see the weaves of fate to let you track our daughter." TigerLily said mockingly.

Luke glared at the daemon princess of Tzeentch hatefully, and she winked at him and blew him a kiss mockingly which only angered him even more. The vile thing had once been the mortal woman who shared his damn bed, manipulating him for her own ends and then betraying him as soon as it suited her to ascend to daemonhood at the expense of his faction of Night Lords! He had never hated anything as much as he hated this treacherous schemer!

"Oh Lukey Lukey, what a lot of hate you have for me," the thing said cheerfully, reading his mind uninvited.

Luke snarled at her insolence and unsheathed his ornate lightning claw, a fearsome daemon weapon with 8 psychic resistant daemonic flesh hounds of Khorne bound inside it. TigerLily looked at the terrible weapon cautiously and her demeanour became more subservient and respectful. Luke's rage subsided enough for him to refrain from violence and he angrily sat back down on his command throne muttering darkly.

With both an Alpha Plus and the Tzeentch daemon princess living on his ships Luke had gone to extreme lengths to safeguard himself against psychic trickery. His massive ornate terminator armour was covered head to toe in spell eating runes sacred to Khorne and generated a Gellar field around his brain to keep the damn psykers out of his head! The only problem with TigerLily was that she had other ways of reading your mind, reading the raw fabric of fate itself to know what he was thinking.

If he didn't need her to track down Egg then he would have banished her from his ships months ago.

Luke angrily returned his attention to the display hologram, he NEEDED that Alpha Plus to further his own schemes! Without her he could never recapture the daemon world of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, that planet was HIS, but his enemies had stolen it from him! With the Alpha Plus he would obliterate them all, the entire plan hinged on having Egg to defeat the extremely powerful Greater Daemon of Slaanesh who had stolen his world!

Luke snarled with frustrated rage and shot a random throne room slave in the head to vent his pent up frustrations, how much longer would it take to disable the enemy ship enough to recapture Egg without killing her in the process!

"How much longer must I wait to acquire my prize?" Luke demanded of his Dark Mechanicum representative in a booming roar.

"My Lord the Iron Warriors are masters of repair, they are repairing the damage faster than expected. They should have been disabled a week ago but are repairing damage faster than your flagship is causing it." His grovelling Tech Priestess Mechana Daemon-Cog mewled at him wretchedly.

Luke spat with rage and slapped the cyborg woman for giving him such bad news, "how the hell will they EVER be disabled then?!" Luke demanded.

The woman didn't answer. He noticed with irritation that he had caved in the woman's head with the slap and killed her!

Luke irritatedly summoned a replacement Dark Mechanicum tech priest to hurl abuse at every time something machine related angered him, ignoring as a group of malnourished slaves ravenously consumed the tech priestess cadaver in an orgy of cannibalism.

When the new tech priest arrived Luke demanded an answer to the same question and the grovelling wretch fearfully explained that the Iron Warriors must eventually run out of spare materials to repair the damage. This answer satisfied Luke enough to spare the wretch's life and he returned his gaze eagerly to the display hologram.

Sooner or later the Iron weaklings would be bled dry of spare materials. It would be a lot safer for his tech priests if it was sooner rather than later!

...

Egg poked reluctantly at the slices of congealed blood on her crude ceramic plate with her scratched and well used plastic fork, blood for dinner AGAIN!?

The lost and the damned of chaos were well known for eating some really disgusting foods, and Egg herself had eaten far worse, but it was just the MONOTONY of blood almost every single meal for the last few months that she really objected to! Just occasionally she would like a nice juicy grilled dead rat or maybe a cockroach kabab, heck even yucky BRUSSEL SPROUTS would at least be a change!

The Bakal's last port of resupply had been the Khorne worshipping daemon world of Aumaom, somewhere around the centre of the Ultima Segmentum. This part of space was so full of mean imperial people who shot at chaos worshippers that Aumaom was one of the only friendly ports where the various people of chaos could go to trade and resupply. It was just so unfortunate that Aumaom had been so limited in the foods they produced.

Before the Tzeentch worshipping sorceress TigerLily had exterminated almost the entire population of the planet in a mad endeavour to gain enough of Tzeentch's favour to ascend to daemonhood, Aumaom had been a teaming hive world with oceans of perpetually fresh blood and land masses made entirely of bones and scabs.

It had been full of countless billions of Khorne worshippers who used extremely violent (but rarely lethal) contact sports as a safe outlet for their rage. They were an angry rude people, some of whom had raped and abducted one of Mum's best friends during the port stay! Egg strongly disliked them for that, but that didn't mean that billions of them deserved to die the way that TigerLily had killed them!

The only thing that Aumaom had was blood and bone, so that rather limited what food they had available to trade. The locals all had a mutation that allowed them to subsist entirely on the abundant blood and they had never known famine. The people had bred like flies and used the abundant bone to produce a concrete-like substance to construct gargantuan hive cities to fit all the people.

With the investment of some technology from the outside by some fleet equipped chaos forces, the planet had become an industrial powerhouse that extracted almost every element in the periodic table from the supernaturally self replenishing blood! The Bakal itself was apparently originally built in orbit of Aumaom entirely from the iron and other trace metals extracted from the blood!

And so it was no surprise at all that the Bakal had only one thing available on the menu! Blood blood and more blood, morning noon and night, well cooked thick congealed slabs of the stuff, infused with just enough synthetic nutrient supplements to ward off nutritional deficiencies in people like Egg who were not native to Aumaom!

Egg looked jealously at the synthetic "neophyte formulated nutrient paste" that Augusta got to eat. Damn space marines and their perfect nutrition! No matter how limited food was for OTHER people, the traitor legions always made certain that their priceless neophytes were extremely well fed on special diets to ensure perfect physical development!

The metal table they had previously sat at each night was gone, so were the chairs. In fact every bit of metal furniture they owned had been confiscated to provide metal for the constant repair work! They were all sitting on the cold hard metal floor, all (except Augusta) looking miserably at the blood on their ceramic or plastic plates.

None of them wanted to eat another meal of congealed blood in their entire lives! They all instead looked hopefully at Augasta's greyish white nutrient paste, their tummies all rumbling.

Augusta himself was ravenously hungry from all the physical growth and strenuous training he was going through however and he greedily gobbled up astonishing quantities of the paste, ignoring their begging for him to share. He would of course have shared if they were actually starving with no other food to eat, but with untouched plates of food in front of each of them he would not risk any possible growth problems to himself by sharing his priceless food.

They sufficed to squabbling over licking Augusta's bowl when he was finished. As the smallest member of the crèche Egg barely got even a taste, Mum and Mandy took the lions share of the tiny left over paste and Egg only got any at all because Mum deliberately shared some with her!

Egg was slightly upset, as the runt of the crèche she always came last in squabbling over anything. The crèche would share with each other up to a point, but only up to a point. When all of them were desperate to eat something other than blood, but none of them were actually in danger of starvation, the squabbling could get really vicious and only Mum would make any attempt to share.

They all dearly loved each other, that was unquestionably true, but they were still denizens of chaos and were inclined to get vicious sometimes. The pecking order was based solely on raw physical power, with the giant chaos space marine neophyte Augusta always taking whatever he wanted, followed by Mum (who at least shared), then Mandy (who didn't share), then Liling (who was far less aggressive than Mandy despite being older), then Violet (who wasn't here at the moment ) and then Egg last of all (unless you count the baby Patrick who of course got nothing unless others shared with him).

Egg didn't take offence, once she mastered her awesome psychic powers enough to safely keep her psychic nullifying helmet off Egg would be the unquestioned top of the pecking order in these squabbles and she would get first dibs of everything. This was just the way they were. The crèche was a bit like a wolf pack, viciously squabbling over food but at the same time absolutely loyal to a fault to the rest of the pack.

With a small taste of food now in their mouths, Egg and the other females in the room could no longer stand their hunger and they ravenously ate their servings of congealed blood. It was at least cooked but it still tasted like yucky scabs to Egg, yuck!

Egg forced down the unappetising chewy scabs and, with her belly full, the feeling of hunger went away. Like all the lost and the damned, Egg knew that no matter how disgusting a food tasted on the way down, it was just like any other food once it reached your stomach. So it was always best to eat distasteful things as quickly as possible.

Their bellies now full, all of the earlier viciousness vanished from the crèche family and they reaffirmed their bonds of love and loyalty to each other with a lot of cuddles. Augusta (being a boy) was not as cuddly as the girls all were and after a discreet interval he extricated himself from the family group cuddle.

Egg loved these family cuddles with Mum and her sisters, they would frequently last all night long with the girls sleeping together in the warm huddle. Eventually Liling would have to leave to perform her sexual duties to her husband Augusta (this was expected of all wives in Egg's Slaanesh worshipping culture and it was a huge taboo if a wife didn't at least try to have sex with her husband every night) but Liling usually returned to the group cuddle a while later after satisfying her husband.

With the Iron warriors stealing all their metal furniture the family currently had no actual beds at the moment and the Iron Warriors had even stolen all their mattresses to get at the metal springs inside! It was terribly cold and uncomfortable sleeping on the floor so these all night group cuddles were becoming more and more frequent lately, it was just a lot more comfortable snuggled together like this.

They had spread out what fabric they still possessed on the floor in a pile as an uneven makeshift mattress, mostly made of blankets and suchlike, and it was just big enough for the females to all squish together on. Augusta on the other hand was tough enough to endure sleeping on the hard metal floor by himself without discomfort and he slept alone in another room of the modest apartment (with periodic dutiful "visits" from Liling).

Egg felt very safe and warm snuggled between Mum and Mandy, it was her favourite place to be. Mum kissed the top of Egg's helmet and Egg felt blissfully loved. They really were an intensely loving and close family she had.

Egg didn't have any dedicated sleeping clothes, none of them did, and they were all currently naked to save washing for Mum. Egg was unfortunately a bed wetter, had been ever since the time she had been raped by a pedophile as a ten year old, and she wet the bed every single night.

The family was so used to it by now that they didn't even get up when she wet the bed, they just slept through it. The mattress such as it was was very difficult to wash so they simply hung the bits of blankets and fabrics up to dry each morning on a bunch of plastic cable washing lines hanging from the ceiling. It was always dry by the afternoon.

The makeshift mattress stank of urine all the time now but they simply didn't let the smell bother them. Wearing clothes to bed would simply result in them getting wet with urine, which would make more washing for mum.

Every evening they got out of all their clothes as soon as they got home with the food and mum quickly washed everything by hand in plastic buckets. Mum was amazing at washing clothes extremely quickly and it usually took her like only 10 minutes to wash everything! They then got the tall Augusta to hang everything on the ceiling clothes line (he was the only one who could reach it) and sat down to eat.

They always went to bed smelly (as the mattress made them dirty and smelly anyway) and washed themselves very thoroughly when they got up very early each morning. Augusta absolutely STANK each night, his space marine neophyte hormones gave him absolutely diabolical body odour that no amount of deodorant in the UNIVERSE seemed able to conquer! He stank so bad that even Liling stank of his appalling armpits for a while afterwards when she returned from having sex with him, in fact the entire apartment stank to high hell of him!

Egg didn't know how Liling could stand it and all the other girls had very unsuccessfully tried to nag him to wash twice a day rather than just in the morning before training! He was so stubborn sometimes!

At least the girls didn't smell so bad (apart from the smell of urine), they all wore a lot of sweet floral smelling cheap synthetic perfumes to cover up the other smells and Egg loved the smell of it. Mum in particular was always heavily perfumed, she was a slave sex worker by trade and smelled like a highly perfumed whore house.

Egg inhaled deeply through her nose, enjoying Mum's amazing fragrance. Egg immediately noticed the disquieting smell of semen on Mum's body and frowned slightly, Mum had clearly been fucked by some of the crew again while Egg was away at school today.

Egg was painfully reminded that Mum was an active sex slave on this ship. Mum never talked about it so as not to upset Egg but it was common knowledge that she was what is known as a "comfort woman" for the multitudes of almost all male crew and soldiers onboard the Bakal! Mum had absolutely no choice in this and neither did she get paid, she was a SLAVE, a poor lowly sex slave!

Mum was a very very beautiful woman, that's why she was used for sex rather than slave labor. She was a ridiculously busty woman, a gorgeous brunette who was blessed by her god Slaanesh with a passive psychic aura that constantly excited lust in other people. The children of the crèche had grown up around Mum so they had developed a resistance to this maddening aura, but most men (and more than a few women) found Mum to be absolutely irresistible.

Mum took her role in life very well all things considered. She had originally been a member of some hill tribe in a tiny village out in some isolated region of an Imperium civilised world. She had been only a teenager when the Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson had personally led a slave raid on her village and liked the look of her. She had been extremely brutally raped and had not coped well with her new life as a slave.

Mum had converted to worship Slaanesh after a few years of growing discontentment with how the Emperor of the Imperium never answered her prayers, and Slaanesh had helped her greatly in finding some joy and pleasure in her brutal servitude. Ultimately Slaanesh had actually saved her from going completely mad from her horrible existence!

The entire crèche was determined to eventually save up enough money to purchase Mum's freedom from her lawful owner, the Night Lords Chaos Lord's sister Wendy Sevenson. Wendy was demanding the outrageous price of 1 BILLION Imperial credits to purchase Mum and grant her freedom! But the Iron Warriors had enslaved Mum as a sex slave despite not owning her anyway, so Egg now knew that it was futile buying Mum her freedom. Even if they bought her off the Night Lords, the next chaos faction to swoop in and acquire Egg would just enslave Mum again anyway, this was just your inevitable fate if you had the misfortune of being an extremely beautiful woman in the clutches of chaos!

Egg put these horrible thoughts of despair to rest, she might currently be powerless to help her Mum, but that would change once she Mastered her powers at the end of her decade long chaos sorceress apprenticeship! Once she was able to safely remove her helmet permanently Egg would have the power to make sure that no one abused Mum ever again!

Egg calmed down with effort and just enjoyed the warm cuddles of the people she loved. With Augusta currently in the apartment with them they were untouchable, the non-space marine men on board were not suicidal enough to try to rape the hulking 7 foot tall almost-space marine's MOTHER when he was present! And even the adult chaos space marines (despite being currently bigger than Augusta) had enough respect for their own ranks to refrain from sexually assaulting each other's crèche mothers (at least not in front of each other), they just didn't do that shit to each other!

Mum's soft skin was silky smooth from the beauty treatments the whore house used on her and felt absolutely wonderful to snuggle. Egg especially loved putting her back up against Mum's warm belly being spooned, it was just so super comfy.

In front of Egg was Mandy's well muscled back. Mandy's dad had been a traitor Imperial Navy rating from House Goliath on the Imperial hive world of Necromunda. House Goliath was an extremely well muscled ethnic group and Mandy had inherited a naturally burly physique. She was a bully to other girls and Egg had a very close but somewhat masochistic relationship with Mandy, loving her but also fearing her.

Mandy was not as comfortable to snuggle as Mum was but it still felt wonderful to be cuddled up against her.

Mandy reached a hand back and grabbed hold of Egg's leg just above the knee. Egg's eyes went wide! Mandy gave Egg a few moments to contemplate what was about to happen before the squeezing started!

Egg shrieked with laughter, the spot above the knee was TERRIBLY ticklish! She squirmed frantically, sandwiched tightly between Mum and Mandy, unable to escape!

"If she wets herself this early I will get VERY cross!" Mum warned Mandy.

Mandy immediately decreased the intensity of the squeezes but didn't stop completely, giving a new squeeze only every few seconds, just enough to keep Egg giggling without wetting herself.

Egg had always been an extremely ticklish girl and her older siblings had been absolutely diabolically inventive in exploiting this fact about her. They had invented things like Augusta's patented "atomic death tickles", Violet's surprise side pokes and Mandy's "Exterminatus knee squeeze attack"! As the runt of the crèche Egg had been absolutely tormented growing up. But this was just normal for any chaos crèche, the littlest member was always on the receiving end of the bulk of the sadistic bullying from the bigger ones.

Egg jumped with each new squeeze of her knee, this was absolute TORTURE! Mandy was an extremely sadistic sister who delighted in tormenting Egg like this. Egg hated it but also loved it at the same time, like most crèche runts Egg had developed into a masochist, associating torture from siblings with love.

When you grow up being excessively tormented by playful siblings, masochism was just inevitable really. It was just the cultural duty of the older brothers and sisters to make the lives of their crèche runts a living hell of tickles, arm slaps, Ork burns, "why are you hitting yourself", and a million other physical acts of bullying. Egg had learned to love her sadistic treatment.

This was just how life was in the lost and the damned.

...

Egg hissed in pain as the chaos sorcerer she was apprenticed to gave her another stroke of the lash.

"You know that you can do better than that, you WILL do better than that! I don't care if I have to flog you all day long, get it RIGHT!" Mr Scary bellowed at her.

Egg yelped in fear and dismay and redoubled her efforts to perfectly bend her mind into the 71 dimensions of conceptual space this sadistic exercise demanded of her! The only way to get the right answer was by putting your mind into an absolutely excruciating position to "see" the answer!

She promptly failed yet again and got another beating.

The mean chaos sorcerer had a name that Egg could never pronounce, so she just called him Mr Scary. He was absolutely ruthless in his attempts at educating Egg to control her powers safely! He was just so MEAN!

He was a Chaos Space Marine with psychic powers who was apparently many thousands of years old, a ruthless tyrant who trained promising psykers to maximise the potential of their powers.

Egg spent at least 3 hours a day under the cruel tutelage of Mr Scary, and then still had to go to normal school on top of that! She especially hated the advanced mathematics she was forced to learn at normal school, it was needed for her psychic training!

She was scared of the whip and in terrible pain, even her normal masochistic tendencies balked at Mr Scary's ability to inflict such astonishing amounts of pain. She screamed with mental agony as the sheer power of her fear and adrenaline forced her mind to adopt the excruciatingly painful 71 dimension shape that Mr Scary demanded!

Mr Scary ruthlessly made her keep her quaking mind in the unnatural position far longer than she thought her sanity could bare and he injected her with some psychoactive drugs that caused her neural pathways to permanently reshape agonisingly.

"Very good Egg", Mr Scary told her as she cried her eyes out and vomited from the terrible pain after finishing the exercise.

She was given an injection to ease her terrible nausea and was then immediately forced to do another even harder exercise! She hesitated until the pain of his terrible whip exceeded even the pain of her mental pain and she frantically dove into the lesser of the two terrible pains and desperately broke and reformed her mind architecture!

This was, she had been told, the most painful part of her long apprenticeship. Her entire mind had to be completely broken down and rebuilt into a form that was actually capable of containing her awesome Alpha Plus powers. It was absolutely hellish and was only achieved with a combination of agonising mind exercises and a regime of brutal drugs.

Once it was over she would be extremely resistant to the usual perils of the warp, all but immune to unwanted daemonic possession, and able to contain and control her godlike powers without accidentally destroying any spacecraft she was on.

Until the day that she had been completely reshaped, her psychic nullifying helmet would remain on her at all times outside of emergency battle deployment.

After what felt like an eternity of floggings and crying, the day's exercises were finally over. She felt absolutely wretched. Her mind was so stretched that it now felt looser than the anus of an inmate in a Slaanesh prison!

It really was a wonder that she hadn't gone mad!

Mr Scary then injected her with something absolutely WONDERFUL and all the pain and sickness vanished like a bad dream. The sudden lack of pain was orgasmic, the simple absence of pain right now was better than any other pleasure!

Egg squealed with delight as Mr Scary gave her a synthetic glucose lollipop. It was an astonishingly generous gift and it was all hers! She hugged Mr Scary's power armoured leg in gratitude and happily skipped off to normal school sucking the yummy sugary lollipop.

She skipped happily into the dedicated school area for the countless thousands of human and mutant children on the Bakal.

The school was not a building as such, it was more of a heavily policed area of rooms, decks and corridors similar to much of the rest of the ship. Armed forces of heavily armed burly mutant soldiers kept a ruthless watch to keep the children in and the pedophiles out, making it a very safe place to keep the highly valuable Alpha Plus during the day.

Egg was happily greeted by the mutant guards, they had a lot of solidarity for their fellow mutants. Egg shyly returned the greeting and the massive mutants chuckled at her shyness and let her through into the school.

The moment that Egg was out of sight of the mutant guards, a human bully stole her lollipop!

Egg grimly accepted that she wouldn't get the lollipop back off the older bigger child, but she was cheered up when an even bigger bully stole the lollipop from the first bully. That lollipop would find it's way into the possession of steadily bigger bullies before it was finally all gone!

Egg gazed around at the steadily barer school, the Iron Warriors had stolen yet more metal furniture for repairs. She was terribly disappointed to see that all the play ground equipment was now gone! She had loved those swing sets, slippery slides and horsies on giant springs!

All the desks and chairs and lockers were gone, so were the crappy school computers and all the metal white boards. Even the class room doors were gone now! The water fountains and stainless steel toilets were thankfully still here but they would probably be the next victims of the metal shortage.

Egg was still looking around in dismay when a bunch of bullies grabbed her.

"The metal shortage is all YOUR fault, thanks to you we have no playground equipment!" The biggest of the bullies shouted at her.

Egg squealed apologies as the other bullies agreed with the first and shouted abuse at her. The bullies didn't accept her apologies and beat her up until a heavily armed mutant patrol came to investigate the noise and shot two of the bullies dead for threatening the physical safety of the pricelessly valuable Alpha Plus!

The rest of the bullies fled for their lives as heavy gunfire followed them down the corridor, hitting a third bully in the back and killing three innocent bystanders caught in the line of fire!

Egg numbly surveyed the 6 dead children on the floor of the corridor, blinking in shock! Those bullies would not have killed her, surely the school guards could have found a nonlethal method of driving off some schoolyard bullies!?

Egg gazed at the child murdering guards in mute horror. Rather than finding the brutal murder of 6 children significant, the guards instead fussed over Egg with a first aid kit. They completely ignored the moans of the dozen or so wounded bystanders who had also caught bullets as though they didn't matter, NOTHING mattered to them except the safety of their psychic super weapon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3D

Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman cursed as the Night Lord and Iron Warrior fleets entered the perpetual warp rift that was the Maelstrom. With regret he ordered his Inquisitorial Retribution class Battleship "Dictator of Righteousness" to turn about right at the very edge of the first outlying warp rifts. Following the chaos worshippers into their own hellish domain was not advisable with their current ship.

Horatio sent Astropathic reports to his superiors scattered in Inquisitorial Bastions all around the planets surrounding the Maelstrom and requested their aid and advice. It would take some time before he got a reply this far out.

This was a very serious problem to his efforts to destroy Egg Sevenson. As long as the Chaos Worshippers remained in the the nightmarish domain of the Maelstrom they were effectively out of reach of the Imperium of Man. Horatio was absolutely terrified that Egg would stay permanently inside the Maelstrom now until her training was completed!

He desperately needed some way of getting Egg out of the Maelstrom, but how?

The problem with the Maelstrom was that the chaos gods directly controlled it and did not take kindly to ships of the Imperium of Man entering their domains. The place was absolutely infested with Orks (Khorne adored Orks), Hrud (Nurgle loved these filthy creatures) and a range of other xenos creatures that the chaos gods looked kindly upon, but that most certainly didn't include the Inquisition!

The ship's of the traitor legions would have no trouble whatsoever in being welcomed by the gods that controlled the Maelstrom, chaos space marines were the beloved darlings of the chaos gods.

If Horatio were a much more radical inquisitor then he would have simply hired the services of chaos worshipping pirates to grant him and his retinue passage safely into the Maelstrom, the chaos gods would let a ship full of their worshippers through regardless of whether it harboured the Inquisitor or not.

Horatio however was not a radical who used chaos to fight chaos and would not corrupt himself in such acts.

The Inquisition however DID contain some among their number who WERE radical enough to do just this and right now the entire Imperium had desperate need of these dangerous radicals!

***...

Eduardo Garcia frothed at the mouth gibbering like a lunatic as he carved yet more chaos runes into the wall of his Inquisitorial prison cell. He simultaneously sang hymns to the Immortal God-Emperor as he worshipped the chaos gods.

His Inquisition colleagues called him mad, and they were absolutely right!

Oh yes he was mad, absolutely out of his mind! He was mad because it was his duty to the Emperor to be mad, it was for the sake of the survival of the Imperium that he worshipped the chaos gods!

Eduardo howled the 1001 blessings to the entire pantheon of every single chaos god and daemon in existence, he was extremely careful to worship absolutely all of them! His supernatural 8 pointed star mark of chaos undivided glowed red as blood on his chest as he poured out praise and worship to the delighted chaos gods.

Eduardo was a giant contradiction in terms that his fellow inquisitors were not entirely sure what to do with. He was simultaneously a loyal imperial inquisitor and a marked chaos champion of chaos undivided! In short he was a chaos champion who was utterly unquestionably devoted and loyal to the imperium of man.

This massive contradiction in terms was possible because Eduardo Garcia was a member of the radical inquisitor faction known as the Oblationists. The Oblationists believed that chaos was utterly damning yet at the same time they believed that only by fully sacrificing themselves to damnation could the truly righteous save their beloved Imperium from the many threats it faced! It was exactly because he was a loyal and righteous hero that Eduardo must give up his very soul so that others may be spared!

His puritanical Inquisitor colleagues had captured him and comprehensively interrogated him for heresy. They had found him to be an obvious heretic but also found him to be equally obviously unshakeably loyal to the Imperium and the Emperor.

Being unsure exactly what to do with him the other inquisitors had simply locked him away in a cell deep within the maximum security wing of "Jarred's Asteroid", a secret Inquisitorial Bastion that contained an absolutely gargantuan prison for heretics.

Eduardo had been in this cell for ten years now and he was fairly certain that they would never ever let him out as long as he still lived. He knew that he deserved to be locked up at the very least and he humbly accepted his punishment, it was necessary for his beloved Imperium that he be locked away to protect mankind from his taint.

Eduardo was just about to begin another hymn, this time to all the Imperial saints, when the thick metal shutter in front of his bulletproof window raised up with a clatter, giving Eduardo a clear view into the visitors room on the other side of the 3 foot thick armoured glass window. Eduardo jubilantly greeted his visitors in the Emperor's name.

The visitors room contained an entire gathering of his fellow inquisitors, all of them puritans including 3 Lord Inquisitors and a number of very important members of the Ordo Hereticus. Eduardo knew all of these men and women by name and had worked with them for years before he became an Oblationist.

Eduardo greeted them all by name and praised them all for the fine work that each of them did to protect the Imperium from its enemies. They all reciprocated greetings with him, he was one of their own so was treated with far greater warmth and politeness than they would with a non-Inquisitor.

Without preamble Hoffman the Alpha Plus hunter spoke.

"The Imperium has great need of you Eduardo, are you willing to do your duty to the God-Emperor?" Horatio Hoffman asked.

"I am offended that you even feel the need to ask! I gave up my very soul for the Emperor and I will die to do my duty to the Imperium! None take their duty more seriously than I!" Eduardo proclaimed with absolute conviction.

"I am grateful to hear that. One of my targets has fallen into the clutches of the traitor legions and been taken into the Maelstrom." Hoffman said gravely.

Eduardo balked and spluttered, "the vile traitor marines have gotten hold of an Alpha Plus! Emperor preserve us! Whatever you need me to do I will do it, tell me everything you know!"

***...

Warsmith Victus Ironboot of the Steel Brethren faction of the Iron Warriors chaos space marine legion cursed as the hated Night Lords found his flagship "the Bakal" yet again. No matter how well he hid his ship in the crazy warp storms of the Maelstrom he just couldn't shake off his pursuers!

The constant bombardment had blasted so many chunks out of the Bakal that the metal shortage for the repairs was now reaching breaking point. He even had his men knocking out walls throughout the ship now just to provide more metal for vital repairs!

His once proud Flagship was now like a skeleton, every bit of metal that could be safely salvaged was being fed into the eternal hunger of the smelters to repair the incessant damage. And the metal that could be safely removed would completely run out an hour from now at the present rate!

If he couldn't shake the Night Lords within the next hour then he would be forced to negotiate terms of surrender. The Night Lords only wanted to get back their Alpha Plus and her crèche, they would most likely spare the lives of the Iron Warriors if they just gave her back. Victus knew that the only reason they were all still alive was because Egg was still alive on board, if Victus had the Alpha Plus shot out of spite then he would never escape with his life!

Victus liked staying alive, so on the whole it was a lot safer just to give Egg Sevenson back to the Night Lords.

Victus cursed and opened a communications channel to the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum, they had won curse them!

The unbearably smug face of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson filled the entire screen and Victus hung his head in bitter defeat.

"Take her and her damn crèche, you have won damn you! Just spare our lives!" Victus said bitterly.

The smug bastard smiled ear to ear and he eagerly agreed to spare them on the condition that they join his warband and swear oaths of loyalty to him. Victus had no choice but to agree.

***...

Reinstated radical Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia directed his borrowed Retribution class Battleship "Dictator of Righteousness" into the rolling warp storms of the Maelstrom with no resistance whatsoever from the chaos gods.

The mighty Inquisitorial battleship had been completely recrewed with chaos worshippers that Eduardo had carefully selected from the grim dungeons and torture chambers of "Jarred's Asteroid", the massive Inquisitorial Bastion that had housed Eduardo himself for ten long years. These heretics had been so completely brutalised and broken by the inquisition that they now fearfully obeyed all orders any inquisitor gave them without question.

Eduardo now looked the part in a master crafted suit of Inquisitorial Power Armour, bedecked all over in symbols of his office as a dreaded Inquisitor. The chaos crew was so utterly psychologically conditioned that the mere sight of Eduardo in his uniform of office made them wet themselves in terror and obey his every command unquestioningly.

The Dictator of Righteousness was absolutely filled to capacity with people and weapons, an entire army just in case it was needed. 3 million worshippers of chaos in total now called this ship home and all of them had been chosen for their combat abilities and imperial or chaos military experience. They were the best available out of the over 1 billion heretics housed inside the core of the 200 kilometre wide asteroid bastion, more than adequate for the task required of them.

Jarred's Asteroid was located near the South East edge of the Maelstrom and hidden in the middle of an asteroid cluster around an uninhabited star whose intense solar emissions obscured radio signals that might give away the Bastions position. It was utterly top secret and known to none outside the Inquisition. It was a dedicated prison for holding heretics captured from the surrounding sectors of the south eastern border of the Maelstrom, including not only imperial citizens but also masses of the lost and the damned originally born on the daemon worlds of the Maelstrom.

Traitor imperial navy men rubbed shoulders with the mutant crewmen of captured chaos ships to crew the Dictator of Righteousness, just as traitor imperial guardsmen shared ranks with battle hardened mutant hoards to provide Eduardo with his massive armies.

The chaos gods warmly welcomed Eduardo and the other chaos worshippers into their chaotic domain, no matter what their politics were, ALL worshippers of the chaos gods were welcomed here, even if they were Oblationist inquisitors!

Eduardo prayed fervently to the chaos gods and commanded his 3 million pawns to do the same. They needed to generate a frenzy of worship to attract enough favour for Eduardo to divine the location of Egg Sevenson.

"Worship harder, by order of the Inquisition!" Eduardo commanded over an intercom to the entire ship when the progress was slow.

The crew wailed in fear and threw themselves into a frenzy of emotional worship of the entire chaos pantheon and Eduardo felt the gaze of undivided draw to him.

"Gods of chaos, your worshippers ask the location of Egg Sevenson." Eduardo screamed in invocation.

The chaos gods were deeply conflicted by this request and refused to just hand over their prized Alpha Plus.

"We are not stupid you know Inquisitor. We welcome your worship but don't think that you can outwit us!" Tzeentch's voice tittered mockingly in Eduardo's mind.

Hmm Eduardo thought, maybe this would be more complicated than he originally thought!

***...

Egg Sevenson squealed with joy to see Violet and Patrick! She hadn't seen them in almost 6 months!

They had both grown so much! Especially Patrick.

Violet was holding Patrick in her arms and was accompanied by a man who was probably her biological father Sigmund Smith, an extremely attractive blonde woman who was obviously her often talked about but never before seen nanny slave/best friend Pamela, and unfortunately also present was the massive daemonic form of the Daemon Princess TigerLily.

The blonde woman's eyes went wide at the sight of Egg and she visibly trembled with excitement waiting for Egg to cover the distance to reach her. It was weird and a bit unsettling.

TigerLily chuckled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly Pamela transformed from a scantily dressed blonde woman into a black clad terrible Callidus Assassin!

The assassin looked at her black clad arms in horror as Violet and Sigmund yelled in absolute dismay! Quick as lightning the assassin realised that her cover was blown and she hurled herself at Egg with truly astonishing speed! Egg only just had time to scream before the assassin woman was stabbing her, but the blow never fell. At the last possible nanosecond a teleport beam flashed around the assassin and she was gone!

Egg wet herself in terror as everyone around her screamed. TigerLily was laughing so hard that she had fallen over on the floor as Violet and Sigmund wailed!

"What happened to poor Pamela, what did you do to her!" Violet screamed in her birdlike voice at TigerLily.

"Oh my dear daughter, it was not "I" who replaced Sigmund's fucktoy with a Callidus Assassin, I merely exposed her true form." TigerLily smirked, blinking away daemonic tears of laughter.

"WHAT!? But where is my best friend the REAL Pamela, oh Slaanesh please tell me that she is not dead!" Violet wailed in absolute distress.

TigerLily howled with laughter and took a while to get a word out. When she finally did, Egg and Violet both wanted to kill the evil bitch!

"That WAS the Pamela that was your "best friend" you fool, you never even met the original Pamela that the assassin replaced! The Callidus Assassin murdered your father's favourite sex slave Pamela 6 months ago, took her place mere hours before you entered your father's custody! She spent 6 months deliberately befriending you just so she could gain access to Egg, using a relic of the Dark Age of Technology to fool your psychic powers! She was NEVER your friend, it was all a lie to assassinate Egg! I was onto her right from the very start!" TigerLily said howling with cruel laughter.

"You deliberately let it go on for SIX MONTHS when you KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!? Why, WHY? What possible reason could you have for not apprehending her 6 months ago!?" Violet screamed through outraged tears of grief, pain and betrayal.

"Because it was FUNNY!" TigerLily said with sick delight and roared with daemonic laughter.

Every night lord space marine in the room roared with rage and opened fire on the treacherous Daemon Princess with their bolters until the chuckling sociopathic daemon fled the room bleeding daemonic ichor pursued by outraged chaos marines!

Violet and her father were absolutely inconsolable with grief, they had both absolutely LOVED Pamela! For 6 long months they had had so much delight in her company as a beloved family member! This was beyond SICK!

Egg and the rest of the crèche desperately hugged their wailing sister.

"6 months, SIX MONTHS! All because it was FUNNY!" Violet whimpered over and over again, her sanity driven right to the edge by TigerLily's latest sick "joke".

The daemon princess of Tzeentch was the most evil person Egg had ever had the misfortune of knowing, and in the forces of chaos the title of "most evil" came up against some pretty stiff competition! She was the sort of person who thought that dead puppies were funny, the sort of person who found it hilarious when a baby died of starvation! Just absolutely SICK!

Violet and her father were still crying with emotional pain when the grumbling Night Lords space marines returned to the room, apparently TigerLily had successfully evaded them.

One of the Night Lords walked up to the crèche and gave them all a cuddle to comfort them. They recognised the armour instantly, it was Mark/Mary, a Slaanesh worshipping chaos space marine who was a transsexual.

Mary (as he/she preferred to be addressed) was one of the few Night Lords that Egg had any respect for. Mary had been born as a boy but wanted to be a girl, it was a bit odd but Slaanesh took all sorts and as a self proclaimed Slaanesh worshipper Egg dutifully accepted Mary's oddity.

Mary certainly acted the part of a girl and did stuff like cuddle you when you were sad and joined in with girly activities like baby showers and shopping trips. She was the only Chaos Space marine that Egg had ever met (apart from her big brother Augusta) who actually genuinely cared about Egg as a little girl rather than as a super weapon.

The crèche (except Augusta who was repelled by Mary) accepted Mary's cuddles and together they all patiently comforted the weeping Violet.

When Violet had calmed down sufficiently Mary gently led them all into the throne room of the chaos lord.

It was an absolutely giant room, as big as a mighty chaos cathedral, large beyond any obvious need apart from feeding the Chaos Lord's equally massive ego. It was full of all sorts of furniture and equipment but was dominated by a massive command throne with an equally massive Chaos Lord sitting on it.

The room was completely swarming with people, most of them wretched looking slaves and fearful looking servants of various roles. A terrified looking Dark Mechanicum Tech priest was chained by the neck to the foot of the throne with a long chain, and a gaggle of naked concubines reclined provocatively around the foot of the throne awaiting the pleasure of the chaos lord.

Egg shuddered at the sight of these concubines, poor Mum had once been one of them!

Standing next to the throne was the Chaos Lord's sister, the chaos champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson. Wendy was wearing far too much makeup and far too little clothing, clearly dolled up as much as possible for Mum's sake. She was a pretty petite woman with shoulder length hair that was currently dyed bright pink but was naturally brunette. On her face on her right cheek her champion's mark of Slaanesh glowed with a faint pink light.

Mum gazed at Wendy with open mouthed desire and Egg discreetly squeezed Mum's hand, reminding her to stay strong in the face of her highly unfaithful estranged wife. Mum came back to herself and steeled herself to resist simply going crawling back into the toxic relationship.

Egg's biological father, the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, pointed to his own lap and said, "come here beloved daughter."

Egg shivered with fear but dared not defy the terrible chaos lord. She slowly and fearfully walked up to the throne and climbed up and sat in the armoured despot's lap.

He looked at "his super weapon" greedily, seeing his own daughter as priceless and precious for all the WRONG reasons. In those eyes Egg saw maybe a dim ember of something approximating healthy fatherly love, but that ember was completely outshone by a raging inferno of desire to possess her as a weapon! The old tyrant had thousands of daughters borne to almost every woman on the ship, the only reason why he valued "this" particular daughter was because she was an Alpha Plus!

"Hello father", Egg squeaked fearfully, feeling intensely unsafe on the psychopath's lap.

The chaos lord beamed at her delightedly and placed a massive armoured hand on her back gently, holding her like she was the most precious thing he had ever owned (which she was).

The violent despot had won back his prize and now the whole galaxy would fear him!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4D

The Inquisitorial battleship Dictator of Righteousness was received fearfully by the chaos worshipping pirate base of Theta Derdark.

Theta Derdark was a tiny moon orbiting a gassy ice giant which itself orbited around a cold brown dwarf star. The ice giant that Theta Derdark orbited was nowhere near anything like the habitable temperature zone of the feeble chilly star and was not that far off absolute zero in temperature.

The only warmth of any kind on the tiny moon was the warmth generated by the pirates technology, using standard deuterium plasma fusion generators for power to run the settlement's heating systems. The only reason that anyone lived here was because all the better places were taken.

The pirates had originally been Imperial privateers on the payroll of an Imperial governor just outside the Maelstrom, but a change in politics had seen them chased out of Imperial space by the Imperial Navy. They had taken refuge in the Maelstrom but had found that every world worth taking was already claimed by much stronger groups, so they had claimed this miserable place for want of anywhere better.

Eduardo Garcia had very deliberately chosen Theta Derdark because it was so weak and easy to intimidate, the tiny pirate ships were absolutely no match for the mighty Retribution class Battleship "Dictator of Righteousness". If they had any information whatsoever then Inquisitor Garcia would extract it.

Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia and his retinue of heavily armed elite soldiers marched through the chilly streets of the underground pirate base, sending the poverty stricken locals fleeing for safety. One of Eduardo's massive mutant soldiers kicked down the door to the pirate king's presidential office and the Inquisitor marched in like he owned the place.

The King of Theta Derdark yelped with terror at the sight of a power armour clad Inquisitor with the full badges of official status standing inside his presidential office, the King had been born in the Imperium and knew exactly what an Inquisitor was and how terrible their wrath!

The King begged for mercy, clearly expecting the Inquisitor to burn him at the stake for heresy.

Eduardo smiled cruelly and said, "what is mercy? I have no understanding of the word. You will tell me everything I want to know, whether willingly or not!"

***...

"I do NOT accept TEETH as a form of currency you stupid Ork!" Wendy was shouting at a xenos merchant over a communications monitor.

Egg sighed, she was SO sick of listening to Wendy's dodgy trade deals!

Just as Egg and the others had feared, Mum had gone crawling back to Wendy. Mum was saying the usual shit like "she's changed for REAL this time" and "I want to give my marriage another chance". It was so tiring!

Wendy was certainly putting on a good act of repentance this time, but Egg didn't trust her. You can't just hold extremely public auditions for "the next wife", testing thousands of skanks and whores in bed to see how they compared to Mum, just because Mum had been absent for TWO MONTHS, and then expect your wife to overlook that sort of behaviour!

At least that is if Mum had any sense whatsoever when it comes to relationships! Unfortunately Mum had a common sense blind spot when it came to Wendy and kept returning no matter how bad Wendy was for her.

Even now Mum was sitting gazing at Wendy with lovesick smitten eyes, completely in love with the unfaithful lesbian. Mum was so silly sometimes.

"You give us da guns and we give ya da teef!" The Ork merchant bellowed back at Wendy over the communications screen.

Egg wished that someone would at least give the Orks elocution lessons, they were so jarring to listen to!

The combined fleet of Night Lords and Iron Warriors was currently in orbit of the ridiculously named Ork planet of Smashabashastompa, attempting to trade with the moronic creatures. The Orks were extremely friendly to anyone selling them guns but they seemed to expect arms dealers to take absurd forms of currency!

Egg was amused by the Orks, but could only take so much of listening to them bartering with Wendy!

Egg looked at the mountains of toys that she had been given by Wendy in an attempt to bribe her to cooperate. Massive plastic doll houses big enough to house the homeless were set up for her in a dedicated play area of the gigantic cathedral-like room that was Wendy's work office!

Dolls and plush toys of all shapes and sizes were set up before Egg invitingly. Tea party sets, toy ovens, a complete extravagant wardrobe of dolls clothes and dolls shoes, all of it was hers now! Egg had drooled over the toys and couldn't help herself but play with them.

The now one year old Patrick was crawling all through the play area, putting everything he could find in his mouth as the bewildered nanny slaves kept taking away things small enough for him to choke on. Violet was trying to put the squirming crawling baby into dolls outfits that were big enough for him and giggling at the results. The mutant baby was currently dressed in a bright pink floral dolls dress and looked adorable!

Egg was suddenly hit in the face by an extremely soft plush toy and looked at Mandy who poked out her tongue. Egg promptly returned fire with thrown plush toys of her own and a giggling plush toy war erupted until Wendy got accidentally hit in the back of the head with a teddy bear.

The Ork on the screen promptly asked to buy the projectile teddy bear as Egg and Mandy hid in a dolls house from the annoyed Chaos Champion. Wendy crawled in after them with supernatural speed and caught them both, giving them both a spanking with supernatural strength for such a small woman, her strength and speed the result of a recent Chaos Gift Slaanesh had given her!

Egg and Mandy rubbed their smarting backsides as Wendy returned to her trade negotiations with the Ork merchant. They settled down to a new game of dolls inside the huge doll house they were hiding in, making sure they didn't annoy Wendy this time.

Wendy was a different kind of Chaos Champion from the kind normally seen on the battlefield, she used money and greed as her weapon of choice and had been blessed by Slaanesh with an astonishing ability to make money through corrupt business dealings. She was the chaos lord's chief money maker to keep his fleets funded and supplied and could probably sell ice to a Valhallan!

Wendy absolutely surrounded herself with wealth but was simultaneously a terrible miser. She was greed in human form, only spending money on either investments or on her own pleasures unless compelled by others to give money.

Egg was not sure which of Wendy's business endeavours were the worst, but the list included "investment charities" which fed the starving but only in order to make 4 times as much in return, or bartering merchants right down to a pittance and then robbing them later to get back all of said pittance so the merchants were left with nothing (using a third party robber that couldn't be traced back to her), and of course it included a massive slave trade business!

Wendy had fallen in love with Mum (who was her sex slave) and liked her so much that she had married her before Egg had hatched from her egg. Mum's psychic lust aura drove Wendy absolutely wild like no one else could and the stuff the pair got up to in the bedroom was absolutely filthy!

The objective difference between Mum being Wendy's sex slave and being Wendy's wife was hazy at best, but the biggest difference was that a wife had enough emotional leverage to get away with being estranged from Wendy. If they ever got divorced then Mum would go back to being just another slave of Wendy's and simply be put back to work in the sex industry or sold to someone else.

Mum could not say no to having sex with Wendy whether she was a slave or a wife, but that was just physical stuff that Wendy could do with anyone. What Wendy really wanted was true emotional connection with a real relationship, and you can't just force a slave to provide that.

At the end of the day the wicked miser wanted to be loved, which was her biggest redeeming feature. Wendy was definitely towards the evil end of the good-evil spectrum, but still had some genuine humanity and sparks of goodness left in her that the chaos gods had not smothered fully.

The game of dolls with Mandy and Egg went well until Patrick crawled over and slobbered on everything with his baby spit! He was just OBSESSED with putting the colourful toys in his mouth!

Grossed out by the baby spit on all the toys, the girls evacuated from the giant doll house as the nanny slaves attempted to clean up the slobber on all the toys. Egg and Mandy instead ran up to Mum on the luxurious couch she was seductively reclining on and snuggled up to her happily.

Mum put an arm around each girl and lovingly cuddled her daughters on either side of her. Mum was gazing devotedly at Wendy, proudly wearing her replacement wedding ring on her finger (the Iron warriors had stolen the original wedding ring off her finger), proudly letting everyone know that she was the proud wife of Wendy once more.

Mum was not a strict lesbian like Wendy was, in fact Mum was not fussy at all about who or what she was willing to sleep with. Mum was a devout Slaanesh worshipper who seemed to be sexually attracted to everything in the known universe, a terminal sex addict with absolutely no standards or scruples whatsoever when it came to raw physical acts of sex.

Slaanesh worshippers like Mum and Wendy did not put much value on physical sex acts, having sex with other people was not considered cheating (in fact it was practically a religious requirement for Slaanesh worshippers). What Mum and Wendy took much more seriously was EMOTIONAL faithfulness in a relationship, sex was just sex but romance and emotional connection was seen as absolutely sacred!

What Wendy had done that was so unforgivable was try to find a new wife to replace Mum on an emotional level, holding public auditions for the role shamelessly! 4 months ago Wendy had tested out thousands of potential replacement women for Mum before realising that Mum was actually what she wanted all along! But by then the damage to the relationship had already been done.

All of it just because Mum and the crèche had been taken into protective custody after an assassination attempt on Egg's life and Wendy had been unable to contact Mum for 2 months and just got sick of waiting!

Mum had absolutely exploded when she found out and had wanted a divorce, seeing a return to her previous sex industry role as preferable to having her heart so badly broken! Wendy had talked Mum into delaying divorce and the pair had been simply estranged for 4 months.

Poor Mum had spent 2 of those 4 months crying heartbroken tears and had been completely emotionally messed up. The crèche kids had been messed up too to be honest, in betraying Mum Wendy had betrayed all of them.

And now when Mum was finally getting over Wendy and moving on with her life, Wendy had shamelessly grovelled for Mum to give the marriage another try and stupid Mum had gone crawling back to her!

Wendy had then spent a fortune of her ill gotten gains to bribe the entire crèche into not talking Mum out of the marriage! The thing's that people will do for love huh, even evil people like Wendy.

Egg and Mandy squabbled with each other for Mum's attention as Mum in turn tried to focus on what Wendy was doing. In the end both Egg and Mandy made so much noise that they interrupted the unethical trade deal with the Orks and Wendy gave them both another spanking.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was extremely annoyed as she spanked the brats yet again, time was money and the little brats had cost her a fortune with every delay in closing the deal!

Wendy felt extremely unappreciated as her brother the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson once again made Wendy deal with the money while he got to do all the fame and glory stuff! Wendy was absolutely sick of being treated like a cross between a money pot and a paper pushing shit kicker!

Luke might be good at killing people but he was a poor financial planner who had no clue how to actually run the financial aspects of a massive fleet. People had to get paid, plunder had to be sold, repairs had to be paid for. Countless thousands of things needed to be done to keep a mighty fleet and it's armies running and ALL of those things cost money, a HUGE amount of money in fact!

Wendy had spent her entire life keeping her stupid brother and his stupid space marines out of financial and administrative ruin!

Luke and Wendy were both surviving members of a truly gigantic original crèche made up of scores of chaos children. Over the long centuries their crèche brothers and sisters had sadly dropped like flies and their crèche was now getting relatively few in number.

The most recent crèche sibling to die had been their poor sister Alyssa, vaporised to ash by a firestorm frigate opening fire with it's lance cannon on the hive city she was staying in! Wendy dearly missed her sister so much, centuries together suddenly at an end!

The crèche Luke and Wendy had grown up in was now over 300 years old, at least what's left of it was. Together this crèche made up the core of the Sevenson Royal family, and together their crèche had risen to power in an orgy of blood and violence. Luke and Wendy together ruled their crèche, Luke was the muscle and Wendy was the brains behind that actually organised everything.

Wendy had a disturbingly close relationship with her brother Luke. In fact she was currently pregnant to Luke! He had impregnated almost every woman on the damn ship already and couldn't even keep his cum out of his own sister!

Despite her petite appearance Wendy was heavily pregnant, the appearance of a flat belly was a supernatural gift of Slaanesh that bent and folded space inside Wendy's body, letting her fit an unnatural amount of "stuff" inside her tiny petite body. She not only had a baby hidden inside her spacial folding, but also her massive daemonic muscles that gave her her strength and speed, if she were to conform to normal space curvature then she would be the size of a space marine with all of her daemonic muscles!

Wendy was a type of chaos champion that was rarely seen but absolutely essential to the forces of chaos, an Administrative Chaos Champion who actually did all the real work!

Every Chaos Lord worth his salt had at least one Wendy type champion to do the tedious work involved in organising and financing the running of their fleets and domains. Without the Wendy's of the galaxy pushing paper then every one of Abaddon the Despoiler's black crusades would have not even made it outside of the eye of Terror before the ships ran out of fuel and the crew mutinied because they had not been paid!

Wendy was the fat spider who sat right in the middle of a corrupt web of finances and payrolls. SHE was the one who made sure that everyone got paid on time, SHE was the one who bought and ordered every single bullet and every last drop of fuel. Without Wendy this entire fleet simply would not function!

Right now instead of spending quality time with her newly reconciled yummy wife Octavia, Wendy was having to peddle Luke's spoils of war to some moronic Orks! It just wasn't fair!

"We give ya LOTS of teef for da nukes!" The Ork merchant offered in what was apparently a very generous offer, distracting Wendy from her angry thoughts.

"You can take your teeth and shove them up your ass! I don't want your fucking teeth, they are worthless to me! I want gold, human currencies, precious stones, stuff like that! Humans don't trade in teeth!" Wendy screamed at the Ork in rage.

"Why ya want dat worthless stuff?" The Ork merchant asked incredulously.

Wendy was rapidly reaching the end of her patience with this stupid xenos, Orks had to be the DUMBEST fucking spacefaring race in the entire galaxy! Why did SHE have to deal with this!

It just wasn't FAIR!

***...

The Retribution class battleship "Dictator of Righteousness" entered orbit of the Ork planet of Smashabashastompa, finding the planet's surface nuked to oblivion and the chaos fleet gone.

Spelled out across the planet's scorched surface, giant nuclear weapons craters spelled out in giant letters visible from orbit the words "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR TEETH"!

Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia gazed at the display in utter amazement. The words were spelled in the distinct form of low gothic used only by a small number of Night Lords factions including the "Royal family" faction he was pursuing. It could only be the work of the combined fleet harbouring Egg Sevenson!

In orbit of Smashabashastompa was the blasted apart remains of an entire Ork fleet, mostly Onslaught attack ships and the occasional kill cruiser, as well as chunks of chaos ships but no actual chaos wrecks. It was obvious that an extremely one sided space battle had taken place here recently.

The Ork ships had been completely obliterated by what could only be the legendary firepower of the dreaded "Nightmare Asylum", a fearsome Gloriana class battleship that was the flagship of Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson. No other class of vessel could have dealt out the sheer amount of damage the Ork ships had suffered!

For many hours the Dictator of Righteousness combed through the orbital wreckage and debris field, finding a few hundred Ork survivors in random pressurised chunks of space ships as well as a wealth of other information. For many hours more Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia tortured and interrogated the Orks for information and got a good idea of what had happened here.

The Night Lords Chaos Lord had apparently gotten his psychotic sister Wendy to attempt trade negotiations with the Orks. Suffice to say that these negotiations had broken down and Wendy had viciously nuked the planet before then obliterating the entire Ork fleet in orbit. The chaos fleet had then simply stolen everything they wanted from the wreckage in orbit and ruins on the ground and then simply left.

The entire spectacle was a wake up call to Inquisitor Garcia that he was in over his head with his current tactics. The Dictator of Righteousness was a mighty battleship by normal standards, but against a Gloriana class Battleship which was supported by an entire chaos war fleet the Dictator of Righteousness alone didn't stand a chance. Eduardo had to be smarter than this or he would simply be obliterated just like these Orks!

What he really needed was for some other people to do the bulk of the fighting for him...

***...

Senior Iron Warriors Warsmith Gustaf BitterHeart's emotional brain hemisphere sneered as he read the anonymous tipoff his astropaths had received, so the Steel Brethren traitors were teaming up with the Night Lords to destroy Gustaf BitterHeart were they?! Gustaf's emotional hemisphere was not surprised in the least!

The Steel Brethren were traitors to the entire Iron Warriors Legion, banished from the legion by the primarch Perturabo himself for their treachery during the Dispute of Iron thousands of years ago. Ever since then various detachments of the Steel Brethren had fought against Iron Warrior legion's interests in the name of "revenge", Bah!

According to the tip off the Steel Brethren had joined up with a new upstart faction of Night Lords called the "Royal family". The Royal family had somehow gotten hold of a priceless Gloriana class battleship and had apparently agreed to use it to drive Gustaf BitterHeart's forces out of the Maelstrom, because of some debt the Royal family owed the Steel Brethren!

What arrogance! The fools obviously didn't know that no matter how hard an armour was, the TRUE Iron Warriors would find a way to crack it!

"Be wary, we don't know who sent this information and also don't know if it is correct or not," Gustaf's logical brain hemisphere warned.

"So what if it's "true", the Steel Brethren are traitor scum who don't deserve such niceties as true and false!" Emotional hemisphere Gustaf screamed at Logical hemisphere Gustaf.

"That certainly is a... novel idea. Are you suggesting that the rules of logic act differently for different people based on how you feel about them?" Logic hemisphere asked.

"Enough of your babble! I want to attack the Steel Brethren, any excuse will do!" Emotion hemisphere raged back.

Gustaf BitterHeart was in a very real sense a man of two minds. In his one body dwelled two completely different people who somehow had to agree on how they shared control of their one body. The two people were known to each other as Emotion and Logic, each occupying one hemisphere of Gustaf's brain, a result of spending far too much time exposed to the warp.

Occupying the right hemisphere was Emotion. Emotion was spontaneous, reckless, subjective and emotional, all raw passion and feeling. Occupying the left hemisphere was Logic. Logic was patient, cautious, objective and logical, always calculating and never out of control. Given the choice both hemispheres would happily kill the other hemisphere, but could not survive themselves if they did so instead they were forced to find some way to cooperate.

The two hemispheres were over 10,000 years old, the man "Gustaf" that they together made up had fought in first the Great Crusade and then later in the Horus Heresy itself. They had only survived this long by learning how to get along, and in particular they had only survived because Logic almost always determined Gustaf's final actions.

Emotion was nothing more than a parasite and a nuisance, forever threatening to ruin careful plans with reckless insanity. But thankfully Emotion was also a very weak parasite in the long term, he had no method and no process, always got impatient in an impasse first and let Logic have his way.

It was the way of the universe, logic and mathematics would always be stronger than emotions and whims. Every creature with a mind had it's own meaningless subjective emotions, differing not only with the subjective experiences of other creatures, but even differing between one day and the next in the one individual creature. It was absurd and meaningless, completely different from how logic and mathematics worked.

The emotions said that one plus one equals different numbers at different times depending upon how one felt at the time. But logic said that one plus one ALWAYS equals two regardless of how an individual felt about this. This meant that in a war between Logic and Emotion, Logic would always inevitably win.

Logic thought carefully about the anonymous astropathic message and decided that he needed more information before making a decision about it. The message had been highly emotional but vague in actual details about a lot of questions that Logic needed answers to. He had many means at his disposal to follow up on this however, ranging from chaos sorcerers to physically sending out ships to investigate directly. Logic logically decided to use every method at his disposal all at the same time.

Emotion raged at Logic's hesitancy to simply attack first and ask questions later, and used his veto power to stop Logic from beginning investigations. Emotion then tried to order the shared body to order an immediate attack from the Iron Warriors fleet but Logic used his own veto power to block this unwise decision.

Both Logic and Emotion could (and frequently did) veto the actions of the other, both could only do anything if the other did not veto. This led to stalemates that resulted in the body of Gustaf BitterHeart remaining still. The other Iron Warriors simply assumed that Gustaf was always very deep in thought and they considered him to be very wise. At the end of these bitter veto battles the impatient and impermanent Emotion would always eventually give in to the eternal unchanging patience of Logic, resulting in wise decisions.

As a result of these battles for supremacy the Iron Warriors Warsmith that was Gustaf BitterHeart always took a long time to do anything, but when he finally did act his actions were among the wisest and most sensible of any Chaos Space Marine in the entire Iron Warriors legion. It was because of this solid dependability that Gustaf had risen through the ranks to become a Warsmith and Perturabo himself considered Gustaf to be one of his more dependable servants.

Gustaf had risen far indeed. He now commanded 4000 Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines and ruled 5 star systems in the southeast of the Maelstrom on behalf of Perturabo. His worlds were massive factories of war that churned out a never ending flood of new escort warships for the Iron Warriors fleets.

He currently had thousands of Iconoclast class destroyers awaiting transport to waiting Iron Warriors fleets throughout the Maelstrom. Perturabo's fleets in the Maelstrom burned through Iconoclast class destroyers at a fearful rate and it was Gustaf BitterHeart's job to continually supply more to replace these losses.

Perhaps it would be prudent if the next convoy of 2000 Iconoclast class destroyers took a slight detour to see what the Steel Brethren were up to?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5D

Egg and the other girls in the crèche squealed and giggled hyperactively as Mum's wife Wendy tried to lead them in the somber ritual of family worship night. This happened every time the girls tasted the sacred body paint, it seemed to be almost entirely composed of what ever it was in foods that made children hyperactive!

Today was the sixth day in the 6 day worship week, the day of the week most sacred to Slaanesh. The worship calendar used completely different week lengths from the normal 7 day weeks that the ship used in everyday life, using a 6 day week calendar that ensured that the holy sixth day was always on a different day each "normal" 7 day week. It was confusing for making long term plans without a calendar handy, you never knew what day you had to keep free several months in advance.

Every 6th day the family would spend as much of the day as they reasonably could engaged in sanctioned religious activities, often determined by which particular week of the year it was. The children had simply grown up doing this, simply absorbing the religious beliefs of Mum the way that children do.

Egg herself had never really questioned the fact that she was a Slaanesh worshipper, it was simply the faith she was raised in and she had the simple pure unquestioning faith of a child. Egg was certainly not anything like an adult convert who chooses their own faith position, she just cheerfully believed whatever she was told to believe like an obedient daughter.

The ritual Egg and the other girls were currently engaged in would raise a lot of questions in almost any other culture about whether it was appropriate for minors. It was in a very dangerous grey area that was right on the line of being considered statutory rape but only just stayed inside the grey area.

This ritual was called the caress of tongues. It required exactly 6 participants, all of them completely covered in a sweet tasting body paint. The object of the ritual was to lick all the body paint off each other until their entire skin was paint free. Because some of the participants were underage they were doing the "child friendly" version of the ritual where they all wore 2 piece bikinis with the rule that anywhere the bikini covered was out of bounds.

The girls were getting extremely silly as they tried to lick each other, becoming ever more hyperactive from the food additives in the edible body paint. The room was currently a cacophony of giggles and laughter and Wendy was getting concerned that the girls were not taking this sacred ritual seriously enough.

Egg giggled ticklishly as Violet licked the paint off her sensitive sides and Violet made it worse with pokes to Egg's tummy! Liling was also in hysterics from Mandy trying to lick the paint out of her armpits and on the whole everyone was unable to hold in their giggles! Only Mum and Wendy were taking the ritual seriously, to the girls this was just a game.

"Stop being so silly! This is a worship offering to Slaanesh not a game!" Wendy chided them.

Egg and the girls made a halfhearted attempt to be somber but it was useless, you can't just get children and teenagers hyperactive on food additives and then expect them to take such a tickly task seriously! It ended up being just as hyperactive as before no matter how hard the girls tried to behave!

Egg felt her energy levels steadily rise as she licked the paint off Violet's back and she desperately wanted to just run around in a hyperactive blur to burn off the overwhelming energy levels! She wasn't setting out to be naughty, she was just too hyperactive to help it!

The ritual was meant to be slow and erotic, with the paint licked off gradually, but the 4 girls licked each other clean in a hyperactive frenzy long before the ritual was due to finish. They then mobbed Mum and licked her for the yummy paint (ignoring her slightly disturbing moans of pleasure from this) and then reluctantly licked the dismayed (but also disturbingly moaning) Wendy until all the available body paint was gone!

With the ritual over prematurely the children ran off to enjoy their unscheduled free time before the next ritual was due to start, leaving Mum and Wendy to fill in the time having sex.

The crèche girls whooped and laughed as they ran and skipped all through Wendy's palace-sized apartment on the ship, completely hyperactive and out of control. They were determined to have as much fun as possible before the rush from the body paint ended!

***...

Octavia the sex slave shook her head in amusement at her adorable silly girls. It was the moments like this that really filled her life with joy. She absolutely loved her silly children to death.

Wendy was looking annoyed at the racket that could now be heard all through the apartment, those girls always got hyperactive from the body paint. Hopefully they would burn all that energy off before the next ritual started, otherwise Wendy would tan their hides.

Octavia gazed at her beautiful perfect wife in adoration, she loved Wendy so much that it hurt, totally lovesick and smitten. Octavia didn't care if Wendy was a Chaos Champion or not, Octavia didn't care if Wendy was rich or not, when Octavia looked at Wendy she saw only Wendy the person. At the end of the day that was all that matters.

Octavia was a woman who was at peace with life. She had not asked to be kidnapped from the Imperium of Man and forced into brutal slavery, but she had long ago accepted the fact that this had happened and made peace with it. She had learned that things like empowerment and freedom were just fleeting things, as insubstantial as mist and completely impermanent. She had given up all will to ever be free and had instead focused on the things that really mattered in life.

Octavia had absolutely no say over what happened to her body, that is what it means to be a slave. Other people could just do whatever they liked to Octavia's body and she had to find a way to be ok with that. And so that is exactly what she had done. Octavia had submitted to Slaanesh in worship and Slaanesh had gifted her with enough raw lust to love all the nasty stuff that other people did to her body. If you love what you do then you will never work a day in your life as the saying goes.

What matters in life is not being free from slavery, plenty of people who had freedom were far more miserable in life than Octavia was. What really matters in life is the people you love and being able to give love to those people in your life. It didn't matter if those people were chaos champions, psychotic space marines or Alpha Plus psychic super weapons, they were all still people in need of love and affection, and THAT is all that Octavia saw when she looked at them.

Octavia deeply loved everyone around her and treated them thusly. And the more that she treated people around her like cherished loved ones, the more those people responded in kind and became emotionally invested in her. It was Octavia's secret to success, the reason that Wendy had fallen in love with her. Any slave can make love to your body, but very few can make love to your heart the way that Octavia could.

Octavia loved her life and the people in it. She had wonderful children, she had an intoxicating romance with her owner/wife Wendy, she had love in her life and her sex life was fulfilling to her Slaanesh fuelled libido. What more mattered in life? So what if she was a slave?

Octavia beamed happily, grabbed Wendy's hips passionately and hungrily put her tongue deep inside Wendy. This really was a great life she had, Octavia thought as Wendy moaned.

Things were really starting to heat up when without warning a red alert siren blared deafeningly throughout the ship.

Wendy forgot about her orgasm and instead sat bolt upright and raced with supernatural speed to a communications system. Wendy talked on the system for a moment and then ordered Octavia and the crèche to go to the armoured panic room, clearly this was serious!

***...

The Royal family combined fleet took up defensive battle positions fearfully as a fleet of over 2000 Iconoclast class destroyers approached them.

Individually the destroyers would not have posed any sort of threat and would have been either ignored or shot down depending on the mood of the Night Lords at the time, but in a swarm of thousands these tiny ships and their combined firepower posed a threat even to the mighty Nightmare Asylum itself. The Night Lord fleet could still defeat this swarm, but not without gruesome casualties.

The Night Lords fleet sent out radio signals to the unknown fleet of destroyers, proclaiming who they were and asking to know the business of the other fleet. For long tense moments there was no reply, until finally a message came through.

"We are but a few of the ships of the Iron Warriors Legion, the TRUE Iron Warriors loyal to Perturabo, not like those Steel Brethren traitors you have in your ranks. The legion demands to know your business in the Maelstrom, what are your intentions and why are you here?" The fleet of destroyers demanded over the radio.

The Night Lords sent a reply back:

"We already told you who we are. Our business does not affect you, the Steel Brethren of this particular detachment provoked our wrath and we pursued them here to the Maelstrom. We then conquered them and they now serve as part of our war band. We had no desire to come here in the first place and we will be leaving as soon as we conduct some trade deals. You are welcome to trade with us if you wish"

The fleet of destroyers was silent after this, simply following the Night Lords fleet without any aggression and observing them. It unnerved the Night Lords fleet immensely but all they got in reply to queries was icy silence.

***...

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson and Steel Brethren Warsmith Victus Ironboot stood together on the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum anxiously as yet another score of Iconoclast class destroyers silently arrived and joined the ever bigger Iron Warriors destroyer fleet. The Iron Warriors seemed to be rolling them off a production line and sending new ones every few hours!

"Fuck this, we should leave the Maelstrom before that fleet gets any bigger!" Luke said uneasily.

"When you're right you're right, this is not a confrontation we can win. Warsmith Gustaf BitterHeart has a clutch of planets nearby that do nothing else but manufacture those things, he will grind us down with attrition if we don't flee." Warsmith Victus Ironboot agreed nervously.

Luke cursed and ordered his ships to set a course out of the Maelstrom as quickly as possible.

In the face of this mutual threat to both of them, Luke and Victus put their usual hostility aside. This was no time for petty disagreements, they needed to work together to have the best chance of surviving this.

The giant manoeuvring thrusters roared into life as they pointed the nose of the ship in the right direction. Technically the Nightmare Asylum was "upside down" relative to the surface of the nearest planetoid, but such concepts were meaningless in outer space, and it was a waste of fuel to be the "right way up" so long as the nose was pointed in the right direction. With sadness the entire fleet blasted it's way towards the end of the Maelstrom at maximum acceleration.

They would just have to take their chances in the real space regions of the galaxy.

***...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman watched eagerly as the astropaths received news from informants in the Night Lord fleet, the fleet had just left the safety of the Maelstrom and they had the Alpha Plus with them! This was excellent news!

Horatio soon received confirmation news from Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia and immediately summoned the Ordo Hereticus fleet taskforce he had assembled while the Night Lords were hiding in the Maelstrom, ordering the entire fleet to follow the chaos fleet's every movement.

He had them now!

***...

Hapela Theta Rho was a miserable star orbited by even more miserable planets. For the last 9 million years no life of any kind had gone anywhere near the place. Even mechanical beings shunned this place, for it was hellish to all.

Hapela Theta Rho was a highly radioactive pulsar star, blasting it's surroundings with lethal x rays and gamma rays ever since it went supernova 9 million years ago. It had once been surrounded by rich planets of all shapes and sizes, from massive gas giants to small rocky planets, all of breathtaking beauty. All was gone now, blasted away by the supernova explosion.

9 million years later all that orbited Hapela Theta Rho was blasted remnants, the solid cores of the biggest gas giants, their atmosphere blown away by the supernova. These cores had once been far bigger but the supernova had vaporised the outer layers until only the innermost iron cores remained.

For 9 million years these miserable shells of once mighty gas giants had maintained vigil in orbit of the dense pulsing neutron core of the once massive star. They were cold worlds, so terribly cold, yet they still blazed with sterilising radiation ensuring that no life of any kind could survive here.

Hapela Theta Rho 1 was the most deadly of all these life destroying planets, the closest to the star and the most heavily irradiated. It was a ball of almost entirely iron mixed with tiny amounts of other trace elements.

Despite it's proximity to it's star, Hapela Theta Rho 1 was bitterly cold. The pulsar was steadily losing heat in the form of useless neutrinos and every year it emitted less heat than the year before. If the planet had had an atmosphere then it would have frozen into ice by now, it was just so desperately cold.

The planets performed their soulless orbits as they always did, oblivion given form, mindlessly obeying the laws of physics as they spun around the blaring cold radioactive pulsar. All was as it should be except for a small magenta flash at the far edge of the star system.

A cluster of metallic "somethings" moved on an interception trajectory for Hapela Theta Rho 1, propelled by artificial plumes of plasma at brutal acceleration. This was something completely new in 9 million years of icy loneliness.

But the oblivious planets didn't care. They COULD'NT care. Everything in this place was utterly dead, utterly in oblivion. Sterilised meaningless hunks of dead matter doing nothing at all.

It was a long journey to the innermost planet, even at the high acceleration of the artificial objects. It had been chosen precisely because it could not be approached safely from the warp, the gravity and radiation of the star made warp travel close the the star system impossible. The ONLY way that anyone could approach this planet was by traveling for days at the very least in real space from the very edge of the star system, giving a lot of advanced warning.

The metal things were chaos ships of the Royal family and Steel Brethren fleet, and they were absolutely TEAMING with life! For the first time in 9 million years life was returning to this sterile place!

The ships were less than halfway to the planet when an even bigger Inquisition fleet exited the warp at the edge of the system behind them and followed them into the system. There was no element of surprise here, no possible way in this environment but equally no chance of escape. This place was a last stand for both sides, none could enter none could leave.

The planets were utterly indifferent as the Inquisition fleet fired endless salvos of high speed torpedoes at the chaos fleet. The planets were indifferent of the chaos fighters frantically shooting these torpedoes down in flashes of exploding fuel, and equally indifferent as some of the torpedoes found their marks and dealt horrific damage.

Lasers shot back and forth between the two fleets, dealing gruesome damage, but the planets didn't care about this either. The planets simply didn't care about anything as battle raged around them.

Hapela Theta Rho 1 did not react as chaos construction slaves landed on its nighttime side and desperately burrowed deep defensive emplacements and bunkers into it's cold surface with industrial grade melta guns. It also didn't react as the Inquisition fleet nuked these emplacements with cyclonic torpedoes.

The chaos fleet scattered to every planet in the system and desperately made fortifications and very deep bunkers to escape the atomic bombs, and the planets didn't care. The Inquisition fleet ignored the split up ships and focused only on the ship harbouring Egg Sevenson, and even STILL the planets didn't care.

But then something happened that the planets finally DID notice, something so completely supernatural that the very planets themselves were given temporary awareness so that they might contemplate such terrible glory.

They witnessed the full power of an Alpha Plus Psyker!

***...

Egg Sevenson reached out with a tiny spacesuit gloved hand and focused her mind on the Imperial battle cruiser that was trying to obliterate her entire family. The power of the warp flowed through her mind like the fiery birth of an entire universe and she bent this terrible power to her will.

With a tiny movement Egg closed her small gloved hand, and the mighty battle cruiser crushed inwardly into a perfect cube like an automobile in a car compactor!

These people had messed with a partially trained Alpha Plus, and now it was time for them to pay the price!

Egg roared with rage in her tiny child's voice, but in the warp her roar was a deafening bellow of an angry god! Psykers for light years around her quaked and stumbled in the face of her terrible power and even the Emperor's faithful realised that they had made a terrible mistake provoking the wrath of this little girl!

Imperial warships tore in half all around the tiny psychic super weapon as she obliterated them with screams of rage! Entire battalions of fighters and bombers erupted in fireballs as the little girl annihilated everything that threatened the safety of herself and her family!

Lasers shot at her but the deadly beams of light supernaturally bent around and shot back at the firers, with an extra kick of power from Egg herself so that they burned right through the imperial warships as though they were made out of paper!

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" The godlike psychic voice of Egg blasted through every mind in the star system, driving several imperial psykers mad.

All around Egg was wreckage that had once been a fine Imperial fleet, most of it destroyed by Egg alone! The imperial death toll was absolutely catastrophic and none could stand before her might!

Realising their defeat the imperial fleet pulled back from the inner planets, licking their wounds in orbit of the outermost planet they had captured. This war was not over, but for now at the very least, this one battle was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6D

Hapela Theta Rho 1 really was a miserable place to live. It was so radioactive during the day that it was lethal to anyone who wasn't buried deep under many many meters of the solid iron of the surface. And it was so cold that anyone without a heated space suit would freeze solid in second on the surface!

Egg was absolutely FREEZING in her mile deep room in the subterranean city of Eggs Guard. Hiding behind a mile of solid iron, Egg was completely safe, even safer than on the Gloriana class battleship the "Nightmare Asylum"! Absolutely NOTHING could get at her down here!

The sounds of even the periodic cyclonic torpedoes that futilely attempted Exterminatus of the planet could not be heard down here. They were just down to deep.

The Steel Brethren had very carefully designed this place for the sole purpose of keeping Egg and her loved ones safe. The city had no other industry besides things related to the defence of the Alpha plus.

It had taken many millions of people many weeks with industrial melta guns to carve this city out of the raw iron of the planet, and it was guarded by hundreds of thick blast doors along it's only approach tunnel. The construction was still ongoing with plans for ever deeper levels built over the next few months!

Teleportarium disruption fields encased the entire city to prevent any unwanted intrusion and void shield generators provided additional protection. Thousands of miles of cunning tunnels filled the upper (but still a mile down) levels of the city proper, forming a maze that was very easy to defend against anyone who burrowed down from the surface.

Absolutely all power and most materials came from a stockpile of resources the chaos forces had taken with them, the entire Hapela Theta Rho system was completely barren of everything except iron and lacked any energy sources. Every last unit of energy had to be carefully husbanded to ensure that the limited nuclear fuel lasted as long as possible, and that meant that it was heated only just enough to keep everyone alive if they dressed in winter clothing!

Oh holy Slaanesh it was cold!

Egg shivered in her heavy synthetic fabric winter clothes, even her face covered by a thick scarf and insulated goggles. The only thing that was warm was the radioisotope thermogenerator power supply of her armoured psychic nullifying helmet, but this heat was deliberately radiated over a large surface area of the helmet's surface so that it was merely lukewarm!

The only light that Egg had to see with was the light from her tiny high efficiency LED flashlight and the feeble little green light on her helmet that indicates it was functioning properly. She shivered as she gave the flashlight a shake, recharging the battery by some internal system that generated power when shook. It was so dark here!

The city of Eggs Guard was home to 3 million people, almost all something in the military. No one ever entered anymore as a security measure, and no one ever left. They had nothing at all except their own supplies and these supplies had to last long enough for Egg to master her powers ten years from now!

The 5 planets of the Hapela Theta Rho system were now a perpetual war zone between the forces of chaos and the Imperium of Man.

The outermost planet Hapela Theta Rho 5 was now an impregnable imperial fortress world, home to millions of imperial guard soldiers and now even had it's own planetary governor as an official imperial world!

Hapela Theta Rho 2, 3 and 4 were heavily contested war zones of trenches and bunkers. During the lethal radiation of the day all sides had to hide deep under the iron ground, emerging only during the relative safety of night to attempt to capture more ground from each other in deadly trench warfare.

Only Hapela Theta Rho 1 was completely under Chaos control, and that was only because of Egg herself was here and the imperial forces feared her terrible psychic wrath. They instead resigned themselves to lobbing long range nuclear weapons at the planet from afar, meaning that no one could safely work on surface construction projects.

The surface of the planet was now wreathed in a faint red glow from all the nuclear detonations heating up the top few meters of surface iron to melting point. It was just a shame that none of this heat reached Egg through the mile of sluggishly heat resistant cold iron! The planet even had a very tiny faint atmosphere now from all the detonations, they were just THAT constant!

Every few days Egg and her loved ones were relocated to an even deeper level of the city, following the construction efforts as they melted and cut their way ever deeper into the iron core, ever further from the dangerous surface. Egg liked this because at the start of each relocation the new sections still held a tiny amount of the residual warmth from the cutting torches and melta guns. It was just a shame that it never lasted long!

The entire planet was covered in small isolated garrison cities like this one, all of them burrowing ever deeper ahead of the melting caused by the atomic bombs. It was a continual race against time for those other cities who were much closer to the surface than Eggs Guard and had much less resources available for digging.

Compared to these miserable lesser cities Eggs Guard was a safe and secure metropolis with abundant supplies of nuclear fuel and a highly established industry that produced synthetic food and recycled the air, and manufactured everything the city needed.

***...

The planet Hapela Theta Rho 4 was a much more grim place as the nighttime face of the planet erupted in another nightlong cycle of vicious war. With the lack of warp travel these planets were vital staging area for the various fleets to store fuel and ammunition, as well as providing some much needed physical cover by hiding behind the planets from enemy laser beams.

Millions of Imperial Guardsmen in spacesuits battled against millions of mutant and heretic soldiers in spacesuits in brutal trench warfare supported by space marines and vehicles on both sides.

Chaos Colonel Otto Armstrong cursed to himself in his command bunker as his regiment of chaos militia fighters got mauled in the latest imperial attack by the Mia Rho 101st and Cadian 234th infantry regiments. The Night Lords had flanked the Cadian 234th infantry regiment but had then fled from the synthetic diamond tipped armour piercing bullets of the Mia Rho 101st's standard issue combat rifles! The fucking cowards!

With the flank attack thwarted the two Imperial Guard regiments had then barrelled into Colonel Armstrong's unsupported militia regiment and it was a massacre!

This terrain was simply not suited for combat! Before men had arrived here this planet had been a perfectly smooth sphere of solid iron, with nothing more than inches deep impact craters from meteor impacts to mark the surface. It had no cover of any kind and the men could not dig fox holes or trenches into the ground without some kind of industrial strength metal cutting torches or meltas!

It had taken armies of workers with meltas to burn out the crude trenches and bunkers the men took cover in, and with the fuel shortages these defences were simply inadequate!

Colonel Armstrong understood the strategic situation, he knew just how vital it was to keep the Imperial forces from claiming this vitally strategic planet for as long as possible. Their lives all depended on the Alpha Plus now, they needed to buy her more time to master her powers!

The display of her awesome powers during the space battle of Hapela Theta Rho 1 had been very impressive but also very unstable. A number of chaos ships had been accidentally crippled by the little girl's powers, causing significant loss of life. The Alpha Plus simply was not stable enough yet to be deployed safely in every single battle, and deploying her constantly in battle before her training was complete opened her up to suffering from the lethal perils of untrained warp use!

Colonel Armstrong had no doubt that the little girl would do her duty, so it was also up to every member of the chaos armed forces to do their duty as well. These were the people of chaos, fighting to protect their families and children from the Imperial tyrants who would kill them all.

Otto Armstrong himself was a family man with many sex slaves and a wife (who was also a sex slave). He loved his women the way that any man in the galaxy loves their long term female lovers, they might be his slaves but he considered them all as being his wives. He treated them very well and they had borne him a multitude of children.

Otto's entire military career was all about providing for his "wives" and children. He fought so hard for each promotion because it meant a pay rise to better provide for his large family. He worked himself to the bone with discipline and devotion, the epitome of a dedicated professional soldier, all for the sake of providing for his family.

Colonel Armstrong was not an evil man, he was not unnecessarily unkind and he did not try to hurt people. He owned female slaves as lovers but that was just one of the most common types of romantic relationship in this chaos worshipping culture. His slave women all called him "Husband" and the relationship dynamic was a genuine polygamous romantic relationship between a husband and his mostly happy wives.

He loved his kids regardless of whether they were from his "official" wife or from one of the other slave women, and had made sure that they were officially registered to avoid them inheriting slavery from their mothers. His children had grown up free and would all share in the inheritance if he died.

And Colonel Armstrong was not alone in not being a particularly evil person. On the whole most of his regiment were men with families and friends outside of their military roles. Almost all of them had a special someone back home on one of the ships who was right now praying to the chaos gods for their safety.

These fighting men and women could be a little deranged sure, that was just what chaos did to people, but that didn't make them automatically evil. All were individuals with their own stories and their own place on the scale of morality. They certainly didn't deserve to die just for fighting to protect their people from extermination!

Otto sighed in relief as a detachment from the "Indigo Foundation" mutant hoard flanked the Mia Rho 101st infantry regiment and slowed their momentum sufficiently for the remaining troops of Otto's regiment to hold the line without falling back. They had only just avoided being completely routed!

This really was a miserable place for any soldier to die, Otto was just glad that today at least he would not be joining the multitudes of dead here!

For many long hours his regiment of chaos heretic militia soldiers stubbornly held the line against endless waves of the massive 100000 strong Mia Rho 101st infantry regiment. The Mia Rho soldiers hailed from one of the most heavily polluted and overcrowded hive worlds in the entire Imperium of Man, human lives were VERY cheap for them making them completely expendable for attrition warfare.

The Cadians had enough sense to hang back as the Indigo Foundation mutant hoard viciously flanked the advance, but the Mia Rhos just advanced implacably no matter how many casualties they took! They were all eager to die for the Emperor to earn their many virgins in paradise, positively throwing themselves into the lines of fire to enter paradise all the faster!

These men were MANIACS! Even Khorne worshippers had more battle sense then these fanatics!

The regiments of Mia Rho were famously known as the "1000 Bullets". Each soldier was issued with a mass produced auto gun that took only a very rare caliber of ammunition produced almost nowhere else, and each gun came with a supply of 1000 synthetic diamond tipped bullets that could cut into even space marine power armour. The catch was these were the ONLY bullets they were ever given!

The Mia Rho soldiers were not expected to SURVIVE long enough in battle to fire all 1000 bullets! Those who did simply took unused bullets from their dead comrades to keep fighting! These men existed only to act as very hard hitting cannon fodder, and the imperial guard had an inexhaustible supply of replacements for them!

The chaos forces could not replace their own losses so easily, every life lost made the chaos forces weaker. The chaos women were frantically getting pregnant to produce more soldiers but it would take years before these new generations were old enough to help the war effort. Little by little the chaos forces were getting steadily weaker.

Mauled but defiant the forces of chaos cheered as the deadly radioactive neutron pulsar star lurked just over the horizon. Combatants from all sides frantically evacuated themselves and their (relatively few) surviving wounded deep under ground into the overcrowded bunkers that sunk into the walls of the trenches.

The desperate chaos workers swarmed out of the trenches and gathered the bodies and equipment of the dead as others laid mines and other traps. With seconds to spare the workers fled below ground.

The pulsar Hapela Theta Rho rose over the horizon and bathed everything with lethal x rays and gamma rays in a rapidly pulsating beam. The gamma rays in particular were strong enough to penetrate many meters of solid iron. No space suit or power armour could protect against this amount of gamma radiation, Egg had been protected by hiding in the shadow of the planet Hapela Theta Rho 1 during the space battle.

A space ship's thick metal hull and superstructure could absorb enough radiation to make only the closest 20 to 40 meter of internal space on the side facing the pulsar dangerous, the lines of metal walls and metal machinery quickly absorbed the gamma photons to a safe level beyond this. But on the ground there was simply no armour thick enough to provide this protection.

Battle tanks easily survived the radiation on the daytime surface with only minor damage to electrical systems from the intense electromagnetic pulsing of the pulsar, but any crew inside the tanks at the time had every cell in their bodies killed and sterilised by the complete and utter destruction of their DNA. Even a TYRANID could not survive this level of radiation, no biological life could!

The battle field was now completely lifeless, anything not taking shelter underground was now dead as it was possible to BE dead. Nothing moved, all was still. The land mines and other mechanical objects were unaffected by the blaze of radiation, the nonliving explosives unaffected by x rays and gamma rays. Until the pulsar dipped back below the horizon this battle field would remain completely undisturbed.

Deep below many many meters of the thick solid iron surface of the planet the chaos forces desperately prepared for the next night. They had many wounded mutants who's mutations allowed them to survive being shot in the hard vacuum of space without having all the blood sucked out, but very few normal human wounded. The space suits were designed so that the different body sections were separated by an airtight gel seals stopping the entire suit depressurising if an arm or leg was punctured, but it still was usually lethal to expose any bleeding wound to the hard vacuum!

The workers had collected a very plentiful harvest of dead today, the Mia Rho 101st had gotten VERY close to the trenches. Ammunition and equipment had been salvaged in abundance, giving Colonel Armstrong's regiment diamond tipped armour piercing bullet battle rifles to defend against enemy space marines and armoured storm troopers!

Even better, they had gathered THOUSANDS of DEAD BODIES! Food was in very short supply here and these bodies would give them full bellies today!

The vacuum of space had completely dried out this human meat, keeping it fresh. The insulated space suits had also kept the meat from reaching the near absolute zero temperatures of the surface of the battlefield, meaning that it took less of the precious energy to thaw it enough to safely eat!

The soldiers greedily undressed the dead bodies and sawed them into chunks, putting the chunks on top of the heat sink of the portable deuterium plasma fusion generator that was recharging their las gun batteries and providing the bunker with power. When the meat was sufficiently warmed the men and women eagerly ate the chewy dry flesh like jerky.

The soldiers celebrated surviving another day, consuming their bounty of meat and fucking each other passionately, knowing that this might be their last day alive. They mourned their dead in ceremonies, and then ATE their dead just as the dead would have wanted. They were all comrades and all of them eagerly encouraged their fellows to get a good meal out of them once their time came, they were made out of meat and were glad to help keep their comrades from starving.

Colonel Otto Armstrong celebrated with the regiment, mourning each fallen by name and joining with them in the celebrations.

The soldiers had enormous respect for their burly Colonel, 14 years ago he had been a lowly private like the rest of them, and had risen through the ranks by hard work, valour, skill, and just a little bit of corruption. It had taken HUGE balls to blackmail Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson into securing his promotion from a mere sergeant to a company captain, and even bigger balls to survive the lethal politics to become Colonel of an entire regiment! The enlisted soldiers always had more respect for officers like Otto who had formerly been as low ranking as them, it made him "one of them" and gave them hope that they too could rise through the ranks without going to some very expensive military academy they could never afford.

Colonel Armstrong encouraged the soldiers valour in combat, issuing medals and awarding battlefield promotions to replace casualties. He had a lot of work to do but he made time for his soldiers, they deserved no less. He was proud of them, just so terribly proud, and he would give these brave heroes the RESPECT they deserved!

***...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman frowned grimly as he heard the reports that the chaos forces on the 4th planet of the Hapela Theta Rho system had resisted yet another advance without any significant gains in capturing ground. The imperium NEEDED the 4th planet completely secured to be certain of cutting off any attempts by the enemy of fleeing with the Alpha Plus!

The chaos forces continued to construct subsurface laser batteries to snipe at ships in orbit, preventing the Imperial fleet from using the shadow of the planet for outside repairs on damaged ships! The only way to repair some of the space ship damage was by repair teams doing space walks, but the only places a space walk could be safely performed was behind the radiation absorbing bulk of one of the planets!

There of course had been grand plans to build giant metal sheets thick enough to absorb the gamma rays and then tow them to a suitably strategic location in orbit so ships could hide behind them for repairs, but this was ridiculously impractical! They needed results NOW!

Every day they delayed Egg Sevenson got better trained in the use of her powers and became more dangerous! This was not the time to get bogged down in lengthy engagements, they needed to kill Egg Sevenson while she was still unstable or they would NEVER get this chance again!

The Inquisition didn't give two shits about capturing this worthless system for the Imperium. They didn't come here to set up huge space infrastructure projects like the Imperial Navy was considering. They came here SOLELY to kill an Alpha Plus psyker, this was the ONLY thing that mattered here!

The new Imperial Governor of Hapela Theta Rho 5 was spouting all kinds of mad schemes about the industry and infrastructure of his new planet, wasting resources on constructing a viable thriving colony here. Horatio was all in favour of expanding the boarders of the Imperium, but in reality this place would be at best a 4th rate imperial mining world once Egg Sevenson was dead. It had a lot of useful metal sure, but the location was absolutely terrible!

Killing Egg Sevenson was not going to be easy even now. Even if they captured every other planet and shot down every ship in the chaos fleet they still had to somehow destroy her down on the ground of Hapela Theta Rho 1! They couldn't just leave her stranded down there and hope that she starved to death, once she mastered her powers she would be able to use her psychic powers to SINGLEHANDEDLY power the entire planetary power grid and turn the planet into an industrial forge world below the surface until she had enough production capabilities to build a fleet of chaos warships large enough to escape the system!

The ONLY way to stop this was to capture the 4 outer planets as quickly as possible and then harass the Alpha Plus on the surface with endless waves of soldiers fighting both below ground and on the surface all the time until sheer lack of sleep caused her to either suffer the perils of the warp (which might result in daemonic possession which was a BAD thing) or become so exhausted that she can no longer use her powers.

If they DIDN'T secure the 4 outer planets then the chaos forces on the ground would just keep sniping ships with subsurface laser batteries, which would destroy troop transports and buy Egg Sevenson time to sleep! She MUST NOT sleep or train, it was IMPERATIVE to keep the pressure on until exhaustion defeated her!

Once she was fully trained this would still work, but it would cost even more lives. The need to SLEEP was the only real weakness of a fully trained Alpha Plus, but a fully trained one was a much more efficient killer who could buy themselves more time for short naps. And as long as the naps added up to about 6-8 hours a day, a fully trained Alpha Plus could keep fighting indefinitely!

"These delays will cost millions of lives later, stop wasting TIME! We need that planet captured NOW!" Horatio demanded of the Imperial Guard general in command of all Imperial Guard forces in the system.

"Yes Inquisitor, as soon as the sun goes down we will continue advancing on the chaos held section of the planet." General Douglas Steele said cheerfully.

"No you fool, not when the sun goes down, RIGHT NOW! Your men have industrial melta guns, I ORDER you to order them to burn out a tunnel underground to reach the enemy bunkers before sundown! The night's fighting will begin inside the enemy's own line is that understood general?" Inquisitor Hoffman ordered with authority.

"Yes Inquisitor, right away!" General Steele replied and raced off to give the order.

Finally some progress might be made now Horatio thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7D

Colonel Otto Armstrong was fast asleep in his sleeping bag in the command bunker, it was blazing radioactive daylight outside and the enemy could not attack again before sundown. These regular hours were the only redeeming feature of this hellish combat zone.

The command bunker was little more than a roughly melted away cave with some armoured airlocks to keep the atmosphere in. The floor wasn't even flat nor level, it was a rushed and half assed job. Given it's purpose as a mostly temporary shelter from bombs and radiation, the bunker was as sufficient for its function.

The entire line of trenches had many bunkers, all of them connected together by crude tunnels with armoured airlock doors, making up a vast maze of tunnels underground. Behind the trench line was more lines of fully manned trenches they could fall back to and behind these trenches were the first of the subsurface laser batteries that constantly fired at every enemy ship in their firing arc.

These lasers had chaos daemons bound into them to control them so that the imperial forces could not (or to be more accurate WOULD NOT) use these weapons against the forces of chaos. The lasers were powered by standard deuterium fusion plasma generators, burning through the precious fuel at an alarming rate when firing. It was expensive but worth it for the damage it did to the enemy ships, the lasers alone had kept enough enemy spacecraft away to prevent the surface being completely overwhelmed with enemy ground forces.

The imperial guard controlled more than half the planet but they were suffering from logistical problems to capture the remaining chaos held section of the planet. The chaos laser batteries shot down imperial aircraft with impunity, annihilating any transport aircraft before they could deploy additional ground forces and viciously mauling ships in orbit that attempted drop pod tactics. This meant that the imperial guard reinforcements and supplies had to be dropped down on the other side of the curve of the planet and slog over the ground to get to the combat zone. This slowed them down.

Otto was just having a wonderful dream about his women when an alarm woke him up with its screaming siren.

Otto shot awake and scrambled to the night watch officer in the adjoining room to learn the situation.

"Report Captain Abernathy!" Otto yelled.

"Sir the troop bunker 3A is on fire, the temperature exceeds 1000 degrees Celsius!" Officer of the watch Captain Abernathy reported.

"Shit, how?" Otto asked.

The muffled sounds of gunfire that suddenly echoed through the armoured airlock doors seemed to answer the question.

"Shit da imperial guard have breeched us during da day! They must have used melta guns to melt through da ground iron! Dat is why it's so fuckin hot in there!" Otto shouted.

He grabbed a communicator and ordered all soldiers to expect enemy forces in the bunker complex. He shared the situation with the entire regiment so that they were informed of how to best carry out their duties. This was going to be a BAD day.

***...

Egg was cold, always so terribly cold, but she persisted in focus on her mind exercises. She had to master her powers as quickly as humanly possible now. Absolutely everything depended on her.

Over 5 million chaos soldiers were now dead or wounded, it was so horrible. Hapela Theta Rho 4 was being abandoned, the ground forces were desperately laying mines behind them to slow the enemy advance as they retreated with everything they could carry to the transport ships for evacuation.

That planet should have held out for months more than it did, the imperial guard had just been so aggressive in reckless advancing regardless of cost in lives. The speedy imperial victory had been paid for by an estimated 45 MILLION imperial guard lives. Egg was utterly shocked by the sheer callousness of the imperial generals to force their troops to take such high casualties just for a faster victory.

The surviving chaos forces would be evacuated to the remaining two contended planets to help provide further manpower to hold them from the enemy. They were losing this war.

With the loss of Hapela Theta Rho 4, the forces of chaos were now completely trapped inside this system, without Egg escape was impossible. If only she could master her powers enough to safely use them onboard the Nightmare Asylum then they could punch their way to safety.

Egg focused once again on the lump of iron in the target area of the complex psychic machinery she was hooked up to. She needed to mould it like clay in this highly controlled environment where her powers were safely limited.

A magenta glow shone around Eggs machine wrapped head as she opened her mind up to the tiny amount of the warp the machinery allowed and she felt the power surge into her effortlessly. Even with her powers limited she was awesomely powerful. The lump of iron rose up into the air and started to glow red hot as Egg directed warp energy into it, increasing the energy state of the cold iron until it was soft enough to mould easily.

Egg reached out with a gloved hand and warmed up her cold palms gloriously from the intense heat radiating from the red hot iron lump.

The energy obeyed the rules of thermodynamics, moving from the high energy concentration in the warp to the lower energy concentration of this cold room in real space, using Egg's highly psychic brain as a conduit. Like any energy moving from a high concentration to a lower concentration, this energy could be utilised to perform work as it was right now on the iron. This was the secret of all psykers, they were merely conduits connecting two different energy states to perform useful work.

The iron started to become fully liquid and Egg used the same warp energy to perform physical work on the liquid iron, easily working it into all sorts of different shapes as directed, heating up the room gloriously in the process with the intense heat of the iron.

Egg's concentration slipped and the iron evaporated into super hot gas and was gone, filling the atmosphere with very hot metallic gas that quickly cooled and oxidised into iron oxide rust particles. Egg sighed and was given a new lump of iron to start again.

The entire room was quickly overheated by repeated attempts until Egg was commanded by her tutors to stop before she got heat stroke. The hot room was vented to the rest of the city to share the precious heat and it gradually cooled down over a period of 15 minutes until it was relatively cool once more and safe to continue.

"Let's try something different, this heat is very useful for powering heat engines. Do you think that you can simply heat up lumps of iron we bring to you so that we can then take them away to use the heat to create steam to power a turbine?" The tutor asked her.

"Sure, that sounds easy enough." Egg agreed.

A much larger lump of cold iron was placed in the target area and Egg focused her powers once again. The lump instantly glowed bright orange and became soft from the heat and a lifting machine carefully scooped it up and carried it away out of the room. Egg laughed happily and eagerly heated up the next block.

"This is so easy!" Egg exclaimed happily.

For 30 minutes she continually heated up steadily bigger lumps of iron, the room got so hot that even with icy air blowing on her she had to stop after 30 minutes. She was directed to a monitor and saw footage of her hot iron lumps boiling an impressive amount of steam in a turbine with glass viewing ports to show the effects. The turbine seemed to be generating a reasonable amount of electricity.

Egg was deeply encouraged, she was having a very real effect on the power crisis, generating actual electricity without consuming any finite fuel supplies! If she kept this up then she could single handedly provide all the electricity they would ever need! Egg jumped up and down with excitement.

Her head machinery was carefully replaced by her standard psychic nullifying helmet and she was led away from the uncomfortably hot room to the icy cold halls and rooms of another part of the underground city.

"Can I keep doing this? I want to try something really REALLY big, like a bit of iron the size of a cathedral!" Egg asked excitedly.

Her tutors laughed, "a cathedral princess? That might be a tad too large to use in the boiler. At any rate you still need to work on your other mind exercises to master your powers as soon as possible. If you win this war then you will have all the time in the world afterwards to heat up iron."

Egg nodded disappointed but understanding.

***...

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson snarled in his terminator armour as he ripped apart yet another loyalist space marine with his lightning claw, this one from the White Scars chapter. The loyalist scum were getting very bold in their attacks recently.

Luke tore out the loyalist's gene seeds from the body and handed them to a cowering servant to take to the apothecary to make more chaos space marines with them. No use wasting precious gene seeds.

Luke was on board his flagship the "Nightmare Asylum" and a vicious space battle was taking place against the imperial lapdog fleet.

All around him were dead bodies and damage from the ongoing fighting as loyalist space marine boarding parties tried to capture his flagship. Luke himself was an unstoppable killing machine when cornered like this, his usual sneaky self preserving nature abandoned since he had no where to flee. He had slaughtered scores of loyalist space marines with his own claw and combi-bolter, ripping them apart on the ship's bridge.

All around Luke were his Royal family space marines, all brothers or nephews or great nephews of his. Everyone was his blood relative, a member of his ruling dynasty. They were all bloody but defiant as they grabbed more ammunition from cowering servants and prepared for another attack.

The Nightmare Asylum was currently in geostationary orbit around Hapela Theta Rho 4, evacuating survivors from the planet as the imperial ships tried to stop him. Laser batteries on the ground that had yet to fall to the ground forces were still firing savagely at the imperial ships all around the Nightmare Asylum, offering much needed help in battle with the last scraps of power in their battery banks after having all deuterium reclaimed from their fuel tanks by evacuating ground forces. The battery power would soon be exhausted, but until then the lasers would keep firing.

Another White Scars strike cruiser disengaged, heavily damaged from the ground based laser batteries, the imperial ships were getting badly mauled in their eagerness to try to board the chaos flagship.

The fighting on board was really vicious, with evacuated ground forces joining the fighting as soon as their transport ships docked, facing off against deadly loyalist space marines and storm troopers. Thousands were dead, probably tens of thousands, the elite imperial troops were causing extremely heavy casualties. TigerLily was already detecting more assassins infiltrating the ship and was hunting them down ruthlessly with the help of a squad of 20 space marine neophytes.

The fire alarm sounded as the boarding party set yet more raging fires all across the ship, they were sticking bombs to the oxygen pipes to create some truly impressive fires, making much of the ship a blazing inferno.

Civilian and slave crew members were desperately using fire extinguishers and fire hoses to put out these fires and the situation was getting desperate.

Luke sighed with relief as the last 40 transport shuttles returned to the Nightmare Asylum with the very last of the ground forces.

"Get us the fuck out of here! Rendezvous with the fleet around the third planet!" Luke bellowed at his bridge crew.

The bridge crew frantically obeyed and gunned the engines at full power to achieve a fast as possible intercept orbit with the third planet. The entire ship cheered as the daemon possessed ground lasers used the very last scraps of their power to disrupt the pursuit, letting the flagship escape cleanly without further attack.

For many hours the battles continued onboard, the boarding parties were not giving up without a fight. TigerLily unerringly sniffed out every hidden assassin and other infiltrator, capturing them alive in stasis fields as much as possible to torture later for information (and for fun.).

The loyalist space marines held out the longest, not even stopping after running out of ammunition but going on fighting with combat knives. Luke personally had to lead the attack to kill these dangerous foes, they were extremely difficult to kill without ripping them apart with a lightning claw or burning them to ashes with a melta gun.

After taking terrible wounds Luke finally killed the last of the space marines, he had a power sword embedded in his abdomen that needed to be removed surgically, stuck fast as it was to his roasted flesh. Luke staggered from the terrible wound but stayed on his feet.

A normal man would have been killed from this injury, but Luke's space marine biology was merely slightly weakened by the terrible damage. It still hurt like a motherfucker Luke thought to himself.

"You ok great uncle? That looks like it might sting a bit." Space Marine Sherman Sevenson asked with vague concern.

"No, I have a fucking sword stuck in my guts, of course I am not ok! Get me to a hospital genius!" Luke snarled at his moron of a nephew.

"Um sure thing great uncle Luke, you just let us carry you or something, the girls will have you patched up in no time." Sherman replied helpfully.

Luke sighed as his stupid male relatives carried him to the Royal family hospital to be cared for by his much smarter female relatives. His crèche sisters and their daughters had been given the highest education available in useful civilian roles such as medicine, and acted as the civilian arm of the Sevenson dynasty. They had performed microsurgery on Luke and the other space marines many times and had a vested interest in keeping Luke alive and well to protect their own positions of power. Luke trusted these women relatives with his life.

Luke groaned in pain with every slight bump as 6 space marines carried his heavy and armoured body to the hospital and moaned as the morons plonked him down on the floor in front of his alarmed looking crèche sisters.

The hospital was very clean and brightly lit, and fully staffed with the best doctors and nurses money could buy. His female relatives quickly got the sword out of his guts and sedated him to undergo major surgery.

***...

Luke awoke to find his ex wife TigerLily the daemon princess of Tzeentch singing songs in some ancient earth language that Luke was supernaturally able to understand, knowing her it was probably something really obscure.

"And who are you, the proud lord said,

that I must bow so low?

Only a cat of a different coat,

that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,

a lion still has claws,

And mine are long and sharp, my lord,

as long and sharp as yours." TigerLily sang.

"Ugh what the crap are you singing?" Luke asked irritably.

"I'm singing 'the rains of Castamere' by George R R Martin from his book 'a storm of swords' from the early 21st century terra". TigerLily said happily.

"Why are you singing obscure ancient songs?" Luke asked.

"Because I can, one of the perks of being a daemon princess of Tzeentch is access to his knowledge of billions of years of obscure long dead information, I find it quaint." TigerLily smirked.

"You are such a dork." Luke chuckled.

"Who are you, Luke Sevenson, that I should bow so low?

You are merely flesh and blood, I'm a daemon prince you know.

I am high and I am strong, exalted for all time.

But never fear my little lord, I still stand by your side.

And when your dead ten thousand years and I still on endure, I'll sing a song to remember you my dearest ex husband." TigerLily sang in the same tune.

"Really?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Yeah of course my love, the relationship wasn't all lies. I did love you in my own dysfunctional way, I have never loved anyone the way I loved you and I still am very fond of you." TigerLily told him.

"Lies, what are you really up to and why are you here!" Luke demanded.

"I told her to be here, you need to be protected against assassins." The voice of his eldest sister Macy Sevenson said from the other side of his bed.

"And it wasn't all lies, I did really enjoy the sex especially." TigerLily added with a wink.

Luke sighed, he had extremely complicated feelings about TigerLily and he didn't trust her. She would turn on him completely on a whim and was completely unreliable as a bodyguard. In fact he was surprised that she hadn't already murdered him.

"That is only slightly true Luke, I certainly won't kill you nor through inaction allow you to be killed. I WILL turn on you from time to time, but not in a lethal way and not without some reason. The world is more interesting to me with you in it, I would be bored if you died." TigerLily said in response to his thoughts.

"Do you swear by Tzeentch that you will not kill me nor through inaction allow me to be killed?" Luke demanded.

"No of course not! That would be too restrictive! Especially the second clause would be horrible for you, being kept alive forever in some vegetative state like the emperor! I won't do that to you beloved." TigerLily exclaimed.

Luke shuddered at the mere thought and dropped the whole subject.

***...

TigerLily the Daemon Princess of Tzeentch looked at her mortal ex husband Luke in amusement, he had tubes sticking out of him, it was hilarious! She was fighting to keep from laughing at his horrible injuries, it was just so FUNNY seeing someone she supposedly loved in intensive care in terrible pain!

TigerLily hummed happily, singing more obscure songs. She especially liked songs that had a theme of deadly treachery if taken in the correct context. TigerLily would gleefully betray Luke at the funniest possible moments but she had been telling the truth about not wanting him dead. The truth was that TigerLily did feel something akin to love for Luke, she had been madly in love with him once and truth be told some of this feeling still lingered.

TigerLily was completely without conscience, but she wasn't without emotion and affection. She was still capable of feeling an amoral form of love, not a healthy caring about the other person's wellbeing but some grain of real feeling that would stop her short of killing. TigerLily loved a tiny number of people and fortunately for Luke he was one of that number.

"Where are we?" Luke asked, referring to the ship's position in space.

"A few days away from the halfway point to the 3rd planet, you were in surgery for over a week." Macy replied gently.

"Fuck! What has Wendy done to my fleet when I was out!" Luke demanded in alarm.

"Nothing, calm down, your standing orders were followed." Macy reassured him.

Luke demanded to be put in contact with his command at once and Macy reluctantly agreed.

"The fates around you are hilarious ex husband, in some possible futures you are force fed your own genitalia." TigerLily told him with a giggle just to bait him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Luke demanded.

TigerLily snickered and stepped outside, eager to spread mischief elsewhere. Life really was wonderful.

***...

Egg Sevenson cuddled with her crèche for warmth, trying to sleep in the freezing cold room. They were all rugged up in thick clothes and under heavy blankets but even still they were cold.

The planet was completely devoid of any kind of natural heat and the iron was sub zero all the way to it's core. No matter how much heat the melta guns shot into the iron, it all seeped away over time, absorbed by the surrounding cold iron. Even the constant nuclear bombardment that made the surface glow red hot was barely having any effect on warming up the cold interior of the planet. It just had too much cold locked inside it to warm up on a reasonable human timescale even with the cyclonic torpedoes.

Egg could see her breath even under the blanket, the cold was absolute. Egg snuggled even closer to Mandy and Mandy shivered.

"This is ridiculous! Can't you warm up the room Egg?" Mandy asked desperately.

"I wish I could! This stupid helmet is so restrictive!" Egg replied through chattering teeth.

"I have been too cold to even have sex with my husband!" Liling added miserably.

"What about me having to breastfeed, my tits are like blocks of ice!" Violet piped in.

Violet's baby Patrick started cheeping from the middle of the huddle, woken up by the noise. He sounded cold too.

The entire crèche was sick of this miserable cold place, the power rationing was becoming more draconian by the day. Almost all heating was now turned off and the only heat available was waste heat from the power generators or from the melta guns carving out ever deeper levels for Egg to be moved to.

Egg was now a staggering 100 kilometres down below the surface and it was getting colder as they got further away from the red hot surface. It was getting ever harder to retain heat at these depths, the surrounding iron was ravenously hungry for every last joule of heat.

"I have had enough of this! Give us some fucking heat for Slaanesh's sake!" Mandy whined miserably.

The 4 girls kept making a racket until Augusta got up from his freezing room to investigate. Followed by mum and Wendy.

"We are COLD!" The girls screamed in unison at the other 3.

"I'm cold too! Everyone is cold, get used to it!" Wendy retorted through chattering teeth.

"I'm not cold, I'm actually quite comfortable." Augusta said, standing half naked and completely unbothered by the cold.

The females all glared at the young space marine and told him to shut up. The girls of the crèche were on the verge of rioting from the bitter cold.

"Get us some fucking heat right now, I will make up for the power lost myself!" Egg exclaimed frozen.

Wendy looked long and hard at the slightly blue with cold princess and sighed.

"Can't you just use Augusta for warmth?" Wendy asked.

"He STINKS! I can't sleep in contact with that stench!" Egg insisted.

"Augusta this is getting ridiculous, I want you to wash right now and then keep the girls warm." Wendy ordered.

"No I don't want to, I don't feel like washing." Augusta said stubbornly.

"EXCUSE ME?! Did you just defy me! With your father in hospital I am chaos lord until Egg comes of age. Do you think that your stubbornness is more important than your sister dying of cold?" Wendy raged at him.

"Just turn on a heater you tight ass!" Augusta spat back venomously.

"Yeah turn on a heater! If you take off my helmet I will warm the entire city up right now for free!" Egg offered.

Wendy looked at the defiant crèche members and paused. She wasn't stupid and needed their goodwill when Egg came of age one day.

"Fine, I will get a heater for you, just this one time." Wendy said with a sigh.

The girls cheered and watched as a freezing looking teenage slave carried a heavy heater into the room and plugged it into a power cable. The room instantly flooded with delicious warmth and the slave frantically warmed himself up until Wendy shouted at him to leave. Egg grabbed the slave by the hand and insisted that he stay in the room with them.

"Fine but get him to use a condom", Wendy grumbled and led mum back to Wendy's bedroom by the hand, presumably to fuck her. Mum looked jealously at the heater but obediently accompanied Wendy back to their freezing cold bedroom.

"I'm out of here too, I prefer the cold. You slave, if you hurt my crèche sisters I will beat you to death with my bare hands and eat your body!" Augusta warned with psychotic certainty.

The slave gulped fearfully and Egg led him by the hand to sit in front of the heater in the middle of the group of high ranking crèche girls.

The boy was absolutely frozen and shivered violently even in front of the heater, he obviously had the beginning of hypothermia and was not well. In fact he looked like he might die soon from the cold if Egg hadn't rescued him.

Egg was concerned about the nameless slave boy but she needed to also warm herself up. She closed all the doors to trap in as much heat as possible and draped some blankets over the icy iron walls to provide some insulation before snuggling in with her crèche sisters in front of the heater.

Egg sighed with bliss as the heat penetrated her cold clothes and she started to strip to feel the heat directly on her bare skin. It felt GLORIOUS!

Egg's sisters likewise stripped naked and sat on a thick mattress in front of the heater, laying out their clothes on the floor in front of the heater to warm them up toasty warm for later. The girls reluctantly helped the compassionate Egg strip the mystery slave boy out of his cold clothes and the boy groaned orgasmically as the warmth hit his bluish cold skin.

The boy stank of body odour, but the girls did too. With the freezing cold and no hot water available, no one was particularly eager to wash. Egg sniffed his armpits curiously, they really stank, but far less badly than Augusta stank after even 12 hours without washing. Egg coughed at the smell, but then found herself sniffing a second time, she was very curious about boys bodies, especially age appropriate non space marines like this one.

Egg got some strange pleasure from being so close to a boy who wasn't related to her, she was starting to notice boys a lot more lately. This particular boy was about 14 years old, pure human and quite handsome despite his wispy black facial hair. Egg ran her fingertips over his mostly hairless chest curiously as her bird talon feet flexed basking in the warmth of the heater.

The handsome boy was half dead from cold and clung desperately to Egg's much warmer body to get more warmth into himself, catching Egg by surprise. Apart from pedophiles, this was the first time a male non family member had held her naked, the sensation sent thrills through her body! He was so cold against her skin, so cold that it almost burned, but she yearned for this unexpected naked cuddle to continue.

With a massive smile on her face Egg cuddled naked with the boy, she found great pleasure in her bare body being held in his bare arms against his naked chest.

***...

Yuki Tagawa the slave felt terribly sick as he dreamed feverish dreams, he was dying of hypothermia. He was so delirious from his hypothermia that he was no longer sure what was real and what was a dream.

Yuki had a weak grasp on what was real anymore but as far as he could tell he was a slave of a terrible chaos lady, Her Majesty Wendy Sevenson. He had formerly had another life on another planet, an imperial planet, but he had been captured in a slave raid by the Iron Warriors of the Steel Brethren faction. The night lords had then conquered the Steel Brethren contingent and Yuki had been taken as spoils of war by Lady Wendy.

And now he was dying of cold on some terrible planet every bit as cold as the cruel fate that had led him here. Yuki didn't want to die but what could he do?

The dreams however were so wonderful, so so warm in his dreams. Right now he was feeling almost uncomfortably warm for the first time in what felt like months. Yuki sighed in pleasure, this was such a pleasant dream.

Something very soft and very very warm was wrapped tightly in his arms, whatever it was it felt amazingly comfortable to hold. Yuki simply enjoyed the sensation, not caring what he was holding, relaxing himself fully.

He moved his hands slightly and felt them slide across something perfectly smooth and soft like skin?. A small contented little sigh of comfort sounded from the warm thing in his arms and it snuggled closer!

Yuki Tagawa shot his eyes open with a start and discovered a rather cute naked girl in his arms! She had long blue hair made of feathers and had the iconic shape of a psychic nullifying helmet locked around her head, it was Egg Sevenson the Alpha Plus!

Yuki froze in shock and slowly looked around himself. He was in the bedroom shared by the girls of the Egg Sevenson crèche, everything was dimly illuminated by a orange glow from a wonderful heavy electric heater. All around him he saw gorgeous naked teenage girls sleeping!

Yuki shook with fear, what had he done! Egg stirred from his shaking body and smiled at him, she snuggled closer to him and Yuki forced his body to stop shaking fearfully. Egg smiled contentedly and was soon fast asleep once more in his arms.

Yuki was just about to calm down when he realised that he had the mother of all morning wood erections! And it was pressing against Egg's belly!

Yuki blushed brightly from this, his erect junk was touching the chaos lord's favourite daughter! This was so utterly humiliating! And what would her father do to Yuki! He was so DEAD!

Egg stirred yet again as Yuki let go of her and started to tremble violently.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in an adorably cute bird like voice.

Yuki stammered, blushing all over and completely tongue tied. This girl was only a year or two younger than him and was age appropriate for him, she was so utterly cute and Yuki was terribly excited.

"I, I, I'm so sorry princess Egg! Oh no what have I done! I'm so sorry!" Yuki stammered in deepest apology, the thought that he may have violated this girl was more than he could bare!

"Shh don't get upset, you only cuddled me, nothing more than that. It felt nice, please wrap your arms around me again like before, I like it." She told him sweetly.

Yuki froze, his head spinning with panic and confusion, his memories were fuddled by his prolonged recent hypothermic illness. He pinched himself and confirmed that he wasn't dreaming, this was REAL.

"I didn't hurt you? Didn't um, d didn't defile you?" Yuki asked earnestly.

"No nothing like that, you looked really cold so I insisted that you stay the night in front of the heater with me. You were almost dead from cold and you, we, we cuddled together for warmth. You hugged me so tightly and didn't let go, made me feel so safe and warm. You did nothing adult to me." Egg reassured him happily.

Yuki let out a massive sigh and wiped the sweat off his brow, the princess's virtue was intact! He collapsed on the mattress in exhausted relief, nothing was worse than hurting a girl to Yuki.

Egg looked at him curiously and asked him his name.

"My name is Yuki Tagawa." He said humbly with his exhausted voice.

"Yuki Tagawa. Nice to meet you Yuki, I am Egg Sevenson. Are you going to hug and cuddle me some more?" Egg asked hopefully.

"Oh", Egg said, noticing Yuki's massive morning wood erection. She bit her lip and blushed.

Yuki frantically covered his private parts with his hands as Egg giggled shyly. Yuki yelled embarrassedly, not wanting to corrupt this cute sweet girl, his culture greatly emphasised that boys should be very gentle and protective of girls.

The yell stirred all the other sleeping naked girls and suddenly Yuki found the eyes of the other 3 gorgeous naked teenage girls peering at him curiously, their bare boobs all facing him on full display!Yuki blushed from head to toe, so completely embarrassed, hiding his private parts desperately.

Egg smiled sympathetically and crawled up to his side. She wrapped her arms around him as he sat hugging his knees to protect the girls from seeing his immodesty, and rested her helmeted head on his shoulder softly.

"It's ok Yuki, you are doing nothing wrong." Egg reassured him sweetly.

"Egg keep your boyfriend quiet, we are trying to sleep." The busty Mandy said grumpily.

Egg blushed terribly all over and shouted at Mandy to shut up. Mandy pressed in that Yuki was Egg's boyfriend until Egg wrestled with Mandy to make her stop saying it. Mandy quickly overpowered Egg in the wrestling and pinned her down.

"Don't you dare!" Egg begged her older crèche sister.

"Tickle tickle", Mandy taunted and started to squeeze Egg's stomach and sides.

Yuki watched in shock as Mandy proceeded to tickle Egg very cruelly. Egg shrieked with laughter and begged Mandy to stop.

"Admit that you want Yuki to be your boyfriend and I will stop!" Mandy teased.

Egg looked at Yuki and blushed scarlet, too embarrassed to answer. Egg laughed and struggled desperately but Mandy was merciless. Egg frantically tried in vain to escape and wet herself heavily in front of Yuki, soaking the mattress!

"Ew, MANDY! Now what are we going to sleep on!" Violet shouted at Mandy angrily.

Egg shouted too and Mandy shouted at Violet and Egg, making a huge shouting argument until a very pissed off looking Lady Wendy opened the bedroom door, wearing an unbuttoned white thermal underwear that left her boobs on full display!

"It's 2 in the fucking morning! What is it THIS time!" Lady Wendy asked angrily.

"Mandy pinned me down and tickled me until I wet the bed! The mattress is soaked!" Egg complained.

"But you always wet the bed anyway Egg." Lady Wendy replied in confusion.

Egg gazed frantically at Yuki in embarrassment and begged Lady Wendy to be quiet about the bed wetting. Lady Wendy looked from Egg to Yuki and a smile of understanding lit her face.

"Ah I see. Well you girls flip over the mattress and the slaves will clean up the mess in the morning. Stop squabbling and acting up and go back to sleep. Mandy if you tickle or torment her again tonight then I will be very VERY cross with you, leave her alone and go back to sleep." Lady Wendy commanded.

Yuki rose to get dressed and leave but Lady Wendy stopped him with a stern hand signal.

"You are not leaving slave, go back to Egg and do what she says, you are now her personal assistant." Lady Wendy ordered him.

Yuki gulped and looked at Egg. She was blushing all over and hiding her face behind her hands. Yuki was blushing heavily too, he was surrounded by bare breasts and had never blushed so much in his life!

Yuki flipped the mattress for the girls and Lady Wendy made Yuki and Egg sit beside each other in front of the heater, both of them blushing like crazy.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson waited until she left the room before having a fit of giggles, she had not seen anything so adorable in a long time. It was absolutely adorable seeing Egg crushing on an age appropriate boy, the shyness was utterly adorable!

Wendy just couldn't contain her giggles all the way back to the torture chamber she slept in, it was so adorable.

The ground under her thermal insulated feet was freezing cold but Wendy found the uncomfortable cold pleasurable, a deep masochistic pleasure that she offered to Slaanesh gladly. The bedroom torture chamber was absolutely freezing and Wendy shuddered in delight at the bitter cold.

Her wife Octavia was shivering under a blanket inside the torture engine that currently doubled as their bed, chattering praises to Slaanesh as she experienced the shocking excessive sensation of such biting cold. Octavia was wearing only skimpy lingerie under the blanket, refusing to wear anything so unsexy as thermals to bed with Wendy. Wendy admired such dedication to Slaanesh.

The torture engine sadly required electricity to give them a truly enjoyable nights sleep and had to be kept off during the power shortages. Wendy sighed in disappointment and crawled inside the brutal instrument of torture. It had a padded surface for its victims to lay down on inside and this made a perfectly good bed.

Wendy generously yanked the blanket off Octavia to let her enjoy an even more extreme cold sensation and Octavia screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain like the true worshipper of Slaanesh she was. Octavia's scantily clad body was blue and purple with cold, only her feet and hands covered by socks and gloves to prevent frostbite. She was shaking violently and her breath was visible in long white plumes of foggy condensation.

Wendy admired the freezing cold woman, she was exquisitely beautiful. The exquisite beauty angrily threw a pillow at Wendy, wanting her blanket back. Wendy giggled and instead offered herself as warmth in place of the blanket. Octavia grabbed Wendy amorously and pulled her down into a passionate kiss, stealing Wendy's own feeble body heat in the process.

For long minutes the two Slaanesh worshipping wives made out passionately before they pulled the blanket over themselves and snuggled together for warmth, it was glorious to feel warmth after being so cold, an exquisite new sensation.

"I love you so much Wendy." Octavia purred in her impossibly seductive voice, her voice supernaturally altered by a gift of Slaanesh to excite extreme lust.

"And I love YOU my beloved Octavia, my precious treasured wife." Wendy purred back and French kissed the woman tenderly.

Octavia returned the kiss and soon they were having an extremely tender and romantic make out session before fingering each other lovingly to orgasm. After they had both soaked their panties with squirt from many hard orgasms they returned to talking.

"What did the girls want?" Octavia asked.

"Fighting over the slave boy I think, Egg really likes him, it was so adorable seeing her blush." Wendy giggled.

"You sure he's age appropriate, not another pedophile like her last 'lover' was?" Octavia asked in concern.

"Yeah, he is less than two years older than her, definitely age appropriate this time!" Wendy reassured her.

Octavia relaxed, "that's adorable, I'm so happy for her."

Wendy told Octavia everything she had seen and Octavia snorted with laughter.

"Aw that's so adorable! Our little girl is growing up." Octavia said happily.

"You mean MY little girl", the distant psychic voice of TigerLily said in their minds tutting.

"Fuck off TigerLily!" Wendy and Octavia said in unison to the distant daemon princess who was psychically eavesdropping on them as usual.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8D

Radical Oblationist Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia danced in a whirl of deranged energy around the daemon possessed subsurface laser batteries the chaos forces had left behind on Hapela Theta Rho 4, singing dark secret words of power. The daemons bound in the laser batteries howled at hearing these terrible words of chaos.

Eduardo frothed at the mouth as he spoke the filthy words of a daemonic magic spell of blackest evil, calling upon the true names of terrible chaos daemons to compel them to do his bidding. The daemon possessed laser batteries shuddered and glowed red hot as the entities bound within futilely tried to resist the new commands they were compelled to obey.

Eduardo danced all about in ecstatic worship of Chaos undivided, adoring the chaos gods even as he at the same moment adored the Emperor with all his heart. The daemons screamed as the terrible words of power broke their wills and bound them to the will of Eduardo Garcia. The batteries were now his to command and would target chaos ships not imperial ships.

Eduardo used a remote control to activate a speaker system to play a combination of Imperial hymns and Chaos death metal as he danced around in triumph like a lunatic. Eduardo's chaos servants halfheartedly joined him in his crazy dance but stopped when he started laughing maniacally and stabbing them to death.

Eduardo licked the blood off his knife and let loose with some truly awful disco dance moves, not caring that he couldn't actually dance.

"Juice em up!" Eduardo shouted at his remaining unstabbed servants.

The servants scrambled to carry metal gas bottles full of deuterium to the massive plasma fusion generators that powered the massive lasers, frenziedly connecting hoses to the gas bottles and filling the empty generators with fuel. The servants had no shortage of deuterium the way that the enemy did and they freely filled up every generator's fuel tank to capacity.

"Start em!" Eduardo screamed in command.

The servants fearfully carried massive las cannon power packs to the first generator and wired them into the generator. With the push of a button one of the servants used the power packs to jumpstart the massive plasma fusion generator, starting it instantly in one go.

Power surged through the formerly dead wires of the installation and it got hot inside. The power from the first generator jump started all the other generators and soon the laser batteries had full power. The laser lance cannons moved to take careful aim at chaos ships in line of sight and immediately started firing at the distant targets.

Eduardo cartwheeled with joy and consecrated the room to the blessed God-Emperor of mankind. He put his power armour airtight helmet back on and immediately made for the exit airlocks to move to the next laser battery installation. He had a lot of work to do to get all of the firepower of Hapela Theta Rho 4 reprogrammed and operational but once he did it would add to the pressure against the traitor legion's fleet.

The imperium of course was setting up it's own sub surface laser batteries all over the planet as well, but it saved a lot of resources to make use of the chaos guns too.

"Well done Eduardo, I see the battery firing on the enemy now. Keep up the good work." Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman's voice sounded from the speaker system wired into the head of an attendant astropath in Inquisitor Eduardo's retinue of servants.

Eduardo beamed at the praise and danced into the nearest airlock with his terrible disco moves followed by his servants. The sun was still up but a very deep trench outside provided "shade" from the lethal gamma and X ray radiation, one of Hoffman's brilliant ideas.

Eduardo and his retinue mounted rugged electric motorcycles as well motorised freight tricycles with rear trays full of supplies such as deuterium gas bottles and las cannon power packs. The massive column of motorised bicycles and tricycles rolled silently along the very deep narrow trench that acted as a highway for daytime logistics. The imperial forces had limitless resupply of fuel from regular arrivals of fuel tankers and had not been hesitant to burn through a lot of fuel to carve out new trenches as quickly as possible with melta guns and industrial lasers.

With the ability to travel the surface both day and night the planet was rapidly being developed into a massive firing platform covered all over with laser batteries to snipe at the chaos fleets. Combined with similar installations on Hapela Theta Rho 5, the imperial forces now had a complete arc of fire around the pulsar preventing the chaos forces from escaping. As long as they took shelter around the 3 inner planets the enemy ships could hold out for a while, but really the war was now won, it was only a matter of time.

***...

Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman sighed bitterly as he read the latest spy reports of Egg Sevenson, he pitied her so deeply.

The poor girl was freezing cold and besieged on all sides by armies that sort ONLY to kill her. It was a horrible situation for anyone yet despite it all, true to form Egg had found time to just be a girl like any other her age. She apparently now had a boy that she was romantically interested in, an adorable adolescent romance that involved a lot of blushing and embarrassment but no actual relationship beyond extreme awkwardness.

Horatio felt terrible, this was like the heart wrenching ancient story of "the diary of Anne Frank". This was just a young girl wanting to just be allowed to live, she didn't want this war, she didn't want to be cold, she just wanted to be left alone to have the simple privilege of a normal life. At the moment the average poverty stricken adolescent in an imperial slum had more to look forward to in life than Egg did, she was going to die on that frozen ball of iron.

At the current rate Egg had about as much to look forward to in life as the ancient Anne Frank had, a very short life hiding in a hole until being caught and brutally killed. The sheer injustice of this whole situation gnawed at Horatio's tormented heart.

Horatio had done terrible things in his heartless quest to kill this innocent little girl. He had forced millions of imperial soldiers to march to their deaths in reckless attacks all in the name of a faster victory. He had the blood of so many innocents on his hands, and all of it in the name of doing something absolutely monstrous.

Tears pattered on the page of the report, rolling off Horatio's cheeks as he contemplated the sheer evil he had caused in the name of protecting the imperium. This was so utterly sick.

Horatio quaked internally as he read about Egg's new potential romance, just like Anne Frank Egg had not let the horrors of war stop her from being a girl like any other and show interest in a boy she was trapped with. He so desperately wanted to see Egg be happy, to see her enjoy the few pleasures of life available to her.

Horatio had never met Egg but he knew her so completely that he thought of her as if she was his daughter, and it was tearing him apart. In another world he would simply rescue her and adopt her as his own daughter...

Suddenly a ferocious hope grabbed hold of Horatio, he was an Inquisitor after all, he possessed the authority to declare Egg pardoned for the sin of being a mutant Alpha Plus, he had the authority to take her into his custody alive and raise her as his own daughter to use her powers to help the imperium!

Horatio examined this thought from every angle, it might actually work! Egg certainly had the character and integrity necessary to serve as an agent of the inquisition. She might even have what it takes to be an inquisitor herself one day. And having a tame fully trained Alpha Plus serving the Inquisition would be invaluable to the imperium, oh the things they would be able to achieve with her powers.

Horatio's heart leapt with terrible hope, for once he would be spared the horror of killing another innocent Alpha Plus child, he would be able to see his precious Egg grow up and be happy. He so feverishly just wanted her to live, the thought of her innocent little body dead on the floor was beyond enduring.

Horatio shook himself, he was letting his personal feelings sway his cold rational judgment. No matter what he felt, Horatio had a bitter responsibility to use his high authority to protect the Imperium of Man, even if it required terrible things to ensure that protection.

The only life that Egg could ever expect under his care was to be sent off in the terrible black ships to earth to be indoctrinated and enslaved as a weapon of war. She would have even less chance of happiness than she currently did in a freezing hole under the rule of chaos, it was far kinder just to kill her now and spare her the horrific life of an Imperial psyker.

Horatio wept in regret, this was the hardest thing he had ever faced in his entire career. Could he really kill someone who was like a daughter to him? Someone so full of life and so compassionate and sweet just snuffed out like a candle. The tears rained down on the report as Horatio wept bitterly, he was in his own personal hell.

For not the first time Horatio considered retirement, or at least going on leave for a while. He had an overwhelming urge to visit an imperial orphanage, not the schola progenium but a normal poverty stricken orphanage in some slum, and find a little girl to adopt as a daughter. He was utterly sick of killing children, he just wanted to nurture one for a change before his guilt drove him mad.

He looked longingly at the most recent photo of Egg, wanting so desperately to just nurture her and keep her safe. If he could he would cuddle her in his arms like a beloved daughter and take her far away from this terrible place.

A knock at the door distracted his thoughts and he looked up to see a Commissar standing in the doorway to his office. The commissar was looking at Horatio's tears curiously.

"Enter Commissar Alfred Greene." Horatio told the man.

The commissar entered respectfully and said, "I have here the reports of all suspected heresy among the imperial guard and imperial navy personnel Inquisitor. Are you ok Inquisitor Hoffman, you appear to be crying."

"Put the reports on the in tray with the others Commissar Greene. Yes I am crying, this is the grief that all Inquisitors carry. The office of the Inquisition requires that I pass very difficult judgements, judgements that sometimes cause terrible harm in the name of protecting the Imperium. I wrestle with every life that I must take, wrestle to weigh the options and find the path that causes the least amount of harm to people." Horatio explained.

Commissar Greene gave Horatio a very strange look, like most Commissar's the concept of compassion was completely lost on his fanatical mind. Horatio tried to explain.

"Recently I ordered millions of imperial soldiers to die just to capture a planet slightly faster, good soldiers, innocent soldiers. They are all dead because I gave an order. The order was necessary to combat a catastrophic threat to the Imperium, yet I find myself second guessing myself if I could have found a way that let these millions of good people live." Horatio said.

"I see Inquisitor. Your grief for the brave imperial soldiers who gave their lives doing their duty is admirable Inquisitor. They are indeed heroes who did their duty as you did yours. It is an honour to serve one who cares so deeply about the imperium." Commissar Greene said with grave and somber respect.

Horatio picked up a photo of Egg and showed it to Commissar Greene. The Commissar looked at the photo hatefully.

"The vile mutant abomination we seek, I relish the thought of bringing death to this loathsome creature." Commissar Greene spat with intense fanatical hatred.

"You have already completely missed the point. I have hunted this girl for 7 long years, I know everything there is to know about her. And the remarkable thing about her is that she is neither evil nor hostile. She is just a little girl who likes playing with dolls and hates maths homework. She has a loving family and she lives very peacefully if given the chance. The traitor legions control her by threatening her family at gun point, she hates it and hates killing." Horatio explained.

"But but, but how can you say that an unsanctioned mutant psyker in the forces of chaos is not evil! Her very flesh alone is abominably evil!" Commissar Greene spluttered in outrage.

"I am an Inquisitor not you, it is I who decide who is evil and who is not. Who are you to so angrily disagree with my Emperor given right to pass judgment Commissar Greene?" Horatio said dangerously.

Commissar Greene immediately composed himself and humbly agreed that the Inquisitor was more qualified than him to pass judgment on Egg Sevenson. Horatio calmed his own rising anger and relaxed.

"The truth is that if not for her psychic powers I would have officially pardoned Egg Sevenson. She is still a mutant but many mutants are faithful worshippers of the Emperor. Egg was born into the forces of chaos, she didn't choose it. She has been quite active in aiding and abetting captured imperial citizens on board the chaos fleet. She once stole all the food from a chaos lord's larder to feed to starving imperial prisoners, the traitor space marines all went without food that day." Horatio said with a smile.

Commissar Greene snorted a laugh despite himself and asked what happened next.

"The entire traitor marine contingent beat Egg's bum so much that she couldn't walk for a while afterwards, but the prisoners survived and thanks to her they were later able to steal some weapons and kill many chaos worshippers before finally dying in battle against chaos space marines." Horatio said gleefully.

"They were heroes who shall be welcomed to the Emperor's feast hall." Commissar Greene said with a proud twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, and it was thanks to Egg Sevenson. She is an extremely decent little girl, compassionate to a fault to people she sees suffering." Horatio replied.

Commissar Greene cocked his head uncomfortably, he could now grasp some of what Horatio was getting at and he didn't like having his fanatical worldview clouded by shades of grey.

"Egg's antics are extremely entertaining to read, she really is adorable in her behaviour. For 7 years I have read reports of everything spies have learned of her actions each day, and I can say without any doubt that she is not evil. Her resistance to the corruption of chaos is in fact remarkable. This girl wants to be good, she wants to do what is right and yet here we are trying with all our ability to kill this sweet natured little girl." Horatio pressed.

"What are you saying Inquisitor?" Commissar Greene asked uncomfortably.

"What I am saying is that being an Inquisitor means that I must sometimes make extremely difficult choices to do what is best for the imperium even if it tears me apart inside. For the sake of the safety of the Imperium I must send millions of innocent imperial soldiers to their deaths all for the sake of murdering a kind and good natured little girl who doesn't mean us any ill will nor harm. It has to be done yet the sheer injustice of it makes me weep bitter tears, such is the burden of my duties." Horatio admitted.

Commissar Greene had no reply to this and said nothing.

***...

Yuki Tagawa was glad to be back doing his chores despite the cold, being around Egg just made him blush far too much to endure it. He was terribly shy around her.

He diligently swept up the iron rust powder that seemed to fill the city of Eggs Guard. All of Lady Wendy's slaves had to constantly clean away the rust and chip away the ice to recycle the precious oxygen and water for the life support systems.

It was very hard and very cold work, but at least it was easier than dealing with the flood of embarrassing emotions he felt around Egg and the other girls he had seen naked. Egg was the hardest to be around, he had cuddled naked with her and she was terribly shy around him and always looking at him and looking away quickly when he glanced at her.

Yuki's thick winter clothes were all filthy with rust as he diligently went the extra mile in his duties. He came from a culture that valued hard work and doing a proper job of things. Even if he was a slave and not getting paid, Yuki had been given the responsibility of getting Lady Wendy's estate completely clean and he would not let her down in this duty.

Some of the other slaves were cutting corners and leaving rust and ice behind. Yuki had already finished his section and was now finding the missed spots in other slave's assigned sections and giving them a very thorough cleaning. He didn't care who got the credit, he just couldn't stand to see a job not done properly.

Yuki filled his dustbin to the brim with rust and ice and took it to the volatiles recycling centre out in the city and emptied it.

The city of Eggs Guard moved constantly deeper underground as it followed Egg herself, abandoning the levels above in the eternal quest to be deeper underground. For 100 miles above them the abandoned sections of the city sprawled, now in hard vacuum, filled with dug iron from the newer excavations and infested with traps and snipers. No one was welcome to enter the city from outside, security against infiltrating assassins was absolute. Every time they all moved downwards they had to take everything with them, including all water and oxygen, this meant that it was absolutely essential to reclaim as much rust and ice as possible.

In a few days time they would all move again to the newly dug section. They never stayed in any section longer than a week anymore. The war was going very badly so they needed to get down as deep as possible as quickly as possible. Huge blocks of iron were crudely cut out by very thin laser beams and hauled away and dumped in the upper levels as obstacles to enemy troops. These block piles were full of crawl holes for chaos snipers and a lot of trap crawl holes contained deadly proximity mines. It would at least buy time if the surface was captured.

Yuki suddenly felt a rush of delicious warmth and turned to see a small bright orange cube of iron being carried away by a lifting vehicle. Yuki followed it curiously to a crude boiler of some sort that was full of crushed ice. The glowing hot iron was deposited into the ice filled boiler very quickly and the boiler door was locked shut.

The boiler started to shake slightly as the sound of water boiling furiously sounded inside. Pipes leading off the boiler rattled and Yuki followed the pipes with his gaze all the way to what looked like a steam turbine. The turbine started to hum, clearly generating power.

Before Yuki could think more another lifting machine carried another much larger orange block of iron to the boiler, this time depositing it into a cavity under the ice filled boiler. Yuki understood, the first block had been merely to get the turbine going before the REAL heating blocks arrived.

More and more blocks arrived, replacing old blocks as they cooled down, keeping the boiler going at full power. The cooler blocks were still quite warm and Yuki and a crowd of other people huddled around the used blocks for warmth until a chaos space marine neophyte shouted at them to stop blocking the way of the lifting machines.

Yuki returned to Lady Wendy's estate with his dustbin, shivering in the cold away from the wonderful orange blocks. He was just getting back into the cleaning when Lady Wendy walked past and happened to glance at him.

"Yuki? What are you doing there?" Lady Wendy asked in surprise.

Yuki bowed his head respectfully.

"Lady Wendy, I know that this is not my cleaning section but I just wanted to help." Yuki explained politely.

"I don't mind that but you should be spending time with Egg, she is in the psychic training centre. Go be with her." Lady Wendy commanded.

Yuki stammered and blushed shyly.

"Go on get, I gave you an order." Lady Wendy said with an amused smile.

Yuki managed to nod very shyly and forced himself to walk to find Egg.

Yuki was trembling all over, the cute girl had touched her skin against his penis! Yuki had seen her entire body naked, even her vagina! His head span, he was feeling so shy.

One foot in front of the other Yuki forced himself on, dying of embarrassment. It took maybe 2 minutes of walking but it felt like 2 hours to Yuki by the time he reached the psychic training centre next to Lady Wendy's estate.

The machines carrying the orange iron blocks were clearly coming from the psychic training centre, cold dark iron was carried in and later came out bright hot. The warmth was glorious. Yuki entered the centre and found it very warm inside.

Following the heat to it's source Yuki found a heavily guarded doorway with an orange glow coming out of it. The guards identified Yuki instantly and stood aside to let him enter. Nervously Yuki entered.

He was in a large room full of complicated looking machinery and magical symbols carved into every surface of the room. In the very centre of the room Egg was bolted into a mass of impressive looking machinery and 10 meters away from her was a lump of cold iron the size of a large automobile sitting in the centre of a ring of concentric circles like a target.

Egg looked intently at the lump of iron and a terrible magenta glow shone around her head like mist. The same glow surrounded the iron and it levitated 3 feet into the air. Yuki watched in amazement as the iron instantly glowed bright orange in a flash of heat and a lifting machine plucked it from the air and carried it away out the room. A new cold block of iron was placed in the circles and moments later Egg repeated the same process.

In the space of a few minutes Egg had heated up over twenty blocks in this way. Yuki silently stood and watched her awesome powers at work, Egg hadn't noticed him yet.

Egg was just levitating a new block when she happened to glance in Yuki's direction and caught sight of him. Egg blushed redly in her cheeks at the sight of Yuki and the block of iron exploded in a plume of powdered metal. Egg and Yuki both coughed violently as the dust entered their airways.

"Egg what the hell was that, stop horsing around!" A psychic tutor reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry." Egg said still blushing.

Egg tried again and focused better, heating the iron up to a liquid that the lifting machine could not carry. Egg apologised again as water was sprayed on the floating blob of liquid iron to solidify it enough to carry. Egg was blushing terribly.

"Damn it Egg stop getting distracted by the boy you are crushing on and do it properly!" A psychic tutor yelled at her.

Egg's eyes went wide at these words and she hid her face in her hands blushing terribly. Yuki blushed almost as deeply, she really liked him?

A warning siren from the machinery sounded and the area in the middle of the circles melted and caught fire. The tutors cursed and one of them dragged Yuki out of the room before the situation got any worse. Yuki was led roughly back to Lady Wendy in her business office.

"Please keep this boy out of Egg's sight during her study periods, she gets too distracted by him. She almost destroyed the containment field from not staying focused." The tutor told Lady Wendy respectfully.

To Yuki's surprise Lady Wendy doubled over with laughter in her chair.

"Oh Slaanesh that's so adorable! Very well I will see to it that Yuki stays out of her sight during study periods." Lady Wendy giggled.

The tutor bowed low and left.

Yuki looked awkwardly at Lady Wendy, she was dressed in thick thermal clothing but was still very beautiful, Yuki was always so flustered around attractive females.

"Oh Yuki, you and Egg are really adorable. Young romances are so entertaining." Lady Wendy chuckled.

Yuki blushed bright pink and stammered that it wasn't like that with Egg. Oh gosh this was more embarrassment than Yuki could take.

Lady Wendy looked at Yuki with mischief filled eyes and asked, "when was the last time you had a bath Yuki?"

"Not since the second day on this planet, it is far too cold Lady Wendy." Yuki said ashamed.

"Young Egg is also a bit smelly, I think it's time you both had a bath, a bath TOGETHER!" Lady Wendy said with diabolical glee.

Yuki almost fainted from how embarrassed he became, his cheeks were burning from his blushing. A bath together with Egg! Yuki couldn't find words to say, he was just too overwhelmed. His stomach was full of butterflies at the mere thought of sharing a bath with Egg.

"It's settled, I will arrange the hot water for you both tonight. In the meantime I want you to shave off that facial hair and brush your teeth very well." Lady Wendy said with finality.

Yuki gulped.

***...

Egg swooned over and fainted when Wendy gleefully told her that she was going to be having a bath together with Yuki! Egg came to on the floor a moment later, her head swimming. Yuki and her naked in a bathtub together!

Egg felt so nervous that she threw up, oh Slaanesh a bath with the boy she liked! She had been fine with naked cuddles when he was a silent sickly hypothermic zombie before she got to really notice him in a boy-girl way, but now that she had really started to develop a crush she was a bundle of nerves.

The naked cuddles had been in the presence of her sisters, but a bath would be just Egg and Yuki. They would be all wet and soapie, in a confined space washing each other...

Egg felt tingly with excitement, Yuki might DO things to her in the bath! Despite being utterly sick from nerves Egg desperately secretly hoped that Yuki WOULD do things to her in the bath! Egg trembled all over at the thought and felt a wonderful tingling in her vagina.

Mum rubbed Egg's back and calmed her down.

"It is ok sweetie, it's not wrong to like this boy. You don't need to be embarrassed, we love you so much and just want you to enjoy this." Mum reassured her.

Egg blushed but hugged her mum frantically, hiding her blushing face in Mum's generous rugged up bust. Mum held her tightly and just soothed Egg for a long time until she calmed down.

"Is it really ok that I bath with a boy?" Egg whispered to Mum.

Mum cuddled her even tighter and said, "Wendy organised this just for you, it is not only ok, it is expected of you to bath with this boy. You are already on full birth control from that thing embedded in your arm and you are fully immunised and on antiviral drugs so it's safe. The bath tub already has condoms laid out if you need them as an additional protection. This is all perfectly natural, just have fun."

Egg blushed ear to ear but nodded at this, oh Slaanesh this was going to HAPPEN! Egg was terribly excited but felt so horribly shy and nervous.

"Mum, do, do you think. Do you think that he. What if he doesn't like me?" Egg whispered terrified.

"Sweetie he likes you. Trust me on this. My worship of Slaanesh has given me a keen sense for when someone is interested in someone else. Yuki very obviously has a massive crush on you, that's why he blushes every time he sees you." Mum said reassuringly.

Egg shook her head unsure and cuddled in closer. Mum was Egg's safe place to go when she was feeling insecure, and right now Egg needed all the cuddles and reassurances she could get.

"But why hasn't Yuki grabbed me already, why hasn't he stuck a finger inside me to show that he is interested the way those men did?" Egg asked feeling terribly uncertain.

Mum hugged Egg very tightly and said, "Egg sweetheart, those men who walked up to you and stuck fingers in you were pedophiles. Normal people don't show interest by walking up to girls and boldly sexually molesting them. You need to forget everything you experienced before from those bad men, Yuki is not like them ok. For the first time in your life you have a healthy romantic interest with a boy who is 13-14 rather than a pedophile in his late thirties!

"Yuki will be very different, he is terribly shy just like you are, he is not going to just grab you and insert himself in you, no more so then you are likely to make the first move. Left to your own devices neither of you will make the first move but hope that the other one will make the first move, that's why we are pushing you both so hard." Mum explained gently.

Egg nodded softly, she felt really thankful that she was being pushed, she simply lacked the confidence to do this alone.

Mum gave Egg more cuddles and then very gently led her to the bathroom. Egg was blushing terribly but Mum was her security blanket and Egg didn't want to leave her side. The insulated portable bath tub was full of steaming hot water and it had soaps, shampoos and a lot of condoms laid out on little tables next to the bath.

Egg looked around the romantically dimly lit bathroom, noticing romantic artworks and fluffy white towels waiting for them. In the corner of the bathroom Egg saw Yuki and she became extremely agitated with nervousness. Yuki was still fully dressed and was blushing ear to ear. Mum came to the rescue.

"Yuki, please get undressed and get in the bathtub as I get Egg settled. Stop being scared and do as you are told." Mum commanded him.

"Yes Lady Octavia." Yuki said nervously and hid in the corner with his back turned and got undressed shyly.

Yuki yelped with cold as his bare feed stepped on the ice cold iron floor after removing his shoes and socks. He shivered frantically and stood on his shoes as he stripped. Egg blushed deeply and covered her face with her hands but she peered through her fingers to watch Yuki undress, it thrilled her to see him taking his clothes off.

Yuki steeled himself and then darted across the cold floor and scrambled into the bath. He then yelped from being too hot as his very cold skin touched the warm water and thought it was being burned from the sudden temperature change. Yuki desperately crab walked on the edges of the tub with his hands and feet to keep his naked body out of the hot water. Egg gaped open mouthed as she got a complete view of Yuki's penis and testicles, blushing bright red.

Yuki noticed that Egg and her Mum were both gazing open mouthed at his private parts and he yelled in embarrassment and tried to cover himself with his hands and instantly fell back into the bathtub with a splash that soaked both Egg and her Mum. Yuki hissed in pain in the hot water but stayed in the tub covering his modesty.

Mum snorted and then doubled over with laughter at the entire spectacle and the laughter had a calming effect on Egg.

Mum helped Egg undress, hiding her behind a towel to keep her from being to shy to keep moving. Egg squeaked in dismay when she took one of her bird talon feet out of it's specially designed warm shoes and socks and placed the foot down on the hideously cold iron floor! It was hellishly cold! Mum quickly put a towel down for Egg to stand on and her squeaking protests ceased.

Mum quickly got Egg fully naked behind the towel, wearing only her psychic nullifying helmet (which was waterproof), and helped coax Egg into the bath. The water felt shockingly hot on Egg's cold skin but her raw overwhelming shyness kept her in the bath, the feeling of being burned by the water gradually subsided as her body heated up in the bath.

Mum took off her gloves, rolled up her sleeves and reached into the bath. She grabbed Egg and Yuki by the hands and put their hands together so that they were holding hands. Egg and Yuki blushed terribly and couldn't maintain eye contact for even a second. Mum tutted and took one of Yuki's hands and placed it on one of Egg's small still developing breasts!

Egg gasped and trembled but didn't object, having Yuki's hand their felt so wonderful! Mum led Yuki's hand all over Egg's body, letting him feel both boobs as well as her butt and finally her vagina! Egg tensed to feel his hand down their and she started to shift about in the bath, gasping and wanting him to touch her even more.

Mum took one of Egg's hands and moved it around Yuki's body, exploring his chest and body with her palm before Egg felt her hand touch Yuki's penis! Yuki blushed brightly and Egg tensed shyly.

"Go ahead and grab it, he wants you to grab it." Mum reassured Egg

Egg was still shy but with a lot of encouragement she gave the penis a little squeeze with her hand! Yuki tensed and blushed deeply but he did not object. Egg felt encouraged and gave another tiny squeeze. She liked the feel of the soft floppy thing in her hand and squeezed it softly over and over again.

"Oh", Egg exclaimed softly in surprised as the soft floppy thing got less floppy but bigger and firmer in her hand.

"That's a great sign sweetie, he is getting excited by you, just keep playing with it and try gripping it and rubbing it up and down." Mum encouraged excitedly.

Egg was blushing terribly but she felt empowered and she kept playing with Yuki's penis. It got steadily bigger and firmer until it felt quite hard in her hand. Mum placed both of Yuki's hands on Egg's chest and Egg gasped softly, she was tingling all over.

"Give her boobs a very gentle squeeze Yuki, she wants you to." Mum told Yuki reassuringly.

Egg felt Yuki give her boobs a soft squeeze and she gave a tiny little moaning gasp, oh Slaanesh that felt really nice!

Egg started really earnestly rubbing her closed hand up and down on Yuki's penis and Mum stepped back and took her leave of the bathroom, saying that she would be right outside the door. Egg got shy but didn't stop rubbing the penis, she was holding it very softly and being very gentle but she nevertheless kept playing with it. Yuki gave little squeezes to Egg's boobs and she started to moan softly, feeling a wonderful tingling all over, especially in her vagina.

Yuki's penis was very very hard now and Egg gazed at it in fascination. Yuki started to gasp frantically and a white fluffy substance came out of the end of Yuki's penis and floated around in the bath water like fluffy little clouds.

Egg gazed in wonder and called for her Mum to come and see.

"Ah very good Egg, that is semen, you just gave Yuki an orgasm. Do you want me to teach Yuki to give you an orgasm too now?" Mum asked happily.

Egg blushed and bit her lip before giving a very tiny nod.

***...

Yuki Tagawa was far too animated to sleep at all that night, today in the bathtub... Oh Emperor.

This morning he had woken up a virgin. Tonight he went to bed very much not a virgin anymore! 6 times Egg had given him orgasms in that bathtub, 6 WONDERFUL times! It had started with mutual masturbation, but it had ended with full sexual penetration of his penis in her vagina in that bathtub!

Yuki's brain was buzzing, Egg was now his official girlfriend. In Yuki's culture a boy simply did not have sex with a girl 6 times in a row and not take responsibility for her, his culture demanded that Yuki ask to be Egg's official boyfriend after what he did to her. Yuki had been terribly shy but had bowed his head honourably to Egg and asked to become her official boyfriend. Egg had blushed a lot but had quickly said yes.

They were not all that clean from the bath but had at least washed their armpits, private parts and feet before getting out of the tub. The amount of semen floating in the bath water by the end had been extremely embarrassing.

Yuki and Egg were still a little shy with each other but far less so than before having sex. Having sex had broken down a significant amount of their mutual shyness, encouraging them both beyond all doubt that the feelings were mutual.

Yuki gazed at the sleeping form of his cute girlfriend Egg sharing his sleeping bag, feeling a storm of emotion. It still hadn't fully sunk in, this cute sweet girl was his GIRLFRIEND. Yuki had never had a girlfriend before, the very thought of it was unimaginable.

Yuki didn't care that she was an Alpha Plus psyker, didn't care that she was a mutant. The blue feather hair was actually really cute and suited her, and he actually liked the fact that she had bird feet, it was really interesting and unique and he liked it. Yuki didn't see an Alpha Plus when he looked at Egg, all he saw was the cute girl he had a massive crush on, the cute girl who was now his official girlfriend.

Egg and Yuki were currently sharing Yuki's standard issue slave winter sleeping bag on the floor of a secluded room were they could enjoy some privacy together. At least privacy not counting all the security cameras gawking at them to ensure 24 hour surveillance of Egg.

The room was bitterly cold but for once Yuki didn't care. The shared body heat of the pair of them together in the same sleeping bag kept them both from suffering the level of hypothermia that had previously almost killed Yuki. Egg was tightly snuggled against him and Yuki had his arms tightly wrapped around her the way she liked. It was unfortunately too cold to be naked, they were both instead wearing very heavy winter clothes to keep warm.

Yuki rested a gloved palm on the heat sink of the nuclear power source of Egg's strange helmet, enjoying the slight heat it produced. Yuki had no idea how this helmet worked beyond the fairly standard nuclear power supply. The helmet was bulky and clearly heavily armoured and Egg often complained that the weight caused her neck pains. It was a shame that she had to wear it, she would look so much cuter without it and she was so cute already so that would make her cute in the extreme.

Egg stirred in her sleep and gazed at Yuki's face. She blushed when she made eye contact with him, not realising before that he was still awake. Egg quickly looked away shyly and snuggled closer. Yuki blushed too, he was still not used to her being his girlfriend, neither of them had really gotten used to it yet.

Yuki felt shy but he very gently held Egg by the helmet and turned her head to face him. Egg trembled and blushed as Yuki steeled himself and moved his face close to her's. Screwing his courage to breaking point Yuki softly kissed Egg on the lips.

Egg blushed crimson but returned the kiss shyly. Neither of them broke the kiss and it stretched on and on into the night getting more passionate over time until they fumbled around with their pants in the sleeping bag and had sex for the 7th time that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9D

Egg was happy as she munched on a partially thawed cockroach for breakfast, life really was good. Well in actual fact she knew that she would probably die soon and things were actually extremely dire, but having a boyfriend was absolutely wonderful.

The entire world seemed brighter now that Yuki was in her life, even the dull cold iron walls and very sparse lighting seemed to have a happy energy about them. Whenever she was with him her heart pounded so hard and she could not stop smiling, life really was amazing right now.

Egg beamed happily at Yuki at the breakfast table, he was so cute. He was currently looking at his bowl of cockroaches dubiously with a slightly nauseous look on his face. Egg giggled at the sight.

"Oh Yuki you are so funny. The cockroaches have been fully sterilised already, the food crates were all exposed to the light of the neutron pulsar star, the germs all got their DNA destroyed completely by the gamma rays and X rays. There is not so much as a single germ in those cockroaches." Egg reassured him with a giggle.

Yuki steeled himself and tried to nibble a cockroach, but he immediately spat it out and rushed to vomit in a dustbin. Egg followed him and rubbed his back.

"Poor Yuki, I'm sorry. I think that we have some other food. We have a lot of congealed blood slices, we have Kilimanjaro microbial paste, we have radiation sterilised mould, rat meat, mouse meat, spiders, short tailed trash panda meat. We also have a lot of human meat too, in fact we have HEAPS of meat." Egg offered.

Yuki looked at her in horror and turned green.

"What do you want to eat Yuki?" Egg asked.

"What about the pork that Lady Wendy always fed me?" Yuki suggested.

"That wasn't pork Yuki..." Egg started to say.

Yuki's eyes widened and he looked horrified. Egg didn't have the heart to tell him that he had been eating the bodies of people who had already died of hypothermia.

"What do you eat on your home planet, didn't you ever eat our foods?" Egg asked changing the subject.

"Oh, um. Well we ate proper food, like fish and rice and vegetables, all sorts of things made from ingredients grown on a farm or caught in the sea. The food back on Beta Kyoto Epsilon is amazing." Yuki told her.

"Oh, well I think that we have some leftover food from the time the Night Lords conquered the Agri World of Cocowango." Egg said thinking.

"That was you! We all thought that the planet had just been cut off by a warp storm! Beta Kyoto Epsilon imports a lot of food from Cocowango, I love their red beans." Yuki exclaimed sadly.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about poor Cocowango, that was all my fault. My helmet broke and I accidentally crippled the Nightmare Asylum with my powers. The ship was nearly destroyed and had to drop out of the warp. The hull was breeched and loosing atmosphere, we had no choice but to crash land on a planet with a breathable atmosphere. Cocowango was the only place we could reach in time." Egg apologised.

"What happened?" Yuki asked in amazement.

"We came down in one of the seas and started repairs. The planet was conquered by the Night Lords, they stole as much food as they could carry. The inquisition then tried to murder me and I was taken away and locked up with my crèche for many months in a different chaos ship, locked up in a tiny little place for my protection, it was so horrible!" Egg remembered with a shudder.

"The inquisition tried to kill you?" Yuki asked in horror.

"Yes, they sent space marines and custodians of the golden throne, grey knight terminators, sisters of battle, an entire task force of the deadliest troops in the imperium. The worst were the Culexus assassins, I still have nightmares about the Culexus assassins, they were so terrible!" Egg said fearfully.

"How by the Emperor did you survive! Did the chaos space marines protect you?" Yuki asked horrified.

"I killed them by myself... My brother Augusta shot my helmet with his bolt pistol to break it. My helmet stopped working when it gets broken and I can use my powers. I, I tore them apart, I killed so many people. Oh Yuki it was so horrible! I don't want to talk about it! Please don't ask me questions about it, it was just so horrible!" Egg exclaimed, bursting into tears and sobbing heavily.

Yuki hugged her tightly and Egg cried in his arms. Yuki hugged her so tightly and didn't let go. Egg took refuge in that wonderful cuddle and just cried herself out, it felt so good just to cry all the trauma out.

Egg carried terrible trauma and burdens from the past, a mountain range of pain carried on her shoulders. She had killed so many people in the past with her powers, she was a mass murderer! She HATED every death she caused, she only wanted PEACE! Why did she have to keep doing this, why couldn't military factions just LEAVE her ALONE!

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, please don't be sad." Yuki told her reassuringly.

Egg nodded and her sobbing became softer. Yuki rubbed her back and it felt so wonderful.

"I, I will see if we have any Cocowango food. I'm sorry for crying Yuki." Egg said shakily.

Yuki helped steady Egg and went with her to the food storage area with his arm around her shoulders. Egg found the arm around her deeply comforting.

They reached the food stores and Egg rummaged around. "Ah, here are some Cocowango red beans," Egg said triumphantly.

The beans were frozen solid in the large sack and had to be hit with a hammer just to separate them. Egg put the frozen beans inside her clothes to warm them up for Yuki and shivered at the feel of them on her skin. Egg returned to the table and ate Yuki's cockroaches for him, needing the extra energy to warm up the beans above freezing.

20 minutes later Yuki had a small bowl of body temperature beans which he ate gratefully. Yuki had told Egg all about the food back home as she had thawed his beans for him, it sounded really delicious.

"One day I will take you home, and you can try all the different foods." Yuki said hopefully.

Egg blinked at this.

"Yuki," Egg told him gently, "I am probably never escaping this place alive. Soon I will be dead, the imperium will kill me eventually. Maybe you will be rescued by the imperium and see your home again. I really hope that you do, but I myself am dead meat. I am just happy that I met you and have this little time with you to be happy, so so happy to have this time of kindness."

"What, Egg you mustn't think that way! There can be a happy ending to this." Yuki told her firmly.

"Yuki, the reason that everyone pushed so hard for us to be together, the reason we were forced to bath together and the reason my mother guided us in having sex is because they know I don't have time to waste. If I don't experience sex now, then I never get the chance after this. They want me to be able to enjoy some of the pleasures of life while I still can. Very soon the enemy will reach this planet and I will be fighting for my life, it's not a fight that I will win." Egg said bittersweetly.

Yuki stammered but Egg quieted him.

"It's ok Yuki, this right here is the happiest time of my life. You have no idea how thankful I am to have experienced this short life. Did you know that very few Alpha Plus Psykers live past the age of 5, I am almost 12! I have lived almost 7 extra years that most don't get to live, I am so profoundly thankful to have lived so long. I am happy. I have peace." Egg said and kissed Yuki tenderly.

Yuki started to cry.

***...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman's heart was splitting into thousands of pieces, the longer this went on the worse Horatio felt. Horatio felt his gorge rise and he rushed to the toilet and threw up violently in the bowl, his sanity was starting to crack.

According to the latest spy recording from a long range psychic scan of the dining room Egg ate breakfast in, Egg had confided in Yuki that she knew that she was going to die. And Horatio was not sure if his sanity could handle this fact.

Horatio was so highly tuned to the thoughts and feelings of his targets that his empathy for Egg was absolute. His empathy for her was his greatest weapon for defeating her, he could anticipate her every decision now with almost perfect accuracy. But empathy was also dragging him ever closer to complete madness.

Horatio had heard every single word the pair had said to each other, and it was so terribly sad. Everything about this situation sucked, it was a bad situation with no silver lining. No, it had ONE silver lining, Horatio was determined to rescue Yuki alive and return him home to Beta Kyoto Epsilon as Egg had wished. This was the one decent thing that Horatio could do.

Horatio was now determined to go on a leave of absence after this mission was over. He would adopt some child who was in terrible need of a loving father and just nurture that child with his entire heart and soul. He couldn't keep killing children after this, his sanity could not endure it.

Horatio would show mercy to the people that Egg loved, he would make sure that they didn't suffer, quick clean deaths for her entire crèche. Yuki would be taken care of, the baby mutant Patrick unfortunately had psychic powers so could not be simply sent to be raised by an Emperor worshipping mutant family. But Yuki at least had no taint of chaos so could be spared.

In fact there was something else he could do, Horatio could also ensure that the mutation free very young children of all the chaos worshippers were taken alive and sent to an orphanage. Indeed maybe Horatio would adopt one himself. Babies and toddlers were young enough to not be tainted, it was one kind act that Horatio could do.

Horatio sniffed, he felt a tiny amount of hope that some small good could be salvaged from this horrible situation. He owed at least that much to Egg he felt, he was going to murder her after all.

Horatio suddenly felt something foreign in his mind and he froze. Words seemed to buzz into his mind.

"I will be sure to tell my daughter Egg that you feel thusly, I'm sure that she will take it well." A daemonic voice smirked in his mind.

"TigerLily", Horatio thought, "begone, I will brook no trespass!"

"You love her so much, yet you still seek to murder her," the daemon said in a voice that set Horatio's conscience aflame, "I will tell Egg everything, I will make her aware of you. The next time you spy on her she will know your name and she will ask you why she deserves to die!"

Horatio screamed and curled up in a ball on the floor, something inside his mind broke and he started to bawl his eyes out, pleading for Egg to forgive him.

A diabolical laugh of triumph filled Horatio's mind and he passed out from the sheer horror of the weight of guilt he felt.

***...

Egg listened carefully as her crèche sister Violet relayed a message to Egg from TigerLily, the message was extremely detailed information about an Inquisitor named Horatio Hoffman. Egg then started to cry.

Inquisitor Hoffman was going to spare Yuki's life and send Yuki back home! But at the same time he was going to kill her entire crèche including poor little Patrick! How could someone be so nice yet so horrible!

Egg went straight to the dining room which was apparently being constantly psychically scanned to gather intelligence for the Inquisition and sat down in a chair and spoke to Horatio Hoffman directly.

"Horatio Hoffman, first of all I want to thank you for deciding to spare Yuki, secondly I beg you to spare my crèche and mother and loved ones too. If you really love me as TigerLily says then show mercy." Egg began.

Egg felt a bit silly speaking into the air but she just kept talking. She got everyone else to leave the room to give herself some privacy and she just offloaded everything that was on her heart, every ounce of hurt, every hope and fear.

For 2 hours Egg spoke without stopping, speaking directly to the Inquisitor. He was her executioner, she felt certain that she would die by his hand and that gave her a confidence to just confide in him. She said that she would love to get that cuddle from him, asked if he would cuddle her and speak to her before he killed her.

Egg had never had a father worthy of the name, had never had a man like Horatio Hoffman in her life who wanted only to nurture her without abusing her or seeing her as a possession or super weapon. Egg admitted that she too was so terribly sad that she could not have the Inquisitor be a part of her life.

"I want so badly to speak to you face to face Horatio, but I know that when I do I will die. I'm so sorry for being an Alpha Plus, so sorry for everything. I so badly just want to have a normal life, I never wanted any of this conflict and suffering. Do I really deserve to die Horatio?" Egg asked.

***...

Horatio Hoffman reviewed the recording of the psychic scan of the dining room were Egg spoke to him directly and his mind had finally had enough. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill this little girl!

Not only couldn't he kill her, but he couldn't stand by and let others kill her either. It was too utterly evil, too obviously wrong.

This girl should be eating Japanese food on Beta Kyoto Epsilon with her boyfriend, enjoying the simple pleasures of a normal life. She should NOT be shivering in a freezing hole eating vermin and awaiting her death!

Horatio would rescue her alive and use his authority to keep her safe. They could travel to galaxy in his ship, she could have the sort of life that she deserves. Horatio would have her brain operated on to remove her psychic powers, she would then be just a young girl like any other. Some advanced surgery could give her normal human feet and normal human hair, her larynx could be altered to be normal human and then no one would know that she was even a mutant.

Horatio would adopt her as his own daughter and take his leave of absence. It would all be ok in the end. Never fear Egg, I will make sure that everything turns out ok in the end!

Far off in the chaos fleet, Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily screamed with diabolical laughter, the sentimental fool had just made a catastrophic mistake that would cost billions of lives later and hopefully bring the Imperium of Man to it's knees. TigerLily had won!

***...

Radical Oblationist Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia was deeply troubled by his senior colleague Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman. It was months now since the capture of Hapela Theta Rho 4 and Inquisitor Hoffman had become increasingly distant and withdrawn from Eduardo and others.

Despite worshipping Chaos Undivided, Eduardo's loyalty to the Imperium was unbreakable. Eduardo was untroubled by such pesky things as conscience or compromise, he was as firm and inflexible as the neutron lattice that made up the neutron pulsar star at the centre of this system. It didn't matter who had to die or suffer, no price was too high to protect the beloved Imperium of the God-Emperor.

A man like Eduardo who would not even spare his own soul for the sake of the Imperium would not think twice about killing anyone else to serve the Imperium.

Eduardo laughed maniacally as he rampaged through the chaos trenches on Hapela Theta Rho 3, gunning down chaos militia fighters with his master crafted storm bolter. The icy hard vacuum of the airless planet greatly increased the power of explosions, making the enemy bodies explode in highly satisfying red sprays as the bolter rounds exploded inside their bodies.

Bodies popped like balloons all around as weapons fire punctured their space suit clad bodies, spraying Eduardo's master crafted Inquisitor power armour with blood that instantly desiccated and froze. Eduardo's helmet eye piece outer surfaces briefly glowed bright blue with an energy arch that burned away the frozen blood that obscured his vision, his eyes protected from the bright blue flash by built in flash suppressors.

Around Eduardo were his most elite Inquisitorial storm troopers, troops that were growing increasingly dissatisfied with the aloof leadership of Inquisitor Hoffman. Eduardo and his storm troopers ran down the length of the trench system from the point where their spearhead attack had breeched it. They were slaughtering every enemy they found, leaving ever more of the trench unmanned to allow more imperial troops to storm the trenches without resistance.

The war was going very well but the fighting was still vicious, these chaos forces were stubbornly making the Imperium earn every meter gained the hard way. It was only a testament to the sheer inexhaustible manpower of the imperial guard that they had captured so much of the fortified planet so quickly.

Dead bodies of imperial guardsmen littered the planet in the millions, unburied and simply left behind. Even the equipment was left mostly unbothered, there was no time in this breakneck speed of advance for men to double back to scavenge the dead. After this war was over, the planet would have enough gear to scavenge to draw scavengers for years to come.

Day and night the advance never stopped, combat engineers with melta guns and cutting equipment worked nonstop to build tunnels to reach the enemy during the day while the soldiers advanced over the ground during the night. The enemy army officers above the rank of captain were now forced to remain far behind the front lines just to avoid being caught up in the constant rapid imperial advances.

Eduardo was in his own personal heaven as he obliterated enemy soldiers at the head of this glorious advance, killing the enemies of mankind. His imperial men looked at him in fervent inspiration, driven to new levels of patriotism and fury by his example.

Eduardo encouraged the men with generous praises, calling them holy heroes of the Imperium and whipping them up into a maniacal frenzy. The men frothed at the mouth inside their space suits and fought all the harder to take the trench more quickly.

The enemy scrambled out of the trench and fled to the next line of trenches protected by heavy covering fire. Eduardo mopped up stragglers in the trench he occupied as waves of imperial guard rushed forward from the imperial front line to occupy this new trench. The trench was only just secured before Eduardo was launching the next attack on the next line of trenches, calling distant artillery fire to keep the enemy hiding behind cover as Eduardo's men advanced.

For hours Eduardo captured trench after trench in a breakneck advance, uncaring of casualties. 30 minutes before sunrise Eduardo reluctantly was forced to order all his men and artillery crews below ground, leaving the machines of war unmanned in the lethal radiation that was harmless to machines. Hundreds of thousands had died today in Eduardo's reckless advance and many wounded left above ground died instantly at the first "light" of the black starlit dawn, their cells killed instantly by the radiation.

But despite the hard fighting the men did not have much time to sleep, already the combat engineers were beginning the first of the tunnels to reach the enemy lines tonight. In a few hours the fighting would begin again, so the men frantically got what little sleep they could and frantically ate and drank after a day spent in space suits.

Eduardo himself needed very little sleep and used most of this time to work, reading reports and corresponding with the rest of the imperial forces. He frowned in disapproval as he found that once again Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman had dropped the ball and left it to Eduardo to try to coordinate the majority of the war effort.

Eduardo was deeply suspicious of Hoffman but he was so busy all the time. Eduardo simply did not have the time to both do everything and keep an eye on Hoffman at the same time. What the hell was Hoffman up to?

Eduardo was needed here to not only capture the planet but also reprogram the chaos laser batteries they captured. Hoffman was on the "Dictator of Righteousness" far away from Eduardo, too far away for Eduardo to simply visit him in person. It was suspicious, bloody suspicious.

Eduardo was not stupid, he saw just how conveniently Hoffman was keeping him so far away and overworked. Hoffman was up to something, something that he clearly did not want Eduardo to know about and that meant that Eduardo could not trust him.

Had Inquisitor Hoffman become corrupted by chaos?. The thought was unthinkable. Inquisitor Hoffman had been flawlessly loyal with a perfect record for all of the many centuries of his distinguished career. Why would he suddenly change?

Eduardo decided that it was his duty to find out, a corrupted Inquisitor was almost as dangerous as an Alpha Plus, able to command any and all imperial forces and call down nuclear strikes on any planet on a whim. Eduardo would not hesitate to kill Hoffman himself if he found the merest hint of disloyalty to the Imperium in him.

***...

"Happy 12th birthday Egg!" Mum said happily.

Egg blinked sleepily awake, poking her head out from under the crèche blanket where she was snuggled between the warm bodies of her siblings and Yuki. It was now getting so cold that even the shy Yuki had no choice but to bed with all the girls for shared body heat.

"Oh, I'm really 12? I really made it?" Egg asked in wonder.

"You really made it sweetie, you are 12 years old today." Mum reassured her happily.

Egg gave a happy birdsong, she was now one of the only Alpha Plus psykers to ever get so old.

"I'm 12, I'm 12! I'm still alive and I'm 12! Oh Slaanesh I am alive to see my 12th birthday!" Egg cheered jubilantly.

Egg sprang out of bed and danced around the room uncaring of the cold, she was just so THANKFUL to still be alive! Egg skipped, Egg sang, she jumped and danced and cheered for joy, she was now one of the oldest Alphas currently in existence.

The others under the blanket groaned sleepily at being woken up so early but also wished Egg a happy birthday. Reluctantly the sleepers emerged from under the large urine soaked blanket (Egg still wet the bed most nights, though less often since having her relationship with Yuki).

Egg jumped up and down excitedly and asked hopefully about birthday presents.

Mum laughed and said, "of course you get birthday presents, the entire extended family has sent you gifts."

Egg was astonished, she had hundreds of blood relatives in her extended family! If every one of them gave her a gift then she would have hundreds of birthday presents!

"Wait, are you serious!" Egg exclaimed in shock.

"Yes absolutely, even the random people in the city that we don't know are sending you things, we have piled up the first lot of presents in the sitting room. The rest of the gifts are all being checked for bombs or poison or other attempts on your life, the safe gifts will be delivered to you periodically." Mum said happily.

Egg was flabbergasted and ran out to the sitting room to check the presents. The pile of gifts was a mountain almost up to the ceiling! Egg reeled back in shock.

Most of the gifts took the form of crude iron trinkets carved with chaos symbols, literally bits of the iron that was the substance of this planet hand carved into good luck charms. Some had crude cards made of whatever paper was available, and some were even wrapped. Alongside the charms were all kinds of odds and ends, gifts of food, items of patched clothing, inappropriate sex toys bedecked with Slaanesh symbols and a hundred other things, and that was just the presents from the people Egg didn't know!

The people who actually knew Egg had gone even more overboard with the gifts, huge properly wrapped boxes filled with things that Egg loved. Egg was so overcome that she started crying, she had really not expected this.

Egg started reading the cards on the gifts from random people she didn't know and suddenly it made sense. Message after message contained desperate pleading for Egg to use her powers to save the people from the wrath of the Imperium. The people were praying to Egg for salvation as if she was a chaos god!

Card after card begged her to be pleased by the gift and in turn protect the safety of the gift giver and the fleet. And the cards that were less blatantly transparently selfish still urged her to master her powers as quickly as possible. Most of the trinkets were good luck charms carved with runes of chaos to bestow fortune on Egg, to give her success in mastering her powers and alter fate in her favour.

Those who couldn't give her fate altering trinkets instead gave her bribes to try to win her favour so that she would save them from slaughter. These people were desperately afraid and were looking to Egg to save them.

Just being around so many trinkets dedicated to her made her reel slightly as the combined mass of minor spells started working on Egg's strands of fate. Egg was deeply impressed, the amount of faith represented by all these trinkets would have a palpable effect on Egg's fortunes she was sure of it.

Egg excitedly opened presents and sorted through the massive pile of gifts and cards, she was utterly spoilt to be given so much wonderful stuff! She tried on cute tops, knitted scarfs, gloves, socks (most were not able to be used on her bird feet), dresses, skirts, winter clothes, and a hundred other wonderful clothes.

Egg blushed as she was given specially sized highly adult lingerie by her crèche sister Mandy, told that it was for Yuki's pleasure as much as Egg's (Yuki blushed scarlet at this). Egg squealed with laughter when her big half brother Augusta gave her birthday tickles, wetting herself as per usual but not minding the wonderful warmth of the pee running down her cold legs. Egg was deeply touched by the compact digital photo album of all of them together over the years that her crèche siblings had together put together for her.

Yuki was a slave with no actual possessions to give her but instead he spent the whole day cooking for her, using the best ingredients Wendy had left to make her such wonderful foods. Wendy let Yuki use a lot of electricity for cooking and the main occupied rooms in the home were all heated with generous use of the electric heaters!

It was such a wonderful day, she was given the entire day off from her usual gruelling regime of psychic training and heating up iron to power the city. Yesterday Egg had spent the entire day just heating up very large iron blocks to generate enough electricity for 2 days, and today all the power came from battery storage, saving precious deuterium so Egg didn't even need to feel guilty.

Egg giggled at all the inappropriate sex toys and lingerie from well meaning but misguided Slaanesh worshippers, they really didn't get the fact that a dildo is not an appropriate gift for a 12 year old. Egg couldn't stop laughing, did they honestly expect her to use these?

The most impressive gifts were of course from the rich and powerful, especially from her biological parents and from Wendy, extravagant gifts worthy of the princess that Egg technically was. Diamond studded dresses and extravagant jewellery, real silk, gold, precious metals and precious stones galore. Treasures worth an absolute fortune.

Strangest and somehow most touching of all was the birthday wishes from the imperium that was actively trying to kill her. The imperium had open diplomatic channels with the Night Lords to try to talk them into handing Egg over voluntarily. The imperial ambassador personal wished Egg Sevenson a happy birthday, followed by a sincere hope that this would be her LAST birthday. It was deeply disturbing but at the same time Egg was deeply touched by this.

The birthday message from Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman was the kindest of all. Horatio gave an Inquisitorial pardon to Yuki and all other enslaved imperial citizens who had not succumbed to the worship of chaos, but even more amazing, he promised to try to return the slaves home free to the planets they were abducted from! ALL of them!

It was an astonishing act of kindness, Yuki and a multitude of others would be spared and sent home. Egg bawled her eyes out with thankfulness and relief, this was such a terrible weight that had just been lifted off her shoulders.

The war was now going very badly for Chaos, the fourth, and third planets had completely fallen to the imperium and the second planet was completely overrun and would fall to the Imperium soon. A new fleet full of imperial guard reinforcements had arrived and now the imperium was advancing faster and more recklessly than ever. They didn't care about casualties, they just advanced in a never ending flood right across mine fields and heavy fire, not even slowed down by casualties.

In a few weeks time the entire first planet where Egg was would be swarming with imperial guard. The enemy had even stopped their relentless nuking of the surface to give the red hot iron time to cool down to a safe temperature before the ground forces arrived. This was the end of Egg, but thank all the gods that it would not be the end of Yuki and the multitudes of other slaves.

It was a glorious and wonderful weight off Egg's mind, the Inquisitor had even promised to spare the very youngest chaos children who were too young to yet be "tainted" by chaos worship, he would give them all to imperial orphanages! Egg wept gratefully like she had never wept happy tears before, they would all be spared!

Egg collapsed down to the floor on her bum, the sheer sense of emotional release was so great that she could not stand. The promise of Inquisitor Hoffman was quite simply the most important gift Egg had ever received. This was a WONDERFUL birthday.

***...

The end came very quickly, less than two weeks later in fact.

The second planet had already fallen and the chaos fleet was reduced to mostly burning wreckage by the combined laser batteries from the 4 other planets. Chaos worshippers were still alive on board their ruined ships in orbit, huddled in pressurised sections deep inside and wandering the wrecked vacuum filled corridors listlessly in space suits.

The Nightmare Asylum fled the system at top speed abandoning the Alpha Plus and others on the planet. It got less than halfway out of the system before it was reduced to wreckage, carried away by its momentum out of the system into the cold icy void of space to drift forever.

With the chaos space fleet annihilated the imperium was uncontested in their landing on Hapela Theta Rho 1, the very last refuge for the forces of chaos.

Egg was immediately deployed and her helmet was taken off.

No sooner was Egg's helmet taken off before she disappeared in a flash of psychic energy. The slaves vanished too as did the Chaos Children below the age of 5 who lacked psychic powers and mutations beyond the imperial tolerable limit.

The entire planet started to move, heating up as it suddenly gained godlike quantities of extra kinetic energy. The planet quaked apocalyptically as a screaming vortex of warp energy dumped ever more highly directed kinetic energy into the planet, adding ever more velocity to it's orbiting speed. Only when it was too hot to safely get any hotter did the flood of extra kinetic energy stop.

Hapela Theta Rho 1 had now reached enough velocity to be carried away to an extremely distant orbit, far enough to escape the effects that the pulsar had on preventing warp travel. It would still take a few months but eventually the planet would escape. The orbiting wrecked space crafts would be carried along in their orbits with the planet.

On board the Inquisition Retribution class Battleship "Dictator of Righteousness" Egg Sevenson appeared inside the ritual circle Horatio Hoffman had prepared to allow her to safely warp such a distance. All of the collected slaves and chaos children flashed onboard the ship in similar huge ritual circles all across the ship. The entire ship creaked with strain as Egg's incompletely mastered powers inadvertently tortured the metal of the ship's superstructure.

Egg walked up to Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman and gave him the cuddle she had promised, sighing deeply and preparing herself for death.

"I'm ready Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman, please make it quick." Egg said with a deep sigh of peace, moving back to let him kill her.

The Inquisitor gazed at Egg with deep resolve and plopped an imperial version of a psychic nullifying helmet on Egg's head and strapped it in place. Egg gazed around at her very last look at life and waited for him to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you Egg Sevenson. I am instead going to give you that peaceful and kind life you always wanted. By the power vested in me as Inquisitor of the Golden Throne I Thrice declare you officially pardoned of any and all charges against you and declare you pure and sanctioned in the Emperor's sight. Further still I hereby adopt you as my own daughter effective immediately and declare you as an official servant of the Inquisition under Inquisitorial protection. You will be educated to worship the God-Emperor of Mankind and will one day be able to use your powers to do good rather than harm." Inquisitor Hoffman declared.

Egg could only gape at him in shock!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10D

The imperial civilised planet of Beta Kyoto Epsilon was a wonderful place to live, at least not counting invasions from external threats. It was a planet of shallow oceans and endless archipelagos of islands and sea volcanoes.

Originally settled long ago by Japanese astronauts during the dark ages of technology, it's language, culture and ethnic groups remained quintessentially Japanese even after thousands of years.

It was a timeless peaceful place, a place of order and structure, largely secluded from the influence of outsiders but still freely trading with the other planets of the Imperium of Mankind. It had a lot of very high quality industry that exported abroad, and imported a lot of food and bulk resources in return.

The planet had recently suffered tragedy in the form of the Steel Brethren Iron Warriors Chaos Space marines performing an uncharacteristic lightning fast slave raid of a number of islands. The attack had targeted public places, snatching people at random in market squares brazenly in broad daylight.

The damage from the resultant fighting had already been repaired but the people taken had not been forgotten. They would never be forgotten.

In one neat and tidy house the Tagawa family prayed for their lost member, a boy named Yuki. The two parents and one sister gathered around the family shrine, burning sticks of incense in front of a photo of Yuki Tagawa who had been taken from them.

Mr and Mrs Tagawa and daughter Rin Tagawa prayed in silence like they did every evening at this hour, it was a family ritual. He had been gone for so many months now that he must almost certainly be dead by now.

With great sadness the family returned to the lounge room. Mr Tagawa turned on the TV and watched the news. Mrs Tagawa pottered about in the kitchen and Rin went upstairs to her bedroom.

Suddenly a breaking news story was announced on the TV, an Inquisitor of the esteemed Ordo Hereticus had just arrived in high orbit with a massive fleet of badly scared warships. The news advised that the Ordo Hereticus would be on the look out for any heretical behaviour and urged all citizens to be extra vigilant in thoughts and behaviours to avoid heresy.

Suddenly the news showed a video message from the Inquisitor himself spoken in fluent Japanese.

"People of Beta Kyoto Epsilon, after a long and incredibly bitter struggle I was able to rescue some of the people taken from you by the traitor legions. I come here to return those that the Inquisition has rescued. That is all for now." The mysterious Inquisitor said.

Mr Tagawa screamed for his wife and daughter to come and told them what he had just heard. The entire house became agitated with terrible hope, wondering if Yuki would be one of the returned.

They watched the news frantically for hours but learned nothing more, they had to sleep so they reluctantly went to bed around 10, they could do no more.

At 2am they were woken up by a sudden ringing of the front door bell. Mrs Tagawa eventually got up and went to the door when it kept ringing.

She opened the door and saw the impressive power armoured form of the Inquisitor from the TV! Mrs Tagawa gawked thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. It was no trick. He was there in all his armoured glory, an ancient looking grey haired man who looked both authoritative and wise.

Beside the Inquisitor stood a strange girl with what looked like blue hair and a strange helmet, but Mrs Tagawa barely noticed the girl, for holding hands with the girl was her Yuki!

Mrs Tagawa wailed with joy and threw herself at Yuki hugging him frantically and unable to get a word out past her wailing sobs. Mr Tagawa and Rin Tagawa came to investigate the commotion at the front door and on seeing Yuki they also howled with emotion and embraced Yuki frantically.

For a long time they made quite a scene in front of the venerable Inquisitor before remembering that they were being rude and invited the Inquisitor and the girl inside to serve them tea and express their gratitude to the Inquisitor for all of his hard work.

"Thank you so much Inquisitor, you saved him! Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" Mrs Tagawa said emotionally.

The Inquisitor inclined his head respectfully and drew their attention to the blue haired girl.

"This here is the one you should thank, she rescued your son and all the other prisoners enslaved by the forces of chaos." the Inquisitor said and continued.

"This here is Princess Egg Sevenson, first daughter and heir of the Chaos Space Marine Lord Luke Sevenson. She defied the wishes of her father at great personal risk to rescue Yuki and the other prisoners back to the Imperium. In so doing she has earned an Inquisitional pardon of all her sins and has been declared righteous in the sight of the Emperor." The Inquisitor finished.

The Tagawa family looked at Egg with astonishment and the strange little girl blushed brightly.

"Thank you so much Princess Egg Sevenson for rescuing my brother Yuki." Rin Tagawa said sincerely.

Mr and Mrs Tagawa hesitated only a moment before then also deeply thanking the strange Princess.

"You are welcome," the girl said shyly in a strangely bird like voice in passing Japanese.

"Waa! Look at her feet!" Rin suddenly exclaimed.

The parents looked down to see a pair of birds feed instead of human feet! They both recoiled in shock and the girl burst into tears. Yuki hugged her tightly and told them off for upsetting her.

"Your son and thousands of others owe this girl their lives and safe return. She is a mutant, it cannot be helped, but she is also one of the bravest girls I have ever seen. She deserves more respect than to be made to cry with unkind words." The Inquisitor said gravely.

Rin and the two parents felt deeply ashamed, the Inquisitor was absolutely right. This girl had apparently defied her terrible chaos lord father to rescue Yuki to the Inquisitor. All 3 of them bowed humbly to the girl and begged her forgiveness.

"I, I forgive you. Let us forget and move on. Yuki has told me so much about you, it is so good to finally meet you." Egg said politely.

"It sounds like you and Yuki are close friends." Rin said happily.

Egg and Yuki both blushed and shifted guiltily.

The Inquisitor spoke up, "if I may, Egg and Yuki are a lot more than just friends. Before her defection from Chaos, Egg became Yuki's girlfriend, the relationship is genuine."

The Tagawa family was shocked.

***...

The surviving Chaos forces on the hurtling iron planet Hapela Theta Rho 1 viciously fought with both the Imperial forces as well as each other for the few remaining energy sources on the exhausted planet. With Egg gone, the alliance between the Night Lords and the Iron Warriors had likewise disappeared, and both factions warred viciously with each other over remaining deuterium supplies.

The planet was rapidly hurtling away to extreme outer orbit of the system with the excessive kinetic energy Egg had given as her final parting gift, getting ever closer to the safe warp use distance from the pulsar. The planet still retained some of the heat it had gained from its acceleration and this had gone a long way to keeping people from dying of hypothermia.

Colonel Otto Armstrong directed his veteran chaos militia soldiers in a defence against Steel Brethren Iron Warrior Chaos Space Marines, desperate to hold onto the the underground bunker city that Otto had claimed as his own personal domain.

The entire planet was divided up into tiny warring kingdoms like this who controlled whatever shelter and energy they could find.

Otto's own city was little more than a maze of tunnels and bunkers 100 meters below the surface, the size of a small town rather than a true city. Otto had dubbed it the kingdom of Armstrong humorously, but didn't feel any strong connection to the place.

Apart from providing shelter and a sealed atmosphere, the only thing this settlement had of value was it's single deuterium plasma fusion generator and a few 12 kilogram canisters of precious deuterium, enough to last several years if properly used. That energy was running the atmosphere processing unit, they needed it just to keep breathing!

The Chaos Space Marines were trying to steal the deuterium for themselves, uncaring that this would kill Otto and his people. Well they were certainly not getting that deuterium without a fight, that's for damn sure!

The Steel Brethren already controlled huge amounts of deuterium, they were just being greedy now.

Otto got on the radio and shouted at the enemy to stop the attack.

"Give us all the deuterium and all your other supplies and we will spare your lives." The Chaos Space Marines shouted back.

"Fuck dat! We will all die without da tiny amount of stuff we have. Go raid da imperial positions, they have heaps of fuel!" Otto argued.

"YOU raid them and then give us the fuel you take and we will let you keep a few litres for yourself." The Chaos Marines countered.

"We can't raid em if you keep shooting at us, how about we join forces and raid them together." Otto suggested.

"Hm fair point, but it is probably easier to just kill you and take your fuel." The Marines replied.

"How much fuel you even think we have? You get maybe a canister at most after we shoot all da cans and open da air locks just ta spite you." Otto laughed.

"You wouldn't dare." The Marines growled threateningly.

"Yeah we would, we die anyway so we make ya raid for nothing." Otto promised.

The Marines grumbled and stopped attacking.

"Alliance?" They asked.

"Fine but you better pull ya weight in da raid." Otto warned.

Ever since Egg had left the system, the imperium had lost interest in capturing Hapela Theta Rho 1, it just had very little strategic worth anymore. The inquisition fleets had left in a hurry, taking the majority of the imperial forces with them. What remained was the new local planetary defence forces of the other 4 planets, all of them now officially designated as imperial mining worlds with their own planetary governors and populations of colonists.

The 4 imperial planets were mostly populated by imperial guard soldiers from the viciously mauled regiments that were too badly decimated to be worth the effort of amalgamating with other regiments to bring them back to combat strength. This included millions of wounded, millions of noncombatant personnel who's regiments had been destroyed by the fighting, as well as a few hundred thousand liberated chaos slaves who's home planets could not be reached for whatever reason.

All in all this new garrison population was far less effective at battling the forces of chaos than the endless waves of inexhaustible manpower the imperial guard had thrown at them had been. The new defence forces were battle hardened and had a lot of military equipment lying around, but simply did not have the manpower to finish off such well fortified enemies.

Otto's regiment of chaos militia fighters was now extremely battle hardened from months of the most vicious fighting imaginable. They had no sources of reinforcements, every soldier present had been present from the very start of the Hapela Theta Rho campaign. This made everyone still alive an exceedingly dangerous fighter, forged in the fires of war.

They numbered only a few thousand now after the terrible war, formerly they had numbered tens of thousands. This few thousand were now worth more in a fight then the original tens of thousands had been, perfected killing machines now.

Otto met on the open surface ground outside with the Steel Brethren company that was now their temporary ally, and together they discussed a plan of action to steal 100 tons of deuterium from an enemy supply dump.

"What's to stop them blowing up the supplies to deprive us?" Asked the Space Marine leader with a snarl.

"We be sneaky, sneak in and out without them da wiser." Otto explained.

Before the Space Marine could reply, the hidden bomb Otto's men had planted went off, a small yield tactical nuclear warhead hidden from sensors and eyesight by TigerLily's awesome psychic powers. The Chaos Space Marine company had been standing right on top of it without realising it was there.

The chaos space marine leader tore around from where he stood a short distance away with Otto to see his entire company engulfed in a mushroom cloud. Chunks of power armoured bodies flew everywhere, his space marines were all dead.

The Chaos Space Marine leader barely had time to take this all in before a bolt of bright blue plasma erupted out through his forehead and he fell down dead. Otto stood impassively holding his smoking plasma pistol, he had shot the leader in the back of the head the moment he turned his back on Otto.

TigerLily chuckled from where she had been standing right next to the leader, she had been there the entire time and the space marines had even seen her, she had merely reached into their minds and blocked the neural pathways that let them process the information. TigerLily had predicted this encounter days in advance and set a trap for the Iron Warriors.

TigerLily quickly collected the precious gene seeds from the smoking chunks of dead space marines, protecting them from the hard vacuum with her psychic powers. Otto's men got to work collecting the nuclear power cells from the power armour backpacks, this had been a very profitable bit of deception.

Having what they came for, everyone quickly fled safely back underground, the nuclear blast would have attracted unwanted attention.

"Soon the fates will be in place for us to leave this humorous ball of iron, it has been fun while it lasted, but soon the time for this place to significantly affect history will be over." TigerLily said with a delighted smirk.

"We really getting out of here alive?" Otto asked with desperate hope.

"Indeed, events have proceeded exactly as I have planned at every stage. My own ship, the Dauntless light cruiser "Orphan Blender", is currently parked in the warp at the edge of the system to pick us up. I was not so stupid as to let my own ship be forced to join the others in a futile last stand." TigerLily said delightedly.

Otto and his entire regiment cheered at the top of their voices and went wild with feverish hope, a ship was coming to rescue them!

***...

Mr Haruto Tagawa and his wife Aiko Tagawa were overwhelmed. They had their son Yuki back! Everything they had been told was so much to take in. They now had both a chaos princess and an Inquisitor staying as guests in their home!

If Haruto had the details right then a chaos space marine tyrant named Victus Ironboot had been the one responsible for kidnapping Yuki and the others for slave labor. This tyrant had been fighting a war against an even stronger chaos tyrant named Luke Sevenson the way that tyrants so often do battle amongst each other.

Luke Sevenson had then defeated Victus Ironboot and taken Yuki and the other kidnapped people as spoils of war. This terrible tyrant was a Chaos Space Marine Lord of the dreaded Night Lords traitor legion, he ruled a fleet of terrible ships even more terrible than the fleet that attacked Beta Kyoto Epsilon and stole Yuki!

This terrible tyrant king, Lord Luke Sevenson, had a 12 year old mutant daughter who was heir to his terrible throne and massive wealth, Princess Egg Sevenson.

Princess Egg's father had taken his entire fleet to the Hapela Theta Rho system, chased by Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman who had been tracking the Chaos Lord for years apparently. The imperial forces commanded by the Inquisitor then defeated Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson and rescued the prisoners.

Haruto had heard about the terrible war in the Hapela Theta Rho system from the news, the news had shown a planet of cold iron where there was no heat of any kind, airless and deadly. It was a terrible place where a brutal villain had his last stand in a war that killed millions of imperial guardsmen. Haruto could not think of a more terrible place to die in a war.

Yuki had been down on the terrible planet Hapela Theta Rho 1, forced to work as a slave in the terrible subterranean fortress of the Night Lords, right at the epicentre of the fighting. He had been forced to clean the household of a terrible Chaos Lady, the sister of the Chaos Lord who was minding the Princess during the length of the war.

Yuki had said that it was so cold down on the planet that no amount of blankets could keep him warm, so cold that he was dying of hypothermia. Princess Egg Sevenson had seen Yuki dying of cold and taken pity on him. She had put Yuki in the Royal chambers in front of an electric heater and had nursed him back to health.

The Princess had then fallen in love with Yuki, and Haruto Tagawa started to have a problem with what happened next in the accounts. This girl was very young yet Yuki had done very adult things to her, she had even shyly admitted that Yuki had had sex with her!

Haruto felt ashamed, his son had deflowered an underage princess! It didn't matter that she was a mutant, it didn't matter that her dynasty worshipped the chaos gods, she was still a Royal princess from a rich and powerful dynasty and her Princess rank had to be respected!

The Princess had then somehow managed to collaborate with the Inquisitor to rescue Yuki and the other prisoners and here they all were. The princess had been pardoned and was now learning to worship the Emperor, it was a wonderful happy ending.

It was wonderful, Haruto did not dispute that, it was just a shame that his son had not been able to keep his anatomy out of the princess. At least Yuki had taken responsibility for his actions and was in a committed relationship with this girl. Haruto was honour bound to accept the relationship, when your son porks a girl repeatedly you pretty much have no choice but to accept the relationship for the sake of the girl's honour.

The fact that she was a mutant daughter of a chaos worshipper would usually have been a source of great shame, but this was a PRINCESS, the daughter of a terrible powerful warrior king, and furthermore she had been given an Inquisitorial pardon. The family could save face in the community by this fact.

***...

Mrs Aiko Tagawa woke up early and went to Yuki's room to check on him to make sure that it wasn't all just a wonderful dream. She opened the thin wooden door and saw an outline under the bedcovers in the thin grey light of pre dawn.

Aiko smiled and tiptoed quietly to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and gazed lovingly at the shape under the bedcovers. Aiko suddenly felt a cold wetness under her bottom and stood up quickly.

Aiko touched her wet bottom of her bedclothes with her hand and then smelled her hand. It stank of urine!

Aiko looked at the bed closely and found that it was completely soaked with urine. Aiko could not just let Yuki sleep in a wet bed and turned on the bedroom light to change the sheets. The light showed that the bed was soaked with bright yellow urine.

The shape under the covers shifted and Aiko heard a strange bird noise coming from under the covers followed by the sound of Yuki groaning. Aiko was confused, did he have a pet bird in the bed with him?

Yuki's head poked out from under the covers, squinting in the light.

"Huh, what's going on, why is the light on?," he asked groaning tiredly.

"Yuki you need to get out of that wet bed, just let me change the bed for you." Aiko told him gently.

Another head poked out from under the covers and Aiko froze in surprise. The helmeted head of the princess squinted in the light.

"Oh, I, um, oh." Aiko said embarrassedly.

Yuki saw her embarrassment and he blushed terribly too.

"I'm so sorry about the bed Mrs Tagawa, I wet the bed almost every night." Princess Egg said apologetically in her strangely birdlike voice.

"I, I, you have a bed in another room, why are you here?" Aiko asked.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Tagawa, I just can't sleep alone. It was the first time I have ever slept in a bed all alone by myself I think. In my family, all the children share a bed, all except my big brother Augusta. Augusta is the oldest but he is a bastard, not a legitimate heir. Anyway I have just always shared a bed, I got very lonely in a strange place all by myself." Princess Egg said nervously.

"Ok, maybe you can sleep with Rin in future, that might be more appropriate than sleeping with a boy." Aiko said compassionately.

Egg blushed, "Is it bad that I sleep here?"

"Well people might get the wrong idea and it might be too tempting to you young people." Aiko explained gently.

Princess Egg looked confused.

"Anyway dear, please get out of bed so I can change the sheets." Aiko told the little girl sweetly.

Princess Egg nodded and climbed out from under the covers, she was naked! Aiko blushed and rushed to get Yuki up lest he do something untoward, but Yuki blushed and kept himself covered by the bedcovers.

Aiko gasped, "Yuki! Are you naked?"

Yuki nodded frantically, blushing all over.

Aiko stammered, "d-did you, did you and her?"

Egg tilted her head puzzled and cheerfully announced, "Yuki and I had sex earlier, that's why we are both naked."

Aiko became extremely quiet, this situation was so awkward. Yuki cringed at Egg's words and hid his face in his hands to escape his embarrassment. Egg blinked at them both in confusion.

"Did, did I say something wrong?" Egg asked anxiously.

"Just shut up Egg, don't say anything else I beg you." Yuki said mortified.

Aiko personally agreed with this but didn't say anything. She gave Yuki and Egg some privacy to put some clothes on before stripping the bed. The mattress was soaked right through and would have to be washed immediately.

***...

Egg felt sheepish as she bathed with Rin in the bathroom that morning. The family had a very particular way of bathing and Egg needed help figuring it out.

Egg fumbled to wash under her helmet without the proper specially designed cleaning tools she used to own.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Rin asked.

"It's not safe to take it off, the town won't be safe." Egg said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked incredulously.

"I'm a psyker, this helmet stops my psychic powers. I can't yet control my powers, this helmet is the only thing keeping everyone safe." Egg explained.

Rin shuddered at the mention of psychic powers.

"I guess I understand, so the Inquisitor keeps you safe with this helmet?" Rin asked.

Egg nodded.

Rin helped Egg clean under her helmet with the hand held shower hose and a lot of shampoo. The jet of water dislodged a knot of shed blue feathers that had been stuck to her scalp for years. Rin picked the feathers up and looked at them in wonder.

"What does it feel like, having feathers?" Rin asked.

"Mostly it's just a nuisance, they are really hard in the stem bits and they get really itchy. I wish I had hair like yours, I have always wanted hair like a normal person." Egg admitted.

"Why do you have feathers, how come you don't have hair?" Rin asked.

Egg sighed, "I inherited the feathers from my mother. She wasn't born with feathers but Tzeentch gave them to her as a chaos mutation before she had any children. Unfortunately all of my siblings from my birth mother inherited the feathers and even my sister Violet's baby has feathers, they are passed down the generations."

Rin shuddered fearfully at the mention of Tzeentch.

"Do you have a big family?" Rin asked after a pause.

"Yes, extremely big family depending on how you count relations. My father the Chaos Lord got to be with any women he likes in his fleet, he got hundreds of women pregnant, possibly thousands. I only know a small proportion of all of my siblings by my father, now I will never get to know them." Egg said regretfully.

"Oh? You mean you will never see your family again?" Rin asked gently.

Tears started to form in Egg's eyes and she started to cry.

"They are probably all dead. It was so much death in that terrible war. My father's flagship was destroyed by laser batteries, I saw it burning, like a bright ball of fire! And my poor mummy and Aunty Wendy are trapped inside the fortress city, it was SO cold on Hapela Theta Rho 1, and they are stranded there forever with my poor siblings. You have no idea how COLD it is in that terrible place." Egg wept.

"The only family I have that are still alive are my grandmother MA7 and my birth mother TigerLily, maybe my grandfather Nathan is also alive and a few others on Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, but that's all that is left out of hundreds." Egg sobbed.

Rin comforted Egg compassionately, "oh that is awful! To lose so many family members! Will you never see any of them again?"

"My birth mother TigerLily will hunt me down for the rest of my life, the Inquisition will need to protect me from her." Egg replied sadly.

"I'm confused, weren't you just crying about never seeing your mummy again?" Rin asked.

Egg blinked at this and tried to explain.

"Mummy is not my birth mother, mummy is a slave who raised me from birth. My birth mother is a terrible person who thinks dead puppies are funny, she is a monster. I want nothing to do with TigerLily, she is a truly evil villain." Egg exclaimed disjointedly.

"She's probably dead though?" Rin said.

"No, TigerLily cannot be killed. Less than a year ago she stopped being mortal and became a Daemon Princess of Tzeentch. No matter how many times my Father killed her she just kept coming back from the warp. She could be on this planet already! The inquisition and the grey knights are the only ones who can keep me safe from her." Egg said darkly.

Rin trembled and cowered in terror, "you must not stay here, don't bring such evil things to Beta Kyoto Epsilon!"

"If I leave here she will still come for Yuki, she will kidnap anyone she can to try to force me to return to her. It's safer for all of you if I stay, that way she will ignore you and just focus on me. Also as long as I stay here the Inquisition stays here too." Egg explained.

Rin nodded numbly and Egg felt absolutely terrible for putting these good people in such terrible danger.

***...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman sat the family down and explained the entire situation with Egg. He explained the concept of an Alpha Plus, explained that she was one and explained that he had centuries of experience in dealing with them and had spent 7 long years tracking Egg intent on killing her.

And Horatio explained that he saw within Egg a goodness and extraordinary potential that compelled him to spare her life and recruit her to serve as an agent of the Inquisition. He explained that Egg's enormous potential outweighed the risks, used properly Egg could defend billions of innocent people from deadly threats.

Horatio explained more than all of this that Egg was a person, a very good person with enormous strength of character, and that she deserved a chance to have a normal life with a normal family.

"To that end I have officially legally adopted Egg as my own daughter. I will raise her with kindness and the sort of nurture that she needs. She suffered terrible emotional damage from her traumatic childhood and requires years of dedicated nurture to undo some of this damage."

"That is where you come in Tagawa family. I need you to help me provide Egg with a much needed support base to have a normal life. She has lost her entire family and Yuki is all she has left of people that she knows."

"Yuki has likewise been through a highly traumatic experience, one he only survived thanks to Egg. The pair carried each other through a hellish experience and are very close as a result. It is in both of their best interests that they stay in each other's lives, at least for the immediate future."

"The sexual relationship between them, you must understand what they were going through. They were freezing and in a deadly war. They both expected that they would die very soon and had nothing to lose. They both firmly believed that if they did not have sex at the time then they would never live to have another opportunity."

"Do not condemn your son for reaching out in kindness to give simple joy to an innocent girl facing certain death. She at the time said that she was thankful to experience it before she died."

Horatio continued to discuss his plans at length. Egg was new to the Imperium and needed to get to experience Imperial life if she was to truly develop a love for the Imperium in later life. Egg and Horatio would be living permanently in this community and be integrated as much as possible into the community.

To this end Horatio humbly requested that he and Egg lodge with the Tagawa family in their home for the next few years, promising to pay rent to compensate.

Mr and Mrs Tagawa did not dare refuse the Inquisitor who had returned their son to them and agreed to this request.

***...

Egg was extremely nervous about her first day of school with Yuki at the local high school. She had been bumped up a year to be in Yuki's class, her over the top Royal family education making up for being too young for the class.

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman had the authority to command any imperial citizen, and that included school principals and education boards. At a word from him Egg was enrolled without question.

Egg was wearing her school uniform. It consisted of a short light green skirt, a white button up T-shirt, a yellow vest over the shirt and a little red ribbon done in a bow at the front of her shirt collar. She also wore polished black shoes specially designed for her bird feet and thigh length white socks.

Her helmet was completely covered in purity seals showing her as a fully sanctioned mutant under the protection of the Inquisition itself, and her uniform and bags likewise had very conspicuous Inquisition sanction orders pinned to the fabric with safety pins.

The Inquisitor himself walked beside Egg in his power armour accompanied by a retinue of elite bodyguards in carapace armour and holding fearsome weaponry. At the head of the group marched a man holding a massive banner flag bearing the official icon of the Inquisition.

People everywhere made hand signals of religious devotion at the sight of the procession and abased themselves fearfully before the Inquisitor. Others cheered, recognising him as the Inquisitor who had returned their kidnapped loved ones and shouted praises.

A crowd of people followed behind, holding their hands together in prayer fervently. Egg blushed shyly, this was not putting her at ease!

The Inquisitorial group marched straight into the school with Egg, the school was already secured by an entire regiment of imperial storm troopers who checked everyone and patrolled everywhere to keep it safe for Egg.

Egg was marched directly to her soldier infested class room with Yuki and she blushed scarlet as the terrified classmates gazed at her in astonishment.

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman addressed the class and gestured at Egg.

"My name is Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman of the Ordo Hereticus. I have just returned from fighting a terrible war in the Hapela Theta Rho system where I rescued many of your abducted people. This girl standing beside me here is the reason I was able to rescue so many of your people alive and return them to you a few days ago."

"This girl is Princess Egg Sevenson, eldest daughter and heir of Night Lords Chaos Space Marines Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson. Egg risked her life defying her Chaos Lord father to rescue countless multitudes of Emperor worshipping prisoners back to the Imperium."

"Every one of your rescued countrymen was rescued because Egg collaborated with the Inquisition to release them from the terrible fortress down on the planet."

"For her heroic actions and noble deeds aiding the Imperium in the face of certain death, Princess Egg Sevenson has been given an Inquisitorial pardon for the crime of being born a mutant and a member of a chaos worshipping dynasty."

The Inquisitor went on at length describing Egg in glowing terms until she was blushing brightly. He really was going a bit overboard Egg thought.

"As a new Imperial citizen, the princess requires proper integration into Imperial society and education as an Imperial citizen. To that end, as her legal guardian I have enrolled her in your class and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome." Inquisitor Hoffman finished.

The entire class gawked at Egg. Egg blushed, she had never felt so shy in her life!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11D

Egg Sevenson was astonished by how peaceful and safe her new school was, not a single person was harmed the entire day.

Despite the presence of an entire regiment of elite inquisition storm troopers, no one was shot nor even threatened, everything was peaceful and safe. Bullying seemed to be nonexistent, the students were not split up into warring factions and the teachers appeared to be genuinely excited about their jobs.

Her class consisted of about thirty students, an even mix of boys and girls, and all except Egg were exactly the same ethnic group and culture. They were all clean, well fed and showed no signs of suffering violence, all in exactly the same school uniform though the boys wore different uniforms from the girls.

It was impossible to tell who was rich or poor, who was powerful or weak politically, nor the social or economic differences between the students. Egg was astonished, in the education system of the forces of chaos, you ALWAYS could tell by sight exactly how high a person's status was. This system was so different, so equal.

Egg sat next to Yuki in the front row, the only desks that remained unclaimed, and she felt rather shy with the class able to see her but herself unable to see them. Normally in the past Egg's status was such that she would get any seat she liked, but here she was just another student.

The lesson was all in the Japanese language that the planet Beta Kyoto Epsilon spoke, and used Japanese letters which was a problem for Egg. As the heir to the Chaos Lord, Egg's education had been second to none and she had been raised extremely multilingual. She could speak and understand SPOKEN Japanese, but she had far greater difficulty reading and writing the Japanese letters.

Egg was forced to write down everything in Imperial High Gothic letters as best she could and constantly asked the teacher to verbally read what he wrote on the board so she could hastily scribble it down in gothic letters phonetically.

This caused continual interruptions to the class and Egg got ever more embarrassed by her lack of understanding.

"Miss Sevenson, I would like to see you after class to discuss options for you to overcome this literacy barrier. It is ok if you don't write down what I put on the board today, no one expects you to be able to read in a language not your own." The teacher told her in Japanese.

Egg sighed and agreed, feeling so stupid.

Egg had never been ALLOWED to be less than perfect in any subject before, the forces of chaos did not readily tolerate failure. No matter how hard a subject was, Egg had always managed to pass, fearing punishment and disapproval if she failed.

Egg felt terrible as the class continued without her, she felt so stupid and incompetent. Everyone else was easily understanding the written component of the lesson, only poor stupid Egg had absolutely no idea what the letters meant.

At the end of the class Egg trembled all over in shame as she approached the teacher. Yuki stayed with Egg for moral support and Egg held his hand like a lifeline.

The teacher looked at the hand holding in disapproval and Egg quickly let go and apologised for everything.

"Relax miss Sevenson, it is ok. The Inquisitor has explained your situation to the entire faculty before you enrolled. You are not in trouble." The teacher said kindly.

"I'm not in trouble?" Egg asked nervously.

"No, you are not in trouble. I merely wish to talk to you about extra classes you can take to learn our system of writing." The teacher reassured her.

He went on to outline the study options available for Egg as well as some extra credit classes that could really help her. Egg felt touched, this teacher was being so nice to her.

Egg felt encouraged as she left the class, these people were all being so nice to her.

Egg and Yuki proceeded to their next class just before it started, taking their seats at the front of the room once again.

This class was a religious studies class, taught by a rather stern looking woman from the Imperial Cult. She was dressed like some sort of nun in grey robes, middle aged, clearly a native of Beta Kyoto Epsilon and just as clearly disapproving of the native culture.

The woman was named Sister Yoko, and she seemed to have very mixed feelings about Egg being present in her class. She looked constantly between Egg's mutations and the excessive purity seals covering Egg which proclaimed her as being clean in the eyes of the Emperor.

Egg was very eager to learn all about the Emperor, the god of her new religion. She had never really learned much about what the imperial cult actually taught and was very eager to dive into the worship rituals of the Emperor. Egg was therefore very excited about this class.

Sister Yoko started the class and Egg listened enthusiastically.

Egg listened for a few minutes before she was frowning, that wasn't very nice to say that the 3 deadly sins were being a mutant, being a psyker and being an alien. Egg timidly put up her hand.

"Yes miss Sevenson?" Sister Yoko asked.

"I have some difficulties with these sins Sister Yoko. I was born as both a mutant and a psyker, I can't help the way that I was born. How can it be sinful when I didn't actually do anything to be born this way?" Egg asked politely.

"You are the daughter of very sinful parents, and their sins and crimes have carried through into you, making you be born sinful. Because of this you are both a mutant and a psyker. But do not fear, you have repented of your evil bloodline and are being educated in the holy faith of the Emperor." Sister Yoko explained.

Egg frowned but nodded, she wasn't entirely happy with this explanation but it gave her something to ponder. Her biological parents were indeed extremely evil people and maybe some of that evil had somehow carried over into Egg?

The lesson continued and Egg listened carefully despite her unease.

Sister Yoko enthusiastically proclaimed, "at the invocation of the name of the Emperor, all daemons of chaos will be driven back from you. As long as your faith in the Emperor is strong enough, neither daemon nor psyker shall be able to harm you."

Egg shot up her hand frantically at this.

"Yes miss Sevenson, a question?" Sister Yoko asked impatiently.

"I know from personal experience that what you just said is not true. I myself have used my psychic powers to kill sisters of battle, loyalist space marines, even some custodians of the golden throne itself! This was back before I met the Inquisitor and joined the imperium. These people all had unquestionable faith in the Emperor, and I fried their brains and crushed their bodies with no difficulties." Egg said and continued talking through the stunned silence.

"As for the daemon fleeing the name of the Emperor, that is also not true. My birth mother ascended to become a daemon princess after I was born. Actually my grandmother on my father's side also ascended to daemonhood. We have two daemons in the family, and both of them have killed people who invoked the name of the Emperor, it didn't even slow them down. Holy relics covered in the right symbols can drive them both away, but words alone are not enough." Egg finished.

Sister Yoko gaped at Egg, as did the entire class, all of them looked terribly afraid.

"You killed sacred custodians of the golden throne?" Sister Yoko asked numbly.

"I did. I didn't want to but they were trying to kill me, I had no choice. Inquisitor Hoffman sent them in a large task force to murder me almost a year ago, that was before he decided to take me alive. They were really scary, for months afterwards I suffered terrible nightmares about them, they are terrible foes to face in battle! They came so close to killing me!" Egg said wretchedly.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Hmm, well I think that maybe you are a special case. From the number of purity seals you bear and the fact that you are here, it is possible that the Emperor had already blessed you, knowing that you would one day serve him. Perhaps you might even become a saint, yes, perhaps you will grow up to be a saint or something else really sacred in the light of the Emperor." Sister Yoko suggested feebly.

"As for your um, daemon relatives, maybe they are just lying to you. Daemons are well known for being liars, maybe the Emperor's name actually did drive them back but they merely lied about it." Sister Yoko offered.

Egg's mouth fell open, "I'm a saint?"

"No I didn't say definitely, I merely offered a hypothetical suggestion!" Sister Yoko exclaimed fearfully.

"Maybe I should ask the Inquisitor?" Egg suggested.

"No! Don't mention what I suggested, it was merely a hypothetical, nothing worth bothering the Inquisitor about!" Sister Yoko pleaded emphatically.

Egg cocked her head slightly and said, "you are terrified of being investigated for heresy and shot, aren't you. I highly doubt that Inquisitor Hoffman will go to the effort of treating every word you say as evidence of wrongdoing, he is more sensible than that. Unless you are actually part of a chaos cult or are part of some conspiracy then he will have no interest in you. If he can forgive me of everything I did, then he CERTAINLY won't condemn you for sharing some hypothetical conjecture."

Sister Yoko's face went grey and she stammered that she was completely innocent and that she had nothing to fear. Egg nodded and Sister Yoko struggled to continue the class after that.

***...

Egg spent her lunch break exploring the school grounds, walking as she ate the packed lunch the Inquisitor had prepared for her. The lunch was some kind of rice dish, with fresh fruit and some type of packaged snack bars on the side.

The school was composed of several 4 story buildings connected by walkway bridges, surrounded by a spacious playground, sports field, ball game courts and swimming pool, all surrounded by a massive high wall with only one highly fortified gateway.

The walls and gate had obviously been recently fortified by the Inquisition forces, with adamantium battlements, a series of armoured gates, and even an overhead void shield to protect against orbital bombardment! The battlements and gates were vigilantly guarded by storm troopers, and sniper nests occupied the roofs of every building.

In fact the entire school was infested with soldiers who silently guarded every room in the entire school and patrolled the halls and grounds constantly in heavily armed groups.

Despite the heavy military presence, the storm troopers were so silent and disciplined that it was quite easy to forget that they were even there. They simply didn't interact with people beyond the initial check of every person at the gate. They stood still as statues in the back corners of the class rooms and did not react to anything around them.

Egg was tailed constantly by a group of storm troopers everywhere she went. They always kept a discreet distance from her to avoid disturbing her. Egg ignored them and had the time of her life exploring the wonderful clean playground.

It was all so open, with blue sky overhead and exposed to the atmosphere of the planet, not counting the invisible void shield which at any rate did not seem to enclose atmosphere. Every now and again a local wild bird flew into the void shield and caught fire, but the wind easily blew through it unhindered.

Egg was a bit sad about the poor birds, they vaporised in tiny little fire balls, giving agonised squawks for a split second before being reduced to ash. It wasn't just birds either, flying insects were also being obliterated en mass, as was the occasional wind blown bit of trash.

Egg looked away from the genocide of airborne things and instead focused on the things on the ground. This planet had TREES.

Egg had never seen a tree before except in films and photos. She had been born on a space ship and apart from this planet, she had set foot on exactly 3 planets in her entire life, Akranes, Cocowango and Hapela Theta Rho 1.

Akranes had been an ice world of glacier covered land masses on the frontier between the Imperium of man and the Tau Empire. Egg had only been on the surface once for a few hours during the year of her life that the Tau Empire had stolen her from the Night Lords before her father murdered them all. There had been no land vegetation on Akranes, the only plants and animals had all been living in the icy cold oceans.

The imperial Agri-World of Cocowango had had trees but Egg had not gotten to see anything bigger than the hedge in a farmer's garden. Cocowango was an arid desert planet covered in hardy arid crops, just endless planes of genetically modified crops as far as the eye could see. It had apparently had entire forests around the oasis's but Egg herself had never got to see them.

And Hapela Theta Rho 1 of course had never had any plant life of any kind.

Egg gazed at the playground trees in fascination, they were such beautiful things. They were a variety of different species, but all had a central trunk that stuck out of the dirt and went up in the air before branching out into steadily smaller branches that ended in green leaves. The trees smelled so wonderful.

Egg spent the rest of her lunch break just exploring these beautiful trees, she loved plants.

In her life on board various space craft and space stations, Egg had barely had any opportunity to encounter plant life. In the pressurised environment of a space ship, liveable space was at a premium. Growing plants would just take up far too much room.

The machines on the space ships had used electricity to produce a breathable atmosphere artificially, and all food was either obtained from planets or else was produced synthetically in massive chemical synthesisers that used electricity to turn carbon dioxide, water, nitrogen and sewerage into bland chemical meals that provided everything the body needs.

A few people had kept useful or decorative plants in small pots, but those had all been very tiny plants, nothing like these massive trees.

Egg was sad when she left the trees to go back to class, it had been such a huge privilege to see them.

***...

Egg's new life on Beta Kyoto Epsilon was the happiest her life had ever been. It was consistently safe, consistently peaceful, and the people she encountered were kind and accepting of her.

After it became common knowledge that Egg had personally rescued all of the returned abducted locals, Egg was forever afterwards welcomed by the community members with open arms.

The cultural differences were a struggle to overcome, but as the days became weeks and the weeks became months, Egg felt more and more at home here.

She threw herself into learning devotion to the Imperial Cult, joining a local church that Inquisitor Hoffman recommended. Inquisitor Hoffman... The man was a father to her now, the most devoted father figure she had ever had.

Hoffman never beat her, never got angry with her, was consistently patient, kind and nurturing. He was nothing like her previous father figure "Pedo" Pete Smith the pedophile, who used to fiddle with her vagina in the bathtub. Hoffman had never touched her, nor ever shown inclination to ever want to.

He was quite simply a decent man with a huge heart and a lot of love to give. He was quite simply the father that Egg had needed her entire life.

***...

Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia was deeply troubled as he met with the Inquisition council on Jarred's Asteroid.

Eduardo was back in prison again, his mission over the moment that the Alpha Plus had been captured by Horatio Hoffman and secured in a psychic containment helmet. Eduardo had returned to Jarred's Asteroid dutifully without question but he was still deeply troubled by Hoffman's actions.

"He should have killed the Alpha Plus, I find his actions to be deeply questionable." Eduardo told the council yet again.

"Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman is the leading authority on Alpha Plus Psykers, he knows more about them than anyone. I have always found him to be a deeply trustworthy man. If anyone can handle the Alpha Plus then he can." Said Inquisitor Bossenhagen.

"But why did he not hand her over to the black ships, this is not the correct protocol. I still think that he should have shot her. Everything about this is unorthodox." Eduardo insisted.

"I disagree, think about the millions of lives lost to capture her. It cost the Imperium dearly to obtain the Alpha Plus, killing her would leave nothing to show for it. Think about what we have here. A tame Alpha Plus serving as an official agent of the Inquisition! Do you not see the huge potential we have to destroy the enemies of man." Inquisitor Messe exclaimed passionately.

This generated still more debate among the council.

Hoffman had sent a detailed report of his plans for Egg Sevenson. He pointed out that Egg had a deep seeded need to have family figures in her life and would be much more cooperative and loyal if she was put in a nurture environment in an imperial setting to make her fall in love with the Imperium of Man.

To this end, Hoffman had personally adopted the Alpha Plus as his own daughter and was teaching her to worship the Emperor. Hoffman had also insisted that Egg Sevenson stay in intimate contact with Yuki Tagawa, the abducted imperial citizen who was romantically involved with the Alpha Plus.

Hoffman had insisted that Egg was settling into Imperial life much better by having bonded with Yuki and he showed detailed information to prove that this was true.

What was without question was that the Alpha Plus was being educated in the Imperial Cult and was showing great enthusiasm in this. 3 different Inquisitors had visited Hoffman and Egg over the past few months and all of them confirmed that the girl was showing proper enthusiasm and dedication in worship of the Emperor.

"I'm still not convinced that this is appropriate. I think that perhaps Hoffman has let his personal feelings cloud his judgment. It is deeply inappropriate for him to adopt her, at the very least she should be raised in an Inquisitorial Bastion rather than on an unsecured civilised world. The forces of chaos may still be seeking her." Eduardo insisted.

The council was deeply divided on this issue and Eduardo requested that he tag along with a large group of Inquisitors to investigate Hoffman for any signs of taint or compromise.

The council disagreed, "You are in no position to judge another for heresy, a heretic yourself you have no right to judge an inquisitor of flawless reputation."

Eduardo sighed, this was not over yet!

***...

In the Hapela Theta Rho system the Imperial scavengers were hard at work looting the many battle fields of everything of value.

The system was on paper supposed to be a group of mining worlds, but this was far from the primary economy. The planets had more iron than the Imperium knew what to do with, but the location really stinks for warp travel.

It was extremely easy to cut away slabs of iron and shuttle them up to waiting ships in orbit, but only during the middle of the night when the shuttles were protected from the radiation by the shadow of the planet. And even after that the ships then had to spend many weeks at least traveling far enough from the star to go to warp. It simply wasn't worth all the effort involved.

Much more profitable was salvaging the war equipment and wrecked vehicles scattered everywhere. A las gun was worth more than a ton of iron, and there were literally hundreds of millions of them laying around.

The locals were making a fortune swarming the planet gathering the wealth of the battle dead. Every body was searched and stripped of everything, even the most damaged gear was worth something after all. Arms dealers swarmed to this planet to buy the gathered bonanza and the local economies were booming while this glut lasted.

The planet Hapela Theta Rho 1 was still an active war zone and too dangerous to scavenge the surface, but the planet's orbit still contained a rich feeding grounds of wrecked war ships.

Most impressive were the cubed ships that the Alpha Plus had crushed into cubes with her psychic powers. Those cubes were still in orbit, but the scavengers were not interested in cubes.

The civilian scavenger ships gleefully looted the massive wrecked ships, some of the Night Lords ships were filled to bursting with loot plundered from various planets, everything from gold to high technology.

The ships were still dangerous of course, the chaos crew were not always all dead. Odd pockets of atmosphere still remained deep inside these ships and harboured deadly chaos fighters. Some of the larger ships were positively crawling with heavily armed heretics in space suits.

The civilian scavengers avoided the known occupied ships and instead focused on the wrecks with no survivors onboard.

Kevin the scavenger grinned greedily as he explored the guts of one of the bigger chunks of a chaos battle cruiser that had been blasted into several large pieces. The ship was absolutely choked with xenos technology stolen from the Tau Empire.

Kevin smiled as he grabbed a crate full of Tau Pulse rifles and carried them back to the docked civilian ship, black market arms dealers would pay an absolute fortune for these guns.

Kevin wandered the corridors back to his ship, the magnetic soles of his shoes granting him purchase in zero gravity. The place was choked with floating debris, especially vacuum desiccated bodies, and these obstructed visibility greatly.

Kevin radioed his other scavengers happily, uncaring of the floating grave yard. He got no reply, nothing but static. Kevin guessed that the metal of the wreckage was blocking the signal and thought nothing of it.

He made his way gingerly through the floating detritus and reached the spot where the docked ship should be but found only a gaping hole blasting in the spot. Kevin gazed through the hole in horror and saw something massive that shouldn't be there.

It was clearly a dauntless class light cruiser, but it was so thoroughly covered in blasphemous symbols sacred to the chaos god Tzeentch that it was obviously a chaos ship. It's navigation lights were all blinking and it was unquestionably operational!

Kevin was so busy screaming that he didn't hear his radiation warning beeping at him. He didn't even notice the distant black orb of the pulsar star behind the chaos light cruiser, and he didn't even notice as every cell in his body instantly had it's genetic code fried. He was dead in moments, his cellular molecular machinery completely obliterated by the harsh gamma rays.

The crate of Tau pulse rifles slipped out of his limp dead hands and sluggishly floated out the hole into the surrounding space of orbit. It floated past the metal fragments that was all that remained of the civilian scavenging fleet, floated slowly past the massive form of the light cruiser.

The weapons systems of the light cruiser were flashing silently in the vacuum of space, hitting the imperial soldiers down on the surface of the planet in a surprise attack that was killing men by the millions and driving the survivors deep underground where they could not interfere with the evacuation of all chaos ground forces.

In the clogged orbit of the planet the cruiser had exited the warp with pinpoint accuracy in a gap in the wreckage, completely undetected and mistaken for just another wreck. Automated Tau designed Manta missile destroyers slipped out of a modified flight bay on either side of the prow of the cruiser. Unaffected by the radiation, this stolen Tau technology descended down to the planet's surface, rescue for the chaos forces had arrived.

***...

The chaos Dauntless light cruiser "Orphan Blender" was rather squishy as it evacuated over 10 million chaos survivors from both the wrecks in orbit as well as everyone down on the planet.

The ship initiated a brief warp hop and flashed back into real space beside the wreckage that was the Chaos Gloriana class battle ship "the Nightmare Asylum". The Nightmare Asylum had been traveling at significantly above escape velocity when it had been shot into wreckage and had drifted far out into deep space by now.

The wrecked battle ship emitted a radio signal, "what took you so long."

"Sorry Lukey, came as fast as I could." Came TigerLily's reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12D

The Steel Brethren was extremely bitter as they worked feverishly to repair the wreckage to one of their ships in orbit of Hapela Theta Rho 1, the Night Lords had simply left them behind to die.

The deceitful tactics of the daemon princess TigerLily had killed over half of their number after the Alpha Plus was taken by the Imperium, stealing the gene seeds from the bodies in the process.

It had been months since the Night Lords and the chaos worshipping non-space marines had escaped the system with TigerLily, months of terrible guerrilla fighting against the Imperial forces. The Steel Brethren had fought hard for every tiny victory, it had been absolutely brutal.

They had had to borrow from the extremely sneaky tactics of the Night Lords to finally capture a troop shuttle, so that they could finally escape the planet and attempt to repair a ship to escape the system.

The Iron Warriors legion was easily the most technology savvy of the traitor legions, and the Steel Brethren were no exception. Despite having no slaves and no help, the few hundred surviving chaos space marines were making progress in getting their flagship "the Bakal" operational.

The orbit around Hapela Theta Rho 1 was thankfully choked with wrecked space ships to provide the spare parts, and they had found enough undamaged parts from all the other wrecks to repair a single battle ship sufficiently to escape to warp. All it took was a lot of time and hard work.

For months they had been working without rest, not even stopping to sleep, spending every available second on feverish repair work. And now finally it was almost complete.

With a sigh of relief Warsmith Victus Ironboot personally completed the final repair. The ship was far from battle ready, but it was now mobile and warp capable.

The Bakal was filled to bursting with the best loot taken from the wrecked Night Lords ships, they had more than enough to buy everything they needed from a friendly port to properly repair and rebuild. Even better they had a large stock of fabulous Tau weaponry to install on their ship later. A quick port stop to buy millions of slaves and they would have the manpower needed.

The Bakal powered up feebly, not having enough Deuterium to run at optimal performance, and it instantly engaged it's warp drive, not mucking around at all.

The Bakal was in the warp for barely a few minutes before it dropped out again in deep space. The Bakal then did another tiny warp hop, and another after that. They were taking limping baby steps desperately conserving fuel.

Finally by random chance the feeble passive sensors of the Bakal detected a rogue ice body billions of miles away in the distance. The Steel Brethren all cheered, they were saved.

A quick warp hop carried the Bakal to the ice body a second later and the space marines eagerly hooked it with a harpoon.

It was a tiny thing barely 400 meters in length and composed of various volatile space gunk such as ice, frozen methane, nitrogen compounds and general dust and debris. It wasn't much but it did contain at least a few kilograms of deuterium.

The Steel Brethren eagerly cut the ice body up into chunks and carried it into the ship for deuterium extraction. It wasn't much but it would be just enough for the next warp hop.

The sensors anxiously peered around looking for something, ANYTHING, that they could extract deuterium from nearby. This area of space was extremely barren of volatiles, the supernova that created the pulsar neutron star millions of years ago had blown away most of the floating space detritus that would usually be here.

It seemed that the ice body they had found was a fluke object that had drifted into the area from far outside the area.

For many hours the Bakal just sat in space, saving fuel as the sensors frantically scanned the surrounding space for any more floating ice bodies. The ship drifted silently through deep space, surrounded by bleak emptiness.

The hours became days before the radar ping they had sent out finally returned, revealing a depressingly small chunk of ice that was too small to show up on the other sensors. The Steel Brethren groaned, it wasn't worth the fuel of the warp hop to mine such a small ice body.

They decided to risk it anyway and hopped to find a chunk of mostly rock surrounded by ice, the entire object was a mere 40 meters across. The Steel Brethren took the worthless thing inside all the same and extracted every last molecule of deuterium it had to offer.

This was looking really bleak.

***...

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson had problems of his own as the Nightmare Asylum was towed out of the warp into the Maelstrom by the Orphan Blender with a long towing cable.

His beautiful flagship was even more badly trashed then it was in the aftermath of the battle when Egg used her powers to defeat a greater daemon of the plague god Nurgle who had taken over the ship. And that was really saying something! Between the corrosive decay of Nurgle and the destructive force of Egg, the ship had been in a shocking state of damage.

But now the damage was somehow worse then it had ever been before.

The combined firepower of 4 entire planets covered in laser batteries had focused on the Nightmare Asylum and had pretty much destroyed it. Gaping holes were burned right through it, the entire outer hull had burned away, and all that was left was a badly mutilated knot of inner super structure.

The crew had already been wearing space suits before the ship depressurised and had been cowering deep inside the guts of the ship for safety, allowing a surprising number to survive. The remaining superstructure had been thankfully bulky enough to absorb the deadly radiation from the pulsar.

After the lasers stopped shooting, the crew had set up crude pressurised synthetic polymer tents all throughout the guts of ship to provide the bare minimum pressurised environments needed to remove the space suits to eat, drink and toilet. It had been absolutely disgusting in those tents.

The crew had spent months sleeping inside their space suits, out in the vacuum exposed guts of the super structure, there simply were not enough tents to waste on using them as a place to sleep. The electric atmosphere processors in the space suits had recycled every single fart, using the most economical power setting to keep the air only just breathable.

Luke and the other space marines had frantically relocated to the Orphan Blender, as had everyone else in any position of power or status, leaving only the poor and weak to stay on the Nightmare Asylum in their disgusting space suits.

Luke eagerly took another breath of fresh clean air, it was such a pleasure after months of rebreathing his own stale farts.

The Orphan Blender was wonderfully clean, well maintained and had almost a full tank of deuterium fuel. It was TigerLily's personal ship, purchased by her years ago from the old Night Lords fleet with her considerable life savings of her ill gotten gains.

The ship was without a doubt a place after TigerLily's own heart, full of the arcane crap she collected. A modest crew tended to her onboard zoo of interesting life forms in cages, dusted her libraries full of occult books, and kept all sorts of unfathomable magical rituals going around the clock.

Every last inch of wall space was carved with occult symbols that visibly glowed with arcane power, so much so that the ship didn't require any electric lighting. The dull glow bathed everything from every direction, so that there were no shadows anywhere.

Luke was currently reclining in a massive sofa, surrounded by his 5 favourite concubines who were fussing over his Terminator armour. The concubines were provocatively licking bits of cloth and then using the cloth to polish his magnificent armour. Luke enjoyed the provocative female attention, he was very comfortable around these beautiful women.

The concubines noticed that their Lord and Master had still not focused his attention on them, so they decided to try a more provocative approach. As one the concubines started to lick his armour directly with their tongues, moaning as they did so to excite him.

Luke didn't mind this at all but also did not shift his attention to the concubines, taking them completely for granted as creatures who existed solely for his pleasure. Luke was brooding about his defeat at Hapela Theta Rho, thinking dark thoughts about the uncertain future.

The concubines got impatient at his lack of attention and finally started licking the exposed skin of his clean shaven face directly. Even Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was unable to simply ignore it when someone was licking his face, and he turned his attention to the 5 exquisitely beautiful women who were enthusiastically licking his face all over.

The concubines moaned happily to be at the centre of their Master's attention and the face licking became more enthusiastic. Luke felt his manhood swell uncomfortably in the confined space of his terminator armour groin plate and he shifted uncomfortably as the growing erection had nowhere to go.

Luke sighed and fumbled to remove the groin plate with his armoured hands. The concubines made excited noises and squabbled among themselves over who got to go first. With a gasp Luke pulled away the groin plate to reveal his sizeable erect penis, proportionally large to match his gigantic body.

The concubines squabbled like alley cats over the penis, pulling each other's hair to keep the others from sucking it.

Luke sighed, "I don't care who goes first, I just want SOMEONE to suck my cock."

"If you insist ex husband", came the smirking voice of TigerLily.

Luke didn't even have time to comprehend these words before the concubines were shoved away by blasts of psychic force and a giant blue blur shot into the room and he felt a mouth sucking his cock.

Luke's eyes went wide and he gazed down in horror at the blue feathered head of TigerLily, who was messily performing fellatio on him enthusiastically. A muscle in Luke's face twitched as he sat frozen in place. He was very aware of her razor sharp TEETH that could bite off his cock as quick as blinking.

Luke completely froze as he felt TigerLily's razor sharp daemonic teeth pinch the base of his penis, she quite literally had him by the private parts. Any sudden movements on his part would make her bite it off!

TigerLily giggled reading his mind and continued sucking passionately. Luke fearfully remained still as a statue.

Despite the peril he was in, TigerLily was supernaturally skilled at everything, including giving awesome head, and Luke quickly got into it. He shrugged, what the hell, this was actually pretty amazing.

TigerLily smirked happily and sucked Luke to orgasm, swallowing his semen before taking her mouth away without biting anything off. Luke glared at her with a strange mix of hostility and affection, having extremely mixed feelings about his ex wife.

"You're welcome", she sang at him in an affectionate singsong voice.

Luke grabbed her blue daemonic head roughly and gave her a passionate kiss, deciding that he was in the mood now. TigerLily delightedly reciprocated and picked him up in her arms like a baby and carried him over to his massive bed where the concubines were now all sulking.

TigerLily psychically flicked the concubines off the bed and enjoyed Luke all to herself for the next few hours.

A few hours later Luke was laying in bed with TigerLily, gazing at her with a psychopath equivalent of tenderness. Her daemonic robes had vanished in puffs of blue smoke early on in the love making to reveal an intensely feminine body.

TigerLily looked very different without the robes. Normally she looked exactly like a greater daemon of Tzeentch, only slightly smaller and with a blue skinned human face rather than a bird's face. She was covered by blue feathers like a bird, and with her robes on she seemed to have feathers covering everything except her face, hands and bird talon feet.

But without the robes she was revealed to have a completely featherless torso, all pale blue smooth sensuous skin covering a highly erotic body. Luke ran his hands all over her torso, exploring every inch and squeezing her massive breasts. TigerLily chirped in happy birdsong as Luke slipped a finger inside her and gave her another orgasm.

"I adore you", Luke admitted simply.

And it was true, the two psychopaths were positively made for each other.

"I likewise cherish you Luke", TigerLily said beaming at her on again off again psychopathic lover.

Luke sighed deeply and said, "I know that things have been strained between us of late, but do you ever regret the divorce?"

TigerLily paused for effect before saying, "it was necessary for the fates to align properly, it was all part of Tzeentch's plan. I don't regret it, but I strongly hope for a future that includes you by my side.

"Want to give the marriage another go?" Luke asked.

"I will betray you, it is my nature. I cannot promise you anything at all, neither faithfulness nor loyalty. I am genuinely touched, but as someone who retains some tiny little shred of concern for your wellbeing, I advise against this idea." TigerLily said with uncharacteristic honesty.

"What about love? Can you promise me love?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that is one thing that I can promise you. Even at the times I will betray you in terrible ways, I will still love you. I'm perfectly able to feel the emotion of love, I am merely unable to control my unpredictable nature." TigerLily said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"I personally want to be your wife again, it will be a dangerous ride (for you), but exciting every step of the way", TigerLily said blissfully.

"It's decided then, let's get back together", Luke said affectionately.

"You really are a twit", TigerLily said affectionately and kissed him happy in answer.

***...

The planet Mia Rho was in every respect an Imperial hive world.

Almost the entire land mass of the planet was covered in a ten mile high plateau of massive structures, pierced by deep plunging ravines full of heat exchangers and atmosphere extractors. The plateau extended far out into the shallower parts of the vast oceans, only ending where the water got too deep.

The only land that remained uncovered by buildings was the "hot lands", deserts far from any body of water and too hot to be used by the cooling systems. These hot lands were a dumping ground for terawatts of unwanted waste heat, actively dumped by heat pumps as the only safe place to dispose of the heat of intense industry.

Mia Rho was a very very hot place outside of the air conditioned structures, it was a planet suffering from catastrophic human induced greenhouse effect.

Thousands of years of using imported fossil fuels to power their industry had rendered the outside air so thick with carbon dioxide that it was unbreathable to humans and the average outside air temperature was now 60 degrees Celsius.

Too late the planet had moved to renewable energy, and now the planet was fighting a desperate battle to suck away enough carbon dioxide to bring the temperature back down before the planet became unliveable.

The planet was a type 1 civilisation, able to harness virtually 100 percent of the planet's energy sources, and this made it hot, REALLY hot. Every photon of incoming sunlight was absorbed greedily by black multi spectrum solar panels that coated every square inch of the plateau of structures, every gust of wind was captured by wind turbines. Every drop of rain was used to power hydroelectric turbines, every wave in the sea was harnessed, and most especially, every joule of geothermal heat was extracted and used to generate electricity.

The oceans were the only relatively cool place left, and they were used ruthlessly to cool down these energy systems. Gigantic pipes covered the sea floor in the deepest parts of the oceans, sucking in the cold water at the bottom of the ocean constantly and pumping it into the hive plateaus. This water was then mostly used to cool down the endless geothermal power stations and other heat producers, before having raw sewage added to it and having the hot mixture dumped into the surface of the oceans.

The rich mixture of hot sewerage created the perfect growing environment for massive blooms of heat loving photosynthetic bacteria and algae, which quickly died off as it got further away from the nutrient rich shores and floated out to sea, dropped down to the ocean floor and taking the carbon dioxide away with it to form thick beds of carbon trapping sediment.

Despite this deliberate process of using algal blooms to remove carbon dioxide, it simply wasn't fast enough to bring the temperature down noticeably in a human lifetime. It would be centuries at least before the air temperature was once again down to tolerable levels.

As bad as the environmental problems were, the economic problems were even worse. The planet had far too many people, many trillions of them in fact, and finding employment for this multitude was no easy task.

Despite generations of highly aggressive campaigns to reduce unemployment and create jobs, the problem was not improving. Billions of make work jobs had been created, huge industry contracts had been obtained, and endless multitudes of unemployed people were conscripted into the imperial guard and imperial navy, but it was barely a drop in an ocean of unemployment.

Mia Rho had the industrial output of a small forge world, but this still wasn't enough.

The main industries were aerospace manufacturing, synthetic diamond creation, the energy industry, and energy intensive industries such as aluminium smelting. Quadrillions of Imperial credits passed through the planet every second, but it was never enough to tackle the rampant poverty.

Deep down in the unending mass of the hive plateau, trillions of desperate hungry people languished in squalid overcrowded slums. Down in the slums the people never really encountered much in the way of imperial government organisations. The births went unrecorded, no one here paid taxes, and it was easy to live an entire life without anyone in power having any record that you even existed.

In one such particularly squalid and undocumented slum, a group of chaos cultists of Tzeentch were hard at work in a massive ritual. They were SICK of living in poverty and despair, they wanted so desperately to achieve something in life beyond merely languishing in near starvation.

On the floor was drawn an arcane summoning circle and around it danced the chanting cultists.

"TigerLily, daemon princess of Tzeentch, come forth we beg of you!" Screamed the cultists, calling on the name of the terrible chaos daemon who would help them.

"TigerLily!" The cultists chanted over and over again.

The summoning circle blazed with fierce magenta energy as they screamed the name of the daemon, invoking words of terrible power to split open the veil of reality and allow her to step forward.

With a blinding flash a terrible evil presence appeared in the circle, a magnificent creature with giant wings and billowing robes. The cultists bellowed and screamed with the most overwhelming hope and rushed forward to break the circle to let the daemon out.

The glorious TigerLily stepped out of the circle with a radiant smile and everyone in the room prostrated themselves on the floor before her in grovelling worship. TigerLily smirked and theatrically accepted the praise with an amused grin.

"Thanks for the summoning, faithful ones of Tzeentch. You and your entire slum will now be gainfully employed repairing the flagship of a chaos lord. The pay will be in gold coins, in case you were wondering. Come now, we have a warp gateway to construct." TigerLily told them with maniacal joy.

The cultists all cheered, they were going to escape from poverty now!

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson balked at the latest drain on her carefully hoarded stash of gold, TigerLily was UNBELIEVABLE!

After a month of TigerLily's absence off on some Imperial Hive World, a strange giant arcane ring structure in amongst the other cluttered occult junk TigerLily hoarded suddenly burst into life and opened a warp corridor out of which marched TigerLily accompanied by an endless army of slum dwellers.

Wendy would have been perfectly happy to simply enslave these people, but TigerLily was instead insisting that Wendy and the others actually PAY them! It was appalling!

Wendy frantically got her Slaanesh worshipping slaves that Egg hadn't stolen to melt down her supply of gold and mix it with inexpensive copper to bulk it out for the new coins, all flat thin disks with no markings of any kind, and this was helping stretch it out a bit.

With all the lost ships, a huge amount of Wendy's vast hoard of wealth had been lost. She was reduced to the few thousand tons of treasure that she had taken with her down to Hapela Theta Rho 1, plus what little had survived onboard the Nightmare Asylum in her personal treasure vaults.

Wendy wept as another BILLION unemployed hopefuls marched through the massive warp gate over the course of the day, she had to somehow pay all of these people.

The number of slum tramps was apparently endless. They trudged in a never ending mass back and forth through the warp gate, which was divided in two lanes by a fence in the middle to keep the traffic moving. The Orphan Blender had been hastily connected by docking tubes to an ever growing space shanty hive of workshops, docks and factories.

The Orphan Blender, it's connected Hive shanty and the towed Nightmare Asylum were currently orbiting a rogue metallic asteroid 1000 kilometres in diameter, out in deep space in the absolute middle of nowhere in the Maelstrom. It was cold and thankless as locations went, but it had the advantage of being completely uncontested as a source of free building materials.

Millions of workers in hastily mass produced space suits were currently swarming all over the asteroid, cutting it up into easily carried chunks for transport back to the shanty hive. Once there, millions more workers processed this material into a plethora of things needed for the construction and repairs. After that, millions more used this processed material to do repairs on the Nightmare Asylum and extend the shanty hive still further.

And every single one of these workers expected and demanded to be paid at the end of each day of work...

Wendy lamented, this was sending her bankrupt. Even with using the thinnest and smallest gold coins the workers would accept and cutting the gold with as much copper as she could get away with, paying all these people was an impossible task with the wealth the Night Lords had left.

The only reason they hadn't already defaulted on payments was because of the gold they had managed to extract from the asteroid. In a few days at most Wendy would be totally broke!

The psychic voice of TigerLily tittered in Wendy's mind and Wendy felt intense hatred for the treacherous woman.

"Oh poor little Wendy, you are almost as poor as a mere king now. Oh how my heart breaks for you." TigerLily mocked in Wendy's mind.

"What the fuck were you thinking by paying these people! In a few days we will have nothing left!" Wendy thought back angrily.

TigerLily smirked and replied, "I'm giving hope to billions of people who have never felt hope before. This in turn strengthens Tzeentch in the great game of the gods and grants me favour."

"But what happens when the gold runs out?" Wendy asked acidly.

"By that time the cult of Tzeentch on Mia Rho will have gained so many new converts that they will be able to rob a number of financial districts to keep the cash flow rolling." TigerLily replied smugly.

Wendy grumbled at this and moved to look out the window of the viewing tower she was standing in at the rear of the Orphan Blender. Outside she saw the dark metallic bulk of the Nightmare Asylum.

The flagship was absolutely huge, a full 20 kilometres in length, and it was currently brightly illuminated by the harsh blue glare of tens of millions of plasma welders. Vast multitudes of unskilled but enthusiastic slum tramps were being directed by stressed looking chaos supervisors to perform the biggest mobilisation of repair work Wendy had ever seen.

As far as Wendy could tell, the slum dwellers were so uneducated about everything outside their own slums that they had yet to figure out that they were working for the forces of Chaos. These bums knew literally nothing about anything of the wider universe.

They had found the warp gate to be odd to be sure, but they had assumed that it was some sort of Imperial technology. They were very confused about what TigerLily was, and mostly they assumed that she was a holy angel of the Emperor sent to rescue them from poverty. TigerLily had played on this ruthlessly and had told the workers that Tzeentch was just another name for the Emperor and that she was an angel of Tzeentch.

TigerLily's chaos cult on Mia Rho had renamed itself the "Cult of the Angel", and millions of gullible fools were joining it, unwittingly becoming Tzeentch worshippers in the process. In time the Imperium would become aware of what was happening in the slums and it would not end well for the slum dwellers, but for the moment the government of Mia Rho was so completely indifferent about what was happening in the worst slums that they still hadn't gotten wise.

The workers were under the impression that they were somewhere in the Mia Rho system, hired by some branch of the imperial military to repair an imperial space ship. The Night Lords space marines were easily mistaken for being members of a loyalist space marine chapter, the mutants were frowned upon but assumed to be sanctioned for Imperial service, and the chaos spawn were passed off as being some bizarre types of livestock animals.

As expensive as it was, Wendy had to admit that the repairs were proceeding VERY quickly with the inexhaustible manpower. The Nightmare Asylum was visibly growing and healing by the hour, and the huge holes that had been earlier burned through it were already filled with new superstructure and deck. The engineering core was still far from operational, but the more low tech features like hull and superstructure were making wonderful progress.

***...

The Steel Brethren battleship "the Bakal" limped it's way into the Oort Cloud of an unclaimed red dwarf star system. The trip had been terrible, hopping from ice body to ice body, drip feeding their empty fuel tanks.

Up ahead loomed an ice body 20 kilometres in diameter, finally something big enough to get a decent amount of trace deuterium from. The entire Oort Cloud was filled with floating ice bodies of all shapes and sizes, the Steel Brethren finally would be able to completely fill their fuel tanks.

Warsmith Victus Ironboot sighed with relief and checked his star charts, they needed to find a friendly port.

The Maelstrom would not welcome them and Aumaom was still in ruins, the Orks were too dangerous to visit and the Imperium of course was out of the question. They could try a pirate base, but these changed location constantly and might not be friendly either...

Suddenly Victus smiled a cruel smile, he knew one place guaranteed to welcome anyone with news of the Royal family faction of Night Lords, the planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, home of the Sevenson cartel languishing under the rule of the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh known as "the Flesh Mistress".

Yes, that would do nicely as a port of call, very nicely indeed.

***...

Egg Sevenson sat with the Tagawa family watching the television. They had been watching the strange cartoons that the Beta Kyoto Epsilon population seemed obsessed with, when a breaking news story had interrupted the program. According to the news the nearby hive world of Mia Rho was in the grip of a full scale Chaos rebellion!

This was a disaster for the economy of the entire sector, and for Beta Kyoto Epsilon in particular, trade with Mia Rho was their lifeblood.

Egg looked at Mr Tagawa in horror, his job at the factory depended on trade exports to Mia Rho.

Mr Tagawa was silent and grim as he watched the news go from bad to worse, the Inquisition had declared a mandatory trade embargo on Mia Rho, nothing was allowed to go in or out of the planet until the rebellion was put down!

Inquisitor Hoffman himself had already left the room to contact his colleagues in the Inquisition the moment the story came on.

The family sat in stunned silence as the news bulletin outlined the sheer damage this would do to the economy. According to the news, fully 40 percent of all Beta Kyoto Epsilon exports went to Mia Rho. This meant quite simply that this was the worst economic disaster to ever befall Beta Kyoto Epsilon in the last 200 years.

Jobs in almost every industry could expect massive layoffs over the coming weeks the news had said. Mia Rho was the biggest economy in the entire region and all other regional economies in the sector absolutely depended on it for trade. This would cause billions of people in scores of planets to lose absolutely everything.

Egg could not watch anymore, this news was just too horrible. She instead walked out of the room and went to find her adopted father Inquisitor Hoffman.

She found him in the room he rented upstairs, talking on a communications device to his battle ship in orbit. Egg stood a respectful distance away and waited anxiously for him to finish the call before hopping up on his lap to give him a cuddle. She was scared.

The Inquisitor hugged her comfortingly and calmed her down.

"My choir of astropaths onboard the Dictator of Righteousness have sent a message to my colleagues in the region requesting information about the rebellion on Mia Rho. It might take some time to get a reply." Inquisitor Hoffman told her grimly.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this?" Egg asked agitatedly.

"I have no hard facts at this time, this rebellion has happened with surprising speed, like lightning from a cloudless sky. It is extremely rare for a world as powerful as Mia Rho to fall so quickly into chaos rebellion, I cannot give conjecture about what happened until I am presented with the facts." The Inquisitor replied gravely.

Egg nodded fearfully.

***...

TigerLily smiled cruelly as she stalked through the burning hives of Mia Rho slaughtering anyone who wasn't a member of the slum classes. She greedily ate the souls of everyone she killed, adding to her already considerable power.

Over a billion slum dwellers now unwittingly worshipped Tzeentch and the effects this had on the surrounding warp space was considerable. A gigantic local warp storm had now engulfed the entire system, making space ship warp travel unsafe and completely cutting Mia Rho off from Imperial reinforcements.

Hundreds of millions of daemons of Tzeentch were now pouring out of summoning circles the chaos cultists were making, and Night Lords chaos space marines from the Orphan Blender and Nightmare Asylum had traveled through the warp gate and were aiding in the fighting. Mostly however, TigerLily's forces were looting the hive plateau for wealth to pay the teeming slum dwellers, keeping the repair work going and converting more and more extremely poor people to worship Tzeentch every minute.

The endless waves of divisions of the Mia Rho planetary defence forces had not been idle however and the fates already showed that they would win in the end. In a few weeks time the local defence forces would inevitably defeat the chaos forces and the surviving slum dwellers would be even worse off than they were before. TigerLily didn't give a single fuck.

In the end billions of slum dwellers would flee through the warp gate to escape imperial wrath, and then these wretched fools would get to see TigerLily's true colours as a daemon of Chaos. By then it would be too late for them to turn back to the Emperor's light and they would have no option left but to openly worship Tzeentch. No longer would they be paid with gold, they would work or they would die.

TigerLily felt fantastic, nothing gave her more pleasure than manipulating other people against their own best interests. The billions of deaths this war would cause were absolutely hilarious, TigerLily couldn't stop laughing in her head.

All around her foolish mortals looked at her in worship, still believing that she was an angel of the Emperor. Her mere presence drove them to fresh excesses of fanatical perpetration of ever more revolting war crimes against civilians of the less poverty stricken classes, most still members of the working poor who had managed to find permanent employment. TigerLily warmly encouraged her pawns in their acts of misguided retribution against mostly the wrong people, it was absolutely fucking hilarious.

Watching very poor people torture and murder other very poor people while the rich people who were the intended targets mostly stayed safe in the heavily guarded elite districts, it was just so heartbreakingly unjust and misguided that TigerLily actually orgasmed from the sheer joy it gave her. Evil was to TigerLily one of the highest forms of comedy, it didn't matter if no one else was laughing.

TigerLily was jubilant with joy as she stalked the hives, fanning the flames of injustice to ever greater heights of murder and mayhem. This was better than sex.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson looked in amazement at the fully repaired Nightmare Asylum, TigerLily had actually done it!

Even better, with all the plunder from Mia Rho pouring in through the warp gate, Wendy's cut of the spoils had actually made her a PROFIT! She not only had all her lost gold replaced, she actually had MORE gold than before!

With the Nightmare Asylum fully repaired and the treasuries filling up, the forces of Chaos were directing their endless supplies of new manpower to construct a new fleet of ships.

In orbit of the asteroid the huge shapes of new ships were taking form. The entire population of the new Tzeentch worshippers had to some how come with the fleet, the manpower was far too valuable to just leave behind, and that meant that they somehow needed enough ships to hold billions of people.

The fleet lacked enough navigators to pilot this many ships, so that meant a lot of slow short calculated warp jumps. It would slow them down but couldn't be helped.

On the plus side they now had more plundered deuterium coming in through the warp gate than they knew what to do with. A huge floating mass of gas bottles full of deuterium was tethered together in orbit of the asteroid in an out of the way place just for somewhere to put them all. They had lost some gas bottles to micrometeorites striking them at supersonic speed, but they had so many that this hardly made a dent in the stockpile.

Wendy rubbed her hands together greedily, this huge new fleet would bring her incalculable wealth in plunder.

Wendy walked the decks of the Nightmare Asylum in wonder, the repairs were a bit inelegant to be sure with ugly welds, but it was perfectly satisfactory. This Gloriana class battleship was fully operational with all it's weapons systems online and fully loaded.

All around her were the last of the Mia Rho workforce, enthusiastically performing the nonessential repairs such as painting the walls and ceilings.

"Lady Wendy", the workers said to her with a respectful doff of their caps as she passed them.

Wendy smiled politely at each and nodded in reply, she was extremely popular with the new workers.

The workers were aware that Wendy was the one who paid them, and they had been shameless in sucking up to her at every opportunity and personally thanking her for employing them. As far as Wendy could tell, the majority of these people had never been able to find gainful employment in their entire lives and had all scratched out a meagre existence scavenging for food in trash bins.

This class of people in Mia Rho society were the tramp class, terminally unemployed, always barely surviving meal to meal, and completely and totally trapped in poverty from birth. These people had spent their entire lives in despair of ever finding paid work, and then along had come Wendy, paying them in actual GOLD!

They were so insanely grateful and full of hope now that it was scary. The warp was going crazy as this sheer bulk of raw hopeful emotion strengthened Tzeentch immensely in the great game, causing crazy warp turbulence for light years all around.

Wendy froze as yet another ageing weeping grateful tramp hugged her in gratitude for giving him a chance to finally have paid work. Wendy patted his back softly and extricated herself from the arms of the reeking tramp.

Wendy's bodyguards looked to Wendy, seeking permission to kill the worker for daring to touch her, but Wendy gave a slight shake of her head. Truth be told Wendy actually enjoyed having her ego stroked by these crowds of people, it felt wonderful to be showered in praises by strangers.

"You are so generous Lady Wendy", "you are a wonderful person Lady Wendy", "you saved me Lady Wendy", the praises went on and on. Wendy felt herself swelling with pride, her head big as a planet. Yes, she didn't mind this at all.

Wendy admired her freshly repaired palace apartment in the most exclusive section of the Nightmare Asylum, it was so good to be home. The workers were still painting the walls and the furniture had not yet been moved in, but it still felt like home.

"Home sweet home", Wendy's wife Octavia said quietly from behind her, still sad about losing Egg.

Octavia had not coped well since losing Egg, she had been crying often and had been quiet and subdued for the many months of Egg's absence. It had all been especially hard on Octavia, as crèche mother Octavia had raised Egg from the moment she hatched and had by far the closest bond with her. Egg was Octavia's daughter, and Octavia was grieving from losing her child.

Wendy turned and gazed at the intoxicating erotic beauty of her wife. Octavia's makeup was streaked with tears, no matter how often she reapplied her makeup she kept ruining it again before long with fresh tears.

Despite the tears, Wendy trembled with desire at the sight of her exquisite wife, Octavia was the best that money could buy. Even when she was depressed and weepy, Octavia's value as a top grade sex slave shone through, this exquisite creature had been worth every cent. Just looking at her made Wendy uncontrollably wet, Wendy adored her wife.

Octavia noticed the look and forced herself to snap out of her gloomy expression and put on a radiant smile so lovely that Wendy felt weak at the knees. Wendy trembled all over, mouth dry with raw desire as Octavia's psychic lust aura washed over Wendy like a tidal wave.

Before Wendy could speak, several of the tramp workers affected by her lust aura invaded Octavia's personal space and we're all over her, groping her with their hands and trying to kiss her. Octavia shivered, the lust of Slaanesh giving her very low resistance to any sexual advances, and despite crying with self hatred, Octavia gave in and passionately gave herself to the tramps.

Wendy sighed unhappily, this was one of the admittedly few drawbacks of being married to a Slaanesh worshipping nymphomaniac. Octavia's nymphomania was so extreme that she was pretty much incapable of refusing any sexual advances.

The gang bang of stinking tramps all over Octavia drew a huge crowd of gawkers from the remaining tramp workers, who looked between the gang bang and the mortified look on Wendy's face. It was common knowledge even to the tramps that their boss lady was a lesbian and that Octavia was her lover.

Some of the tramps tried to break it up, but they just got caught in the lust aura up close and joined in the orgy in mindless lust. Wendy sighed and kept her distance until Octavia was cummed out enough to return to her senses and drop her aura.

A deep snarl of rage from a doorway showed that Octavia's crèche children had rather less tolerant views about their mother's predicament.

Wendy and the crowd of onlookers turned to see Augusta, Liling, Mandy and Violet standing in a doorway. The girls looked merely concerned, but the massive space marine neophyte Augusta was snarling with feral rage, his face a mask of pure threatening hatred. Wendy quickly put as much distance as she could between herself and the gang bang, Augusta was extremely dangerous when enraged.

"That's my MOTHER!" Augusta roared in a voice so deep and loud that it hurt the ears.

The crowd of tramp onlookers swore in dismay, "Oh sweet holy Tzeentch! it's a fucking SPACE MARINE! Get off that woman, she the space marine's MOTHER!"

The lust maddened tramps caught in Octavia's lust aura didn't even pause in their frantic gang banging of Augusta's mother and a few moments later the gargantuan psychotic killing machine went berserk in a frenzy of shocking violence.

Onlookers screamed in dismay and leaped for cover as the burly neophyte went mental breaking bones and caving in sculls with his huge fists. The lust aura was strong, but Augusta's space marine mental conditioning was stronger, and he resisted the unholy urge to have sex with his own mother, far too full of rage to do anything other than slaughter the men who dared to touch his precious mother.

Arms and legs snapped, rib cages were caved in, skulls were squished flat and entire limbs were ripped out of their sockets until Octavia was looking around in shock at a heap of cadavers all around her. Augusta gently helped his mother to her feet and covered her modesty with a raggedy poncho he stripped off one of the cadavers. Her own clothes had been torn open by the lust mad tramps.

"MURDER, MURDER!" Shouted the horrified onlookers.

Chaos militia soldiers came running to investigate and paused when they saw the massive pile of horribly injured dead bodies. Augusta was covered in blood and gore, and his big meaty hands were bright red with blood.

"It was the space marine, he murdered them all, we all saw it!" Shouted the crowd of slum workers.

The soldiers balked at the idea of attempting to arrest the psychotic gore covered neophyte and quickly called in their officers to find a solution to this entire mess.

***...

Colonel Otto Armstrong gazed at the crime scene and felt a thrill of fear, this had been done by one man with his BARE HANDS!

An angry crowd of workers were demanding that the perpetrator be arrested, but Otto had no desire to be the next cadaver on that pile.

"Imperial Guard Colonel, he is right there, the space marine did it, arrest him, he is a murderer!" One of the crowd shouted, under the impression that Otto was an officer in the Imperial Guard.

"Wow, calm da fuck down, I ain't arrest no fucking berserk space marine, I not want ta join da dead!" Otto exclaimed adamantly.

"But look what he did! We demand justice!" Shouted the crowd.

Otto quickly interviewed the crowd of witnesses and got a fare idea of what happened. The group of murder victims had been gang banging the suspect's mother, the suspect saw the gang bang, went berserk and killed them all in a rage, he had even admitted that he did it. It was an open and shut case.

The problem was that the suspect was a chaos space marine and the favourite bastard son of the fucking chaos lord who ruled the entire fleet. It was a waste of time even arresting such a high ranking suspect and extremely dangerous to even try it.

The problem was that the current policy of the fleet was to pretend that they were part of the Imperium to prevent the pawn workers from rioting before TigerLily was ready, and that meant that they had to at least make a half assed attempt of acting the part. These folks were pretty gullible but they weren't totally stupid, they all knew damn well that the Imperial military did not overlook something as serious as this.

If Otto simply did nothing to punish Augusta then the crowd would likely riot and spread the story. But if Otto did try to arrest Augusta then he would likely die a moment later.

"Augusta, you need to come with me to da command centre and we sort dis out. You lot, get back to work, I deal with dis." Otto said.

Augusta cracked his massive knuckles threateningly and did not budge. Otto gulped, the neophyte wasn't cooperating.

"Please come with me, please", Otto repeated pleadingly.

"What you gonna do, piss off tiny man." Augusta rumbled arrogantly.

The crowd murmured and got restless, they didn't like this.

Otto got on the radio and went up the chain of command, it was the general's problem to deal with this belligerent teenager now. The general would no doubt fail too, and it would just keep going on up until they found someone Augusta would listen to.

As predicted the general was unable to get Augusta to cooperate and it finally went up the ranks to Mark/Mary Sevenson, a heavy weapons specialist tactical squad chaos space marine.

***...

Tactical squad chaos space marine Mary Sevenson frowned as she was called in to handle a murder complaint, this really wasn't the sort of thing she had much experience in.

Mary shrugged and put her massive auto cannon on her shoulder and walked off to investigate, it might be interesting at least.

Mary's artificial breasts rubbed uncomfortably inside the tight confines of her power armour the way they always did, the tech priests who designed the mark IV space marine power armour thousands of years ago clearly had not had trans women in mind when they designed it.

Mary was a legitimate biological distant great grand child of Wendy Sevenson, and had started life as Mark Sevenson. Mary had always known that she was different from all the other boys, right from earliest childhood she had had a really profound sense that she was a girl and had never really fit in as a boy.

Born into the old Sevenson Cartel as a legitimate "son" back before old MA7 ascended to the rank of Daemon Princess, Mary had been forced against her wishes by cartel law to become a chaos space marine with all the other legitimate boys. Mary had tried her best but never really felt right being a space marine, it was far too violent for her gentle feminine soul.

In her heart of hearts Mary was an extremely gentle woman, a big softie who cried at the sad parts of movies and had a strong instinct to nurture. She had of course had to kill a lot of people as a chaos space marine, but she had never enjoyed it, she was not at all violent by nature.

Mary had very deliberately become a heavy weapons specialist so that she could hang back with her auto cannon, to put some distance between herself and all the distasteful violence. The battle field was a lot more palatable when viewed from a distance through the scope of her auto cannon.

Mary took a deep breath of the perfumed air that filled her power armour and sighed in satisfaction at the fragrance, she always wore a lot of perfume under her airtight power armour. She also had a complete makeover and her long blonde hair was done up in cute pigtails.

The outside of her armour of course was all odourless, dark and threatening, as terrifying and masculine looking as all the other Night Lords. But on the inside was hidden a wonderfully feminine girly girl with the full hair and makeup and smelling really nice.

The power armour moved flawlessly in coordination with Mary's massive space marine muscles, her black carapace gene seed organ interfacing perfectly with the electrical systems of her power armour. The armour received every nerve signal and moved as she moved, a wonderful piece of technology.

Mary arrived at Great Grandma Wendy's apartment and entered to find a scene out of hell. Bodies were everywhere in piles and her distant relative Augusta the neophyte was standing in the middle covered in gore, clearly having killed these people.

"What happened here?" Mary asked through the speakers of her enclosed helmet, her face completely hidden from the crowd.

"Mr Space Marine sir, your fellow space marine here murdered all these men." A crowd of tramps told her.

Mary ignored the irritation she felt at being misgendered, she was used to it, and asked the general and the colonel what happened.

"Hmm I see I see", Mary said after they explained it to her.

"Alright Augusta, you come with me to the command centre and we can try to bring some order to this whole mess." Mary told him cheerfully.

"Fuck off Tranny, go suck a cock." Augusta told her arrogantly.

Mary snarled with rage, "you little BRAT!"

"Piss off." The obnoxious little turd told her.

Mary wasn't going to just stand by and take lip like that from a mere neophyte. Unlike Augusta, Mary was a fully grown space marine, a foot taller than him and with a good 50 kilograms more muscle than the young whipper snapper. He was nothing but an arrogant adolescent facing a grown up.

Mary's power armoured fist shot out and punched the Augusta's chest with titanic force. The blow was so powerful that Augusta was sent flying through the air to slam hard against a half painted wall with a thud.

Augusta dropped down half covered in paint and snarled, throwing himself at Mary and tackling her to the floor with so much weight that the floor dented.

Mary snarled angrily and got an armoured boot under his stomach and pushed him off so hard that he slapped hard against the ceiling. The obnoxious little brat fell down from the ceiling into Mary's waiting fist, hitting him in the abdomen and driving the wind out of him.

Augusta fell to the ground gasping for breath and Mary stood up and grabbed hold of his ankles. She then used her considerable strength to swing him around at high speed and let go of his ankles to send him flying over 30 meters of floor to slam into a wall.

The arrogant little shit was stunned by the impact but still not down and out, space marines were incredibly tough even as mere neophytes. Mary picked up her auto cannon from were it had fallen on the floor and wielded it by the barrel like a club.

Augusta in turn picked up a sturdy bit of scaffolding the painters had been using and wielded it threateningly.

The two space marines faced off with each other.

"Stop trashing my apartment! Look at all the dents in the floor!" Wendy shrieked in outrage.

"FINE, I will go to the command centre, just stop your whining Wendy." Augusta said and dropped the bit of scaffolding and walked out.

Mary snarled at his insolence to Great Grandma Wendy and ran him down outside the apartment, clubbing the arrogant little turd hard in the guts with the bulk of the auto cannon. He didn't get to provoke a fight and then use Wendy's complaining as a face saving exit!

Augusta huffed from the impact and grabbed the heavy end of the auto cannon, wrestling with Mary for it. Mary backhanded at his face but he ducked the blow and yanked the auto cannon free of her remaining hand and leaped back a few meters.

Mary froze as Augusta pointed the auto cannon at her. Augusta grinned like the evil little shit he was and then pulled the trigger, gunning her down in a hail of armour piercing anti tank rounds!

***...

Melody Sevenson wailed in horror as she was notified about her wife Mary, she could not stop SCREAMING!

Melody ran to the hospital as fast as her legs could carry her, crying a waterfall of tears. She burst into the hospital too distraught to speak, only managing to make high pitched squeaking noises at the hospital receptionist.

"Melody, over here sweetie." Said the reassuring voice of Macy Sevenson, the oldest sister of the Chaos Lord.

Melody gazed around through tear filled eyes to see the over 300 year old woman standing in a doorway and rushed over to her weeping incoherently.

Macy cuddled her tightly and said, "Mary is still alive, the doctors are doing surgery on her right now. The rest of the family are down the hall and around the second corner on the left, go about 50 meters down to near the end, they are all in private room 158, someone is standing outside the door to direct family members. I myself am on watch out here in the lobby to direct people to the room."

"She's alive?" Melody sobbed.

"Yes she's alive, thank Slaanesh that space marines are so difficult to kill. Her emergency gene seed organs kicked in a induced biological suspended animation the way they are designed to do close to death. Her injuries are extremely serious however and it will take a lot more days of surgery to repair all the damage." Macy reassured her.

Melody thanked Macy and ran off.

This hospital was the exclusive hospital only available to the extremely rich and powerful like space marines and their families. It was absolutely gigantic, especially given how few people had access to it's medical services, and it was almost empty of actual patients.

Melody padded down the overly long hall past chaos worshipping slave nurses and other hospital slaves, dabbing her eyes with a silken handkerchief in a vain effort to dry the never ending tears. She seemed to go almost 100 meters before reaching the second left corner and saw her distant cousin-in-law Jenny Sevenson waving to her from outside a doorway a long way off.

Melody went to Jenny and was given a cuddle before being ushered inside.

The room was absolutely massive beyond any obvious need and at the far end of it was a pair of double doors leading into the surgery room and the wall had a massive soundproof viewing window to let family view loved ones in surgery.

The room was crowded with mostly female family members, their spouses and the occasional slave crèche mothers who were seen as honorary second class family members. The chaos space marine family members would visit later after surgery, grieving in groups over the wounded in surgery was seen as a woman's role, far too feminine for the hyper masculinity of the chaos space marines. Only later when the surgery was over would they come for the much more manly activity of celebrating the recovery afterwards.

A sea of sympathetic female faces gazed at Melody as she walked in and she was immediately mobbed on all sides by cuddles of sympathy. Melody had no way of escaping the cuddles without causing offence, so she just let herself be hugged. She wanted to be over at the viewing window to see Mary but the family seemed to be deliberately trying to delay her, clearly fearing that the sight of the surgery would upset her.

After 10 minutes of patiently enduring warm cuddles Melody actually did feel a bit calmer and asked to see. The family members were reluctant but they gently led her to the window, pressing all around her for reassurance.

Melody reached the window and peered through. Melody then swooned and fainted at what she saw.

***...

Melody came to a while later laying on a hospital bed surrounded by worried relatives. The moment she opened her eyes they fussed over her.

Melody felt numb with horror, her beloved space marine husband/wife had been shot to pieces. The flesh was so damaged that it was minced.

Melody felt so many emotions all at once that she was not even sure how to process it all. She felt so many different types of pain.

Mary was without a doubt the most important person in Melody's life. As Mary's wife, Melody had borne Mary an astonishing 29 children, all the boys of which were now chaos space marine neophytes. Mary was her everything.

Melody had been born an imperial citizen in a space city built on a floating asteroid, back in the far kinder period of her life that now felt like a separate lifetime. Her old life had been destroyed when Kroot pirates had invaded her orbital space city and rounded up Melody and multitudes of other civilians to be used as food.

Melody had been numb with fear in those terrible meat pens waiting to be eaten, she had come so close to dying. Without any hope of survival Melody had been prepared for death, but life had something far crueler in store for her.

The fleet of the Slaanesh Daemon Princess MA7, mother of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, had happened to visit the Kroot to hire their services as mercenaries. The depraved Daemon Princess had noticed the wretched people in the meat pens and had purchased every single one of them off the Kroot as slaves.

Life had then impossibly gotten worse, so hideously worse.

Life as a slave of depraved Slaanesh worshippers really was not worth living, being eaten by the Kroot would have had more dignity than the horrible things these people had done to her body.

The Slaanesh worshippers were sadistic freaks with bizarre fetishes and extremely sadistic "sports" involving the public torture and humiliation of slaves. The slave pens had been systematically trawled for attractive slaves to fulfil specific fetishes, much to the horror of those chosen.

Melody had had the extreme misfortune of being both a very pretty girl in her late teens at the time and of being absolutely absurdly ticklish. Tickle fetish freaks had trawled her and used her as an unwilling "athlete" in the revoltingly cruel sadistic "sport" of "slave tickling".

All day everyday Melody had been tied down so she couldn't move and tickled as much as humanly possible in front of audiences of sick sadists who got off on her suffering. It had been utterly humiliating and soul destroying. The excessive tickling had made Melody lose all control of her bladder and she had been given the nickname "Peepee" as a name.

Becoming constantly incontinent in front of an audience had been the most humiliating experience of Melody's entire miserable life. But even worse had been the tickling itself, endless endless hours of incessant merciless tickling. She couldn't stand it, not even slightly stand it, and it had been a living hell.

Cocktails of drugs had been injected into her, drugs that stopped her from passing out and made her skin even more sensitive to the slightest itch, and she had suffered more than she had thought it was possible to experience suffering.

And she had been raped, systematically raped for hours each day. Her Owner/"trainer" had had absolute sexual rights to her body and he had not hesitated to exercise these rights. She had slept each night in her owner's bed and he had completely violated Melody.

It was during this hell that Melody had met Octavia, the nymphomaniac sex slave of Wendy Sevenson, and Octavia had become a pillar of kindness in Melody's ocean of cruelty.

Octavia had been just another slave like Melody, a fellow victim in the "slave tickling" events. Like Melody, Octavia had spent all day everyday screaming with laughter being tickled in front of an audience, constantly being sexually interfered with by a highly sadistic owner.

Octavia and Melody had spent most days strapped down in bondage furniture next to each other. In the precious few moments when Melody and Octavia were not being tortured they talked to each other. Melody had always been so terribly depressed and suicidal, and Octavia had been forever cheering her up and encouraging her. Melody could not count the number of times Octavia had talked Melody out of slitting her own wrists, so many times Octavia had given Melody the love and support needed to just get by another hour without going utterly insane.

Melody and Octavia had developed such a strong bond with each other that they had begged their owners to let them become teammates and together the pair of them had risen to draw with another team for the gold medal in the chaos fleet "slave tickling" championship and become famous.

The pair had been like sisters to each other. Melody to this day still called Octavia "big sister" and Octavia likewise called Melody "little sister".

With her fame, Melody had become a household name and Chaos Space Marines had started to notice her. And that was when life got really good.

The handsome young Mark/Mary Sevenson had noticed Melody and desired her sexually. Melody still remembered seeing the massive space marine holding a gun to the head of Melody's sadistic owner/trainer and demanding to buy her. The owner had been too terrified to say no and all of a sudden Melody was rescued from her life of unending torture.

Mary Sevenson had been so different from the sadistic man who had initially owned Melody, so so different. In fact different from any "man". While men seemed to mostly demand sex from their sex slaves, Mary demanded emotional connection. It had been Melody's primary duty to love Mary, simply to emotionally love her.

Melody had always struggled sexually with Mary's transsexuality, it was... difficult to deal with. But Melody had never had any difficulty in loving Mary. In fact Melody absolutely adored Mary. Mary had rescued her from her own personal hell. Mary had saved her from never ending unendurable torture. How could Melody do anything but love her after being rescued from hellish torment.

Melody had fallen hard in love with Mary. Mary never forced her to lose bladder control in front of a depraved audience, Mary never spent the entire day torturing her no matter how much she wept and begged for mercy, Mary never went out of her way to make Melody suffer. Melody had willingly given herself sexually to Mary, her saviour.

Melody and Mary had fallen deeply in love and had married, granting Melody precious "freedom by marriage", a legal stipulation that any slave who lawfully marries a free person (with the permission of their owner of course) automatically gains freedom from slavery for the duration of the marriage or permanently in the case of being widowed so long as the spouse did not murder them.

The sex had been... difficult. Melody was totally heterosexual, and Mary's sexual reassignment surgery had been done so well that it actually caused major problems for Melody to become sexually aroused. Melody greatly missed the penis, it had been so big and so wonderful inside her. In its place was now a flawless vagina that Melody had no idea what to do with.

The sex problem had been so bad that Mary had purchased a "slave boyfriend" for Melody, a muscular hunk named Andrew who got Melody all wet and excited every time before she attempted to make love to Mary. It wasn't great, but it did keep Melody sexually aroused enough for Mary to bring her to orgasm.

It had been a wild ride together, a wonderful romance. They had gone crazy with fertility drugs and womb-to-womb transplants to get pregnant as many times as possible before the sexual reassignment surgery rendered Mary incapable of producing sperm. Melody had gotten pregnant in 3 massive batches of multiple pregnancies, using the amazing medical technologies of the 41st millennium to transplant first trimester babies from her womb into artificial womb devices, producing a staggering 29 kids in a single year.

Slave women had been given the roles of being crèche mothers to raise all these children, doing all the hard work of raising them while Melody and Mary just got the fun bits. Melody had enjoyed a life of luxury as a space marine's trophy wife, enjoying the massive wealth Mary earned from her cut of the plunder every time the Night Lords raided a planet.

And this wonderful marriage to this wonderful space marine had almost ended today... because of Big Sister Octavia's psychotic brat of a son!

Melody trembled with profound betrayal, the person who had reduced Mary to minced meat was Octavia's son. Melody could not believe it. She had spent so much time helping Octavia out by babysitting that little brat.

For as long as Melody had known her, Octavia had had Augusta, he had been born before Melody was first enslaved. Octavia had been enslaved over a year before Melody was, and Luke Sevenson had brutally raped the crying woman and put a baby in her belly. Octavia had used be half insane with horror from the pregnancy according to everyone who knew her back then, she used to claw at the pregnant bump in blind panic trying to dig out the part of her rapist that was growing inside her.

She had been absolutely terrified about what she would give birth to, terrified that the child would be a psychopathic monster like it's father. Well it seemed that those fears were well founded.

Melody still remembered seeing Augusta for the first time. It had been after half a morning of horror in the slave tickling dungeons. Melody's sadistic owner Richard Muhammad had been tickling Melody since very early that morning but had had to go to work in the mid morning.

Melody had been shivering miserably in a corner of the dungeons, half insane from her ordeal, too traumatised to return yet to her cage in Owner Richard's home. Escape when you live on board a space ship was impossible so it wasn't necessary to keep slaves locked up all the time, Melody had had no where she could go to hide for more than a day before she was found and the punishments had been brutal every time she tried. Bad as the daily torture was, the punishment for trying to escape were even worse.

Big Sister Octavia had spent much of the morning strapped down in the rack next to Melody's own rack, the morning's exercises had focused on their feet and they had both been screaming with laughter, but it had been especially hard on Melody. It had driven Melody half insane and Big Sister had been terribly worried about her.

Big Sister Octavia had spent another 2 hours screaming her head off in the tickling rack after Melody had been unstrapped, but Melody had been far too traumatised to leave the presence of Octavia and return to her cage. Octavia's sadistic owner had eventually gotten bored of torturing Octavia and unstrapped her before leaving to abuse other slaves she owned and Octavia had staggered weakly over to Melody and they had just cuddled for a long time.

Melody had been to upset to be separated from Big Sister Octavia that morning, so Octavia had with a lot of reassurances coaxed Melody into coming with her.

Octavia had been the slave of Wendy Sevenson and her former wife Talon, Wendy was ok but Talon was a shockingly sadistic lesbian, tortured people for fun no matter how hard they begged for mercy. Octavia had taken Melody into Wendy's extravagant apartment and telling her that she wanted Melody to meet her baby.

The apartment itself had been like a chamber of horrors out of the darkest hells of Slaanesh, full of bondage and torture, absolutely terrifying. The place had been full of scared and traumatised looking slaves, like something out of a nightmare.

Big Sister Octavia had not been afraid at all and had led Melody through that terrible place to torture chamber room in the back where a gaggle of shaky traumatised looking slave women were fussing over a tiny little baby boy.

The baby Augusta had been so small, less than a year old and absolutely adorably cute. The slave women had been sitting on the padded surface of a brutal torture rack, using it as a seat. On every wall had hung whips and chains, everything about the room promised torture, but in this terrible place had been this tiny soft baby looking totally at peace.

The baby had recognised Octavia instantly as being his mother and had beamed this beautiful happy baby smile at her and made these happy baby noises. Octavia had joyfully taken the baby in her arms and her face had been a picture of perfect joy holding her baby, and the look of that innocent pure joy had made Melody burst out crying to see that some small goodness still existed in the world.

After Octavia had fed, changed and settled Augusta, she had let Melody hold him. Melody still remembered gazing in wonder at that tiny little baby in her arms, it had been so wonderful to just hold him in her arms. It had been really soothing.

Melody had spent hours that day cooing at that baby, holding him many times and fussing over him. It had been like oxygen to her horror choked heart, something so simple as being around a baby had been wonderfully soothing to her frayed nerves.

Melody hadn't wanted to leave, if she could she would have just spent the rest of eternity gazing in wonder at that tiny baby. Even in her darkest hell he had been a glimpse of light, something so pure in such a depraved place.

Melody now saw that that baby had never been pure. He was the psychopath baby of a psychopath father, a monster as dark as that grim torture chamber. Melody felt supremely disturbed, the act of holding that baby had stopped her from slitting her own wrists that night.

Her ray of sunshine that had helped her through her darkest hell was now revealed to be nothing but more darkness in this horrible chaos faction!

Melody wailed inconsolably where she lay on the hospital bed, she kept wailing for a very long time.

***...

Egg snuggled fearfully with Yuki on his bed, feeling deeply worried about everyone around her. Her worst fears were realised.

The Inquisition had confirmed that TigerLily herself was leading the Tzeentch chaos cultists that were causing the rebellion on Mia Rho. Egg had known that TigerLily could never be killed and would always resurface, but it was far worse than that. The Sevenson Night Lords had also been seen fighting on Mia Rho, led by Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson himself!

The Nightmare Asylum had been recorded in telescope footage entering a warp rift towed behind another ship, which Egg had identified for the Inquisition as being TigerLily's personal ship the "Orphan Blender". The Orphan Blender had also been seen in footage around Hapela Theta Rho 1 shortly before towing the Nightmare Asylum into the warp.

That means that Mum and the crèche had been rescued, as had the rest of the surviving Sevenson Royal family aligned forces. This put Egg in a very difficult position, it meant that TigerLily now controlled Egg's entire crèche family and could use them as hostages to force Egg to cooperate with her!

The Bakal was also gone, no doubt the Steel Brethren had gotten away too and would one day be back to full strength and terrorise the galaxy. This was all bad for the Imperium.

"How could I be so stupid as to shift the orbit of Hapela Theta Rho 1 to let them escape! I'm a sentimental idiot!" Egg wailed to Yuki.

"You were trying to save your family, you thought you were about to die and didn't want them to die too." Yuki reminded her.

Egg gave an angry canary noise and said, "I'm too sentimental, the lives of billions will be ruined by what I did! How the fuck am I supposed to live with myself now?"

Yuki tried to reassure her but Egg didn't want to hear it. This wasn't some academic discussion, real life people were going to die because of this!

TigerLily could show up any time with Mum and the crèche and start chopping off body parts until Egg surrendered. And what's worse, Egg knew that she WOULD surrender the moment that she saw TigerLily on the television cutting off Mum's fingers. Egg couldn't help it, Slaanesh worshipper or not, Octavia was her beloved mum!

Egg started to panic and hyperventilate, what horrible acts of evil would TigerLily force her to do?

Egg felt Yuki kiss her lips firmly and she calmed down, soothed somewhat by her boyfriend's kisses.

Egg sighed and just let herself get lost in those wonderful kisses. Thinking about things was not helping her anyway, she would only make herself sick if she didn't stop her thoughts.

Egg felt blissful as the intimate touch pushed the thoughts out of her mind, she found sex to be supremely peaceful.

Egg pulled off her top and removed her new bra that she finally had just enough boobs for. Yuki gazed up at her from where he lay on the bed, admiring her blue tinged nipples. Egg wiggled out of her skirt and panties, and hungrily climbed on top of Yuki, intent on losing herself in passion.

Egg was recently becoming ever more sexual with Yuki, she was becoming addicted to it. Whenever anything stressed her out she threw herself at Yuki to calm herself down. She was unable to go even a day without it lately.

Egg had always known that that nymphomaniac chicken had to come to roost sooner or later. She had been raised by sex mad Slaanesh worshipping nymphomaniacs in a hyper sexualised Slaanesh worshipping culture. She had been raped and molested by pedophiles, had engaged in incestuous behaviour with her crèche siblings, and in general she had massive issues around sex.

In Egg's culture girls of 13 and over were stigmatised if they didn't have sex at least once a week. The greatest possible insult you could call a Slaanesh worshipper was calling them a prude. In this culture you were considered a pariah if you did not show enough interest in having sex.

Egg was only 12 so still young enough to not be culturally expected to be sexually active, but given that Egg had a boyfriend, she was behaving the way her native culture expected girls to behave with their boyfriends, namely like complete and total sluts.

Egg was constantly intimate with Yuki whenever they had privacy together, getting quite sexually aggressive if needed to get him in the mood. Mum (Octavia) had always told the girls, "if your boyfriend's balls are not totally empty then you haven't had enough sex with him yet." Egg admitted that this was terrible advice to teach a 5 year old girl, but it seemed to have stuck.

Egg gasped as she felt Yuki's penis enter her, feeling all thoughts leave her mind. He was a boy, she was a girl, their private parts were joined. No further deep thought was required.

For a long wonderful time Egg enjoyed the mindlessness of animal copulation, utterly peaceful and worry free. Egg let out involuntary bird mating calls as she orgasmed repeatedly, feeling absolutely wonderful. Egg was barely conscious in a post orgasm haze at the end, her mind empty and body satisfied.

Egg felt wonderful as Yuki pulled out and got to work cleaning up the mess with tissues. Egg sleepily used a tissue to wipe away the semen from her vagina. Egg had been sterilised by the forces of chaos to prevent her from getting the dangerous all consuming maternal instincts that cursed all female bird mutants, the semen could not get her pregnant.

The Tagawa family had been remarkably tolerant of Egg being so sexually active with their son, but it obviously still bothered them. Egg was rather vocal during sex and the walls were not soundproof.

The Inquisitor had some concerns too, but of a different kind.

While the Tagawa family was bothered by the breaking of cultural taboos, the grizzled inquisitor was concerned merely about the well being of Yuki and Egg. It was not the fact that they had sex that bothered him, it was the QUANTITY of sex that concerned him.

Egg and Yuki canoodled together for a while before a knock sounded at the bedroom door, the sharp characteristic knock of the Inquisitor.

"When the pair of you reach a natural stopping point I want you to get dressed and come with me." The wizened voice of Inquisitor Hoffman told them from the other side of the door.

Egg and Yuki told him they were coming and searched around around for their wayward clothes. After a lot of fumbling they both got dressed and shyly exited the bedroom to find the Inquisitor's concerned face. The Inquisitor silently led them both to his office which doubled as his bedroom.

The room was extremely spartan in its furniture, containing little more than a work desk and chairs. The Inquisitor used a rolled up floor mat for a bed and seemed to live in his power armour. Egg and Yuki sat down and the Inquisitor closed the door and sat down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13D

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman looked at his adopted daughter with deep fatherly concern. He loved her deeply and cared about her wellbeing.

"I think that it is time that we discuss the matter of your sexual activities daughter." Horatio told her frankly.

Egg and Yuki both visibly blushed and looked at the floor with shame.

"No, do not be afraid, I do not condemn either of you. This is not about laying blame, it is merely about your wellbeing." Horatio reassured them.

The pair nodded but still couldn't look at him.

"Egg, I have spent years studying how you think, I know your mind. I think that you have also suspected that the influence of Slaanesh is acting on you." Horatio said and continued.

"Slaanesh formerly claimed you as it's own, but you have been turned to the holy light of the Emperor, depriving Slaanesh of your highly desirable soul. Slaanesh will do ANYTHING to get you back and is whispering to you."

Egg went pale with fear and gazed at Horatio in horror.

"Do not panic daughter, you have not fallen from the Emperor's light. Having sex in and of itself is not a sinful act, it is perfectly natural so long as it is in moderation." Horatio reassured her and continued.

"You are both young and full of hormones, a healthy amount of sexual desire for each other is to be expected. But lately it is getting beyond what might be considered normal. The pair of you have been heard having sex 5 times a day on average every day this week, that is far above normal."

"I continue to keep detailed reports on you for the Inquisition and every time you have sex it is recorded by Inquistition surveillance. Egg you cannot so much as fart without me knowing about it, you have no privacy much as I wish that I could give you privacy."

"I want to work through this issue without judgement, find the root cause of your excessive sexual drive." Horatio finished.

Egg was blushing terribly but said, "it gives me peace."

"Peace?" Horatio prompted.

"Yes. My mind is so terribly worried that it makes me feel sick. I get panic attacks thinking about the future. Sex is the only thing I can find that drives all the thoughts out of my head when I want to explode." Egg explained honestly.

"Tell me your fears, let me help you." Horatio gently encouraged her.

"Where do I even begin", Egg said glumly.

***...

Augusta Sevenson yet again regained consciousness in his prison cell, his body aching all over.

"Get up Bastard, get up and fight like a man." Demanded one of Mary's many sons.

Augusta groaned, even his space marine physiology could only take so many brutal beatings before he could not go on.

A hard kick to his stomach made him cough wretchedly and he shakily rose to his feet. He was only just up before over 10 of Mary's neophyte sons were together beating the absolute shit out of Augusta.

For the last 24 hours without rest he had been brutally gang bashed without mercy by outraged neophyte sons. Augusta was older and bigger than them but he could not defeat them in a gang. There were too many punches to block all of them at once, he couldn't defend himself.

The Sevenson family of course did not give a single fuck about Augusta murdering tramps. Even rudeness to Mary was not seen as serious (everyone of the space marines except her kids insulted her to her face constantly).

In fact even getting into a fight with Mary had not been a problem. The problem was that Augusta had broken a very serious rule of the family fighting code, namely - don't use a gun in a fist fight.

Mary had never once tried to kill Augusta. She had used nonlethal blunt impacts to knock the wind out of Augusta and stun him, intending only to discipline him for gross insubordination. Had Augusta played fairly then he would have lost the fight and be forced to apologise, Mary would have then stopped attacking him, leaving only his pride wounded.

Mary had fought with honour, but Augusta had fought dirty. Augusta had used a weapon designed to destroy tanks to turn Mary into barely alive minced meat.

Now instead of getting to walk away without any real legal problems (even despite the mass murder of tramps), Augusta found himself in very very serious trouble and on trial for attempted murder of a legitimate Sevenson family member.

And Augusta was suddenly aware that no matter who his father was, he was still a bastard and did not enjoy the same legal privilege of a legitimate Sevenson. He was in more trouble than he had ever thought possible.

Augusta fell down yet again, the brutal punches of the neophytes were powerful enough to overcome even Augusta's space marine toughness. Augusta spat blood on the floor, which immediately started to hiss as his acidic saliva burned the metal floor.

"Get up you fucking coward!" Shouted the neophytes.

"I can't fight you all at once, at least fight me one on one." Augusta begged.

"You use a fucking auto cannon in a fist fight and you want a fair fucking fight!? You fucking hypocrite." Sneered his attackers.

Augusta grovelled on the floor pleading for mercy. As proud as Augusta was, 24 hours of nonstop beatings had broken him down.

The legitimate Sevenson children sneered at the illegitimate bastard grovelling before them and as one they got out their cocks and pissed all over him in contempt. Augusta humbly took his humiliation and was absolutely shameless in his pleading.

The neophytes were recording the entire brutal gang bashing and they told him to beg for the camera. Augusta knew that this footage would be used for years to tease and torment him, but he didn't care anymore. With his father currently fighting on Mia Rho, Augusta had no one to stop this.

"Don't beg, your father just returned." The psychic voice of Violet spoke in his mind.

Augusta grinned and rose to his feet with his last reserves of strength and attacked the neophytes with everything he had left. The neophytes were taken completely by surprise and he got a few good punches in before the gang decked him in a rage.

Augusta was absolutely vicious as he tried his best to keep fighting, determined that his father not see him begging like a wimp.

For another 5 minutes the savage punch up continued before suddenly the cell door opened and neophytes were thrown against walls by powerful punches.

Augusta looked up from the floor to see the terminator armour clad form of his biological father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson brutally punching the neophytes. His face was a mask of rage as he used his awesome strength and power to beat the absolute shit out of the entire group of them.

The Chaos Lord was awesome to behold, a berserk blood mad entity of pure violence. He was holding the arm that ended in the Lightning Claw behind his back to keep the fight nonlethal and with only one arm he proceeded to paint the walls and floors with neophyte blood.

In minutes the neophytes were all cowering bleeding on the floor, kowtowing fearfully before their Lord and Master. The Chaos Lord removed his groin plate and pissed all over them in dominance just as they had to Augusta.

His father offered a hand to the savagely beaten Augusta and helped him to his feet. Augusta was at the end of his strength and limped so badly that he needed the support of his father's arm to walk.

As one the pair of psychopaths walked out of the cell, ignoring the grovelling neophytes that were still fearfully showing their complete subservience to the Chaos Lord.

The father and son walked to the throne room on the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum, ignoring the multitudes of fearful acolytes that moved out of the way for them. The throne room was impressive as always, the size of a mighty cathedral in fact and dominated by a suitably impressive throne. The pair looked at the throne and paused.

Sitting in the throne was the daemon princess TigerLily. She had transformed her normal daemonic robes into an elegant white wedding dress and had a white veil covering her face. She was swivelling back and forth on the throne with hyperactive energy and she was singing reworded wedding songs.

"Here comes the bride, big fat with pride, went through a warp gate and saved all your hides. Where did she go, to Mia Rho, stirred up a war and the rest you all know." TigerLily sang jubilantly.

Augusta was far too beaten up to really process the bizarre spectacle he was seeing and merely blinked at it.

TigerLily blew theatrical kisses at Augasta's dad and patted her lap gesturing the Chaos Lord to sit on her lap.

Augusta's father snorted with amusement and continued to help Augusta limp to the bottom step up to the throne. Augusta gingerly sat down and attendant heretic things rushed forward with food and water for the Lord's favourite bastard son.

Dad gave Augusta's shoulder a gentle affectionate squeeze before climbing up to evict TigerLily from his throne.

Augusta sighed as he felt his brutalised body already start to heal, the advanced healing factor of his gene seed organs was incredible. Augusta guzzled down gallons of water and stuffed himself with meat the acolytes brought him.

Augusta appreciated the tenderness of the meat, dead human babies really were the ultimate in tender red meats. As the slices of dead baby digested in his guts, Augusta felt himself healing much faster now that he had the raw materials his flesh needed.

For a while Augusta just sat there feeding and healing. He politely ignored as his father and TigerLily had sex in the throne, instead just resting his tired mind and body.

"Augusta!" Came the frantic cry of his wife Liling, and he looked up to see her running towards him from the great doorway at the front of the room.

Augusta just sat and let her come to him, he was still a bit too weak to exert himself unduly. He watched her come, admiring his tiny wife.

Despite being a few months older than Augusta, his wife was far smaller than him physically. She was 15 years old, petite and tiny, many times less heavy than the 7 foot tall Augusta.

At the moment she was crying and looking extremely worried as she raced to cover the distance to reach him. Augusta held out his arms in readiness and she hurled herself into his arms and frantically hugged him in tears.

Augusta was irritated but too exhausted to brush her off as she proceeded to fuss over his already healing injuries the way that wives do when their husbands are beaten up.

"I'm fine, I'm already healing. Please stop crying Liling." Augusta told her weakly.

The Slaanesh worshipping teenager tried to obey her husband but was unable to stop crying completely, merely sobbing gently in relative silence. Augusta patted her back affectionately and just let her cry it all out.

Not long afterwards, the rest of the crèche family arrived, accompanied by mum and Wendy. Augusta sighed in very slight annoyance as his mum and crèche sisters fussed all over him, worried about his horribly beaten appearance.

Wendy treated Augusta rather more coldly, Mary was Wendy's distant grandchild after all and Augusta would not be quickly forgiven by her for this. Wendy politely but coldly acknowledged Augusta's existence before then completely ignoring him and instead speaking to Dad and TigerLily about something work related.

"You ok Mum?" Augusta asked Octavia, indifferent to the fact that he hadn't enquired if his wife Liling was ok.

Mum shook her head and said, "No Augusta I'm not. But let's not dwell on that. We need to get you well before the trial, you are in very bad trouble."

"Is distant cousin Mary ok, will she pull through?" Augusta asked gently.

Mum went very quiet and looked away.

"Oh shit, is she going to die?" Augusta asked alarmed.

"It's hard to say, the doctors are not sure." Violet answered quietly.

A daemonic chuckle sounded from the throne. Augusta turned to see a topless TigerLily canoodling with dad on the massive throne.

"It's not hard for me to see the outcome, the fates are very clear, Mary lives." TigerLily tittered.

The females all gasped and cried with relief, except for Wendy who cocked her head suspiciously.

"Why am I being nice? And am I lying?. You are one of the wisest of the Sevensons, kudos to your cunning mind. The truth is that I might be lying and I am certainly a big enough bitch to just get your hopes up for nothing. And you can't be certain until it happens. It's absolutely hilarious being me." TigerLily said delightedly.

"TigerLily stop it," Dad said quietly.

TigerLily giggled and said, "Oh very well, yes she lives after a long and hilariously difficult surgery. The look on her face when she regains consciousness and sees her disfigured body in the mirror is so funny that I wet myself laughing earlier when I foresaw it."

Wendy shouted angry curses at TigerLily for laughing about something so sick and TigerLily poked out a tongue and winked mockingly.

"Well at least I'm not a murderer." Augusta sighed with relief.

"I think the friends and families of all those dead tramps you killed might strongly disagree." TigerLily said with a wag of her finger.

"They were raping my mum." Augusta said defensively.

TigerLily laughed with delight and said, "Well if you feel compelled to kill people who rape dear sweet Octavia then look no further than on this throne to your own dear sweet daddy dearest."

Augusta cursed with outrage but TigerLily just continued.

"Tzeentch sees and records everything, and I have access to his forbidden archive of knowledge. Let's take a trip down memory lane and watch your conception." TigerLily said with sick delight.

Before anyone could stop her TigerLily snapped her fingers and a massive ghostly cinema screen shimmered into life. Augusta watched in mute horror as a nightmare from the past was shown with full sound and high definition image.

The screen showed a messy serial killers Batchelor pad, a grimy fly infested largish single room apartment. It had a blood stained bed sized for a space marine, had bloody knives and other cutting tools scattered around the room, and on the floor next to the bed was half a dozen hideously mutilated dead naked women.

TigerLily laughed happily and told the name of each of the dead women and a bit about their lives. All 6 of them were native to Octavia's home planet of Harold's Reach, and 2 of them were distant blood relatives of Augusta and Octavia!

Screaming filled the room as a slightly younger Luke carried a screaming terrified teenage girl into the room over his shoulder like a piece of meat. With a stab of pain Augusta recognised her as his mother Octavia, before all the cosmetic surgery, her skin tanned from real sun exposure and looking absolutely horrified.

Augusta and everyone else yelled in dismay but TigerLily used her powers to silence and immobilise them and force them to watch this loathsome spectacle.

For 2 brutal hours Augusta watched it just go on and on. Mum screamed, Mum wailed, pleaded and begged in the native village dialect she had originally spoken. Dad smiled cruelly at every scream and just raped her all the harder. He clearly got off on her terror and trauma, it was absolutely sick!

Again and again his father came inside his crying mother on the bed. TigerLily eagerly explained that Octavia had been a virgin before this rape and she took special note of pointing out the huge amount of blood dribbling out of her violated vagina.

After Augusta was about to go insane from horror TigerLily spoke.

"Wait for it, wait for it, NOW! Augusta is now conceived. Welcome to the world little one." TigerLily said with a smirk.

TigerLily then mercifully stopped the footage and didn't show the rest of the brutal rape. Augusta felt absolutely terrible, hurt more by what he saw then by his 24 hour beating.

"That was your mum, now let's see Luke raping and mutilating your maternal grandmother." TigerLily said with sick delight.

"MOTHER!" Augusta's mum Octavia screamed as she watched the footage showing only selected highlights of the most fucked up snuff film Augusta had ever seen!

TigerLily proceeded to show the highlights of Luke brutally doing things best not mentioned to every one of Octavia's female relatives. TigerLily compiled a mix of her favourite moments in the genocide of Octavia's entire endemic ethnic group. The entire race of Octavia's people had been wiped out by the Sevenson Night Lords, Octavia was all that was left.

Totally inappropriately happy music played in the background and TigerLily started to sing.

"I see trees of green, red roses too I see them bloom for me and you And I think to myself what a wonderful world"

"I see skies of blue and clouds of white The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night And I think to myself what a wonderful world"

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of people going by I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do They're really saying I love you"

"I hear babies crying, I watch them grow They'll learn much more than I'll never know And I think to myself what a wonderful world Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world"

Augusta threw up.

"One last one, this time it's one of me myself experiencing your father's gentlemanly behaviour back when I was mortal." TigerLily said with a dangerous tone.

The ghostly screen showed a scene of blood chilling domestic violence in the Chaos Lord's Royal bedchamber. The footage showed TigerLily as she used to be when she was still human.

She had been a tall and wiry woman, lean and slender from a hard life of years of terminal drug addiction. She was a bird mutant abhuman like Egg and Violet, with long blue feathers for hair and bird talons for feet. She had been pretty but brutal domestic violence had ruined her face, leaving a flattened nose from how often it had been broken, a pair of perpetual black eyes and the rest of her face and body a mass of angry bruises and contusions. On her clean shaven pubic mound was visible her mark of Tzeentch marking her as a chaos champion.

The footage showed the mortal TigerLily naked and cowering on a bed. She had a psychic nullifying helmet securely locked around her head by padded iron bands with multiple pad locks, completely preventing her from using her psychic powers to protect herself from the brutal domestic violence.

The mortal TigerLily was weeping and pleading for mercy as Augusta's father did brutal terrible things to her, savagely raping the wretched lamenting diabolical genius psychopath he supposedly loved.

"And I say to myself, what a wonderful world", TigerLily sang merrily.

***...

As her psychopath of a sister was using graphic footage to psychologically torture the people in the throne room, Chaos Champion of Tzeentch Indigo Muhammad and her Tzeentch worshipping mutant hoard "the Indigo Foundation" were listening to the relatives and friends of Augusta's murder victims and preparing to bring a legal prosecution case against the Chaos Lord's psychopath son.

The Tzeentch worshipping mutants listened in horror to the witness testimony, this brutal murder of innocent Tzeentch worshipping civilian slum dwellers could not be allowed to stand unpunished!

Indigo's many mutant heads all opened their mouths in horror and sympathy and she shook with righteous anger at this terrible crime.

"You did the right thing speaking to us. We will not let this murder go unpunished." Indigo promised the newly converted Tzeentch worshipping Mia Rho citizens.

The heavily armed Indigo foundation mutants all around murmured in agreement, none of them would stand for murder of Tzeentch worshippers. Numbering in the hundreds of thousands, the Indigo Foundation had the raw manpower to fight for justice. The Chaos Lord would not simply acquit his son for his latest criminal rampage, he had gone too far this time.

Indigo sighed, another roadblock on the way to bringing hope to the hopeless and universal justice. She finished her meeting with these poor people after another hour and returned to her office to sort through some more paperwork for her massive foundation organisation.

Indigo paused and hissed in irritation as she saw her backstabbing amoral sister TigerLily standing in the middle of the room bleeding blue daemonic ichor out of gaping bullet holes in her torso.

"I have very little to say to you you evil bitch." Indigo coldly told the Daemon Princess.

"A rather cold welcome from my own sister." TigerLily said with mock upset.

"What do you even want sister?" Indigo asked getting to the point.

"I want to see you, I missed you." TigerLily said, probably lying.

"No not lying", TigerLily said reading her mind, "I would have killed you by now if I didn't retain affection for you dear sister."

Indigo grunted in acknowledgement and walked around TigerLily to reach her desk and start her paperwork.

TigerLily watched Indigo writing in silence and Indigo just didn't let herself be distracted. She had a lot of work to do.

TigerLily predictably got bored and started summoning daemonic horrors of Tzeentch to "help" with the paperwork and Indigo glared at her hatefully as the horrors grabbed piles of paperwork from the inbox tray and started eagerly filling it out.

"If they mess with the paperwork and put one word out of place or write ANYTHING that I myself would not approve of then you and I are not going to be on speaking terms for a long time." Indigo warned.

"Oh fine, spoil sport." TigerLily sighed and clicked her fingers and the horrors suddenly started doing the paperwork properly.

Indigo suddenly had nothing to do as the horrors did everything and turned to regard TigerLily with several of her many heads.

Indigo was not as fortunate as TigerLily in her walk as a chaos champion and was now almost a chaos spawn. Indigo and TigerLily had once both been mortal sisters, both chaos sorceresses and Chaos Champions of Tzeentch. TigerLily had achieved her diabolical ambition and ascended to daemonhood, Indigo on the other hand just got ever more hideously mutated and was fairly certain that she would be a mindless chaos spawn soon.

TigerLily giggled reading her mind, "I will keep you as a pet, I am already planning the design of your kennel in my zoo onboard my ship the Orphan Blender."

Indigo glared at TigerLily, shocked by how she couldn't even show pity for her own sister.

"I have lots of pity for you. It's a really nice kennel, all the food you could desire, lovely clean water bowl, some lovely bars for you to slobber all over mindlessly whenever Mother comes to visit you." TigerLily said with a chuckle.

"Please for Tzeentch's sake, HELP ME! I don't want to be a chaos spawn, you have the power to change my fate." Indigo exclaimed angrily.

"Why should I?" TigerLily asked mockingly.

"Because I am your fucking SISTER!" Indigo screamed at her on the verge of tears.

"Very well sister, but you owe me big for this." TigerLily said and snapped her fingers.

Indigo instantly turned into a chaos spawn and TigerLily rolled on the floor laughing.

"I lied", TigerLily howled with laughter.

TigerLily picked up her chaos spawn sister, put a huge red ribbon on her like a gift, and then carried Indigo to their Mother's apartment as a present.

Mother screamed in grief and cuddled the chaos spawn frantically, crying her eyes out. TigerLily laughed so hard that she wet herself, daemonic urine soaking her robes as she choked with laughter at her Mother's lament.

For long minutes TigerLily laughed uproariously until it wasn't funny anymore. Then TigerLily sighed and snapped her fingers again and Indigo was suddenly returned to her former bird mutant anatomy before Tzeentch had gone crazy with the chaos gifts.

Mother cried all the harder, this time tears of relief and she was unable to get a coherent word out as the surprised Indigo blinked looking unsure whether to be angry or thankful.

"You are welcome sister", TigerLily said.

***...

Having now been terribly cruel to several very dear loved ones, TigerLily was bored yet again. Both Luke and Augusta had angrily shot her with bolters after the home videos until she fled the throne room, and she was not particularly popular with her mother and sister either at the moment. She had to wait for them all to calm down before returning to them.

TigerLily considered visiting the hospital to torment the almost-widow with cruel words, but that just lacked STYLE.

TigerLily skipped through the ship singing songs that no one else knew and dropping 4th millennium popular culture quotes that no one else understood. The fates were all going exactly as predicted in TigerLily's highly convoluted plan, everything so far was exactly as she had planned many months ago.

Poor little Egg was trying so hard in her new life as a loyal lapdog of the false Emperor and that just made it all the funnier when TigerLily's designs reached fruition.

A tiny little bit of TigerLily's old humanity ached at the thought of her daughter Egg, TigerLily was going to be so cruel to her. Once upon a time she had really loved that little girl, actually had concern for her wellbeing, and these memories caused her slight stabs of pain.

TigerLily paused, not a big pause, not a long pause, but it was a pause all the same, a pause considering the morality of her actions. As quickly as it came, the pause was gone and TigerLily was once again eagerly looking for evil mischief to engage in, but all the same, she actually had paused, and for TigerLily that was HUGE.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was extremely upset and generally feeling bad as she and her wife Octavia wept in the aftermath of TigerLily's utterly despicable actions with the rape films.

Wendy had already been grieving quietly in her own way over the loss of her newborn baby for the last few months, stolen by Egg along with all the other babies and probably now in some Imperial orphanage. She didn't need this shit on top of that!

The theft of all the very young chaos children was never spoken about, it was a taboo topic, just too painful for all the mothers who lost little ones. They all knew that these children had been sent alive to imperial orphanages and would be cared for, but to have an entire generation stolen like that was still a horrible blow for anyone to endure.

The baby had been named Franklin Sevenson and had been suckling at Wendy's breast when he was suddenly taken in a flash. Wendy had not had the child for very long and had not really bonded properly with him, which was a mercy that kept her grief manageable most of the time.

These last few months had been horrible for everyone. A lot of very bad and painful things had happened, a lot of tears had been shed.

Almost everyone had lost someone who was special to them recently, there was so much terrible pain. It was all TigerLily's doing.

Ever since TigerLily ascended to daemonhood things had been dark and grim. They should have heeded Emm-Hegg-Amon the greater daemon of Slaanesh when she warned them all not to tolerate TigerLily. But it had all been so complicated.

The blasted Steel Brethren had stolen Egg and in the confusion TigerLily had destroyed the physical body of Emm-Hegg-Amon and banished her back to the warp, murdering the high ranking crew member the greater daemon was possessing in the process. They had desperately needed TigerLily to let them track Egg, they had had no choice but to keep her with them at every single stage ever since.

TigerLily was now so completely essential for their continued survival that they couldn't get rid of her. She had the entire warband by the balls and could get away with being as cruel as she liked even to the Chaos Lord himself!

It was checkmate, she had them and they could only go along for the ride as she ran the entire show. The Chaos Lord might hold the title of leader, but in reality it was Daemon Princess TigerLily who ruled them all now.

"Very very good Wendy, you get a gold star", TigerLily's psychic voice smirked in Wendy's mind.

Wendy trembled with fear, this was really bad.

***...

"Prick your finger, it is done, the moon has now eclipsed the sun, the angel has spread her wings, the time has come for better things", TigerLily sang maniacally as the slums of Mia Rho burned all around her.

TigerLily jubilantly used her psychic powers to transform Mia Rho planetary defence force soldiers into gibbering horrors of Tzeentch as wailing slum dwellers fled all around her towards the safety of the warp gate.

The rebellion had failed just as TigerLily had always known it would and now billions of frightened slum class people were fleeing for their lives into the warp gate and their new lives of basically slavery. Of course they didn't know that they were basically slaves the moment they went through that warp gate, but that just made it funnier.

TigerLily laughed insanely as she obliterated imperial soldiers. All mortal armed forces were now evacuating and only TigerLily and the other daemons held the enemy back as the humans fled. TigerLily needed to buy them time so that as many people as possible would be make it through the warp gate.

For hours TigerLily and her daemonic forces kept the slaughter going, using raging fires to keep infantry at bay and blasting apart tanks with daemonic fire of Tzeentch. Over a billion people were pressing desperately to enter the warp gate and it wasn't big enough to let so many through so quickly.

On the other end of the gate the fleet was struggling to find somewhere to put such a lot of people and it was pretty much standing room only until they finished construction of a lot more ships.

TigerLily graciously held the line, driven back only grudgingly as the sheer press of forces gained ground and enemy psykers disrupted some of her attacks. Little by little she was driven back until her back was hard up against the press of frantically fleeing mortals caught in the bottleneck around the gate.

TigerLily smirked and used the indigo fire of Tzeentch to transform huge numbers of the wailing tramps into horrors of Tzeentch before flying overhead above the crowd and flying through the top of the warp gate to get home, leaving the rest to it.

TigerLily waited until imperial soldiers started coming through the gate before she destroyed the gate at her end, cutting off access forever.

TigerLily then addressed the crowd of badly squashed tramps.

"I think it's time that I introduced myself properly. I am TigerLily, the Daemon Princess of the Chaos god Tzeentch, and you are now all utterly damned heretics. Turn from the worship of the false Emperor and embrace the worship of the Chaos god Tzeentch and I will spare your lives, do it not and I will burn you all alive right now." TigerLily announced with sick glee.

The wails of horror were so fantastic that TigerLily just about fainted from sheer blissful satisfaction. Off in the warp Tzeentch laughed a cruel laugh of madness, he found TigerLily's antics hilarious.

***...

Egg Sevenson wretchedly threw herself once more into her psychic training exercises, under orders from the High Lords of Terra themselves. A black ship was already on its way to transport her to Terra to complete her training and she was terribly scared of being all alone and totally uprooted yet again!

With TigerLily on the loose the High Lords of Terra were taking no risks with their new Alpha Plus super weapon. The Imperium did not give a single fuck about Egg's happiness nor her needs, they only cared about her as a weapon. She was to train until the black ship arrived and then she would leave behind Inquisitor Hoffman and Yuki and the Tagawa's and everyone else.

Inquisitor Hoffman had promised to come to Terra to be with her, but even he did not have the authority to defy the High Lords of Terra themselves and could at best visit her occasionally in whatever grim training centre she ended up in.

Egg cried bitter tears, her life had FINALLY had stability and kindness in it. It wasn't fair. This was supposed to be her happily ever after, spending at least the rest of her life before adulthood on this wonderful beautiful planet Beta Kyoto Epsilon with it's wonderful trees and birds, blue seas, yummy foods, welcoming kind people...

Egg clung to Yuki frantically, she didn't want to leave him. She most of all missed her mum Octavia, missed her so much that it made her throat hurt. She missed Augusta and Mandy and Violet and Liling and Patrick. She missed so many of her extended family members, missed people she had been around her whole life.

Egg prayed feverishly to the Emperor in wretchedness, so deeply afraid about the future. She had heard so many terrible things about the planet Earth or Terra as it was called. It was a filthy stinking radioactive hive world where the very air was like a toxic fume and where the most powerful and terrible despots in the entire universe gathered.

It was a place of terrible cruelty where everyone was strict and cheerless and where there was no joy to be found anywhere. A place of insane rituals and terrible poverty stricken slums, the place where the worst of the worst in the Imperium of man gathered together.

Egg wailed in lament, once again TigerLily had ruined her life!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14D

Many many light years away from the Maelstrom an extremely ancient ship sat in orbit of a disaster torn planet far below. This ship was old, very old, and steeped in tragic history. It was a place of pain for multitudes of people, the birth place of many monsters and great evil.

It was a corrupted space marine strike cruiser, laid down thousands of years ago by the Imperium of Man, and used by the Loyalist Space Marines of the Novamarines chapter for a time of glorious heroism. For a brief time it had shone as an instrument of justice and retribution of evil, a glorious time, but brief... Those days of goodness were long gone now and only the most ancient of the machine spirits on board remembered this wonderful time. The forces of chaos had captured the haloed Strike Cruiser thousands of years ago and ever since then it had been a vessel of nightmares.

The strike cruiser had once been an elegant and graceful thing. Not anymore. It was now a patchwork of ugly repairs and crude extensions, the scars of thousands of years of brutal space battles and poorly skilled repair work. It was painted the midnight dark blue of the Night Lords legion colours, but not evenly. Every repair patch had a slightly different shade of paint, pretty much just using whatever dark blue paint the repair workers had on hand, adding to the overly shoddy appearance of the brutal war ship.

The ship was 4.5 kilometres in length, over 500 meters wide and displaced 20 million tons of mostly various types of steel. Along the sides ran a line of massive brutal macro cannons, backed up with a haphazard mix of different types of gun turrets and missile launches running along the top and bottom of the ship's length. At the front yawned the huge opening of a launch bay for thunder hawk gunships and other space capable aircraft, and above this were the menacing openings of a row of torpedo tubes. At the rear of the ship was another tube, this one for deploying thermonuclear anti-naval mines.

It was all in all a brutal thing built for the sole purpose of causing violence and death. In its long history it had killed billions of people in one way or another, it was death and ruin given form and the throats of a billion ghosts spoke it's name in fear and hatred.

This brutal ship was the aptly named "Crucible of Starvation", the source where all the current horror started, one of the most evil and feared of all the ships to torment the imperial worlds of the Segmentum Solar.

The brutal Crucible of Starvation was death to the outside world, but to those who dwelled inside it, it was home. This was the haloed homeland of the entire Sevenson family, the ancestral seat of power for this terrible Chaos Space Marine dynasty. Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson had been born on this ship, Wendy Sevenson had been born on this ship, as had Augusta, TigerLily, Mandy, Indigo, Mary, and so many other people. And long ago though she didn't remember it, Egg's egg had been first laid on this terrible ship. Everything traced it's origins back to this ship.

65000 permanent crew had lived their entire lives on this ship, born on board and spending their entire lives in ceaseless labor running the ship for their brutal chaos overlords. These crew had always lived here, descendants of the original chapter serfs of the Novamarines who were crewing the ship when it was captured by chaos. For generations without end they had bred, replacing their numbers with new generations of crew in a never ending line, breeding freely with captured slaves to keep the gene pool fresh, but always quintessentially their own people group with their own history and roots.

To these people, the Crucible of Starvation was like a permanent city that travelled the void of space, it was their home. They lived their lives like any other people, marrying and being given in marriage, having and raising children, working in their various jobs and enjoying the fellowship of friends and family. It made very little difference to these people exactly which chaos faction controlled their ship, they simply did their jobs and lived their lives mostly indifferent to the wider politics around them.

The Crucible of Starvation was currently sitting in orbit of the terrible Slaanesh controlled daemon world of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, a ferociously contested former imperial mining world with some of the richest mineral deposits in the entire sector of the galaxy it occupied. Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 was a terrible place of unrestricted mining, torn apart by billions of wretched slaves for the abundant wealth it's rocks contained. Huge warp rifts engulfed the entire star system, making it like a much smaller version of the Maelstrom, forever out of reach of non-heretical imperial servants.

The planet had originally had no atmosphere of any kind, it's oceans and atmospheres completely stripped away by Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan, but over a decade of heavy industry in the warp rifts had changed this.

Huge smelting facilities the size of nations greedily roasted ores down to their component atoms with nuclear fires, keeping the valuable metals contained in the ore oxides and spewing out billions of tons of oxygen and other waste gaseous byproducts into the ever growing atmosphere. Howling winds tormented the thin oxygen rich atmosphere, massive storm cells belting the ruined landscape with stony debris.

Daemons of Slaanesh cavorted freely across the wind tortured rock strewn landscape, racing along dunes of mine leavings, climbing all over the steel girders of huge mining infrastructure and making love in the empty craters of abandoned depleted open cut mines.

Huge wind turbines harnessed the screaming winds to add their furious power to the grinding industry, ripping ever more obscene wealth from the hard ground for the decadent pleasure lifestyles of the disgustingly rich class who ruled the planet. It was a place of merciless wealth inequality, where the rich got richer still, and were the poor laboured to death in absolute poverty despite the obscene wealth all around them.

Out of this planet poured every single metallic element in the periodic table that mankind coveted. Millions of tons of gold, silver, platinum, rhodium, iron, uranium, copper, tin, manganese, chromium and every other metal, all in incredible abundance. Black marketeers of all factions flocked to this place for trade, bringing the decadent wealth of the galaxy into this place to sell to those in power. This planet was a monument to the greed of Slaanesh, an altar to the worst excesses of the extremely rich.

Surrounding Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 in orbit was a gargantuan armada of chaos ships and bloated orbital space hive cities crammed with the countless billions who made up the inexhaustible workforce. It was a chaos space empire at the very height of it's power.

The Night Lords of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson's Royal family faction coveted Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, coveted it above all else. All their ambitions were focused on reclaiming it and resuming their lives of unimaginable wealth where the treasures of the galaxy just came to them and they didn't need to fight wars for it. For a brief time they had ruled this highly coveted place and had had wealth beyond their wildest dreams, and losing this had been their most terrible humiliation.

While others wanted the Alpha Plus Egg Sevenson to conquer the entire galaxy for their respective factions, Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson merely wanted her to capture and hold this one star system for him. He had no megalomaniac ambitions of galactic domination, he wanted only one planet that was rich enough to keep him on the decadent gravy train for the rest of his long life, this planet and it alone.

Onboard the Crucible of Starvation, Daemon Princess of Slaanesh MA7, mother of Luke Sevenson and mother and matriarch of the entire Sevenson family, cowered miserably before her brutal overlord. Her overlord and master was an extremely dangerous greater daemon of Slaanesh known only as "the Flesh Mistress", one of the most powerful of it's kind currently in existence.

MA7 kissed the cruel hooves of her Master in complete submission, terrified of his wrath. The Flesh Mistress laughed musically and viciously trampled MA7's face arrogantly, making her scream with a combination of pain and pleasure. Her Master had been abusing her all day long, delighting in humbling the once mighty Daemon Princess.

The Flesh Mistress came up behind MA7 and sodomised her wonderfully, filling the Slaanesh Daemon Princess with erotic rapture, making her moan with all consuming lust. MA7 didn't mind this at all, she was a creature of Slaanesh through and through after all.

MA7 orgasmed repeatedly as her Master did ever more extreme things to her, howling in daemonic roars of lust and praising Slaanesh. It went on and on until the Flesh Mistress got bored and left to return to his unholy experiments on screaming Eldar captives.

MA7 picked herself up and eagerly returned to her beloved husband, the chaos space marine Nathan Hornswoggle. She positively ran to Nathan, completely and totally addicted to him, craving the object of her desire like a drug. MA7 began and ended with Nathan, he was her everything.

MA7's new daemonic body had no arms, not even stumps, just huge armpits that extended up to where her arms should come out. She had huge wings that appeared as required and were currently disappeared, multi jointed elongated legs, but no arms of any kind. She was completely naked and the colour of extremely pale skin, she had multiple genitals between her legs, both male and female, had 6 massive luscious breasts in 3 pairs running down her torso, and she even had two anuses. Her exquisitely erotic body was covered in scar shaped mouths with full lips and extraordinarily long prehensile tongues that functioned as limbs when needed. Her stunning face had far too many eyes, all completely black and all pupil, and long dreadlocks of pale flesh grew out of her scalp and ran down her back like hair.

MA7 was as tall as any daemon prince was, but far more slender and far less heavy, an extremely pretty flower to bring pleasure to her beloved Nathan.

MA7 found Nathan in firing range B, using his bolter to blast apart chained prisoners for target practice like he always did. MA7 beamed with proud delight at his marksmanship and admired his precision.

Nathan noticed his Daemon Princess wife and yelled out to her, "beloved!"

"Husband!" MA7 called back and joyfully ran into his waiting arms just as she always had when she was mortal.

MA7 covered the helmet of Nathan's power armour with kisses, jubilant in his exquisite presence. She loved him utterly, he was her oxygen, her EVERYTHING!

She burned with passion for her mortal husband, wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything, needing him the way an addict needs drugs. Nathan removed his helmet and MA7 instantly kissed his face in a frenzy of raw desire, loving him utterly.

For long minutes the strange married couple made out passionately before Nathan paused to remove enough of his armour to get his erect penis inside one of her many vaginas. For a long time they copulated feverishly like wild animals in heat, having no other thought except for each other.

The pair were completely obsessed with each other, had been completely all over each other pretty much every spare moment for the last 310 years, and they would continue in their romance for the rest of eternity. They were one, one flesh, one soul, one spirit, bound together forever by the power of Slaanesh with a mutual obsession that could never be broken, the result of a heart binding ritual long ago.

Chaos Space Marine Nathan Hornswoggle was not at all high ranking. He had never promoted higher than the lowly rank of a common tactical squad chaos space marine, just a grunt with a bolter who never rose up the chain of command. He had no real responsibility of any kind and that was just the way he liked it. While his son Luke became an exalted Chaos Lord, and his wife MA7 rose even higher to become a Daemon Princess, Nathan just stayed put.

Nathan had been with MA7 ever since he was 14 years old. She had been a wretched starving slave, the Night Lords had captured her and a large number of other women in a slave raid and had been joyfully raping and torturing these women for fun. MA7 had had much of her arms hacked off, had been horrifically mutilated with knives and had then been thrown out into a walkway corridor on the Crucible of Starvation to bleed to death.

Nathan had been a neophyte, originally taken from an orphanage on an imperial planet raided by the Night Lords to provide extremely pure uncorrupted human genetic stock for their precious gene seeds. He had been in the top 0.0001 percent of humans genetically compatible with space marine gene seeds and was recruited into the ranks in an attempt to stabilise the rapidly mutating gene seeds with some fresh blood.

Nathan had not been coping well with his new life as a chaos space marine neophyte and had felt terribly lonely and traumatised. He had happened to walk past as MA7 was tossed bleeding to death out a door into the corridor and something about her had been just so pitiful that he had stopped and helped her. He had stopped the bleeding, saved her life and carried her away with him to his military bunk. He had purchased her as his own slave from her legal owners who had so callously mutilated her and had then spent weeks nursing her back from the brink of death, feeding her, watering her and treating her injuries.

He had saved her life and earned her eternal loyalty, and the strange scarred woman had been extremely generous in her physical acts of showing her gratitude to him. Ever since then she had been absolutely all over him in a frenzy of passionate sex, eternally determined to keep his balls as empty as possible at every free waking moment.

This frenzy of never ending sex had made such a great impression on Nathan that he had eventually married MA7, and even 300 years later they had never stopped fucking like maniacs. Neither of them had ever had any ambition in life to do more than simply fuck each other as much as humanly possible, they were both completely obsessed with each other, simply a very devoted husband and wife who greatly enjoyed their sex life together.

But the blasted kids had come along and caused them no end of stress...

Nathan and MA7 had had sex, had sex A LOT, and they had been rather complacent about using contraceptives. With them constantly rooting like bunnies without contraception, nature had taken it's own majestic course until before the pair knew it they had well over 40 kids. Because they were all the legitimate children of a Chaos Space Marine by his legal wife, the boys had all been legally entitled to receive gene seeds and become chaos space marines in the legion warband, and this had caused a lot of problems for the two parents.

While Nathan and MA7 might have had no ambition, the kids had been a different story. Luke and Wendy had been the worst, a pair of ruthless power grabbers who were ring leaders that stirred up all the other kids into an orgy of gruesome violence that split the old warband in two and founded the entire Sevenson dynasty from their half of the split warband.

MA7 had been caught up in it too. Originally MA7 had just been a house wife who managed the household slaves and acted as the crèche mother for her army of offspring. She was a devoted mother who doted on every baby and child that she could find, completely involved in the lives of not only every one of her own children, but also with every grandchild and great grandchild that came along.

When the kids rebelled and took power, poor MA7 reluctantly did too and became the unwitting figurehead of the newly formed "Sevenson" dynasty, named in her honour, literally "the sons of MA7" and the gentle unambitious house wife/crèche mother suddenly found herself the monarch of a powerful dynasty. MA7 had never had any idea how to handle this sort of responsibility and had just been carried along for the ride as Luke, Wendy and the other kids did all the actual thinking and told her what to say and do at every stage.

The poor unwitting innocent mother had gained ever more power and had ever more terrible things committed by her order (with Wendy, Luke and the other kids putting every word in her mouth), getting more and more extreme until her chosen chaos god Slaanesh elevated her all the way to becoming a Daemon Princess! It was quite beside the point that MA7 had never actually WANTED to become a Daemon Princess. MA7 was almost unprecedented in being someone who ascended to Daemonhood who never actually had any sort of ambition in that direction.

Nowadays the pair just went on fucking as they always had. Even ascending to Daemonhood had not significantly changed who MA7 was as a person. She remained an unambitious gentle wife and mother, desiring nothing more in life beyond the love of her husband and the wellbeing of her family members. She endured every indignity that life threw at her and simply carried on, content with her life already.

Hours later Nathan and MA7 were in bed, having sex yet again. Given the choice this was pretty much all they ever wanted to do. They both did not really require sleep, Nathan only needed it infrequently and MA7 never needed sleep at all. They pretty much just fucked for the entire night without stopping to sleep, only having the occasional designated sleep night for Nathan. Both of them had limitless endurance and endless energy, both perfectly able to spend 8 straight hours without even pulling out the entire time.

Nathan was just cumming yet again inside his wife when their ruler "the Flesh Mistress" kicked their apartment door down and entered uninvited. Both Nathan and MA7 looked at each other in confusion and then looked at their exalted overlord curiously, they had no idea why it was here.

"Why did you not tell me that your son was bringing an Alpha Plus psyker to destroy me?" The Flesh Mistress demanded angrily.

Nathan was confused and asked, "which son? What Alpha Plus? What are you talking about?"

Nathan genuinely had no clue what the greater daemon was talking about, Nathan made a point of not knowing anymore than he needed to know about what his various kids were up to, it was just too exhausting trying to keep up to date with their foibles.

"I wasn't asking you worm, SHE knows what I am talking about." The Flesh Mistress snapped.

"That LITTLE GIRL is my grand daughter, stop talking about her as though she is an object rather than a person." MA7 replied sounding deeply offended.

Nathan had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and blinked in confusion. He shrugged. He hadn't even bothered to pull out of her and now just went on fucking her. Whatever had just happened, he wanted no part of it and deliberately ignored the heated conversation that followed.

***...

Daemon Princess of Slaanesh MA7 glared hatefully at Iron Warriors Warsmith Victus Ironboot as he ratted on her kids to the Flesh Mistress, the Warsmith had just ruined 2 years of top secret planning to depose the hated Flesh Mistress from power.

2 years ago MA7 had been summoned by Wendy to a summoning circle on the other side of the galaxy and had gotten to meet her adorable little grand daughter Egg. She was such a dear little thing and MA7 had loved her with the same unconditional love that she loved all her other grandchildren.

MA7 had made two trips to the summoning circle and had acted as a secret messenger between Wendy on one side of the galaxy and Luke on the other to let them formulate the plan to bring Egg to Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 to defeat the Flesh Mistress (who was mistreating MA7's children and grandchildren).

It had taken 2 years just to transport Egg back to the edge of the Segmentum Solar, delayed constantly by warring factions fighting bloody wars over Egg to possess her as a psychic super weapon. Egg was now so close but still out of reach, and now these hateful "Steel Brethren" assholes had gone and completely ruined the careful element of surprise MA7 had been desperately maintaining with the help of Emm-Hegg-Amon.

Victus Ironboot ignored her hateful glared and told the Flesh Mistress everything he knew in exchange for a huge pile of gold ingots and a bunch of other bribes. MA7 trembled with anger, this Victus had sworn an oath of loyalty and alliance to her son Luke, and now he was betraying him in the worst way possible. MA7 was not vindictive by nature but she would not quickly forgive this.

The Flesh Mistress listened in rapt attention to every word and pressed for every detail he could. When he had learned all he could he turned very slowly to MA7, with a hateful look on his face.

"EXPLAIN!" The Flesh Mistress hatefully demanded of MA7.

"My lord, I am not sure that I can put a positive light on this. My son intends to remove you from power, violently if necessary, to stop you from hurting my family. For the wellbeing of my children you need to give us back our empire." MA7 said gently.

The Flesh Mistress viciously slapped her to the floor with a brutal slap to the face and stepped on her face with a vicious hoof.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me." The Flesh Mistress hissed menacingly, clacking his terrible crab claws.

***...

In orbit around Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 a large part of the fearsome armada of war ships flashed into life. Behind the stubby hind quarters of fearsome chaos cruisers flares of high energy plasma erupted out in explosive fury as engines roared to life.

Hundreds of terrible lunar class main line cruisers moved away from their positions in orbit, backed up by endless squadrons of Claymore class corvettes. At the head of this armada was the Flesh Mistress's most terrible weapon, a highly enlarged and modified "King Battle Barge", 15 kilometres in length and named "the Lord of Rape". Controlled by the Flesh Mistress's loyal chaos space marines of the "rape lords" warband, the Lord of Rape would not rest until the capture or death of this "Egg Sevenson".

The Rape Lords Chaos Space Marines were in high spirits as the 3 entire companies of them set off in the mighty battle barge, they had never had the pleasure of raping an Alpha Plus psyker before. All of them LOVED little girls, they were so much tighter than adult women were.

The Rape Lords were a Night Lords warband that devoutly worshipped Slaanesh. They were a warband of aptly feared Noise Marines, and as the name suggested, they were the complete and total lords and masters of committing rape. Every day they committed no less than 6 acts of rape as a religious ritual.

6 times. Every day. Rape. Not quasi-consensual sex with girlfriends, not uncertain "is this ok?" grey areas. Undeniable unquestionable RAPE.

The lack of consent was so religiously important to them that they were terrified that the victims were secretly consenting and simply lying about their lack of consent. They didn't dare rape women, at least not in the first 6 each day, women were capable of giving consent and that wouldn't do at all. The same went for men, never could they be the first 6...

What the Rape Lords really needed was someone who was completely incapable of giving consent. Teenagers and adolescents were not good enough, depending upon the jurisdiction they could legally give consent at this age. Children were more like it but even they, in some fucked up planets, could give consent. No. To make absolutely SURE that the acts had no possibility of being consensual, the Rape Lords raped BABIES!

That's right, every single fucking day, these Rape Lord chaos space marines started off the day by brutally raping 6 tiny little babies...

After the 6 babies the Rape Lords were then free to spend the rest of the day raping any other age groups they liked. To these depraved marines rape was a fine art form. They sampled every type of victim they could, always seeking something new to violate. And now they had a chance to sample an Alpha Plus.

The Rape Lords were the worst of the worst, completely devoid of noteworthy redeeming features. If they captured Egg Sevenson with her body even partially intact, no matter if she was alive or dead, all 300 Noise Marines would rape her body, rape it over and over again until there was no meat left to keep raping.

Out of all the horrible things that might possibly befall Egg, no fate was worse than being captured alive by these depraved monsters.

***...

Across the fleet of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, TigerLily's voice spoke out in a radio announcement that was patched through every public announcement speaker on every ship in the fleet.

"Tzeentch worshippers of the fleet rejoice. Your Daemon Princess rules on high and is listening to music track number 5."

The speaker systems then blared the ridiculous music of "the Chicken Dance" at high volume across the entire fleet, drawing curses from irritated Chaos Space Marines.

In the throne room of the Nightmare Asylum, the colossal Daemon Princess of Tzeentch danced around crazily holding her screaming chaos cultist ex husband Sigmund Smith in her arms. She was maniacally singing "da-da-da" in tune with the ridiculous music.

She spread her huge wings and soared all around the cathedral sized throne room as Sigmund screamed in terror. She was laughing like an absolute lunatic.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Roared the voice of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson as he ran into his throne room to investigate this latest act of lunacy from his increasingly likely to be divorced wife TigerLily.

"I'm doing the chicken dance", she told him jubilantly.

"It's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning!" Luke shouted angrily.

"I got bored watching you sleep husband, I never sleep anymore now that I'm a Daemon Princess", TigerLily explained happily.

"Find something to do that DOESN'T wake up people who are trying to sleep!" Luke bellowed at her in a rage.

TigerLily cheerfully agreed, gave a big thumbs up and ran off with her screaming ex husband to find some less irritating way of entertaining herself.

Luke sighed in exasperation as he slumped down on his throne and answered the Vox calls of the cursing chaos space marines all across the chaos fleet. TigerLily was like a hyperactive child (with super powers) when left to her own devices for too long.

Luke decided that as he was already up and too irritated to quickly go back to sleep he might as well stay up and get some work done.

The entire fleet was finished now and on it's way to Beta Kyoto Epsilon to reacquire Egg. The fleet had nothing like enough navigators so was forced to do repeated short calculated warp jumps of no more than 5 light years at a time. It was slow progress but TigerLily had assured him that they would arrive in time to nab Egg.

Luke was extremely concerned with his new population of chaos worshippers. Thanks to TigerLily's actions on Mia Rho, now over 99 percent of the entire fleet population was composed of newly converted Mia Rho Tzeentch worshippers, all of whom were loyal to TigerLily alone. There were BILLIONS of the fuckers!

At a word TigerLily could make the entire population of them go into a fanatical rampage and kill everyone who wasn't a Tzeentch worshipper. Even the chaos space marines could not fight against billions of people, especially when said people already infested every ship in the fleet.

It was checkmate, TigerLily was now the unquestioned ruler of this fleet and Luke was nothing but the poor little husband! Without any obvious signs she had completely taken over without fight. Her sneakiness was absolutely humbling!

Luke and everyone else were now little more than the servants of TigerLily in a Tzeentch fleet. Just months ago it had been a predominantly Slaanesh fleet, now less than 1 percent worshipped Slaanesh!

Luke went to do some paperwork but found that TigerLily had already done absolutely everything that was technically Luke's job, even stuff that was adamantly labeled "Chaos Lord only". Luke sighed, she really had taken over. He got up and went to the hospital to check on Mary, she was still in a critical condition.

He was halfway to the hospital before the Chicken Dance resumed playing through the speakers, causing ship wide cursing from people trying to sleep. Luke just didn't care anymore, he would not go chasing her again.

Luke entered the hospital and his heavy terminator armour foot falls echoed down the long empty halls at this late hour. The lights suddenly flicked on and off rapidly in the ceiling, TigerLily was clearly making a nuisance of herself with the ship's lighting systems. Luke sighed heavily and just continued on to the hospital room, ignoring the juvenile acts of his wife.

The pair of them had remarried last week in an extravagant ceremony, determined to give their train wreck of a marriage another go. So far things were going... difficult.

Luke entered the hospital room and paused at the chaos that greeted him. Mary was on the operating table surrounded by doctors and surgeons, but the medical practitioners were not currently focused on the patient. They were instead focused on the floating tyranid zoanthrope that was levitating in mid air in the operating room and trying to eat the patient.

Luke sighed very deeply, recognising the creature instantly as TigerLily's odious pet zoanthrope "Chappie", a semi tame tyranid that caused no end of mayhem in its daily antics. It had had brain surgery to remove the bit that connected it to the hive mind, and for added safety TigerLily had filled it's brain with bionic behavioural inhibitors that prevented it from harming any non-microscopic living things.

Mary's wife Melody was in the operating room angrily pulling on Chappie's tail trying to drag him out of the room but she wasn't strong enough. Luke noticed in exasperation that Melody had the word "peepee" written on her face in TigerLily's handwriting with permanent marker. Clearly Melody had fallen asleep in the room and TigerLily had tiptoed in and drawn on her face.

Chappie broke free of Melody's grip and proceeded to lap up the blood from all the surgical implements. He knocked over and broke a lot of expensive looking equipment as screaming and pandemonium broke out in the operating room. The zoanthrope licked the open surgical cuts on the patient, probably transmitting infection from the garbage he usually ate out of trash bins, but his bionic brain implants prevented him from eating the still alive patient despite clearly wanting to. He then got into the medical waste bin, sucking the blood off infected sharps and swallowing used bloody bandages whole, making a frightful mess in the process.

Luke knew exactly how to deal with this alien pest, he cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Chappie I will feed you".

The zoanthrope tore around eagerly at the promise of food and floated out of the surgery room towards Luke hungrily.

Luke led the gluttonous thing out of the hospital and into an all night diner, ignoring the sign on the door that said "no Chappie allowed", clearly the zoanthrope had caused problems here before.

The proprietor yelled at Chappie to get out but stopped when he saw the Chaos Lord. Luke used a wireless network in his terminator armour to function like a debit card and bought the dinner's entire stock of food and threw it all into the corridor walkway outside for Chappie. The zoanthrope bellowed in joy and messily ate the entire mess of food in an orgy of feeding.

Luke left the alien to it and returned to the hospital while the thing was still distracted by its meal. That obnoxious pet had always been a problem. Like all tyranids he was completely obsessed with eating and constantly patrolled the ship searching for anything remotely edible. Mostly Chappie just got into trash bins and made a mess, but occasionally he showed up in places like kitchens or operating rooms and was a real problem. TigerLily fed the thing but it was so greedy that it still felt the need to gobble up everything it could get its slobbery jaws on.

Returning to the hospital room Luke found a mass of hospital staff clearing away the mess Chappie had left in his wake as the demoralised doctors continued on with the operation. Melody was back to sitting out in the room outside the operating room, sitting on a chair she had pulled up to the viewing window. She was crying.

Luke walked up to Melody and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Melody was the wife of one of Luke's chaos space marines, and that made her family.

Melody looked at him with her tear stained face, the word "peepee" still written on her forehead. It looked smudged, showing that Melody had noticed it and tried unsuccessfully to run it off. Luke gave her a small comforting smile and she returned her gaze to the surgery. Luke had nothing else to do so he just stood beside Melody watching the surgery. Mary had been in and out of surgery for weeks now and still had not regained consciousness. Augusta had a lot to answer for.

With the Tzeentch worshippers clamouring for a murder trial, Augusta was now in very serious trouble. The trial still hadn't gone to court yet, but it was not looking good for Augusta. With TigerLily now the absolute lord of this fleet rather than Luke, it meant that Luke could not have the case dismissed or use other corruption.

Augusta was charged with a plethora of crimes, but the most serious was his murder of a heap of Tzeentch worshippers. Augusta's lawyer was trying to get the charges reduced to self defence of his mother who was being gang raped, but the clamouring Tzeentch worshippers didn't want to see the murder charges dropped.

Augusta's future was currently looking grim, he might even face the death penalty in the worst case scenario. At the very least he would be locked up for a long time. Luckily for Augusta, TigerLily needed him alive as part of the crèche that would let her control Egg. If Augusta died then Egg would not cooperate and might even go berserk with her powers and destroy the fleet. That being the case Luke was fairly sure that Augusta wouldn't be executed whatever happened.

Luke sighed as the lights in the operating room flicked off and on, things really were shit right now.

***...

Egg Sevenson held hands with her boyfriend Yuki Tagawa as they walked through the beautiful park eating fish shaped pastries filled with red beans. They had an entire bag of this yummy food, they had bought it from a local vendor (and had storm troopers test it for poisons with auspex scanners).

The park was so beautiful, full of trees and happy singing birds. Egg imitated the bird calls perfectly with her mutant voice box, making Yuki chuckle.

This place was so tranquil and so peaceful. Just trees and birds and her Yuki. Egg smiled bitter sweet, knowing that she would soon see none of those 3 things ever again. The black ship would arrive next week and take her away from this wonderful place. Yet again she found herself with so little time to enjoy the few pleasures she could in life.

Yuki and Egg sat down under a beautiful tree, resting their backs against it and canoodling. They ate the yummy pastries as they sat, enjoying the tranquil park and each other's company. With so little time left together they were using the time they had left to enjoy each other. Egg knew that she would cry when it came time to leave, but until then she would only smile.

Egg sighed in contentment, this right here was perfect. Life didn't get any better than this right here.

Fluffy white clouds floated lazily in the gorgeous blue sky, brightly coloured birds danced about in the air singing to each other, and the beautiful trees swayed softly in the breeze. The weather was wonderfully warm and the warm breeze felt glorious on Egg's skin and feathers.

The place had a joy about it, a wonderful happy energy, but at the same time it had a somber sacredness. The park had stone paths running through it and on raised stone pillars were statues of the Emperor and the saints. It had wonderful soft grass lawns, and in the grass the flowers were all in full bloom.

Egg reached forward and picked a flower from the grass and held it to her nose, smelling it's fragrance. She gazed at the flower, admiring it's colourful beautiful. Egg smiled.

Suddenly with no warning whatsoever the flower started to change. Egg looked at it curiously and asked Yuki if flowers usually did this.

As Egg and Yuki watched the flower rapidly mutated into a human face. The flower opened it's mouth and screamed a horrible scream of madness. Egg yelped in horror and dropped the vile thing. She looked around and saw her beautiful tranquil park changing into a nightmare.

Terrible indigo fire jumped and danced from tree to tree, and everything it touched mutated rather than burned. The once beautiful trees became grotesquely ugly and from their trunks protruded faces that all started screaming.

Egg and Yuki fled away from their own tree as it changed hideously like the others. They ran out of the park to find the entire town ablaze with those terrible indigo flames! Screaming people got caught in the flames and mutated in a twisted nightmare of flesh before transforming into a horribly familiar form, they were becoming horrors of Tzeentch!

Terrible magenta warp rifts spread out across the sky, drowning out the pretty blue and flooding the air with warp energy. Out of the rifts played a haunting ancient music and singing to the music was the last voice Egg ever wanted to hear, the voice of TigerLily.

The voice sang:

"I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to set, a flame in your heart. In my heart I have but one desire, and that one is YOU Egg, no other will do!"

Egg screamed, screamed like she had never screamed before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15D

Onboard the chaos Carrack class transport ship "the Silence of the Ducks", Tzeentch worshipping tramp Oliver Cratchit was feeling really weird as he repeated the strange words of power he had been taught.

All around him were multitudes of his fellow former Mia Rho slum dwellers, all of them sitting around in ritual prayer circles and speaking unholy words of darkest power for the giant ritual their daemon queen TigerLily demanded of them. All of them had spent much of the warp journey memorising these words and phrases while being pumped full of memory enhancing drugs to make sure that they were all remembered perfectly.

Oliver felt feverish from the drugs he was currently dosed with, he was absolutely high as shit to be honest. All of them were savagely off their tits on some extremely potent drugs and were all shaking as intense feelings of chemical enhanced raw hope flooded their brains.

Music laced with subliminal messages filled the entire ship from speaker systems, triggering hypnotic commands indoctrinated into them to keep them in a frenzy of ritual activities. Oliver and the others didn't really know what they were doing nor why they felt so strongly compelled to keep this ritual going, but they were all so drug mad that they didn't care.

Oliver's throat felt raw and burnt as he pronounced the filthy unholy arcane words of power. The words carried so much power that they burned the throat to say. Despite the temporary damage this was causing their throats the mass of Tzeentch worshippers were so drugged up that they barely even noticed the pain and just kept speaking.

The room he was in blazed with warp energy, indeed every room in the entire ship was crackling with blinding awesome power from the terrible words spoken by so many in unison.

The lowly Tzeentch worshippers didn't know what the words meant nor the purpose of saying them, but TigerLily did. TigerLily seethed with purpose and understood more than they could possibly know. With her access to the forbidden archive of Tzeentch deep within the Impossible Fortress that Tzeentch dwelt in in the deepest reaches of the warp, TigerLily currently knew more than any one mortal had EVER known. She was not omniscient, not even close, but she knew enough to appear omniscient to mortals.

In high orbit of Beta Kyoto Epsilon, billions of Tzeentch worshippers on every ship in the Royal family Night Lords fleet were pumped to the eyeballs with drugs to enhance their latent psychic powers and mobilised in a mighty ritual of blackest evil. The warp for light years around was whipped up into a screaming warp hurricane as the mobilised combined might of billions of people with temporary drug induced psychic powers focused together.

The entire star system erupted in warp rifts that spewed out the terrible power of the warp, causing havoc on an apocalyptic scale. It wouldn't be long before the billions temporarily lost their voices from the burning of their throats, it was unsustainable, but for as long as it lasted it was completely unstoppable.

This terrible spell was the Rubric of TigerLily, a spell of her own devising, and in the face of it's awesome power the very planets quaked.

***...

Egg grabbed Yuki and held him tightly, TigerLily wouldn't risk harming Egg with getting those terrible flames on her. As long as Yuki was tight against her he would be safe.

All around them roared a blazing inferno of indigo flames, spinning around them like the eye of a tempest. The buildings of the town were mutating and changing, getting bigger and taller until they were impossibly tall towers, all with moving faces on every wall, all of them cackling in mad hope.

The people were mutating horribly, some becoming horrors or chaos spawn and others becoming simply mutants. The people were all screaming in terror and horror, those still possessing minds felt their new mutated bodies and shrieked themselves hoarse in sheer horror.

Egg wailed in horror and tugged desperately at her psychic nullifying helmet uselessly, it was securely locked in place and all the storm troopers who had carried keys were now gibbering horrors of Tzeentch. The horrors held up the keys mockingly with cruel smiles.

Egg spat angry curses and put one of her razor sharp bird talon claws to her jugular to kill herself, TigerLily must NOT acquire Egg!

Suddenly the fire stopped and vanished, the eyes of every horror were gazing at what Egg was about to do with terrible fear. The warp rifts still blazed in the sky but at least on the ground the destruction had paused.

"That's right, BACK OFF!" Egg snarled at them threateningly.

Suddenly a wonderful voice spoke frantically, a voice that Egg had never dared hope to hear again, the voice of her crèche mother Octavia.

"Egg! Egg please don't do it, please baby don't do it!" Octavia's voice screaming.

Egg darted around to see TigerLily holding Mum Octavia in a taloned hand, Mum was crying.

"Mum!" Egg shouted in frantic desperation.

TigerLily put Mum down on the ground and let go of her. Mum ran to Egg as fast as her legs would carry her and hugged her frantically, wailing with tears of a thousand different emotions. Egg felt her resolve to kill herself completely erode and she hugged Mum back, crying her eyes out.

With horror and hell all around them, the mother and daughter simply sat on the ground hugging for all their might, weeping at being reunited. All thought of suicide left Egg, she was constitutionally incapable of killing herself while her mother wept happy tears hugging her in reunion.

Egg wept bitterly, TigerLily had played Egg's ultimate weakness and TigerLily had now won. There was no way in hell that Egg would let Mum be harmed, she knew that she would do anything TigerLily told her just to spare Mum.

"You are a MONSTER!" Egg hissed at TigerLily, "why did you have to hurt all these innocent people! All of the people in this town have been extremely kind to me. They are good people and don't deserve the terrible harm you have inflicted upon them! You sicken me more than Nurgle himself, I hate you with all of my being!"

"Oh my dear daughter, did you really think that this was going to end any other way? Events have happened EXACTLY as I have planned at every stage. These people who have been so kind to you can go on being kind to you, this planet is my new daemon world where we can all live together as one big happy family." TigerLily said with sick glee.

"Undo their mutations!" Egg shouted.

"As you wish daughter." TigerLily said.

TigerLily snapped her fingers and suddenly all the people and all the plant life and all the buildings grew back into their original forms. The horrors jumped back into the remains of the flesh that birthed them and the flesh turned back into people. The restored people were in deep shock but could talk and were themselves again.

Egg blinked in wonder at everything restored back to normal, the beautiful garden, the people, all of it was as it should be!

Egg was flabbergasted, "you showed mercy?!"

"Yes. As long as you cooperate with me I will continue to be merciful. If you disobey me then these people will suffer for it." TigerLily said with terrible certainty.

Egg wept, TigerLily had won now even more than she had already. Egg would not dare disobey if it undid all of this restoration.

Suddenly weapons fire erupted at Egg. Bullets and lasers hit into an invisible barrier of psychic force that seemed to have surrounded Egg. Egg looked around to see the entire regiment of Inquisition Storm Troopers firing their weapons, every single weapon was aimed at Egg herself, they were trying to kill her to keep her out of the clutches of chaos!

Egg watched for a long time as the weapons fire tried unsuccessfully to kill her, it just went on and on. Eventually they ran out of ammunition and they changed tactics and ran at her with knives. TigerLily gave Egg a look.

"This is what the Imperium is. To them you are either there own weapon or else you are dead. Shall I kill them?" TigerLily said with surprising sympathy.

"No don't kill them, please don't kill them." Egg pleaded.

TigerLily shrugged and collected Egg, Yuki and Mum up in her arms and flew off into the air, leaving the ammo-less storm Troopers behind down on the ground.

***...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman's eyes widened in horror as he saw the dreaded Daemon Princess TigerLily alight from the air in the Tagawa family's backyard holding Egg, Yuki and Egg's crèche mother Octavia in her arms.

He had been trapped inside the building by a strange psychic force as soon as the disasters started. Egg and Yuki and Inquisitor Hoffman had been visiting the park 300 meters away from the house, accompanied by the entire regiment of storm troopers. Inquisitor Hoffman had returned home for just a moment to get something and had then found himself trapped inside by some sort of psychic barrier.

He and the Tagawa family had been trapped inside but had been spared as they watched hell break loose outside. They had seen everything through the windows but hadn't had a view of the park to see Egg.

The terrible TigerLily put the 3 people down on the ground and stretched theatrically. Inquisitor Hoffman took out his sanctified bolt pistol, loading it with rounds designed to destroy daemons and pointed it at TigerLily. Without preamble he shot her.

TigerLily instantly fell apart into blue smoke and vanished.

The 3 people TigerLily had been carrying fled inside the house. Hoffman closed the door behind them and radioed his ship in orbit for immediate teleportation of everyone inside the house.

The cruel laughter of TigerLily answered him over the radio and she suddenly reappeared in the room. Hoffman shot her again and she fell apart once more, only to reappear 10 seconds later. He just kept shooting her every time she reappeared.

"How many bullets do you have in that gun Inquisitor? I can do this all day." The voice of the daemon reverberated through the room supernaturally before she reappeared yet again. Hoffman wasted another bullet shooting her back into vapour before thinking about her words.

Inquisitor Hoffman instead held the gun to Egg's head. The daemon princess paused, not reappearing.

Egg looked up at him with her sad little eyes as he held the gun to her head, looking trustingly that he wouldn't do it. Hoffman felt a lump of sadness in his throat.

"This is the sticking point Inquisitor, the fork in the road for you. From here there is no going back. Either you do your duty and shoot your own daughter, or you spare her life and betray the Imperium. Choose carefully." TigerLily's disembodied voice told him gravely.

Horatio paused, feeling a terrible dilemma. He considered his options and then did neither, he instead took out a key and unlocked Egg's Psychic Nullifying Helmet. It fell to the ground with a thud.

Egg smiled triumphantly and tried to use her powers... And absolutely nothing happened!

Egg touched her bare scalp in confusion, it was totally bare, exposing a hideously disfigured feathery scalp, rubbed bald in places from the constant rubbing of the helmet, with a lifetime of angry pressure sores, tangled mats of old shed feathers caught in her current feathers and knobbly bulges of bone grown as a result of the constant rubbing of the helmet. There should be absolutely nothing stopping her from using her powers but despite clearly straining with all her might, absolutely nothing was happening.

"I, I can't use my powers!" Egg stammered in bewilderment.

TigerLily's cruel laughter filled the apartment and she reappeared yet again.

"Marvellous isn't it? I call it the Rubric of TigerLily, it's a spell I wrote myself. Billions of psykers are working together right now to contain your powers Egg, you are completely harmless right now." TigerLily laughed joyfully.

Egg gulped as Horatio once again put his gun to her head.

"Don't force my hand. Leave now and she will be unharmed." Hoffman demanded.

"This is not about me Inquisitor, this is about you alone, about what you choose. What sort of man are you? Do your duty or kill your daughter, it's your choice." TigerLily said smugly.

"At the end of the day, I am a servant of the immortal God-Emperor, Egg's soul will find paradise in the Emperor's feast hall, my duty is clear." Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman said.

Without further ado he pulled the trigger.

***...

TigerLily clapped her hands in delight as Egg's head exploded in a blast of gore as the explosive bolt round detonated inside her skull a split second after penetration.

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman felt a more intense pain in his heart then he had ever felt before. His heart was blazing on fire with grief, his heart was broken beyond anything he had ever felt before. He had just killed his own daughter! His entire existence was nothing but the purest pain.

The vile TigerLily howled with laughter like a maniac, completely unfazed by the death of Egg. Inquisitor Hoffman turned hatefully to face the insane daemon princess.

"Your plans to use Egg to destroy the Imperium have failed abomination! You will NEVER corrupt me unclean thing." The Inquisitor spat in defiance.

TigerLily cackled with sick laughter and said, "actually the Rubric of TigerLily does more than just block her powers, it also resurrects her if she dies. All you have done is cause irreparable damage to your relationship with your daughter Inquisitor."

Inquisitor Hoffman tore around to look at Egg's body on the floor. The head was still blown apart but even as he watched it started to heal and grow back. He watched in a combination of horror and relief as her entire head reformed and she coughed back to life!

Egg blinked and looked at Inquisitor Hoffman, a look of stunned betrayal on her face. Inquisitor Hoffman fell to his knees, feeling an entirely new level of low. Egg started to cry, and Inquisitor Hoffman was soon crying too, his sanity all but destroyed by the cruel trick the daemon had played on him. With his mind quaking with grief beyond endurance, the mighty Inquisitor simply wept, his sanity too broken to do anything other than weep.

***...

Mr Tagawa and his wife trembled as they stood watching the chaos in their family home. The Inquisitor was crying, they had a hell spawned daemon in their home and it sounded like a terrible gun battle was going on outside.

Mr Tagawa observed the uninvited visitors to their home. The daemon was huge and blue and was bending down just to fit in the room, filling half the lounge room all by herself. It looked like a bird, except for having arms and having a pale blue face that looked like a woman's face. She was clearly female with quite large breasts under her strange white robes.

The other guest was easily the most attractive woman Mr Tagawa had ever seen, with a tiny waist, perfect figure and absolutely massive breasts. She looked like something from a pornographic manga rather than a real person, her proportions were too perfect and completely unnatural. Her face was stunningly beautiful and she wore a lot of makeup which enhanced her still further. She was wearing very little clothing, leaving little to the imagination. She was currently extremely distressed after seeing Egg shot in the head.

Mr Tagawa had no idea who the woman was and with a daemon in the house, he honestly had bigger things to worry about then the identity of this mystery woman.

The Inquisitor looked like a broken man, he was an emotional wreck after the cruel trick the daemon had played on him. Mr Tagawa didn't blame him, he himself would be a wreck if he had just shot his own child too. Egg had a look of terrible betrayal on her face and ran away from the Inquisitor and into the arms of the mystery woman who hugged her frantically in tears.

The gun battle outside got louder and louder before then suddenly going silent. There was not a single sound outside beyond the weeping and screaming of the traumatised locals.

Without warning the silence was broken by a giant space marine terminator kicking the front door down and stomping into the house uninvited. He entered the room and removed his helmet to reveal a face similar to Egg's face. He was focused intently on Egg and walked up to her and crouched down at her side, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Other space marines entered through the front door, terrifying armoured giants holding smoking bolters. Their armour was marked with symbols of the Night Lords traitor legion and they were fearsome to behold. Clearly they had just been involved in acts of violence in an extremely one sided fire fight. Some of them carried the severed heads of Inquisitorial storm troopers, apparently just having slaughtered the entire regiment during the noisy gun battle outside.

Egg ignored them all and just cried in the woman's arms, uncaring of the terrors in the room with her. The terminator picked up Egg's helmet and gently placed it back on her head and locked it in place, then left her to cry in the woman's arms. The terminator looked at the crying Inquisitor and quickly took his weapons before then ignoring him as a non-threat, he instead gazed at Yuki and recognition filled his face.

"You are the one who put his cock in my daughter. I have been waiting a long time to meet you." The Terminator rumbled in a shockingly deep voice.

Yuki cowered in terror and stammered.

"I'm not going to kill you boy, I just wanted to meet the boyfriend of my heir, to see what sort of person you are." The giant rumbled reassuringly.

Mr Tagawa suddenly realised who this terrible giant was, this fearsome man was Princess Egg's father the warrior king.

"Are you Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson?" Mr Tagawa asked.

The lord turned his gaze to look at him and said, "Yes, I am he. I am Egg's father and this daemon here is Egg's mother, my wife TigerLily. We have been working nonstop to get to reunite with our daughter, and now that we have her my joy is complete."

The daemon princess put an arm around the chaos lord and beamed happily at the Tagawa's. She added, "nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Tagawa, since our kids are romantically involved I think we will be seeing a lot of each other."

The Tagawa's all blinked, this was much more friendly than they had expected.

"So, what happens now?" Mr Tagawa asked.

"Now? Well we now rule this planet. We have conquered you and cut you off from rescue. This is now a daemon world of chaos..." The chaos lord trailed off awkwardly.

An awkward silence followed.

***...

The inhabitants of Beta Kyoto Epsilon cowered fearfully as endless armies of horrors of Tzeentch erected huge towers composed entirely of shiny black crystal. These were the bastions and citadels of TigerLily's vast armies of Tzeentch worshipping chaos cultists.

Billions of armed men and women in the livery of the Night Lords legion marched through the streets gunning down all armed resistance, totally securing the planet.

Endless flights of shuttles delivered ever more of these people down from orbit, easily outnumbering the entire population of Beta Kyoto Epsilon. This multitude marched jubilantly into their towering new homes of black crystal, each tower was the size of a mighty mountain, miles in height and dominating the skylines. The already existing settlements had not been harmed, the towers grew out of the sea, tacked onto the ends of peninsulas.

These crystal structures extended for miles underground as well as miles above ground and were miles in width. They were completely hollowed out with rooms and tunnels, vast supernatural hive cities to house the teaming billions of Tzeentch's faithful.

The Mia Rho tramps cheered with excited hope, TigerLily had given them beautiful homes on this amazing pristine planet. They could enjoy it's clean oceans and green landscapes, it was all so beautiful!

Down in the depths of the new crystal hives, cackling horrors smeared synthetic nutrient paste in thick beds in preparation to grow the population's new food crops. Warp powered nutrient paste synthesisers produced an endless flow of perfectly edible nutrient paste, but the paste wasn't for the PEOPLE to eat. No, TigerLily had something far more diabolical in mind.

Into these endless beds of nutrient paste, the horrors jubilantly sprinkled spores for the highly illegal psychic enhancing mushrooms known as "Spook". These highly addictive mushrooms turbocharge the psychic centres of the brain of the users, causing permanent increases in psychic powers. And these mushrooms were to be the staple food of these billions of people, eaten morning noon and night.

With this, TigerLily could create billions of permanent psykers, all of whom worshipped Tzeentch, and the entire galaxy would tremble!

In the warp Tzeentch laughed his diabolical laugh, this would be GLORIOUS.

***...

The religious studies class at Egg's high school shifted uncomfortably. Sister Yoko was teaching the class as always but TigerLily was trying to "help".

"Complete and total crap, if that's true then drive me away right now in the name of the Emperor." TigerLily taunted sister Yoko.

"In the name of the Immortal God-Emperor I command you to be gone foul daemon!" Sister Yoko invoked.

TigerLily yawned and didn't budge at all.

"That didn't seem to work, it's a load of crap." TigerLily smirked.

Sister Yoko tried again more forcefully and had exactly zero effect on TigerLily.

"Unlike your Emperor, my god Tzeentch actually answers prayers and gets results. I was once as mortal as you are, I looked exactly like my daughter Egg, and Tzeentch granted me Immortality and unimaginable power. Your god can't even get up off his chair on Terra, he is nothing but an Alpha Plus psyker in a perpetual coma." TigerLily told the class.

"Blasphemy! How dare you call the Holy Emperor a filthy psyker!" Sister Yoko screamed.

"Psykers are not filthy, and the Emperor is one. He is the most powerful Alpha Plus psyker ever recorded, it took all the combined power of all 4 chaos gods to defeat him and even then they only managed to put him in a coma rather than kill him. He is a being of AWESOME power, the very equal of the gods, but he is still technically an Alpha Plus psyker." TigerLily explained.

"Are you suggesting that Egg could be the Emperor?!" Sister Yoko demanded in outrage.

"No, my dear sweet daughter is slightly less than half as powerful as the Emperor. The problem with the psychic assignment system is that it can't properly categorise anything above Alpha level, it just lumps them all together as Alpha Plus even if they differ hugely in power level." TigerLily explained patiently.

The pair of them bickered and argued over philosophical details about the Emperor until Egg wanted to scream.

"What about learning about Slaanesh? I am sick of hearing about only Tzeentch and the Emperor!" Mandy Sevenson complained. She had joined Egg's class out of interest, as had Egg's other female crèche siblings, and all of them were getting frustrated.

"I refuse to teach heresy you heretic!" Sister Yoko spat at Mandy venomously.

"This is supposed to be a "religious studies" class, so why are we not learning about other religions? I'm not a heretic as I never worshipped the Emperor in the first place, I am perfectly orthodox in my own religion as a Slaanesh worshipper and have never once been a heretic to my religion." Mandy countered.

A muscle in Sister Yoko's face twitched violently and Egg face palmed, this really was getting ridiculous!

"I am here to learn about the Emperor! Stop disrupting the class Mother, and Mandy you can learn about Slaanesh any time at home. Can we PLEASE just have our class in peace!" Egg shouted, her patience completely gone.

"I AM teaching you about the Emperor, the TRUTH about the Emperor." TigerLily insisted.

"You are a pathological liar, you are not a reliable source of learning the truth about anything." Egg snapped irritably.

TigerLily laughed happily and said, "yes I always lie, you are right."

"See children the daemon admits to telling only lies!" Sister Yoko proclaimed triumphantly.

"If I only lie then how could I tell the truth that I always lie?" TigerLily challenged.

"Don't pull that logic paradox on Sister Yoko", Egg cut in, "the truth is that you USUALLY lie but tell the truth occasionally when you want to."

This generated a fresh bout of bickering that wasted even more time on useless philosophical points. The class quickly ran out of time, achieving precisely nothing from all the time spent arguing. Egg was trembling with frustration as she walked out of the class, she had really wanted to learn!

The hallway outside the classroom was infested with minor daemons of Tzeentch who gibbered happily to each other and graffitied the walls with logic puzzles using stolen markers. Egg angrily snatched the stolen markers off these daemonic pests and handed them to a shell shocked looking teacher.

The students and staff huddled fearfully, terrified of the chaos daemons but Egg and the rest of her crèche had grown up around minor daemons and didn't find them particularly scary. They wouldn't harm the children with TigerLily in control of them, Egg would refuse to cooperate if they did anything dangerous.

Egg grabbed one of the horrors by the hand and dragged it to the terrified class.

"Look, it won't hurt you. I'm touching it and am completely unharmed. As long as I cooperate with TigerLily none of you will be harmed, that was the deal I made with her. It won't dare disobey the will of TigerLily. It's nothing but a nuisance." Egg reassured the others.

The horror of Tzeentch made scary noises at the fearful group to unnerve them and Egg grabbed a knife from the belt of a passing Tzeentch cultist and stabbed the horror until it disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and turned into two smaller horrors. Egg stabbed these too and with puffs of blue smoke the things disappeared.

"If they bother you then just stab them, they are only harassing you because you fear them, if you stop being afraid of them then they will stop bothering you." Egg explained.

Sister Yoko got a gleam in her eyes and immediately started stabbing TigerLily, "I don't fear you daemon, begone!"

"Do you mind? That is really rude." TigerLily said sounding irritated but not making any moves to retaliate nor defend herself.

Sister Yoko redoubled her efforts stabbing in a frenzy, drawing a lot of blue daemonic ichor but TigerLily did not disappear, merely looking increasingly irritated.

TigerLily conjured a giant blade from thin air and said, "my turn".

Egg cleared her throat in warning and TigerLily paused in her stabbing motion, stopping millimetres from Sister Yoko's skin. Sister Yoko wet herself in terror and fled away for her life.

Egg held Yuki's hand and stalked off to get away from TigerLily. Mandy, Liling and Violet ran to catch up with Egg and Egg went to the next class, a sports class outside in the swimming pool.

The magenta warp rifts were still blazing brightly in the sky drowning out the blue sky, and the air was thick with flying shark-like daemonic screamers of Tzeentch flying together in vast schools far up above the ground. Off in the distance of the sky, strange rocky islands floated supernaturally in the sky and much closer to the north of the town towered the impossibly tall and very wide citadel. The citadel was careful placed so that it didn't block the sunlight from the town, merely dominating the entire skyline with its terrifying vastness.

Egg sighed bitterly at the sight of her new "house", Egg now lived in that stupidly large structure with the Chaos Lord and TigerLily. Egg's entire crèche had been given their own vast side palace inside the massive fortification, a unbelievably large collection of cathedral sized rooms, all surrounded by the even bigger palace of the daemon princess!

It was just plain showing off what TigerLily had done with this place. Most of it was a hive city that housed multitudes of TigerLily's Mia Rho converts, and those bits were a bit on the showy side but still fairly sensible, with each person given a large but manageable apartment rent free to keep them loyal. But TigerLily had kept maybe 1 percent of the internal space for her own palace and had gone completely over the top with it.

Egg left Yuki to get changed into her swim wear in the girls changing room with her crèche sisters. She stripped down naked in front of her sisters, used to being naked around them. She was about to put her swim wear on when she felt Mandy grabbing her.

Egg tensed and felt her boobs being cupped.

"You have grown sister, you actually have boobs now, well sort of." Mandy told her appreciatively.

Egg squirmed, feeling masochistic thrill at her sister's touch, learned from a lifetime of highly sadistic quasi-incestuous treatment by her older sister. Mandy's hands explored Egg's naked body curiously and it sent thrills up Egg's spine.

"Where else have you grown?" Mandy purred seductively, her hands getting ever closer to Egg's vagina.

Egg felt petrified, frozen in place. She wanted to be touched down there, YEARNED for it. The terrible unholy temptations of Slaanesh tugged at Egg's loins and promised her that it would be wonderful.

Egg screamed and broke away, she was a holy servant of the God-Emperor, not a Slaanesh whore!

Egg breathed deeply, terrified and her mind in turmoil. She was so deeply confused now, uncertain about who she was. She claimed to be a servant of the Emperor but she had surrendered to a daemon princess! She lived in fellowship with chaos worshippers, and had resumed her apprenticeship to become a chaos sorceress!

Egg was surrounded by the most terrible temptation to abandon her hard won faith in the Emperor. For months Egg had been working her ass off to learn the Imperial Creed and be a faithful servant of the Emperor. She had massively limited her sexual acts with Yuki, had turned away from everything she had been taught growing up. She had been in a completely new environment, letting her establish new habits, without corrupting influences.

But now that had all changed, suddenly the entire ensemble of people who she knew growing up, all of them were here, and they were triggering old habits in her. But it was more than just that, it was the terrible temptations of TigerLily that were the worst.

Egg's duty to the Emperor was to leave this wonderful planet, get on a grim black ship and be taken away to a life of misery and gloom in the most terrifying planet in the galaxy, the terrible planet earth. If Egg somehow got on that black ship (which was permanently delayed by the warp rifts around this place), then TigerLily would do terrible things to the people of Beta Kyoto Epsilon, burn the entire planet with that terrible mutating fire!

But if Egg ignored her duty to the Emperor then she got to live here in this wonderful place, surrounded by her loved ones. She lived in a magnificent palace, had been given wealth and luxury beyond her wildest dreams. The people of Beta Kyoto Epsilon were safe and well treated. Even Inquisitor Hoffman had not been harmed and she could visit him any time. She had Yuki and if she wished she could be having as much sex as she liked with him.

Egg had it all, everything she desired in life, if only she turned away from an Emperor who wanted to give her a terrible life of abstinence and service. The temptation to just give in and accept this gift that TigerLily wanted her to take, it was terrible to endure!

Egg was the only Alpha Plus that TigerLily had, one of only like 30 in the entire galaxy, and by far one of the oldest currently alive. A few were older, but these would resist TigerLily. Most were babies and were being killed by the Inquisition with extreme prejudice. Egg was all that TigerLily had, Egg was orders of magnitude more powerful than TigerLily herself, and TigerLily would pay any price for Egg's cooperation.

As a result, Egg was being bribed with everything her heart desired. TigerLily ruled this daemon world as her personal domain and could reshape it as she saw fit. She had transmuted entire fields of large rocks into solid gold and given it to Egg. She had given Egg a magnificent palace. Egg got to keep going to school here, got to keep all the friends she had made. Anything Egg desired Egg got, she was treated like a queen.

TigerLily had even promised Egg that when she was older she would get to keep this planet as her own personal domain. All she had to do was occasionally accompany TigerLily to other places in the galaxy and use her powers as TigerLily commanded. And in exchange Egg got EVERYTHING, absolutely everything she ever wanted!

Egg sighed deeply and cuddled Mandy in reconciliation. She then got into her swim wear, her mind thick with thoughts. What would she end up doing?

***...

Brigadier General Otto Armstrong was less than impressed with his new brigade of Tzeentch worshipping rabble. Otto had a just been promoted from Colonel to Brigadier General in the last few days, in TigerLily's blanket promoting of all veterans of the Hapela Theta Rho campaign.

All the former privates and corporals had been promoted to sergeants, all the former sergeants had been promoted to lieutenants, and everyone else had gone up one rank. The catch was that every one of the new sergeants now had to command 20 man units of the greenest white shields Otto had ever seen!

Otto's brigade was far larger than a normal brigade, slightly under 100000 (one hundred thousand) soldiers in strength and composed of 4 regiments of slightly over twenty thousand men each. His pay rise with this promotion was absolutely staggering, chaos generals were among the richest men in the forces of chaos, he was now the equivalent of an upper class aristocrat in the sheer wealth he now would earn each year!

Daemon Princess TigerLily expected and demanded that her new grand army be battle ready ASAP, and Brigadier General Armstrong had far too much respect for TigerLily to let her down. She had saved his men time and time again during the Hapela Theta Rho campaign, as well as during the Mia Rho campaign. She had done right by Otto so he would do right by her.

Otto walked through the massive formation at attention on the parade ground in one of the new black crystal hive towers. The new privates were green as can be, only in day one of their basic training right now. Most of them were not even standing at attention and some were even talking amongst themselves.

"Disgraceful! All of you listen up! You are in da army of da exalted TigerLily, and by da chaos gods you won't let her down! You are not here to have a good time, you are not here to be lazy, you are here because your daemon princess has called on you to fight against her enemies. I will train you hard, I will push you to da limit. You will hate my guts but I don't care, I will do whatever it takes to turn you into soldiers worthy of da Daemon Princess as soon as humanly possible." Otto bellowed at the brigade.

Otto went on addressing them, getting it into their thick heads what a ruthless taskmaster he would be and the level of discipline he demanded. He would make them absolutely hate him, but this would keep them alive in battle. He expected nothing less than 100 percent and he would not stop riding their asses until they got it.

Otto quickly organised these sorry excuses for soldiers into savage training regimes. His officers delegated tasks for him and Otto returned to his command headquarters, he had a lot of work to do.

For the entire day Brigadier General Armstrong worked very hard, organising the huge amounts of training that his new men needed to get battle ready. These raw recruits had so much to learn and they had to get fit and strong too. They needed everything from weapons training to discipline to turn them into efficient killing machines.

Otto worked late into the night that day, he was determined to do everything he possibly could to get his brigade ready. Only when it was too late to continue did he go home.

Otto walked into his magnificent general's palace and was greeted at the door by his female butler who had waited up for him. Otto greeted the middle aged worshipper of chaos undivided and spent a little while talking to her. He was not the sort of man who took people for granted and made a point of talking to people when he could.

Otto eventually said good night to the butler and went into the bedroom he shared with his large harem of women. The girls were all already asleep in the massive bed they all shared and Otto tried his best not to wake them as he went into the on suet bathroom and did his nightly rituals to get himself ready for bed.

A quick wash, shave, teeth brushing and piss later and Otto was ready for bed. He and his girls all slept naked whenever it wasn't too cold, and in this luxurious climate controlled apartment they all wore not a thing in bed.

Otto clambered over the sleeping bodies as gently as he could and took his usual place right in the centre of the bed with 3 girls on each side of him. The women had left the spot bare for him, deliberately leaving a gap, and Otto slipped in under the sheet.

The sounds of feminine sleepy murmurs groaned softly, partially stirred to wakefulness by Otto's movements to get in the bed, and the two closest women snuggled against him half awake and he felt a hand from one of them softly grab his penis and give him a sleepy hand job.

Otto grabbed one of the many bits of rag off the shelf built into the headboard and held it at the ready to collect the eventual ejaculation, not wanting to mess up the sheets. Otto identified that the woman giving him a handjob was his wife Sarah and he kissed her passionately as she wanked him to a very sleepy orgasm.

This rather boring act of intimacy was largely because of the very late hour and the early start in the morning. Normally Otto got home at a much more reasonable hour and got to enjoy his harem in the funnest possible way. The 5 bed slaves that shared his bed in addition to his wife were not for show, he had a wonderful time most nights.

Otto careful put the rag in a special plastic container on the headboard shelf, the container specifically for used cum rags, and then settled down to sleep. He was asleep in mere minutes.

***...

As Brigadier General Otto Armstrong and multitudes of others slept, the surrounding areas belonged to the Night Lords. In every settlement, farm and wilderness area on the entire island that Egg called home, the Night Lords were engaged in night fighting training exercises.

The entire Royal family faction of chaos space marines had barely over 30 fully grown chaos space marines, just two tactical squads and a command squad. But one thing they did have was neophytes, many hundreds of them in fact. Every time the Royal family got hold of a gene seed they used it to create a new neophyte.

Legitimate Sevenson male children automatically became neophytes, but despite feverish breeding over the last 15 years, the family just could not produce legitimate children fast enough to meet demand.

Two years ago the Royal family Night Lords had watched from the sidelines as several ultramarine's successor chapters of loyalist space marines fought a vicious war against the Tau Empire. The Night Lords had let both sides of the war exhaust each other until the space marines narrowly won the war, before then swooping in in complete surprise to hit the exhausted space marine fleet hard in the rear and forcing the heavily damaged surviving ships to flee. The Night Lords had then combed through the wreckage to recover loyalist space marine bodies and recovered hundreds of extremely pure gene seeds.

They had also looted the science centres of the defeated Tau and stole hundreds more gene seeds that the Tau had recovered from space marine bodies over many years of fighting against the Imperium and made cloned copies of. The Tau had been working on a method of cloning gene seeds back in their primary sept worlds and had succeeded in cloning many many thousands using their terrifyingly advanced science. The Night Lords had sadly been unable to get hold of the Tau methods of cloning gene seeds but had sufficed for stealing hundreds of the cloned gene seeds for themselves.

On top of this bonanza of gene seeds, the Night Lords had stolen over 100 rather corrupted gene seeds from the Steel Brethren Iron Warriors which were not ideal but would do in a pinch. They also had quite a few gene seeds taken from loyalist space marines during the Hapela Theta Rho campaign, giving them more gene seeds than they had enough Sevenson kids for.

The neophytes came from 3 main recruiting pools, the legitimate Sevenson children, the illegitimate bastard sons of space marines, and a group of recruits taken from conquered or raided planets, mostly from the ice planet Akranes on the frontier between the Imperium and the Tau Empire.

At the moment these hundreds of neophytes were out in force in many different training groups. Sevenson boys rubbed shoulders with boys from Akranes, Cocowango, Mia Rho, Aumaom as well as an army of favoured bastard sons. They were a diverse lot, but the Sevensons and bastards made up the majority and were loyal to the Sevenson family dynasty rather than TigerLily.

Armed with silenced paintball guns (and holstered bolt pistols with live rounds) the neophytes waged energetic mock war with each other. The training was graded by stealth as well as winning the fire fights. Discrete auspex scanners hidden in the ceilings of houses throughout each settlement on the island monitored the occupants for signs of being woken up or otherwise aware of the presence of the fighting outside. If the locals detected the neophytes then they failed.

In the pitch black streets and alleys the groups of neophytes battled, each silent as spiders. It was after midnight and a curfew on street lights and vehicle use was in place from 11pm till 4am, giving the Night Lords 5 hours of darkness. The warp rifts still glowed magenta at all times but TigerLily had cast a spell of darkness over the planet's night facing surfaces to block out all this light.

The locals slept peacefully, even as massive silent fire fights raged just outside their homes. The neophytes were just THAT silent. In the morning they would find their homes pelted with paint splatters of water based easily washed off paint, maybe the odd boot print, but apart from that absolutely no evidence that the neophytes had been there.

This sort of silent night fighting was the very namesake of the Night Lords legion. They were specialist night fighters, the best of any space marine legion at this sort of fighting. They were of course as able as any space marines to fight in almost any combat environment, in fact they were a hell of a lot more tactically flexible than the crazy nutters of the Word Bearers legion or the stick-up-their-ass Iron Warriors. It was just that they had the real edge in the dark.

The Night Lords were actually one of the most sensible of all the traitor legions, perhaps second only to the Alpha Legion in "reasonableness". The Night Lords were notoriously irreligious as chaos space marines went, a few could be quite devoted worshippers of the chaos gods, but certainly on the whole they did not let things like religion cloud their military judgements in battle.

The Night Lords waged war simply for material worldly gain and for strategic objectives. They enjoyed war as much as the next chaos marines but they never waged war without a reason, and never fought fair if they could help it.

The loyalist space marines fought for foolish things like honour and bravery, delighting in heroic antics that sounded great in heroic ballads and rousing tales. The Night Lords preferred surprise ambushes to the rear of a far weaker enemy who couldn't even see them because it was too dark. Cowardly attacks against civilians and weak points, and then running from anyone who could really fight back, that was the Night Lords style.

The Night Lords were sneaky slimy gits without a shred of honour in battle. They excelled in kicking only when a foe was down, loved terror tactics that maximised psychological effect for minimum effort on their part, and especially loved waging war against noncombatants who couldn't defend themselves.

And the Sevenson family Night Lords were no exception. They were predatory slave raiders, plunderers and hit only soft targets. The only honest battle they had ever fought had been the Hapela Theta Rho campaign, that last stand only because of the unimaginable strategic value of an Alpha Plus psyker, and even there they mostly just ran away while the chaos militia regiments and mutant hoards did all the real fighting.

And now entire new generations of Night Lords neophytes were running around in the dark being taught in the art of sneaky underhanded fighting. And it was in sneaky fighting that the advantages of a space marine was really maximised. If only they could be sneaky enough then they could capture entire worlds without a single casualty. The Royal family was raising hundreds of new underhanded sneaky assholes to terrorise the galaxy, and the galaxy really didn't appreciate it at all!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16D

Egg Sevenson wet herself liberally and howled with laughter, caught in the unstoppable grip of one of Augusta's patented Atomic Death Tickles. She tugged uselessly at the mercilessly strong fingers that were squeezing her stomach, but couldn't even budge them, Augusta was just too strong.

All other things were driven from her mind, all fears, all worries, all the pain of the last two years. When Augusta gave you an Atomic Death Tickle all forms of thought became completely impossible.

Egg now felt in a timeless place, a time that could be almost any day of her entire childhood. Every day for as long as Egg could remember, she had every single morning been in horribly one sided tickle wars with her older brother. Right now she could be any age from 3 years old to 12 years old, all the moments blurred together.

Egg temporarily forgot about all the things that had happened and was just a little girl again, just a little sister being tickled by her big brother. For what seemed like an eternity her whole existence was her frantic struggling to escape from the terrible tickling in her squeezed belly.

As she was tickled, Egg reverted to an extremely childlike state of innocence, the sensation triggering a lifetime of happy memories of much more simple times. Joy and peace flooded Egg like a tidal wave even as she screamed in ticklish laughter, she felt like she was 6 years old again, back when all that existed was loving family members and the innocence of childhood.

Mindlessly Egg tugged on the merciless fingers, her whole body squirming about to escape to no avail. Tears of laughter ran down her face and Egg felt blissfully happy, just enjoying the fun of the hopelessly one sided tickle war. Egg couldn't stand this but at the same time she NEEDED this, needed the childlike peace it gave her worried mind.

Then the squeezing fingers stopped and all the stress and worry sluggishly returned to Egg's mind as she gasped in breaths. Egg giggled with anticipation, fearing yet hoping for more, but Augusta's fingers let go of her and Egg was once more back in the present.

Egg's day diaper was absolutely soaked and Mum quietly changed Egg into a new one. Egg's bladder incontinence was now so bad that she was forced to wear nappies all the time, it was humiliating. Egg was a fear pee-er, Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman had diagnosed the cause and reason for all the bed wetting each night and all the day wetting currently.

When Egg got afraid enough she lost all bladder control. Ever since she had been brutally raped as a 10 year old Egg had been having nightmares about the rape almost every night. Egg didn't usually remember her terrible rape dreams and had not known why she wet the bed before meeting the Inquisitor (who had a complete psychological profile of her). Being tickled of course could make anyone pee themselves, and given her bladder it didn't take long for Augusta to get her to wet herself, it wasn't a fear thing.

Lately Egg had so many terrible fears and worries that she just couldn't hold her bladder for long anymore, she was close to having a complete nervous breakdown, terrible afraid of a broad range of things all the time now.

Egg returned to sit on Augusta's lap, giggling with anticipation. She was desperate to return to the earlier peace she had just felt and provoked another tickle war with Augusta, only slightly wetting her day diaper, not enough to need changing. For 15 glorious minutes of wonderful mindless peace Egg kept the Atomic Death Tickles coming, laughing herself hoarse and barely able to breathe.

Eventually it sadly had to stop and real life had to continue. Egg sighed miserably as she was forced to leave her happy place, forced to once again confront the horrible thing that was the present time of real life.

Back in real life Egg was sitting in Augusta's spartan prison cell, with an unforgiving Wendy in the room, a deeply conflicted religious dilemma in her worship of the Emperor, everyone she cared about held to a terrible ransom, an adopted father who had unsuccessfully murdered her, an evil Daemon Princess who was going to force Egg to destroy billions of lives, and about a hundred other problems! It was no wonder Egg was afraid, she was absolutely terrified in fact.

Wendy looked at Egg with an expression of deep pain on her face. Egg had stolen Wendy's new baby and sent him away forever to be raised in an orphanage. Wendy was understandably upset with Egg, as were a multitude of other parents who had had their young children stolen by Egg. The guilt that Egg now felt about this was having a corrosive effect on her already frayed nerves.

Egg couldn't hold Wendy's gaze, feeling too much guilt and shame. She had thought that the baby's parents were all going to most likely die and had made what she had thought was the right decision. Now she saw that it had been wrong, so terribly wrong!

Egg wet herself a little bit more and deliberately didn't look at Wendy, instead focusing on Augusta.

Wonderful, amazing big brother Augusta. He at least was treating her as if absolutely nothing had changed since the end of the Hapela Theta Rho war. Augusta didn't care what gods Egg worshipped, Augusta didn't care what Egg had done, Augusta was just the same as always.

Egg felt so much peace around her big brother, he was a little island of the unchanged past, eternally the same. He was diagnosed as being some type of psychopath now, barely feeling the impacts of his surroundings anymore, and that was exactly what Egg needed him to be right now.

Augusta's gene seed organs came from the original stock of Sevenson Night Lords gene seeds, his own gene seed organs grown from a harvested gene seed from his father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson himself, and this line of gene seeds was cursed with a mutation that caused a type of psychopathy in its recipients.

Augusta had originally been a surprisingly ethical person, one who would have had trouble forgiving Egg for stealing all the Chaos under 5 year olds, but this was all but completely nonexistent now. All that remained of who Augusta had once been was his established patterns of behaviour and neural pathways. Everyone he had once loved he still loved, but he was pretty much incapable of loving new people now, not unless some profound event happened to give him the ability to only just feel for new people.

Augusta had established behaviour patterns that set out how he interacted with Egg, and this was exactly what he was doing. His usual interaction with Egg was to give her Atomic Death Tickles followed by treating her warmly, so this he did. He had already loved his sister, so that love continued. He didn't care about the stolen children and anything else Egg had done, he was incapable of feeling anything much about these things, just numb cold emptiness.

The same went for his wife Liling. Liling was Augusta's childhood sweetheart, the girl he lost his virginity to, and he had loved her very deeply. With no new strong feelings about anything, Augusta simply maintained his former behaviour towards Liling, incapable of ever feeling anything new for her. For the rest of his life he would behave as though the pair were still newly married teenagers, pretty much the last moment before the developing psychopathy really took irreversible hold of him.

Unfortunately Augusta had always been extremely protective of his mother and this had also remained locked in. And unfortunately he had been repelled by Mary Sevenson and this had also stuck. Seeing his mother being sexually assaulted by a group of what he considered to be unworthy men had triggered anger (one of the few things he was still able to feel) and without a conscience to guide his actions he had simply followed the rage to where it led him. In this situation, introducing Mary Sevenson to the equation had been a guaranteed recipe for disaster.

Poor Augusta was at a very difficult transition period in the life of every recipient of a Sevenson Night Lord gene seed. He was old enough to gain psychopathy but too young to have yet figured out how to moderate it from learned experience. At around 15-16 the Sevenson neophytes were always at their most dangerous, complete and total psychos even by Night Lords standards. By about their mid twenties they usually became more experienced and tended to then become better over time (to an extent at least).

And now poor Augusta was in serious legal trouble and might even face the death penalty! Egg felt so terribly angry about this.

Egg of course was horrified about what Augusta had done, and she was all in favour of Augusta being incarcerated for the safety of others, but it was a matter of mental illness rather than criminal justice. Augusta had a diagnosed mental illness that prevented him from being culpable for his own actions.

"I won't let them hurt you Augusta, no one is going to execute you, I will refuse to cooperate if you die! I love you so much and we are all going to get you the best help money can buy for your psychopathy." Egg exclaimed fiercely, feeling deeply protective.

"Yes", Wendy quietly agreed, "it will be a long time before I forgive you Augusta, but you don't deserve to die. The Royal family is hesitantly in agreement to do everything in our power to take the death penalty off the table. Provided that is that Mary survives. You better hope that TigerLily wasn't lying when she said Mary survives!"

Augusta showed very little emotion but nodded. Egg felt so sorry for him, he really didn't feel the way a normal person should anymore.

"No one is hurting my brother." Mandy agreed, giving him a tight hug.

Liling, Mum, Egg and Violet all agreed and added to the hug, engulfing Augusta in a massive group hug from all sides. Augusta tolerated this and returned the hug for a while before extricating himself from the cuddle.

***...

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman sat numbly with his daughter Egg in her giant new palace of unholy construction. He felt terrible.

Egg was still rather distant from Horatio since he had shot her, and Horatio didn't blame her.

Egg had had nothing but terrible father figures growing up, nothing but people who hurt her in one way or another. Horatio had promised her that he was different, that he would only nurture her and never hurt her. Egg had believed him... and then Horatio had murdered her!

Egg had quietly accepted Horatio's sincere apologies for hurting her, but as the vile TigerLily had predicted, this had done irreversible damage to his relationship with his daughter.

"I'm not going to make excuses for my actions, I take responsibility for everything I did and am willing to be the father you need me to be daughter." Horatio told her.

Egg nodded quietly and gave him a halfhearted cuddle. He returned the cuddle warmly.

"Let me help you, I know that you are deeply troubled by many things." Horatio reassured her, knowing her well enough to read her moods.

"I feel... I feel like the entire world is crushing in on me. I feel overwhelmed and suffocated. I'm filled with panic, I just want to scream." Egg said with feeling.

Horatio comforted his daughter and helped her to break down all the problems and look at them individually. It was an extremely complicated mess that she was in, a mess with no solution that would cause harm to someone.

Egg had given into fear and surrendered to the Daemon Princess in exchange for the wellbeing of the people Egg was emotionally invested in, and in doing so she potentially spelled the doom of the Imperium. The resurrection component of the Rubric of TigerLily was still in effect, a few thousand psykers kept the rituals going at all times to make suicide impossible as a way out for Egg.

Whatever happened, Egg had to deal with it, unable to die, her flesh healing instantly when harmed. If she tried to use her powers, billions of Tzeentch psykers would simply scramble as quickly as possible to join the rituals powering the Rubric of TigerLily until enough of them mobilised to effectively block Egg's powers. Every contingency had been countered, there was no trick that could be pulled.

Egg either cooperated or she witnessed terrible things done to the people she loved until she was so distressed that she was forced to cooperate. Egg simply lacked the adamantium resolve needed to defiantly resist indefinitely while her loved ones were tortured, she was just a 12 year old for pity's sake, it was completely unreasonable to expect her to have the flawless strength of mind needed to resist.

The Daemon Princess was toying with Egg, letting her keep her faith in the Emperor but then undermining it at every opportunity. Egg was in terrible confusion and uncertainty, manipulated by sinister mind games to make her compliant.

Little by little she was falling back into the habits of a Slaanesh worshipper, little by little undermining all the progress she had made. Everything around her was tainted in some way, including her trust of Horatio, the one thing that might get her through this with her faith intact. At every step of the way the Daemon Princess had been twenty steps ahead, seeing the future long before it happened and taking measures to steer things her way.

Against a diabolical enemy who could read the very fabric of the future, how could anyone stand?

***...

Yuki Tagawa felt intense pleasure as Egg was all over him in bed in a frenzy. She was kissing him hungrily, no not mere hunger, she was absolutely starving! For 2 hours now she had been making frenzied love to him and she was showing no signs of ever wanting to stop.

Yuki knew what the Inquisitor had said, knew that they needed to stop, but he simply lacked the self control to resist when his girlfriend was being so provocative. He was 13 and a half, she was 12, an age appropriate girl for him and totally naked and gorgeous. Of COURSE he was not going to have a lot of resistance with his hormones raging and a moaning girl all over him!

Yuki felt wonderful, deep inside her with her on top and kissing him passionately. He was getting better at not cumming too early after so much practice and just kept it going on and on with only 3 orgasms so far.

He groaned as he came inside her yet again, feeling a fantastic drawn out orgasm. Egg didn't stop, just kept riding his now quite sore cock with frantic energy.

Yuki was getting tired and sore now, he couldn't go on. His balls were aching, he was getting limp, and the amount of sweat soaking the bed was really disgusting and clammy. He tried to get Egg to finish but she didn't seem to hear him. She had an intensely peaceful look on her face, completely zoned out.

"Egg I'm getting sore, please stop." Yuki told her loudly, loud enough to enter her mind.

A look of misery entered her face and she desperately pleaded to keep going.

"I can't go on, I'm all spent." Yuki apologised.

Egg reluctantly got off him and she immediately started masturbating. She was moaning frantically in a way that wasn't healthy and Yuki asked her if she was ok.

"I need it, I need PEACE!" Egg wailed desperately and resumed her obsessive behaviour.

Yuki was worried about her but she got cross when he tried to intervene. He lay next to her for a long time but she wasn't stopping.

Yuki looked around Egg's massive room feeling agitated, he was staying the night at her place tonight and didn't really know his way around very well. He got up, both to pee and to find someone who could help, and after putting on clothes he left the room.

The palace was absolutely vast and filled with a truly astonishing amount of stuff given to Egg to bribe her into cooperating. In one room she had a vast swimming pool full of gold coins, the idea apparently taken from an ancient history cartoon duck named Scrooge. Plush toys the size of dinosaurs stood around the palace in odd places as did every toy a child could ever have in ten lifetimes. Her wardrobe was the size of a warehouse and an army of daemonic horrors careful tended to her army of stuff.

Yuki tried awkwardly asking a horror for help with Egg. The thing chuckled, sorted through a pile of stuff and pulled out a vibrating penis to give to Egg and pestered him until he took it.

Yuki awkwardly took the sex toy to Egg to make the horror leave him alone and Egg squealed with delight and happily took the vibrating penis, which merely exacerbated the problem. Yuki sighed and got back into bed, the palace seemed deserted of everything except an army of horrors and they clearly wouldn't help.

Yuki then remembered that he needed to pee and got up again and found a toilet. He was just heading back to bed when he found TigerLily standing in the middle of a massive room, apparently waiting for him. Yuki shrugged and tried asking her for help, she had been really nice recently.

"I already know what troubles you future son-in-law, you worry about my daughter's sex addiction." TigerLily said seriously, reading his mind.

"Woah, future son-in-law? I'm only 13!" Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"It's one possible future, at this point it is 50/50 but I live in hope." TigerLily chuckled.

Yuki quickly changed the subject, "Egg is not well, I'm really worried about her."

"Yes, I have that effect on people. She is caught in the inevitability of my plans succeeding and she is using the only drug she knows to give her peace, the drug that is sex addiction. I was disappointed when she refused to worship Tzeentch and instead worshipped Slaanesh, instead of having hope when faced with uncertainty, a Slaanesh worshipper has sex." TigerLily smirked.

"Egg worships the Emperor", Yuki said.

TigerLily laughed and said, "for now she does, but the fates clearly show Slaanesh worship in the future, at least all the fates that I will allow show this. It's disappointing that she will not choose Tzeentch instead, but I have accepted this."

"But what about right now, what should I do, Egg needs help!" Yuki insisted, forcing the topic back to helping Egg.

"If you want to help her then go back in the room and help her hold the vibrator on her pussy, her arm is getting tired." TigerLily smirked.

"Egg was right, you really are an evil monster aren't you! If you won't help then I will find someone else who will." Yuki said angrily.

"Yes, I am openly evil, and no, by the time you find someone Egg will have fallen asleep. You can waste your time looking if you like." TigerLily said simply and stalked off.

***...

The Tzeentch worshippers from Mia Rho joyfully ate the free mushrooms they were given in endless supplies, feeling their minds unlock new powers with every bite. Energy crackled all around as they gained ever more psychic powers.

These people were filled with jubilant hope, adoring their beloved TigerLily. For a lifetime they had been starving slum tramps, struggling just to stay alive each day eating half rotten food out of rubbish bins, and she had come along and rescued them all.

No longer would they be hungry, no longer were they poor. Every single one of them got free food and free homes. The homes had free power, free water and even free mod cons. Everything was clean and luxurious, all was wonderful.

Every one of them got unlimited amounts of free spook mushrooms as well as a tiny ration of synthetic nutrient paste to ward off nutrient deficiencies, and a few other basic essentials like soap. But if they wanted to buy anything more exciting then this then they needed to work to earn money. Many were content to simply enjoy the free stuff, but many more wanted to work and earn more opportunities.

By far the biggest employer was the military, with new regiments being founded constantly and star ships needing more crew. The mobilisation was expanding by the day as more military units were founded just to meet the demand for work seekers.

These soldiers were earning a lot of money, and spent it mostly in the original local towns, buying all manner of different foods and other luxuries. The economy of the original inhabitants of Beta Kyoto Epsilon was booming with so many highly paid soldiers buying things, raising hope in the entire population. The more they hoped, the more powerful Tzeentch became.

With every bite of spook these hopeful people had ever more effect on the warp, raising Tzeentch up above Nurgle and Slaanesh put together and getting close to rivalling even Khorne himself as TigerLily's mad scheme started bearing it's harvest of hopeful psyker souls.

Yes, TigerLily thought, eat more spook, eat as much as you possibly can!

***...

The king battle barge "Lord of Rape" and the rest of the Rape Lords armada battled to get through the howling warp storms around the Beta Kyoto Epsilon system, these warp winds were astonishingly violent.

For some reason the star system was generating astonishing amounts of psychic turbulence that was whipping the warp up into a hurricane.

The Rape Lord fleet could not battle through warp turbulence of this magnitude, they would be ripped apart. Reluctantly they dropped out of warp to real space as close as possible to the system.

They were at the extreme outer edge of the system, almost a light year away from the outermost planet of the system. The space around them was pretty much completely empty, even the Oort Cloud didn't extend out this far. At maximum engine speed in real space it would take several years to reach the system, and by that time the Alpha Plus would be older and less fun to rape!

The Rape Lords were extremely unhappy as they did unspeakable acts best not described to fill in the time, this was extremely disappointing.

The Rape Lords Chaos Sorcerer Raphael Ferrari called on the power of exquisite Slaanesh to view the howling currents of the warp. The storm was getting more powerful by the minute.

Raphael sighed and returned his attention back to the real world. He was standing in his magnificent palace apartment onboard the massive Lord of Rape, standing naked in the nursery room where he kept his large harem of tiny babies. The sounds of crying filled the room, the babies were screaming from the pain of their split open lower body openings.

(Authors note, maybe I should skip trying to set the scene in anymore detail, just writing this is deeply distressing me. Suffice to say that this guy is as evil as they come, some things are better left unsaid.)

Raphael did a bunch of really fucked up stuff blah blah I don't want to write this stuff, and he divined from Slaanesh what was causing the warp turbulence.

Raphael chuckled musically, the Tzeentch Daemon Princess TigerLily had been extremely cunning. TigerLily was force feeding the Tzeentch worshipping population massive quantities of the psychic enhancing drug Spook, causing their brains to become steadily more psychic over time. With every passing hour the psykers got stronger, and the mere presence of so many psykers together in one place was the cause of this massive warp storm.

This storm would only get worse, they couldn't simply wait it out. Luckily Raphael had a contingency plan to deal with unwanted warp turbulence.

***...

In every ship in the Rape Lords fleet, cryogenic freezers opened with a hiss. For a long time a very special cargo had slumbered in cryogenic storage, but now it must wake.

Slowly, sluggishly, the icy snouts of Tyranid Hormagaunts poked out of the freezers. First in ones and twos, and then in hundreds, cold hormagaunts trotted shakily out of the huge freezers into the warmth of specially renovated massive cargo holds full of synthetic nutrient bars piled on the floor all the way to the ceiling.

The hormagaunts sniffed hungrily and immediately started feeding. Within minutes they were each laying hundreds of eggs all over the food, and within 5 minutes the first of these eggs hatched. Cameras watched eagerly as the hormagaunts had a population explosion, quickly numbering in the hundreds of millions.

As the population grew, the surrounding warp calmed and all psychic powers were suppressed, causing a growing area of psychic null zone. The Rape Lords laughed in delight.

This population of hormagaunts were the "pariah strain", one of the bioengineering experiments created by the Flesh Mistress himself in his insane unethical medical experiments on living creatures. Genetically modified, these hormagaunts were all born as psychic zeros, creatures with extremely powerful negative psychic powers that completely stifled the warp all around them and made psychic powers impossible to use.

Against these creatures even the powers of an Alpha Plus would be useless and only conventional physical real world weapons and attacks would have any effect against them.

Laughing cruelly the Rape Lord fleet reentered the becalmed warp and performed a calculated jump to the planet Beta Kyoto Epsilon. They had her now!

***...

Alarm sirens blared across the entire planet as the entire population fled into the safety of the huge crystal hive cities. The psykers had all seen the sinister black warp shadow approaching in the distance of space and the people were wisely evacuating while they still had time.

Egg Sevenson looked out through the meters thick atomic bomb resistant windows of her palace at the island far below. From up here she could see the entire island stretched out, ending just before the horizon. Out over the ocean she could see floating islands hanging supernaturally in the air and in the distance she could see other islands and other distant black crystal hives.

With a distant series of booms Egg heard the gargantuan blast doors closing all throughout the hive, completely cutting off the hive from the outside world after the last of the people fled inside. Egg had demanded that no one be left outside, the entire population of the planet was now safely behind many meters of super tough black crystal.

Around Egg stood all the people that she cared about, all of them looking out the window tensely, waiting for the storm that would surely follow after this initial calm.

The first sign of the approaching doom was the most distant warp rifts disappearing from the sky. First gradually, and then more quickly, the magenta doors to the warp snapped closed and vanished. Then the floating islands started to tilt and sag in the sky for a few moments before then suddenly dropping from the sky in free fall. They hit the ocean with gigantic splashes, so distant that it took a while to hear the terrible "BOOM" sounds they made.

Egg wailed in distress as the impacts produced huge ripples that hit the island in tidal waves, washing away the entire beautiful town in an unstoppable tsunami. The hive reverberated with a dull thud as the tsunami harmlessly rebounded against the immovable bulk of the study armoured hive city.

In the sky they saw the flashes of a terrible space battle up in orbit and the sky became black with falling drop pods and debris from the space battle. The daemons in the room started to become unstable and then vanished in puffs of blue and pink smoke. TigerLily herself was flickering like a monitor imagine with poor reception.

"In a while crocodile," TigerLily said and she too vanished in a puff of smoke.

Egg looked around anxiously, no daemons of any kind were left and all forms of psychic phenomenon had ceased. Only real world matter and energy remained now.

Far away down on the ground the island and surrounding oceans were swarming with little black dots.

"Hormagaunts and ripper larvae," Augusta said, peering at them through a pair of high tech binoculars.

"More than I can count and they are laying eggs. The larvae are eating the vegetation and the left over wooden debris from the town. This is bad, the entire planet will be infested irreversibly." Augusta added.

Egg sobbed angry tears, TigerLily would have clearly foreseen this, all the promises of protecting this beautiful planet had been nothing but a lie to trick Egg into cooperating! Damn that lying schemer! The planet was now completely ruined, the hormagaunts would just eat everything until nothing remained!

For hours Egg watched in tears as the entire surface of the land and ocean became black with tyranids from horizon to horizon. They would eat every single wonderful bird, every fish, every plant and tree. Her beautiful wonderful peaceful home was completely ruined, all that would remain is bare rock and lifeless ocean water.

Powerless to do anything at all, Egg simply watched with tear filled eyes as Beta Kyoto Epsilon disappeared under an ever growing carpet of tyranids.

***...

The Royal family Night Lord fleet was strong, but the Rape Lords fleet was the fully fledged armada of a fabulously wealthy chaos empire at the hight of it's power. The Royal Family fleet had learned their lesson after the disaster at Hapela Theta Rho and quickly fled into the warp when it became clear that victory was highly unlikely. They escaped with most of their ships intact, able to fight another day.

The Rape Lord fleet cheered as they achieved complete orbit and air superiority and the sky around the hive containing the Alpha Plus became black with drop ships full of lust mad chaos cultists, noise marines and mutant hordes, every single one of them wanting to be the first to rape the Alpha Plus.

Poor little Egg was facing by far the worst fate in the entire world, of all the ways of dying, being raped to death by a Slaanesh army was by far the foulest. This was as low as life could get, life doesn't get any worse than what would happen if they captured her alive.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17D

Brigadier General Otto Armstrong cursed in rage, TigerLily had royally screwed him. Rather than having a small but battle hardened regiment, he instead had a woefully green Brigade that had not even finished basic training yet!

These people couldn't even aim properly yet, they were not yet fit, they were completely undertrained and undisciplined.

And they were facing off against 3 fucking companies of battle hardened chaos fucking space marines!

The men of his command fumbled with their weapons and tried desperately to aim with shaking hands as devastating sonic weaponry burst their eardrums and blasted men apart in spectacular explosions. Men were surrendering in droves and others were running away, it was a complete debacle.

Otto knew a lost cause when he saw one and ordered a retreat to save his men from complete slaughter. It was useless, they were standing between chaos space marines and their prize the Alpha Plus, if they retreated then the space marines would simply nab Egg and leave his men alone.

Otto silently prayed to the Chaos Gods that Egg would be well treated by this new faction.

***...

Egg Sevenson had removed her helmet and was frantically trying to use her powers to stop the monsters. But absolutely nothing was happening!

The planet was completely infested with these psychic zero hormagaunts and all psychic powers in the local area were completely unusable.

Around Egg stood hundreds of Royal family neophytes, the elite command squad of chaos space marines and the Chaos Lord himself, standing as bodyguards for their priceless Alpha Plus.

The sounds of the battle was terrifyingly loud, the throb of the shockingly loud sonic weapons almost gave her a concussion even in another room a distance away from the fighting. Mum and Inquisitor Hoffman were both trying their best to comfort Egg as she wet herself in terror and had tears of fear running down her face.

The room she was in was heavily fortified with heavy walls of black crystal bollards set up to provide cover for the Royal family space marines and neophytes. Egg herself was cowering inside a massive armoured bunker in the middle of the room behind the Royal family lines and couldn't see what was going on outside.

The terrible throbbing of the sonic weaponry got closer and closer and Egg covered her ear plugged ears desperately against the unbearable wall of noise. The sounds shook the entire bunker, Egg felt the vibrations in her every bone.

The sounds of battle in the room erupted but the bangs of the bolter fire was barely a whisper against the terrifying throbbing cacophony of the sonic weaponry. Egg could not see what was happening outside and she was desperately trying to cover her ears to keep out the deafening noise. It was so loud that no amount of ear protection could stop the avalanche of noise.

A sudden throbbing crescendo of terrible focused sound seemed to hit the bunker directly and Egg's eardrums burst with an agonising "BANG"! Egg screamed but she couldn't hear her own screaming, in fact she could hear nothing at all now!

She was completely deaf but could still feel the terrible throbbing vibrations in every bone in her body. Another terrible blast hit the bunker and Egg blacked out from a concussion and remembered nothing more.

***...

A long time later Egg regained partial consciousness and found that some doctor had repaired her sense of hearing, she could hear screaming and crying. Egg herself was bent in some really weird position and she was aware of a penis deep inside her.

Egg groggily threw up and clenched her eyes closed against the terrible noises in the room, she still hadn't regained her wits. Her memory of recent events had not yet returned and she assumed that her boyfriend Yuki was the one having sex with her.

Egg's head was swimming too much to focus and she just hung in the weird position, not yet able to make sense of it. The penis inside her felt painfully large, far bigger than Yuki's penis, and Egg hissed in pain.

"Ow Yuki, you are hurting me." Egg groaned.

Yuki didn't stop, which was out of character for him, and Egg paused trying to make sense of her situation.

She tried to move but found that she was securely restrained in what felt like some sort of metal pillory. She was standing with her legs forced straight by some kind of leg frame and she was bent right forward with her back straight at a 90 degree angle to her legs, with her neck and wrists securely held by a metal pillory. She couldn't move, she was naked, her vagina and anus were completely exposed and accessible from behind by the 90 degree angle and SOMEONE was forcibly having sex with her vagina.

Egg blinked half blind from grogginess, trying to process this information with her witless groggy mind. Her vagina and anus both were extremely sore and had some sort of fluid oozing out of both openings. She could also taste a lot of the very familiar taste of semen in her mouth. Yuki seemed to be far bigger than he usually was, not only his penis but his entire body felt bigger as did his massive hands which were enthusiastically groping her tiny breasts very roughly in a way that she really didn't like.

Even as she processed this, another penis forcefully entered her mouth, making her gag. Her brain was so disoriented and concussed that she assumed that this second penis also belonged to Yuki and she sucked it out of habit without thinking about it. For months Egg had been the biggest slut imaginable with her boyfriend and she had performed fellatio so many times that it was now automatic muscle memory to suck when a cock entered her mouth.

For a long time the disoriented Egg reluctantly accepted as her boyfriend Yuki had sex with both ends of her at the same time, thinking that this was odd but unable to grasp why. Yuki was but one person, yet somehow he was simultaneously spit roasting her?

Egg blinked in confusion, something was clearly amiss here... her brain ached as she tried to think about it so she stopped thinking and simply embraced the mindlessness of sex, relaxing her mind.

Both Yuki's came inside her various holes and pulled out, and more Yuki's took their place, penetrating Egg yet again, but mercifully the truth of what was happening to her had not yet entered her mind. When it finally did, Egg would scream the mother of all screams, but for now her concussed brain was spared from the horror of knowing her true situation.

For a mercifully long time, Egg was blissfully unaware that she was being gang raped over and over again by 300 noise marines. Blissfully unaware that every male chaos soldier in the millions strong army of the Rape Lords fleet would each demand that they get a turn of her.

It was mercifully long, but eventually Egg regained her wits and figured out what was happening to her. And when she did, the Rape Lords eagerly recorded her piercing SCREAM.

This scream was played back over the entire Rape Lord fleet for the listening pleasure of the Slaanesh worshipping sick crew, who cheered and masturbated over the sound of undiluted horror. A Cobra class Destroyer even entered the warp and flew back towards Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 to deliver the recording to the Flesh Mistress himself for his listening pleasure.

Off deep in the warp, TigerLily chuckled to herself, "poor little Egg, poor poor little thing."

***...

Egg's new existence was on par with the darkest and most depraved of Slaanesh's sickest hells. It is indecent to even describe the sick things that were done to her 12 year old body.

Suffice to say that she was raped, systematically raped by an endless line of depraved men all waiting their turn. She was kept down in the deepest and most heavily armoured part of the massive hive, right down under the sea level where the swimming swarms of hormagaunts locked outside the hive cut off Egg's powers so completely that they didn't even bother putting a psychic nullifying helmet on her head.

An entire platoon of doctors kept her alive and intact as sick perverts did vile things to her. Every time she was split open from the forceful rape, these doctors sewed her back up again for yet more rape. Tubes sticking out of her kept her well fed and physically healthy, not giving her the option of trying to starve herself to death. They wanted their play thing ALIVE, alive to enjoy for YEARS!

Egg could not escape from her hellish existence, she couldn't even zone out. The doctors pumped her full of terrible drugs to keep her mind focused on her terrible suffering and degradation, forcing her to be unable to even zone out a little bit. She couldn't even go mad, drugs stabilised her sanity to take away even the escape of madness. These people wanted Egg to SUFFER, and they did extremely well at achieving this goal.

Not only was Egg physically and sexually abused, but almost even worse was the psychological abuse. Every person Egg cared about that the Rape Lords had been able to capture was placed in Egg's line of sight and had the most horrific things done to them.

Egg screamed in distress as sick sadists cut off Mum Octavia's fingers and toes. The doctors then reattached them, so that they could then be cut off yet again!

Eyeballs of loved ones were gouged out to make Egg scream in distress and then reattached by skilful doctors. Bodies were surgically opened up without any anaesthetic, to let Egg see the beating hearts of every one of her crèche siblings.

Poor little Patrick! He was only a toddler but even he was cut open without any pain relief just to distress Egg!

Yuki, his sister Rin, Mr and Mrs Tagawa, her classmates from the local school, Sister Yoko and the other teachers, Inquisitor Hoffman, Wendy Sevenson and even her biological father the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, ALL of these people were surgically tortured in front of Egg!

And at every moment, even when witnessing her loved ones cut to pieces, Egg was constantly raped in her vagina and anus.

This really was the worst thing in the entire world!

***...

Radical Oblationist Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia bellowed with half insane joy as his massive imperial fleet finally reached the recently becalmed warp space around Beta Kyoto Epsilon. It was now clear that the Alpha Plus was too at risk of being stolen to be safely held by the Imperium. By order of the High Lords of Terra themselves Egg Sevenson had to die.

The risk to the imperium was now so extreme that every ship that the imperial navy could spare for the surrounding 20 sectors had been added to this absolutely gigantic battle group to make sure that she really was destroyed this time.

With a whoop of mad joy, the Inquisitor watched his massive fleet drop out of the warp around Beta Kyoto Epsilon, to the complete surprise of the currently warp blind Rape Lord fleet.

"EXTERMINATUS!" Inquisitor Garcia shrieked with diabolical laughter.

"Yes Inquisitor", came the radio replies of every ship in the Imperial fleet and as one, the entire armada fired lethal salvoes of thermonuclear cyclonic torpedoes at the doomed planet below.

"Kill the ships in orbit!" Inquisitor Garcia ordered and in moments the hopelessly outnumbered Rape Lords fleet was attacked by the combined might of 20 imperial battle fleets.

The space battle outcome was short, brutal and predictable.

***...

The psychic zero hormagaunts swimming in the oceans of Beta Kyoto Epsilon looked up in uncomprehending curiosity as an apocalyptic salvo of massive nuclear weapons burned through the atmosphere behind fiery contrails. It was a very pretty sight.

The lines of descending fire got closer and closer, the cyclonic torpedoes screaming down through picturesque cloud banks toward the beautiful ocean scape far below.

With a small beeping the machine spirits of the widely spaced torpedoes calculated that they had reached optimal altitude. And then came the BANG! With a bang a billion times louder than the sonic weaponry of the noise marines, the torpedoes exploded with thermonuclear fury, shining brighter than the sun.

The initial blast of heat was so great that it instantly cooked the tyranids, so hot in fact that the very seas boiled and the outside surface of the top half of the hives started to melt and run like water. The heat was so extreme that the ocean boiled away completely down to it's dry bed in mere minutes, and turned the land into a blazing molten inferno.

The shock waves then hit, striking the partially molten hives and toppling them over in huge impacts. The waves of fire and force rippled over the entire planet, completely sterilising it and reducing the entire population of hormagaunts to super heated vapour.

Up in orbit the Rape Lord ships were being blown apart, the few survivors fleeing to the warp and limping back towards Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, taking their hormagaunts with them...

***...

Deep down in the very bottom of the basement levels of the hive, Egg Sevenson was wailing in utter despair as yet another man brutally raped her.

She had no hope left anymore, she now saw that everything was futile. Nothing existed except sex and suffering, the only way to have any sort of peace was to do what Mum Octavia did and just give in to the will of Slaanesh and find a way of being ok with having horrible things done to you.

It was so futile, only through Slaanesh would Egg find any peace or pleasure in her brutal servitude as the Rape Lords new favourite underage sex slave. Egg sighed in defeat, if you can't beat them, join them.

Egg wailed in suffering as she was brutally violated like she always was, when suddenly the psychic null zone projected by the tyranids flickered. Egg froze in astonishment as she sensed the null zone flicker, weaken, and then die altogether.

The warp flooded into Egg's Alpha Plus mind like a tidal wave, and very suddenly Egg was no longer a harmless helpless little girl. In the blink of an eye this powerless rape victim was a being of godlike psychic power levels.

The man raping Egg was blasted into minced meat with no effort whatsoever and Egg's metal restraints ripped apart like soft wet paper. Egg reached out with her awesome powers and slowed down the passage of time around her, letting her take stock of the situation.

Everything around Egg moved with extreme slow motion, so slow that it appeared to be absolutely frozen, and Egg floated into mid air and looked at everything around her, sensing everything from millions of miles around with her psychic powers.

The planet was doomed and millions of people were about to be burned alive. Quick as lightning Egg hollowed out a massive cavern miles underground and psychically teleported all the survivors on the planet (regardless of faction) into the safety of this cave to survive the Exterminatus.

With that done Egg teleported herself inside the massive cavern and returned time to it's normal speed.

The forces of the Rape Lords faction looked at Egg where she was floating in mid air in view of everyone and as one the rapists got down on their knees and grovelled for mercy.

Egg looked at these merciless rapists, themselves begging for a mercy they had never shown, and felt only numb trauma. She was too broken even for vengeance, she had passed completely beyond rage.

A daemonic chuckle sounded and TigerLily appeared in the cave in a puff of blue smoke.

"You have done well, now embrace the power of Tzeentch or Slaanesh and achieve your full potential. Together we will rule the galaxy as mother and daughter." TigerLily said with extreme motherly pride.

"Don't do it Egg, stay firm in your worship of the Emperor!" Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman pleaded her.

TigerLily roared with laughter and said, "look around you dear daughter, the Emperor's high lords of Terra themselves have decreed that you have to die. The Emperor offers you and your loved ones nothing but death. You know this to be true."

Egg reached out with her mind and read the minds in the imperial fleet, and she saw that this was unquestionably true, the Imperium of man had come here solely to kill Egg, even though she was a loyal imperial citizen and worshipper of the Emperor they were trying to kill her anyway!

Egg sobbed in grief, she had been such a fool to put her trust in the Emperor!

TigerLily laughed in triumph and said, "you see the truth. Only Tzeentch and Slaanesh can help you now. You have open 3 options, option one worship Tzeentch and have power beyond even what you have now, option 2 worship Slaanesh and enjoy pleasures beyond your wildest dreams, or option 3 worship them both as a worshipper of Chaos Undivided."

Egg trembled, feeling terrible despair in the face of TigerLily's omniscient sneakiness.

TigerLily smirked, "you can't escape from my plans, I have been twenty steps ahead of you at every single stage, you have no option but to give in and obey me."

Suddenly a mocking burbling laugh filled the cavern and a crack in the fabric of space opened to let a nauseating but joyful voice speak.

"You fool TigerLily. You may have been 20 steps ahead at every stage but I Nurgle, Chaos god of Despair, was already all the way to the end right from the very start." Nurgle's putrid voice said and continued.

"For a long time now I have watched this poor child being manipulated and abused, for far too long she has been a victim at the mercy of evil forces that seek only to dominate her."

"I have watched in horror and disgust as you TigerLily twisted the fates to put your poor biological daughter Egg into harms way again and again. You even deliberately arranged for your own dear sweet INNOCENT daughter to be GANG RAPED by an entire Slaanesh army!"

"This might be ironic, but you make me SICK TigerLily! At every stage you have engineered events to pan out in the sickest and most evil way possible, you DELIBERATELY destroyed this little girl's entire life!"

"For too long I have just watched but now I say NO MORE! No longer will I let this little one be harmed!" Nurgle decreed indignantly.

TigerLily spluttered with rage at the sudden appearance of Nurgle in her carefully laid plans, clearly for once not having foreseen this outcome.

Egg gazed numbly from TigerLily to the warp crack Nurgle was speaking from and felt a vindictive smile creep across her horror marked face. This was no trick, the Daemon Princess of Tzeentch would NEVER want Egg to have anything to do with Tzeentch's chief rival Nurgle.

TigerLily looked at Egg with terrible pleading eyes, suddenly seeing the new fates Egg had available to her. TigerLily got down on her knees and actually begged!

"Please Egg, please not Nurgle! I will give you anything you desire, ANYTHING!" TigerLily pleaded desperately.

Egg laughed, "every promise you have ever made has been broken, once bitten twice shy!"

"But think about everyone who has died to make my plans succeed! If you don't follow my plans then all those people will have died for NOTHING!" TigerLily pleaded wretchedly.

"I didn't kill those people, all of those deaths lie on you not me. I have been nothing but a puppet you manipulated at every stage, the blame is yours alone." Egg told the treacherous creature.

"Please Egg, please just follow the plan, you are so close now! You will be given everything your heart desires." TigerLily insisted frantically.

Nurgle laughed and said, "I have cut away your strings puppet master, at long last your puppet can decide her own fate."

Egg smiled, she liked the sound of that.

Nurgle spoke to Egg directly, "you have a choice dear one, though less of a choice than I wish I could give you. The Emperor wants you dead, Khorne wants nothing to do with you because you are a psyker, Slaanesh wants to defile and violate you, and Tzeentch wants to manipulate and control you. But I myself, I simply love you just as you are, just for yourself. Nurgle loves all little children, the plight of all mortals matter to Nurgle."

"I ask nothing of you Egg, you are perfect just as you are. You don't need to change, you don't need to wash, you don't need hygiene, you don't need anything, you are simply you and to me you are perfect. You may accept my love or reject it, I will never turn from you and never forsake you. Whether today or a thousand years from now, if you turn to me I will accept you and love you just for being you, whether an Alpha Plus or not little one." Nurgle said affectionately with absolute sincerity.

Egg reached out psychically to view Nurgle's inner heart and she saw only the deepest, most unconditional love imaginable. At the mere sight of being so completely loved Egg broke down in tears.

Egg looked at the options available to her, and she chose the only one that loved her, the only one with the power to protect the people she loved, the only one that really gave a single crap about HER wellbeing.

"I accept your love Nurgle, please take me just as I am." Egg sobbed.

"NOOOO!" TigerLily shrieked but Egg ignored her completely.

"I accept you Egg Sevenson, just as you are, and I will love you forever." Nurgle told her with absolute undiluted love.

Egg opened herself up spiritually to Nurgle and she filled up with the most absolute all consuming peaceful despair. The memory of every nasty unfair horrible thing that had ever happened to her floated up to the surface of her mind, bringing the most palpable despair imaginable with it, and Egg felt herself at peace as she accepted this despair.

Life sucks, things are unfair, people get hurt, but now Egg knew that if you just ACCEPTED the way that things were then Nurgle would give you peace beyond understanding to move on past the horrors of life.

This was a greater, more pure peace than anything Egg had ever gotten from tickling or sex or any other addiction. For the first time she found that true peace she had always craved, and the sudden lifting of all her terrible burdens was so complete and so liberating that she wept hot tears of absolute relief to finally drop all of her terrible burdens.

As Egg completely let the sum total of every ounce of despair from every fucked up or painful thing that had ever happened to her fill her, the effect of this mountain of despair on her highly psychic Alpha Plus mind was so extreme that the entire planet erupted in warp rifts leading to Nurgle's domain in the warp and the scorched planet rapidly deteriorated into a loathsome decomposing Daemon World of Nurgle, an unholy cesspit of putrid sewerage, pus and despair.

The planet rotted all the way to it's molten core, and pus, puke and sewerage rained down from the sky to refill the Exterminatus dried oceans. Loathsome putrid plague daemons materialised all over the planet and the very air took on the worst smell imaginable.

Egg felt glorious as she vented a lifetime worth of absolute despair. Her mind filled to the absolute brim with despair and reverberated it into the warp all around her. The psychic blast of despair became contagious and soon the multitude of highly psychic Mia Rho tramps were also feeling their minds drained of all hope and absolutely overflowing with despair.

TigerLily quaked and had a shaking fit as the despair heavy warp energy failed to properly sustain her physical form. The sight of their daemon princess begging on her knees earlier had had an extremely detrimental effect on their faith in Tzeentch and even now Nurgle was whispering to their minds, wooing them to start worshipping Nurgle instead.

The combined might of an Alpha Plus and the multitudes of Spook enhanced Mia Rho psykers all feeling complete despair at the same time was so strong that the entire planet winked out of real space and entered the warp like a floating space hulk, leaving behind the imperial fleet in real space to suddenly be orbiting nothing at all (and shoot off in all directions with the sudden absence of gravity to remain in orbital free fall).

***...

For long months now the planet had drifted through the warp, propelled hither and yon by Nurgle himself. The population of Mia Rho psykers were by now fanatical Nurgle worshippers.

Egg herself had been merciful enough to psychically teleport Inquisitor Hoffman, the native inhabitants of Beta Kyoto Epsilon and all other Emperor worshippers to the surface of an imperial civilised world in real space as soon as they drifted close enough in the warp.

This planet Beta Kyoto Epsilon was now the personal domain of Egg Sevenson and she had renamed it "Alpha Plus Sanctuary", a planet where no one would ever bother her ever again.

Deep in her putrid palace on the surface of Alpha Plus Sanctuary, the 12 year old Chaos Lord Egg Sevenson played happily with her loving crèche. They were now completely untouchable. Egg was now a chaos champion of Nurgle and completely protected by Nurgle himself from the perils of the warp.

The Royal family fleet was docked to the surface of Alpha Plus Sanctuary, such concepts as gravity had little meaning in the warp. The Rape Lord forces had all now sworn fealty to Egg to avoid being ripped apart in retaliation for all the rape and Egg was now in every respect a chaos lord in command of a chaos space marine warband.

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson surveyed the new daemon world that his daughter Egg was generously sharing with him and smiled greedily. Here in the warp his daughter was able to transmute any type of matter into gold and other precious metals with even less effort than TigerLily had in real space! And his daughter Egg was extremely generous in the amount of precious metals she transmuted for anyone who asked her nicely enough.

This was even better than Beta Kappa Rwanda 5! It was stable and safe to walk on even despite not having a Gellar field, it had all the wealth they would ever need and it was always in the warp and therefore completely beyond the reach of most enemies like the Imperium of Man.

Luke stood on a decaying balcony of the putrid towering chaos fortress Egg had so generously created for him and admired the putrid expanse of the snot ocean that stretched out to the horizon beneath the magenta glow of the rolling warp all around them.

Behind Luke stood his miserable wife TigerLily and beside her stood Melody and Mary Sevenson. Using the healing power of Nurgle himself, Egg had completely healed Mary, so much so that she didn't even have a single scar on her body now. Mary had in turn dropped all charges against Augusta and with Egg being the unquestioned Lord and Master of this planet, Egg had simply completely acquitted her brother of all charges as her word was law here.

TigerLily herself was bound with daemonic chains that bound her unhappily to Egg's will and written on TigerLily's forehead in black marker were the words "Who's Laughing Now"! Melody snorted with laughter every time she glanced at TigerLily's forehead.

TigerLily's days of lethal manipulation were completely over now, she was utterly enslaved to the godlike power of her much more powerful daughter Egg, and it was only her status as Luke's wife that spared her from being locked away in hell fire for her sickening crimes against the human race.

"Isn't this place wonderful!" Luke exclaimed happily.

"This place is filthy and it smells, I HATE it husband." TigerLily lamented wretchedly.

"Shut up wife, just shut the absolute fuck up." Luke told her irritatedly.

***...

*epilogue*

Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman looked down the barrel of his bolt pistol at the face of the 6 months old Alpha Plus psyker he was hunting.

Feeling like absolute shit Horatio clenched his teeth and pulled the trigger.

The bolter round stopped in mid air before reaching the baby and rotted away in mid air until nothing remained.

"I'm sorry father but this is one child ghost that won't torment you in the dark of the night," said the gurgling diseased voice of Egg Sevenson.

Horatio turned slowly to see his beloved adopted daughter standing behind him, a temporary warp rift open behind her in the fabric of space.

Horatio ran forward and hugged her, tears running down his face. He had never expected to see her again and her sudden appearance completely overwhelmed him with emotion.

Egg returned the hug and then walked over and picked up the 6 month old Alpha Plus baby.

"That child is a catastrophic threat to the Imperium, he cannot be allowed to stay loose within the Imperium." Inquisitor Hoffman implored his daughter.

"He won't, I am taking him home with me, I want to rescue every single one of them from you Father. The Alpha Plus Psykers now have a safe place to go where the Imperium will never find them, not even in real space at all. I am going to stop you Father, no longer will you kill any more children for the Emperor." Egg told him.

Horatio nodded grimly and said, "I miss you daughter, please don't leave me alone, please stay by my side!"

Egg cuddled him lovingly and said, "I watch you always. From time to time I will come, I will spend time with you. Fear not Father, I am your daughter after all, and I will never, EVER abandon you. You will be seeing a lot of me from now on, this is only the beginning of a wonderful new chapter in our father/daughter relationship."

Egg then immobilised Horatio with her awesome powers and cooed at the baby Alpha Plus in her arms.

"You are safe now tiny baby, us Alpha Pluses have got to look out for each other," Egg happily told the tiny baby.

Egg gave the immobilised Horatio one more loving cuddle and then walked into the warp rift carrying the baby in her arms. The warp rift closed silently behind her and disappeared without a trace. Both Alpha Pluses were gone and permanently out of his reach to follow.

"Never totally out of reach father," Egg's psychic voice spoke in his mind, "You are welcome to visit me anytime. Just say the word and I will open a warp gate for you to come over and visit."

Despite himself, the ancient Inquisitor smiled.

*End of book 5*


End file.
